The Way In Revised
by SuperNatural1985
Summary: This is a revision of my previous story The Way In. Here there will be new material added to the old and bonus chapters as well. Reading the old story is not required but comparing the changes might be a nice idea.
1. Ch 1 On The Run

I own nothing except some original characters I sometimes bring in. Kelley Armstrong owns The Otherworld and all the wonderful information there.

*I want to thank SheWolf13 for her excellent editing skills and making this story 100% better. I also want to say please go check out her story **Unbroken**. It is an excellent story and Max will be making background appearances in it as well. If you want to see more Max and meet some amazing new characters please read her awesome stuff.

Ch 1 On the Run

I had been hiding here forever. The people I was with had taken off when they sensed the pack near. I couldn't go with them. I didn't want to go with them. They were sick mutts and I was a bit more than scared of them. Instead when the pack came, I hid. I should have gotten out sooner but I was looking for something in the house. Then it was too late. The real culprits got away and I was left here huddled like a scared dog in a cage. There was little chance they would not find me, so I had to be ready.

I whimpered and clutched my legs as I felt another crash through the house. It was so loud and forceful it vibrated the floor underneath where I hid. "You're not a very bright werewolf if you've forgotten I can scent you," a rough voice called as I heard him step into the room. I clutched the tire iron bar for all I was worth, waiting until he found me. He crossed the room to the window that wouldn't open and tried it before turning to the closet.

I held my breath as he walked forward whistling. He clearly wanted me to know he was there. Maybe the pack members were as arrogant as I was always told they were. Finally his footsteps stopped and I clutched the tire iron ready to leap at him. The door swung open slowly and the dark haired man with deep brown eyes glowered at me for a second before his face registered confusion. I took that one second to smash him in the head with the tire iron and shoot under his legs, taking off at a run. I heard the weapon clang to the floor before the man spoke. "Ow, fuck, I'm not going to hurt you, kid," he called. Shit. I had meant to knock him out.

I raced down the hallway and flew down the stairs as the man yelled behind me, "Guys, kid on the stairs," he called. Double shit. As I landed on the bottom step and started for the front door, someone jumped in front of me. He looked a lot like the guy I had bashed. I backed up and turned frantically searching for another exit, but a blonde haired guy, Clay I thought, stepped in front of me now.

"We won't hurt you," one of the men said. I looked frantically between them all before I spotted the gun on the side table and dove for it. I grabbed it and hit the floor at a roll. No one stopped me because I think they were as confused as hell as to what I was doing. I was a kid less than half their weight and a few heads shorter than all of them.

"Liars," I growled and backed up until my back was at a wall. I clicked off the safety and the woman, Elena I knew her to be, appeared then, looking at me and the situation. Suddenly the blonde man smashed something and it made a huge crashing noise, distracting me. I jumped and turned my head for a fraction of a second, but it was all they needed to grab the gun from me. I backed against the wall, shaking now.

"Nice escape attempt," the woman, Elena, suddenly said. I looked up at her as she strode towards me. I backed up more but hit the wall panicking. I clawed the wall looking for any stress points with my fingers but didn't turn from her.

"I don't think he likes you, darling," Clay's voice said. I looked over to see him come forward. I am sure fear poured from me like the Nile; I desperately wished I was at the Nile at that moment, anywhere but here facing the psychopath of the werewolf world.

"He's just a kid," the man who I had bashed in the head protested, but Elena gave him a look and shut him up. He didn't look happy but he complied.

"Sarah Campbell," Elena said. She got within 10 feet of me and stopped. She crossed her arms and cocked her head to look me over. Sweat dropped into my eyes and I tried to blink it away as I willed courage into my body. There was no courage to be found though.

"I...didn't do it," I cried. My voice came out squeaky and shaky. I tried to defend myself maybe a bit too quickly but I hadn't done what they were accusing me of. I kept my eyes trained on her and watched Clay from the corner of my eye. I needed to keep an eye on the one who could do the most damage. Beyond them I saw the only escape in the house, the busted out window and the front door. I calculated how long it might take me to get there but I didn't think I had a chance in hell of reaching it before one of them caught me. Especially since the two men who looked alike stood behind Clay. I wasn't going anywhere.

"Then why did you run?" Elena asked. I stared at her thinking it really should be obvious to anyone. Maybe, though, it was obvious to anyone who didn't belong to the pack. I looked at the dirty floor for a second composing my answer so it would not sound sarcastic. I had been accused of being sarcastic on many occasions. It had gotten me into plenty of trouble before.

"The pack was after me. When the pack is after you, you run," I said simply. She thought about this for a moment and nodded almost smiling. Clay chuckled and then his face grew hard again, his eyes turned cold matching his expression. I shrank from that look involuntarily.

"So what happened?" Elena asked. I looked at her confused as I processed this question and finally my mind went back to Sarah Campbell and the mutts. I wish I had never hooked up with those stupid mutts. I had known better but I didn't have anyone else.

"I...Jake Williston and Oscar Stillman found me and recruited me a year ago. They said they would help me when I changed which I haven't yet and well...I didn't have anyone else so I believed them," I began. I tried to tell a story as close to the truth as possible and the one that would make me look the best as well if I was being honest.

"Where's your father? He supposed to teach you this," Clay pointed out. He looked down at me. They both towered over me. Most people did. I was 16, 5 feet tall and 105 pounds. Just a scrawny pup most would say.

"He took off when I was 14. He left me on my own only making sure I knew what I was," I answered shrugging. It was true he did take off but I had learned a lot more than what I was by the time he was done. My father had trained me to be a werewolf child soldier and by all accounts I am surprised I didn't turn out as cold blooded as he usually was. I shook off thoughts of my evil father to concentrate on the moment.

"Irresponsible mutts," Clay murmured. I nodded actually agreeing with him on that point. Most of the mutts I knew were irresponsible and didn't have much brain power. I had stayed with the mutts who got me in trouble because of their protection. They were much stronger than me and would protect me if I used my brain power to help them steal and rob etc.

"What's his name?" Elena asked now curious. I knew she was the one who kept the dossiers so this was not an odd question to ask me. I wondered what she would think when she found out who he was. He was a known pack enemy and one to watch out for.

"Bruce Logan," I said immediately. She scowled and I could guess why. My father was not the take you to the play ground and buy you Christmas presents kind of guy. He was the lock you in a closet to hear you scream kind of guy.

"Been tracking him for a while," Clay growled. I nodded; he was good at escaping and keeping ahead of the pack in general. I often wondered if he had some kind of foresight but I never had the courage to ask. Anything that seemed different in a werewolf was often hidden when dealing with other werewolves unless you wanted them to see it as a weakness.

"Go on," Elena gestured now that we had gotten off topic. I nodded and continued hoping that with trying to tell them a truthful account they would go easier on me.

"Right, I met these guys who took me in and they kind of showed me stuff and they seemed ok at first and then, well. I didn't know what they were doing until I walked in on them...with her," it was enough to turn my stomach to even think of it. I held my stomach feeling sick again and trying not to picture myself hurling after I had seen the awful sight. The smell pervaded my memory and I almost gagged. "What they did was...God," I said closing my eyes not even having words to describe the horrible incident. My eyes flew open the second I realized I had closed them with enemies nearby. That could have been a fatal move. I needed to be more careful from now on.

"Man eating," Elena said. I nodded hoping the feeling of being sick to my stomach would pass soon. I would never forget those memories though. I reached up and wiped the sweat from my eyes again. Just being in their presence was reducing me to a snivelling little kid.

"She was dead by that point but still it was awful. They said I should get used to it because it was a part of my life, as soon as I changed I would be expected too...I couldn't. I told them that too. They didn't accept this and grabbed me pushing me into her dead body. That's why my scent was on her body," I told them which was the absolute truth. "And on my former comrades," I put in. I was trying to link everything neatly and quickly hoping that by doing this they would believe me and let me go.

"It's a plausible story," Elena said turning to Clay. He regarded me for a moment before walking towards me. I pushed against the wall more trying to slip through it but to no avail. He grabbed my front and turned me around pushing me against the wall roughly. He then took my arm and pulled it behind my back twisting. I shrieked with the unbearable pain and tried to twist away but he was strong and he held me tight.

I heard a growl come from someone behind me but it quickly stopped, but given the fact that the man had protested my treatment before I assumed it was him. "Are you telling me the truth?" Clay growled. There was a warning tone in his voice that I instantly picked up on the usual tone from an older and more experienced wolf. I took heed of it.

"Yes," I cried. He twisted more and I screamed again, it echoed off the walls of the building. Suddenly he put a hand over my mouth to stifle me. I panicked thinking he was going to snap my neck. I struggled to get away but he didn't move which wasn't a surprise, he was much stronger than me. He did move his hand away to let me answer though.

"Please, it's the truth please believe me," I begged. His hand went over my mouth again. I felt as if I would pass out from the pain and the fear if he didn't stop soon. My cheek ground roughly against the concrete walls and instantly the smell of my blood permeated the air.

"Clay," Elena said in her own warning tone. He gave me one last small twist and then backed away letting me go. I turned quickly to avoid an attack and rubbed my arm. I touched a hand to my cheek and saw blood which I wiped on my shirt. I looked over as Elena dug out a cell phone and walked towards the busted window in the living room. Clay stood by me watching her go. Finally he turned to me glaring, his gaze was full of distrust mixed with the arrogance I heard that certain pack members were famous for.

"Sit," Clay ordered. I slid down the wall crossing my legs and obeying. He dug out some duck tape from his small bag and pulling me forward he quickly grabbed my hands and crossed my wrist. He then taped them thoroughly and tightly. Once he was done I tested the bonds and found them tight enough to cut off circulation. I inched away from Clay when he stood back up, being in his presence made me extremely nervous.

I avoided the gazes of the other guys there. No doubt they would think I was a man eating mutt too, so what was the point? No one would ever believe me anyway.

Finally Elena walked back in pocketing the phone and looking towards Clay and the men. She gave him a look that was part of some kind of silent communication that I could not interpret. I had always been bad at interrupting looks and such.

"We're taking him back with us," she informed. Clay sighed and cracked his knuckled. Suddenly he reached for me pulled me up by one arm. He dragged me roughly across the floor almost lifting me off the ground as he did so.

"Make a move and I will kill you," he warned. I nodded believing him. They turned me to the front door and marched me out past the two men who were looking at one another. Two cars were in the driveway. I looked around at the crumbling property. Trees surrounded us on all sides and there was a dilapidated barn a few hundred feet away too. I couldn't see it but I had hidden in it enough times to know it should have been my destination and not the closet.

"Make sure he gets back to the hotel, guys," Elena ordered and they let go of me. I was thinking about running into the woods and my chances of escape when someone else took my arm. I watched as Elena and Clay got into one vehicle and then drove off.

"Come on," the man said gently. I nodded and let him walk me to the car and open the door. I got in and leaned back a bit awkwardly with the tape and all. Both men got in and we spun from the driveway, following Clay and Elena.

"My name's Antonio by the way and this is Nick. It's nice to meet you, Max," the man who looked only slightly older said. I caught his gaze in the rear-view-mirror and just looked at him. That was an odd thing to say to a mutt you might be killing soon. Finally I just nodded and looked out the window to avoid more eye contact.

"Nick, grab the knife and get that tape off of him. He's no threat to us. I'll deal with Elena later," he said. I looked back in time to see Nick give Antonio a look. Finally he nodded and grabbed a hunting knife from under the seat. He turned in his seat and gestured for me to scoot forward and turn sideways. No way in hell. I just looked at him and he sighed.

"I don't think he trusts us, dad," Nick said. I looked wide eyed from one man to the other. He couldn't be this guy's dad. Antonio looked to be in his mid thirties and Nick looked to be about thirty himself, no way.

"We're not going to harm you, but have it your way. It can stay on until we get there," Antonio announced. His eyes caught mine in the mirror, but I looked away instantly. They were as good as their word when we finally got to the hotel. As soon as I looked at it I knew it would be so much better than the cheap and junky places I was used to. The only problem was I had no money to help pay for anything with. I could remedy that easily, though. I was a very good pick pocket.

Nick opened my door for me and then reached down to take my arm. I backed up, not letting him touch me, so he just stepped aside and let me struggle out on my own. I would not take pack help if I could help it anyway. "Max," Nick eventually said when I got out. I turned my head towards him and was distracted for only a second. Antonio grabbed me from behind and I felt the cold metal of the knife. I jumped and, without realizing my hands were free, I turned and sent a knife hand towards his throat. He stood calmly and only stopped my arm when it was inches from him.

"I didn't mean to startle you, but you wouldn't let us do it any other way," he said. I took a step back and growled looking down at my clenched hands. I started to tear the tape away angrily, but he took my wrists in his hands, stopping me. I almost pulled back but instead I looked up at him. "I've got something that will make this easier than tearing your wrists to pieces if you'll just listen for a moment," he said softly. I looked at him getting lost in his kind gaze. No one had ever looked at me with this much kindness before. It scared me.

I suddenly yanked my wrists away from him and took a step back. He sighed and rubbed a hand through his hair but accepted a bottle of liquid that Nick gave him. "Roll up your sleeves and we'll pour this on. It'll help," Nick said. I glanced at him to see he was leaning against the car, munching on a chocolate bar. I looked at the food longingly before my gaze went back to Antonio. Finally I rolled up my sleeves and held my wrists out. Gently he took them and poured on the liquid. I flinched at first, thinking it would hurt, but it only felt cool.

When he finally let me go, I pulled at the tape and it came off easily. "See, not so bad," Antonio said. I nodded and accepted the face cloth he handed me to wipe my hands and arms with. Once this was done, Nick accepted the cloth, threw it back in the car and produced a candy bar handing it to me.

"Thanks," I said astonished and with a half smile on my face. Why were they being so nice to me? It confused me and threw me off, but I could not be thrown off here. I needed to be on constant alert. They walked me from the parking lot to the lobby and the elevator. All the while I couldn't help my giant eyes roving around and taking in luxuries I hadn't dared to dream of. Swimming pool, hot tubs, marble columns and counter tops and floor. Even the elevator had marble.

As we stepped onto our floor, I saw there were only a few other rooms here so the rooms must be giant. There was only one other human walking down the hallway. He glared at me. He looked like a rich snob to me. So stereotypical. As he walked past, my quick fingers darted out and I managed to snag a few bills from his wallet and shove them in my pocket before anyone saw. I was nothing if not quick.

Antonio POV

I watched as the kid fingered the soft bed spread and looked at the big screen TV and the items all around him. From what little we garnered from rumors and research, he was used to living on the streets and crappy motels. He wasn't used to luxury. He walked across the room, keeping his eye on Nick and me as he did, and looked out the balcony window at the bay and dark city skyline. He pressed a hand against the glass and just watched the water ripple and the lights twinkle. Had no one given him anything in his life? He seemed so fascinated by the simplest things.

I stepped towards him, but he saw my reflection in the window and spun around, watching me. I held up a hand and smiled at him. He kept his expression neutral, so I didn't think he was used to smiles either. It didn't matter to me that Clay thought he was a man eater. I was fairly certain he was just a scared little boy. "It's Max, right?" I asked. The boy, Max, stiffened and then nodded.

"Max Logan," he said softly. Good, then we were researching the right kid. We heard rumours of Bruce Logan and his son as well as his partner Dustin. Nasty, nasty rumours. He had told us his name when they questioned him, but it wasn't uncommon to lie. I was fairly certain we had the right kid.

"Is there anything you'd like to do? Take a shower or eat or drink," I said, gesturing to the bathroom and then the mini fridge. Max nodded then and bit his lip while I just looked at him. I smiled and stepped forward, but he pushed back, trying to go through the glass so I stopped. He was skittish. I needed to be careful.

"I'd like to take a shower," he said just as softly as he had the first time. He was definitely a more soft spoken kid. It almost seemed as if he did this on purpose because he was afraid of speaking loud. Maybe he thought he would be in trouble if he did?

"Great, well, everything's in the bathroom so take your time. Nick will go and get you some clothes for when you get out," I said. He nodded and eyed me and I eventually got his drift and stepped aside. He kept watching me as he stepped past me and then watched Nick before he stepped into the bathroom and locked the door.

"Freaking kid is scared shitless," Nick said lowly. I nodded and gestured to the door and he got up, walking out. I sat on the bed pulling my laptop over and checking emails as I listened to the shower. Nick came back after 10 minutes and he set the clothes on the bed, taking off the tags. "I got the smallest size they had," he said and I nodded. The kid was so tiny they might still be too big. I suddenly wondered if he was really 16. He looked more like a 14 year old to me. He was definitely only as big as the smallest 14 year olds I had seen. Clay was even bigger than that at that age and he was a freaking small kid.

Once I heard the shower turn off I gave him a few minutes before going to the door and knocking. "Max, I've got your clothes. I'm going to set them outside the door and then leave, ok?" I asked. He didn't answer, but I knew he got the drift. I set them outside the door and backed away, going back to the bed. Nick was sitting there munching on chips and watching the news so I joined him.

A full minute later we heard the door open and then close in seconds. I looked at my son and we both shrugged and went back to watching the news. Max came out a few minutes later dressed in the too big pyjama bottoms and t-shirt but he wasn't complaining. The draw string was pulled tight around his waist so they would stay up at least. Silently he crossed in front of us and got onto the bed. He adopted a stiff position and pulled his legs into himself, watching the news with us.

Eventually after a few glances at us, he got up and went to the mini fridge and snack bar, getting food and drinks. He gave us another quick look before settling down again. He was acting like we would tell him he could have something but we would take it away from him right after. I then realized this might have been how he was living before and anger surged through me, but I kept it in. I didn't want to scare him any more than need be.

When the dreary events of the day ended on the news cast, I clicked off the TV and we started gathering wrappers and things for recycling. Max stiffened when I came towards his bed and got up himself to throw things out. Next I gave him a fresh toothbrush I had fished from my bag. He gave it a relieved look and went to the bathroom once again. He wasn't accustomed to new things but he definitely appreciated them. Who knew something like brushing your teeth with a clean toothbrush could make someone so happy. We took a lot for granted in this world I felt.

When he came back out he snuggled down into the covers of the bed he was in before and watched us as we got ready for bed. I decided to share with Nick tonight, knowing he would probably sneak over to Elena's and Clay's room anyway and that Max would probably freak out with me so near. "Good night, boys," I said once the lights were flicked off and we were all settled. Nick said a casual goodnight and flipped over onto his stomach, taking up the majority of the bed. He had been like that since he was a toddler, though.

"Night," Max whispered so softly I almost didn't catch it. I smiled and lay in bed watching some shadows flicker across the ceiling from the water in the bay. Eventually I glanced at Max to see he was still awake and fingering the silky covers, but he was struggling to keep his eyes open. I caught anxiety and worry from him, but it eventually faded as he drifted off, not able to keep on alert anymore. He was so used to sleeping on concrete and dirt hard floors he must have forgotten how a bed could feel and he was powerless to resist the softness and the comfort. Poor kid.

I drifted off shortly after and was only woken a few times by gasps or moans from Max. When I looked over at him in the dark I could tell it must be a bad dream but I let him sleep. I wasn't sure which was worse. Should I continue to let him have bad dreams or should I wake him and risk him terrified at a stranger touching him or speaking to him? He was used to the dreams at least and they didn't seem so bad right now.

Max stood fully dressed in the clothes Nick provided that were still too big and looked at the bay again. His hand was on the glass again and seemed mesmerized by the sight. He glanced at the balcony door latch a few times and I resisted the urge to tell him he could go if he wanted. I wanted to see how comfortable he was with us now or what he would figure out on his own.

I saw Nick look at him and open his mouth but I gestured for him to stop. Finally his finger lightly touched the door handle and he tensed, but when no one reprimanded him when he curled his fingers around it, he tensed once more. Again, nothing happened. Finally he pulled the door open and stepped onto the balcony. He then sent a look back to Nick and I who pretended to be deep in our work. With a grin he raced to the balcony edge and looked over, taking a deep breath and enjoying the air.

I smiled when he was out of sight. It was very nice to see the boy grin. I hadn't been sure that he could before this. When he smiled he looked like any other child enjoying a trip to the ocean. "You think he might jump?" Nick whispered softly close to my ear and I shook my head but didn't explain. He was too far up and jumping meant suicide. I could see he had a hard life, but he was a fighter and it would not cross his mind to do this right now.

"Hey, Nicky...," Clay started to say as he came in the room. He looked around and then towards the window growling. "What the fuck is he doing out there...?" Clay growled and stalked to the door.

"Clayton," I warned, but he ignored me. Max turned and went wide eyed as the much bigger man stepped through the door and reached for him. He side stepped and scurried inside towards us and scrambled onto the bed, positioning himself behind me. That must have meant he had some level of trust in me, I assumed which pleased me immensely. "He was just looking outside, Clay, he's a child, he's curious," I told the irrational blonde haired man.

"I'm not a child," Max cried from behind me, enraged he had been put into this category. To prove this he got up and stepped away from my protection and off the bed, crossing his arms. "I'm not afraid of you," he said. I mentally groaned. This couldn't go anyplace good.

"Oh," Clay said and half smiled. A look of pure terror darted through Max's eyes before Clay grabbed for him and Max leapt away from him and raced towards the door. He was nothing if not quick. I supposed he had to be being so small.

"Max," I called, getting up, but he grabbed the handle and barrelled out a second before Clay reached the door. I followed quickly to see Max was in no danger of running away as Elena had been walking down the hallway and easily caught onto his arm, holding gently. He looked as if he didn't like her holding him but he seemed to like it more than when one of us did. Maybe he had a general fear of men then?

"Calm down," she instructed him. Max took some deep breaths and turned his gaze behind him, biting his lip. "Clay, leave him alone," Elena ordered and Max visibly relaxed. He must have been afraid she would order him to attack. Did this kid even realize he was a kid? Something inside me told me he had no clue.

"We had him nice and calm before you came in storming down the walls, Clay," I admonished and walked towards Max, holding out my hand. He hesitated but as soon as Elena let him go he reached for me and I pulled him into an embrace. It was instinctive. I hadn't even known I would do it. He stayed there for a half a minute, relaxing and probably enjoying the first comforting touch he had had in a while, before he gasped and pulled back, backing against the wall.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, biting his lip and looking like a kicked dog. I inwardly growled. It wasn't right. It just wasn't right.

"It's ok, I like to hug people. Just ask them," I grinned. Elena and Nick nodded and smiled, but Clay only crossed his arms and stared at Max. The kid looked as if he had done something terribly wrong and I was so tempted to just go and hug him again to prove he hadn't but I didn't. I knew I needed to be careful. This wasn't Nicky who acted up as a little boy and just needed a hug. This was a street kid who was more used to kicks than kisses. I had to remember that.

"Why don't we get some food?" Elena said and we all nodded. I gestured for Max to go. He hesitated a second but complied, following Elena and Nick to the elevator. I caught Clay's shoulder before we got on and while the rest were distracted.

"Go a bit easier on him, Clayton, he's just a kid," I ordered. Technically he was of higher rank in the pack being the Alpha's second, since I retired from the job, but I was older and had helped raise him. He should be listening to me in this instance. Before he could say anything I strode into the elevator, leaving him no choice but to follow.

Max POV

I was allowed to fill my plate with whatever food I wanted and I was so hungry, so not used to eating such nice things I wanted it all, but I didn't dare. It had to be a trick or something. Instead I took a roll and some fruit and just one piece of bacon. I hadn't had bacon in so long. I just couldn't resist one piece even if I would be punished for it.

I went back to the table after grabbing water—juice might be pushing it too far—and sat fingering the bills in my pocket. I would have to pay them back for this somehow and I didn't have much but maybe it would be enough if I was careful. I stared at the mounds of food they had on their plate and compared it to mine.

"You call that a meal?" Nick asked. I shrugged and took the bacon, taking little bits of it and sighing with pleasure. It was so much better than I ever remembered. Antonio suddenly got up and left, but I didn't turn my head to see where. I knew when a plate was set down in front of me with more food that I had ever eaten in my life, though. I licked my lips and looked over at him.

"You're not leaving until all of that is gone," he said and started in on his own meal. Nervously I eyed the food. I wanted it so badly but all this food cost so much. I fingered the money again in my pocket and finally took it over, shoving it across the table to Elena now. I knew she was the one in charge here.

"What's this for?" she asked, not touching it. I went crimson and looked at the floor, at my plate, at the table and anywhere but at her.

"I...it must cost a lot...I should pay...I need to earn my keep," I finally got out whisper quiet. If my parents had drilled anything into my head all my life, it was earning my keep. I heard a growl off to my left and jumped a bit, pushing back in my seat.

"You didn't have any money on you when we found you. Where did you get this?" Antonio asked angrily. I whimpered slightly and tried to reply, but my mouth was so dry I couldn't. Seeing the fear in my eyes and with a touch from Elena, he calmed down a bit.

"First of all, sweetheart, you don't need to give us money," _sweetheart?_ "...and second of all, we won't tolerate stealing of any kind. That's how you got the money, right?" she asked and I nodded. Maybe she had lived this kind of life at some point in time too because I saw a bit of understanding in her eyes.

"But not from you guys, from some human down the hall. He looked rich anyway. I only did it so I could pay you back," I protested, but she shook her head. If she understood she definitely did not agree.

"The thought was nice, but you will never steal again and you will bring the money back to the human you stole it from and apologize," she ordered. I gulped. She wanted me to apologize to a human? I wasn't sure if I could do that.

"Eat up and then I'll take you upstairs," Antonio ordered. I looked over at him and he still looked angry. I gulped but obediently dug into my food. "Go slowly, you'll make yourself sick," he said eventually when he had calmed down and saw how fast I was eating. I nodded to this and tried to slow but I couldn't. I had never been this full in so long. It felt so good to be full.

Once I was done eating, Antonio was as good as his word and he took me upstairs and made me show him the room where the human was staying. I was beyond confused at this point. Was I a prisoner or a kid to them? They seemed to think both and had no idea how to treat me. I had no idea how to act around them either. No one had ever been this nice to me without wanting something. Oh. There it was. They wanted something from me, but what did they want?

I knew what most people wanted from me, but last night, hell, in all the time I had been with them, no one made a move to touch me. The man walking behind me didn't even put a hand on my shoulder without letting me see what he was doing. I was free to back away or accept. He seemed hurt when I didn't accept for some reason which I didn't understand. Why did he even care about me when he thought I was a man eating mutt? None of this made the slightest bit of sense.

"This is it?" Antonio when I stopped outside a door. I nodded. He reached around me and knocked. I tensed, but he didn't do anything more than that. We heard rustling inside and finally the man opened the door. "Hello, sorry to bother you, but I'm Antonio Sorrentino and my son here, Max, seems to have taken something belonging to you," Antonio said. I tensed when he said I was his son. Something I wouldn't mind. That is being some nice guy's son, but it would never happen.

Antonio cleared his throat and I held out the money. "Sorry," I said quietly. The man eyed me and snatched the money back, crossing his arms and glaring. He looked at me as if I was a piece of garbage under his shoe and I felt like it too.

"You should learn to discipline your kid more. He's obviously just a sorry little shit for brains snob who thinks he can get away with anything. Good for nothing," he hissed and slammed the door so fast I backed up into Antonio. Instant tears sprang to my eyes. I was only trying to pay the pack back.

"Stupid moron," Antonio muttered. I didn't answer but turned and headed back to our room. I opened the door and stepped towards the washroom, trying to banish my tears, but I couldn't. Nick stepped from the bathroom and I slipped past him quickly and went in, locking the door. I slid against it and pulled my knees against my chest, sobbing. I hadn't felt so worthless in such a long time. I was tough, I had to be, but suddenly having someone be kind to me was breaking me down. It was breaking down all the walls I had built because I wanted it so badly. I wanted kindness and acceptance so much it hurt.

"What happened" Nick asked as I shook and cried. God, I felt like such a little baby. I was such a child just sitting there, crying and not being tough and strong like I was raised to be. What was wrong with me? No. I couldn't do this. I could not get as attached as I felt myself becoming to these people. I could not get hurt again. With determination I stood and went to the sink, splashing cold water on my face and ignoring the knock at the door.

Soon I would be gone from here and from them and their niceness or feigned niceness would only be a pleasant memory. When would I learn? Apparently my father was right. It took a good strong beating to get anything into my head. Another knock came at the door just as I unlocked it and strode out and bumped into Nick who had been knocking.

I easily steered around him, though, and found Antonio at the balcony door now looking out. Instead of looking at him, I sat on the bed and pushed myself back against the pillows. "Max, I'm sorry that man said those things to you. If I had known I would not have made you go over there," Antonio said, turning to me and walking to the bed. He sat on the edge and reached for my leg, but I jerked back, pulling them to my chest and wrapping my hands around them.

"Doesn't matter, when am I allowed to go?" I asked next. I was not prepared for the hurt that burst through the man's eyes, but he covered it very quickly. I looked at the bed spread instead, fingering it. What, did they expect to keep me like a fucking pet or something? No way. I'd rather be out in the real world and on my own than to be treated like...treated like what exactly? They hadn't beat me or forced me do much more than apologize to some human. They hadn't called me names or made me feel stupid, but I didn't trust it. I didn't trust that eventually they would start doing this. They would see how rotten I was and start.

"The Alpha wants to see you and then he will decide," Antonio told me. I nodded to this. Fine then, just fine. I would see the man and then hopefully he would allow me to leave.

"Good," I answered and looked towards the window now. I could tell he knew I was pushing him away, but I am not sure if he honestly cared or not. Judging by look in his eye he did care, but I had to pretend I didn't. To get through this I had to pretend the pack and this man were beneath my notice.

By that afternoon we were on the road again. Antonio and Nick had offered to bring me in their car, but Clay refused and Elena had to agree. Once they were out of sight and Elena was busy packing, Clay grabbed my shoulder and squeezed, reminding me of my place. "Not a move or a word unless I say otherwise," he growled. I nodded as he spun me around and pulled my arms behind me.

"Clay, is that necessary?" I heard Elena said as I felt my wrist being bound. Finally he turned me back around and pushed me to sit down on the clothes drying rack. I sat and looked at the carpet. Well, at least they weren't giving me food and compliments, making me feel bad for being cold towards them. That would only make detaching myself from them a lot harder.

"He's meeting the Alpha and he'll be around Kate and Logan so, yes, I think it's necessary," Clay drawled. I sat waiting until someone pulled me up by the arm and guided me to the door and down the hallway. Elena hung a coat from over my shoulders so this didn't look as weird.

I heard Clay behind us carrying the bags and finally paying at the counter. I kept my eyes on my feet and got into the car when Elena opened the door. She buckled me in, knowing I had no hands right then to do it and then shut the door, locking it. When Clay came, they had a split second conservation before they both got in. Clay drove and Elena sat in the passenger seat.

The drive was mostly silent and I let myself zone out. They had already asked me all the questions they were going to for now. They knew my name and beyond that it seemed sufficient. Their research would tell them my age and anything else they needed to know most likely.

I slumped on the seat and drifted in and out while they drove. I only woke when I felt someone shaking me. I immediately flinched away and jumped scared. I looked up to see Elena shaking my arm and trying to wake me Clay, who was standing behind her, rolled his eyes and grabbed my arm hauling me up and out. He did not caring if I was awake or asleep. I briefly wondered if he was this gruff with everyone or just mutts.

"Come on," he growled pushing me ahead of him. I almost stumbled but then caught myself as we walked. I looking up at the huge stone home and I was suddenly scared, I was sure I was meeting the Alpha. Clay pushed me up the stairs and Elena opened the door. We walked inside and past Antonio and Nick. Antonio gave Clay a look and Nick tried to smile at me, but I looked away from both of men. Don't get attached, Max, remember that.

I was marched past them and into the study before I could see any more identifying features. Clay forced me to my knees when we were past the threshold. I did not get the chance to get a look at this Alpha. I saw his feet moving towards me, leather loafers, and kept my eyes on the hardwood floor. He crouched suddenly right in front of me but I kept my eyes downcast. It was never good to challenge the Alpha upon meeting him, especially when he decided your fate. In a lightning quick move he suddenly took my jaw in his hand and forced my head up. For a fleeting second I looked into eyes and then looked down establishing my submission to his authority right away.

"What's your name?" he asked softly. His voice was much softer than I anticipated but with much more authority. I hadn't heard that much power in a voice since I had lived with my father. It made me shiver just to think about it. I suddenly wondered why he was asking because I was sure he already knew.

"Max Logan, sir," I answered. I adding the sir in for good measure and hoped it would help my case. I didn't have much going for me right now but I had politeness and respect. It had been beaten into me, literally, since early childhood.

"Have you had your first change yet?" he asked next. This surprised me as a next question he would ask. Why did he want to know about my changing cycles? Didn't he want to know if I was a man eater?

"No, sir, I'm only 16," I answered. He said nothing to this. I thought about telling him I had been itching and having pains lately. I had wondering if this meant the change was coming soon but thought better of it. If he was going to have me killed what would the point be?

"Look at me," he commanded after a few more seconds of silence. I met his gaze immediately looked into his dark eyes. I noticed a slight slant that might suggest Asian heritage. I also saw the Alpha wolf in the background full of authority and wisdom.

"Did you have anything to do with the man-eating or mutt killing?" he asked suddenly. This question didn't surprise me at all. It actually made me relax a bit now that we were back on the topic. It was a precarious topic to be sure though.

"No," I told him. I looked sincerely into his eyes and conveyed the truth I hoped. I had heard a good Alpha can always tell when someone is lying. Here's hoping this was true.

"Why was your scent there?" he asked next along the same lines as Elena's questions. I knew now he was trying to slip me up with telling one version to him and one to her in case I was lying. It was an easy to spot tactic and an easy trap to fall into.

I recited my story, the same one I told Clay, Elena, Antonio and Nick and told him I had nothing to do with it. He kept my gaze for a few moments before I looked away again submissive wondering if this is what he wanted. I wondered if he would give the order to end my life now. I felt a slight panic rise in me but I squished it down again. I had to keep my head here.

"You seem sincere enough. I will give you a second chance Max but if I find out you are lying or if you take one step out of line here I will let Clay kill you in any slow and painful way he likes," he said in a hard voice. I gulped and nodded forgetting he had my jaw which made the move awkward and impossible. He let me go suddenly and I looked up again as he spoke to me.

"You are not to be left alone with anyone younger then yourself; an older pack member will be with you at all times. You will do as you're told, when you're told by whom you're told. If you stay under the pack protection you will contribute to the pack in any way I deem necessary, including running errands, training, studying and anything anyone wants you to do. Do not be mistaken Max, you are a pack guest only because you are a pup still and for this reason I am giving you a second chance. Make one mistake and I won't be so nice," he stated. I nodded totally believing him as he gestured for Clay to pull me up.

I was suddenly so confused. Why wasn't he sending me away? I had been sure he would send me away once he confirmed I wasn't a threat to him. Why would he bother being nice to me? Maybe Antonio had told him something and he was keeping me around because of that? I wasn't sure but I was sure as hell confused.

On my feet now I saw Jeremy looking down on me, my small 5 feet frame not cutting it with his 6'1 stature. As I concentrated on this, though, I felt cold metal press into my skin; I panicked for a second before I realized Clay was cutting my tape off. After he cut through it he ripped if off my arms and I made a small noise of pain. I brought my wrist in front of me and rubbed the reddened skin. "When is that last time you ate?" the Alpha asked regarding my frame. I blushed; it wasn't always easy stealing food when you wanted to stay in the same town for more than a few days. The pack had fed me the few days I had been with them, though.

"At the hotel with the pack," I answered truthfully.

"And before that?" he asked, watching me as I rubbed my sore and sticky wrists. I considered lying for a moment, but it's not like it was not obvious. I was definitely someone who ate very little even at the best of times.

"A few days before the pack...found me," I said telling the truth. The last time I ate, before the pack, was when I stole from the supermarket down the road and a vigilant employee caught me almost yanking me off my feet when he grabbed my coat sleeve. I hadn't gone back and I hadn't chanced anymore run-ins.

"While you're here you will take care of yourself," he ordered me. I found this odd but didn't question it. He was the Alpha and if he was asking me to do little more then take care of myself I was lucky. Damned lucky.

"Yes sir," I answered. I felt the stickiness from the tape on my wrist and I let my hands fall to my sides. I looked down at them and saw the redness from the loss of circulation was starting to go away. The cells were also painfully waking up again after being locked in such tight bondage.

"Elena, would you take him to the dining room?" the Alpha asked softly. Elena nodded and took my arm gently this time like leading a kid. I supposed to the pack I was a kid but now that she knew I was sticking around she didn't seem to want to treat me like a recalcitrant mutt. This was a relief.

"Can I...am I allowed to ask a question?" I asked as she started to pull me away from the room. She stopped and looked back at Jeremy who turned to regard me with his deep dark eyes.

"Of course," he answered giving me permission now. I knew I would have to wait for permission here for even the most trivial things. It was the werewolf hierarchy. It would be frustrating as hell, but as always I would do everything I could to survive.

"What's your ah, name...ah sir," I asked. I knew I should know this but I could only remember Elena and Clay's names because they were so famous in the werewolf world. Of course I remembered Antonio and Nick's names too, but only because I was with them for a while and I was on alert when I was with them. For the most part the Alpha kept out of sight and therefore out of mind which is the way the pack liked it.

"Jeremy," he answered simply and then turned back towards his desk. I nodded at this and let myself be led away by Elena out of the study. I took the opportunity to look around a bit at the house. The house was even bigger than it looked from the outside. An old wooden staircase wound to the top floor and the same hardwood floor that was in the study was in the hallways and foyer here. A small wooden table pushed against the white wall on the opposite side of the staircase held an old looking vase and lots of unopened mail as well as a few sets of keys. We proceeded down the hallway and I gazed curiously at the pictures. Most were of two blonde haired kids but I also saw a few of the pack members I had met already.

The second door down the hallway led into the dining room. We walked in and the first thing I saw was Nick and Antonio standing there and talking. They were standing around the dining table that was filled with delicious smelling food. My stomach grumbled and my mouth watered at the sight but I kept silent and still. I looked away from them and around the room. A long table was set up in here for at least 12. It sat on top of an old looking oriental rug. A bench stood on one of the walls and a dark wooden hutch, filled with china and taking almost a wall, stood on the opposite side.

"Max, you remember Nick and Antonio" Elena said. She let my arm go then. She must have known it was safe for me to be left with them. They were both much stronger and more experienced than me and I wasn't stupid enough to do anything in their presence.

"Mommy, mommy," two little voices called before anyone said anything else. They startled me and I jumped a bit. I looked over to see 2 little kids no more than 5 or so years old run to Elena with huge grins plastered on their faces. She bent and picked them up hugging them and smiling. She seemed to transform into a totally different person.

"Max, welcome to the pack's protection," Antonio said now. I turned my attention back to the two men at once. They were the threats I needed to keep an eye on now. They may have been nice to me before, but I had to be careful. I nodded not quite sure if I felt the welcome yet and not sure if being welcomed by the pack was the best thing right now. It beat being killed by the pack though I supposed.

"Thank you, sir," I said politely. I was trying to establish that I knew I was younger and I knew Antonio needed respect. It was best to play it safe for now. Nick suddenly laughed a booming laugh startling me again. A wide grin spread his face naturally lighting up his brown eyes. I blushed from being so jumpy but no one commented on it.

"He isn't sir, Max," Nick explained. He looked as if he was about to thump me on the back. I flinched and tensed, he stopped with his hand in the air. Finally he dropped it. His smile only left his face for a moment before it returned a bit more awkward this time but still amenable.

"Antonio is perfectly fine, just like before," Antonio said. He took up the same smile as his son. For a second I warmed and remembered how nice to felt when they were being so kind to me. Instantly I banished the thought, though. Be careful, Max. Please just be careful.

"Yes s...Antonio," I said. I stopped myself just in time from doing what he told me not to. Looking past the men I caught site of two younger guys entering the room. One had blonde hair and was a bit older looking like a surfer and the other a bit smaller and younger with dark hair and eyes. They caught site of me and looking surprised and curious they both headed over.

"Max, this is Reese and Noah," Nick introduced. Reese smiled at me and held out a hand. I looked down as I was bringing my hand to his and noticed he had two fingers missing but I shook his hand anyway without comment. As soon as the shake was done he stuck that hand in a pocket seeming to be ashamed of it. Noah regarded me for a moment before nodding to me and smiling a bit. His dark eyes seemed to be suspicious of me, though, and I couldn't blame him, I was suspicious of him and the whole pack.

"Max is under pack protection for a bit," Nick told them. He didn't elaborate as to why or how, they both nodded looking me over for a moment before speaking. I looked away embarrassed. I hated being scrutinized.

"Cool, be nice to have another young guy around," Reese said. I looked at him oddly for a moment before I registered he wasn't talking funny he just had an accent, as Australian accent by the sounds of it. He looked me over then with his wolf's eyes and I shied away, giving him instant submission. I wasn't sure if this is what he wanted, but as an older member this is what I was supposed to do. When I looked up again, he was studying me with his arms crossed but he said nothing.

"I think he is closer to Noah's age," Elena called. I looked over at her and saw the kids jumping onto her arms. She lifted them up easily as they giggled and laughed. She pulled them to her then into a hug. They both grinned and kissed her cheek. They were adorable little kids. I always had a soft spot for kids, though.

"16," I said. I turned back to the guys now. I hoped one of them was somewhat close to my age. I had never really had a chance to hang out with anyone my age before so it might be good or at least interesting. I wasn't sure Reese liked me, but Noah seemed to.

"18," Noah told me now which pleased me. If we got along it would be nice to have him around. I nodded to Noah's answer just as Jeremy and a beautiful red haired woman came into the room arm in arm. I stood rigid and waited for my next order from the Alpha of the pack.


	2. Ch 2 The Alpha's House

I own nothing except some original characters I sometimes bring in. Kelley Armstrong owns The Otherworld and all the wonderful information there.

*I want to thank SheWolf13 for her excellent editing skills and making this story 100% better. I also want to say please go check out her story **Unbroken**. It is an excellent story and Max will be making background appearances in it as well. If you want to see more Max and meet some amazing new characters please read her awesome stuff.

Ch. 2 The Alpha's House

"Let's eat," Jeremy called; everyone took their places as Clay walked into the room. The kids swung off their mother's arms to run to their father and swung off his arms now. He smiled at them and indulged them. It was hard for me to see Clay the cold hearted killer and Clay the father as the same man.

I stood where Elena and the rest of the pack had left me waited to be told what to do before I made a move just in case. There must have been places everyone was assigned to sit at and I didn't want to mess with the hierarchy of the Alpha's house. Hierarchy is something every werewolf's brain is hard wired to understand and no werewolf benefits from messing with this whether mutt or pack.

I saw Reese and Noah take their places easily with easy smiles coming to their faces. They instantly grabbed for food and for a second I was jealous, but I shook it off. I wanted to be as privileged as they were but I couldn't help that. As if he felt my eyes on him Reese turned and watched me for a moment. I looked away from his gaze again. His wolf was very dominant and right now mine was telling me to be careful.

"Max," Elena said seeing me standing their awkwardly. She gestured to a seat near the end of the table and between Noah and Nick. I nodded at her command and strode across the room. I sat where she indicated immediately. This seemed an appropriate place, between a strong pack member and a younger generation pack member who status was likely high above mine but still not high in the pack yet.

"Max, have you met everyone yet?" Elena asked. She started to pass around dishes as she spoke filled with potatoes, chicken, veggies and fruit. The pack members started swiping from them as soon as they got close enough. The best way to live to the full benefit of werewolf powers was to eat as healthy as possible and exercise as much as possible much like a human would to get the most benefit out of their lives.

"Not everyone," I answered politely. I immediately looked around the table again but looked down again studying the hard wood pattern when I saw Clay glaring at me. His glare held a warning that said don't you dare make a move. I was not planning on it. To do something with this many werewolves around would be suicide.

"Well, the kids are Logan and Kate, their 5, and Jeremy's girlfriend is Jaime," Elena introduced now. I looked at the kids I had just learned were twins but they weren't paying attention having already caught onto the werewolf law of eating: eat what you have and eat fast or lose it. I swept my gaze from them to the beautiful red head Jaime.

"Nice to meet you, Ma'am," I said softly. I dropped my gaze as soon as her eyes met mine. She was the Alpha's mate and therefore she had a high status in the pack. I needed to make a good impression on her by not challenging her.

"How well your parents must have taught you," she said. I chanced a glance up to see her smiling. If only she knew what my parents had taught me, it came nowhere close to manners and politeness, not by a long shot. No, that was something I had picked up after my father left and I found it easier to be a polite sweet young man to get what I wanted instead of the werewolf soldier fighter. He trained me from when I was 2 to when I was 14 and then he moved on leaving me behind but his lessons stayed imbedded in my head. "Its Jaime sweetie," she smiled. I nodded making sure to acknowledge her and her status as the Alpha's mate each time she took the time to speak to me or look at me.

I looked away from her sweeping my gaze across the table again and noticed he was watching me. I hoped I was doing what he wanted; I looked away from his gaze quickly hoping he would see I did not want a confrontation or to challenge him. I suddenly wondered how anyone ever had a conversation with him if no one could ever look at him for long periods of time.

"Alright," I answered. I looked down at my plate now. I had been concentrating so hard on my actions I didn't notice someone had already filled my plate with food because of the dishes Elena was passing around. I didn't touch it, though; I was starving at that point. I knew I had to wait for the Alpha to start out of respect and pack law. Jeremy in turn waited for Jaime to start and I then waited for all the older pack members to start before I began observing the correct manners for a werewolf household.

I ate what was provided, didn't ask for more and only answered direct questions. I had plenty of my own questions but I wasn't comfortable with asking them just in case that was considered stepping out of line or the answers to my questions were considered none of my business.

"There plenty if you want more hun," Jaime suddenly said. She was directly behind me, I had been so lost in thought I had neglected to notice her there. I jumped a bit angry with myself that I had not been tracking everyone's positions at all times. I kept my instant attack reaction under control by clutching the sides of my chair tightly. I looked over at Jeremy now to see if he had noticed. He looked at me for a moment before nodding that I could accept more food and not commenting on my reaction thankfully.

"Yes, please and thank you," I answered her. I let go of the poor dining room chair which was about to get crushed under my fingers. She placed a bowl of potatoes, veggies and chicken in front of me and I politely filled my plate again and was thankful my stomach was filled for the first time in a long time. I ate slowly savouring the food this time and enjoying the wonderful treat.

"Ice cream," Kate suddenly called startling me again. I waited for my heart to stop beating hard before I focused on the table again and on the little girl. She baffled me; usually werewolves bore male children and if they didn't they left the female children to be raised by humans. A female child of a werewolf was essentially a human. Here they had two children, a boy and a girl, I wondered if this was the modern day way for a pack to do it. Bear children and you must keep whatever you got, it was interesting to think about.

"Please," Logan hollered, giggling now. I noticed that most of the pack looked over at them and smiled or laughed. I looked up to make sure Jeremy was too. He was looking at them with a contented expression a twitch of his lips suggested an emotion I am assuming was a smile. I decided I would watch him when I could because he definitely was not a man who wore his emotions on his sleeve but in his eyes and his small gestures. I needed to learn everything I could about the man.

"I'll get it," Clay announced and smiled; this was still an odd side of him to see. I guess it is always odd to see anyone who you have heard a lot of bad things about being a loving father. In this role he seemed like just another man doting on his children and not the ruthless pack enforcer out for blood that everyone outside the pack knew.

I looked down at the bowl of ice cream being passed my way by Noah but declined it with a polite no thank you. Everyone has their weirdness, I not only don't like ice cream but I'm also lactose tolerant too. If you want to torture your children please make sure they are born being lactose tolerant, there really is no other way to do it. My declination was thankfully not noticed by the pack who ate and talked. I stayed mostly silent watching them and gauging their strengths and weaknesses. Some were obvious such as Antonio's strength, Noah's unpretentious nature and Reese's confidence but others I only caught glimpses of such as Elena's feral side, Nick's intelligence and Clay's flexibility.

"Clear your plates please," Elena told the children breaking into my reverie. I looked around now seeing everyone getting up and taking their dishes plus an extra item on the table to a room beyond the dining room. I got up and picked up my plate doing the same thing as them and picking up the empty potato dish as I walked by it.

The room beyond the dining room turned out to be the kitchen, a modest size with modern stainless steel features. I handed my dirty dishes to Jaime who thanked me and proceeded to put the plate, utensils and glass into a big dishwasher and the potato bowl into the soapy sink where Noah and Antonio stood washing and drying dishes.

"Thank you, Jaime, it was excellent," I said. I wanted to make sure to compliment her especially in the Alpha's presence. She beamed at me making her eyes light up and making her even more beautiful before going back to what she doing. I backed up now making sure not to bump into anyone and making sure my back was to a flat surface. In this case the fridge was my protection. Her smile was nice and warm and inviting, but I had to remember not to get close to anyone here. They were not my friends. I was in the enemies' camp after all.

I looked back to see Jeremy walk up behind her and for a split second he just looked at her, his lip twitching and his eyes sparkling. He was engrossed with her which showed when he interrupted her dish stacking to hug her from behind and whisper something in her ear. I quickly wondered how long they had been together and added it to my list of growing questions. I was also surprised he was being so emotional around me, an un-trusted mutt who just entered his house. I had heard pack Alphas were fierce and stone cold un-emotional but I had heard the info from my father so it probably was not the most reliable.

As I watched, another thought struck me, when was the last time I had seen someone be so gentle with a lover? On commercials in the TV stores I browsed in when I was cold and bored or in magazines I stole from stores maybe, but never in real life. In real life there was no such thing as real love, was there?

"Max," I suddenly heard directly beside me. I jumped a bit but again managed to repress my attack urge and turned to look at Nick waiting for instructions for the next activity. This had been my life for years, everything had a schedule, everything had a purpose and nothing you did was meant for leisure or anything close to what my father hated entertainment. I saw it was different here; everyone strived to entertain the kids and let them play and be kids. I was glad every werewolf child did not have to grow up being a soldier.

"We don't have anything planned for the evening but I'm on watching you duty, so, come on," he said. He gestured for me to go ahead of him out of the kitchen; he gave directions to the room he wanted me to go to. I was nervous with him at my back but I knew he wouldn't let me walk behind him. That was just good werewolf sense; don't let an un-trusted party walk behind you no matter how many allies you have around you. I wondered what Nick did in his spare time as we walked and for that matter what all of them did for fun.

"I'm just planning on getting some work done tonight," he told me as we walked. I nodded to this because it seemed like a good idea, doing work was far more constructive then going to a bar or other entertainments pursued by people his age.

"Did I hear you say work?" An Australian accent asked. We turned the corner to what I assumed was a breakfast nook or sun room. Nick or someone seemed to have set up his lap top and some papers as well as coffee. I quickly did a side step to be out of the way of Reese since I wasn't sure where he was or what he was planning on doing.

"Yes, work, I do work you know," Nick growled. He reached over and grabbed Reese putting him into a headlock and giving him a noggie. Reese struggled but to avail. This was odd werewolf behaviour but given what I had observed already I was not surprised. The pack seemed to defy normal werewolf behaviour and I wondered if that was normal for other packs in other countries or just for this one. They seemed to do things for fun and not just for training for a specific purpose which was odd for me.

"Ok, ok," Reese laughed and tried to pull away. Nick let him go with a kick in the ass and he jumped forward growling and laughing at the same time. I stuck tight to the wall which covered my back and far away from them with covered the 7 foot radius that I liked to keep clear in front of me of all strangers and unwanted parties.

"You do work sometimes I guess," he chuckled. Nick scoffed and pushed Reese from the room gesturing for me to follow him to the small table with his computer. First, I half turned to make sure Reese wasn't sneaking up on me from behind. I saw only his back as he made his way down the hallway. I sighed with relief and turned back to Nick, doing as he asked.

He sat down at the head of the table where his stuff was and pulled out the next chair down from his gesturing for me to sit. I obeyed and folded my hands in my lap. I was nervous about being so close to him but I knew he wouldn't harm me unless ordered to or I was attacking him somehow.

The room itself was an open space with large windows overlooking the backyard and forested area of the property. The table here was only set up for six and so I assumed the whole pack did not stay here all the time. I looked back and noticed a sliding glass door leading to the area we had come from as well as a large painting of a wolves playing on the wall and some plants in the corner. The wolves seemed appropriate and I vaguely wondered who painted them before swinging my attention back to Nick in case I was wrong and did need to prepare for an attack. He started typing and bringing up web pages but I could only see half the computer so I concentrated on the lawn and woods watching and being quiet and still.

This was a lesson I knew well, my father hated loud, boisterous and generally annoying children and so he made me sit for hours on end still and quiet so I wouldn't bother him. I got lost in my thoughts as I usually did when I needed to be quiet and so I wasn't paying attention to Nick beyond making sure he was not moving until I felt a touch on my arm. I jumped and instantly grabbed the offending party twisting on contact without thinking, it was instinct to me now. Surprised at first Nick was caught off guard but was quickly on his feet. Grabbing my arm he twisted it behind my back to almost the breaking point making me let go just as quickly and cry out in pain.

"Sorry," I gasped as he twisted. He let go as soon as he knew it had been a mistake. He regarded me before sitting down again and motioning for me to do the same, my gut twisted as I sat and I avoided his gaze glaring at the table top and rubbing my sore arm. For all my training I had learned to survive and fight but when it came to having a friend or even mutual acquaintance I had no idea how to act. I banished the water from my eyes the instant it came. If he was going to beat me, they would be more incentive to do it. He would think I was weak. I wouldn't let him.

"I startled you," Nick said. I nodded staring at the oak table top and concentrating on the wood pattern. I calmed myself down and tried desperately not to give into the fight response my body was sure was the right reaction but my brain knew it wasn't.

"Look at me for a minute," Nick ordered next. I immediately obeyed meeting his brown eyes. I heard soft footsteps directly behind me at the same time and calculated the person was 5 steps back and 2 steps to the right. I resisted the impulse to look though and cover all my bases so I wouldn't be disobeying Nick's orders.

"I'm sorry, that was my fault," he began. I wanted to shake my head but I was taught never to interrupt someone because it often earned you a slap in the back of the head at the very least. I felt the power he had and so I knew any smack from him would send me reeling.

"I'll try not to startle you again," he added and I nodded at this giving him the benefit of the doubt. He might try but I would most definitely be startled again sometime by someone being so tense and jumpy around them all the time. "Is your arm ok? Do you want Jeremy to look at it?" he asked. He reached for me at the same time but I pushed back shaking my head. No, I would never willingly have someone look at an injury. I would rather tough it out. He stopped reaching for me when he saw I was backing away from him.

I leaned forward again when I saw he had brought his arm back. "I'm sorry, I didn't intend to attack a pack member," I told him. I wanted to make it clear my intention was not to have Clay kill me slowly for such an offense. Nick shrugged then and looked beyond me to the patio door way and again I resisted the urge to look behind me. I settled for balling my hands into fist to release some tension.

"Everything ok," I heard Antonio's voice now. I heard him walk further in and I tracked his footsteps to behind my chair, exactly 1 foot behind if I was tracking correctly. I noticed Nick exchanging a look with his father and as extremely nervous as I was about having a stranger behind me I knew the best tactical manoeuvre was to sit and wait this out. The only sign I gave of agitation was my clenched fist. After a minute of near silent communication Antonio left and I relaxed and unclenched my fist. Nick turned back to me and managed a weary and possibly unsure smile. It was awkward and neither of us knew how to act in this situation.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to help me," he said next trying to break some of the tension. I nodded willing to do whatever any of them wanted of me just like Jeremy had ordered. He turned his laptop around so I could see the screen. At first I saw a mishmash of colours and then a design came into focus. Confused I looked back at him not understanding what he wanted from me or of what benefit this could be to either of us.

"I do graphic design for my dad's company, well it's the family company," he shrugged. I understood immediately, obligation and working in the family business. This was usual with werewolf families because pack ties and family ties were very important. If a family had a family business they expected their son's to go into the business no questions asked or complaints given. My father expected me to go into his business which wasn't really a business just a lot of stealing and some vandalising. That was the plan until he left. I am not sure what the plan was now or if there was a plan now.

"I was just going to get your opinion," he told me seeing that I was confused. He looking back at the screen again now mulling over the design I supposed.

"I don't know anything about graphic design or computers," I told him. He shrugged to this. I had never used a computer in my life. My father never had one and he didn't see the sense in them so neither did I. Plus; they seemed a bit overwhelming to me, all that information just out there. It was odd. I knew to get by I would need to use one someday but now was not that day.

"Just tell me what you think," he encouraged. Again I heard someone come up behind me and had to fight with myself to relax and to combat the feeling of a threat. This was made a bit harder by the laughing and shrieking children in the background; their loud noises instantly distracted me and put me on edge. I forced myself to look back at the screen and concentrate on Nick's order. I made a judgement call about the best way to get out of this situation where I was uncomfortable giving my opinion to a high ranking pack member.

"It looks good. Nice," I shrugged. He nodded at this but seemed to be waiting for more. I honestly had no idea what to say to him or how to go about saying it for that matter.

"What about the colour? Too light, too dark?" he asked next. He shifted his attention back to me encouraging me to speak to him or ordering me maybe? I wasn't sure I knew the difference honestly.

"Um, maybe a bit too dark," I shrugged. I tried to come up with something insightful to say that didn't make me look like a complete moron. Looking like a moron should have been my last concern here but being a teenage boy it was near the top of my priority list. "Maybe...," I started to say but stopped. Opinions were never encouraged when I was growing up so I reframed actually surprised I even had the courage to try. Opinions in my home were met with snide remarks, putdowns or the famous smack to the back of the head, dust busters as I called them.

"Go on," he encouraged. This surprised me and after realizing it showed in my expression I took a breath and tried to concentrate of keeping my reactions hidden. To survive anywhere one must keep their reactions hidden and their emotions to themselves thereby keeping their thoughts to them self and having the advantage in an attack. I shook myself mentally trying to get out of the war mode I had been in for most of my life.

"I...well maybe if you made the logo a bit darker but the background a bit lighter it would be a bit more...eye catching I guess," I shrugged. I hoped this was what he wanted. I had spent a lot of time on my own and on the run and therefore I studied a lot of signs and advertisements so maybe my acceptable answer came from there.

Nick pulled the laptop back from me and for a second I was afraid I had offended him and was about to start apologizing but then he smiled. Confused I looked at him wondering what was going on. "Bingo, you have a good eye kid," he told me now and smiled over at me. I sat for a few moments and thought about this, this was what I had come to believe was called a compliment. Something that made you feel slightly warmer inside. It felt odd but good. Odd because Nick was a stranger to me and good because I felt as if I had done something right and this was always a good feeling.

"Thanks," I finally said remembering the proper protocol. He nodded and went back to typing now. I suddenly remembered the person behind me and went rigid again wondering if I should look or not.

"Max," I heard now. I jumped slightly but kept my reaction under control by clenching my fist and swallowing my expression. He had moved a foot while I had been concentrating on Nick. I would need to remember to split my attention when two or more people were in the room to cover all my bases.

"Yes," I answered. I turned slightly so I could see the speaker. I tried not to be as rude as I wanted to be to the speaker for making me jump yet again but honestly this was my fault and not his.

"We rented a movie, do you want to watch?" Noah asked. I looked at Nick who was deep into his work not paying attention to us and waited for an answer from him. Maybe he wanted me to stay or maybe he thought Noah couldn't handle me or some kind of logic like this. When Nick didn't speak I decided to speak up to end the stretching silence.

"If it's ok with Nick," I told Noah now. Noah seemed nice enough but I wasn't used to being around boys my own age. I had grown up in an adult world and didn't even meet another kid my age until I was twelve and that kid incidentally was my father's enemy's son. I had liked him but he hadn't lasted long no matter how much I protested to my father.

"Oh, yeah go ahead," Nick said absentmindedly waving his hand. I got up from the table and proceeded to follow him through the house and the hallway towards the living room. This was nothing more than a distraction. I couldn't get attached to this boy, even if I found I could like him or even Reese.

"You guys going to bed?" Noah asked as we passed Elena and Clay with their children in pyjamas. I began to feel sorry for them. Bedtime in my house was...I shivered remembering it but as grumpy as the two kids looked, both under Clay's arms; they weren't scared so maybe here it was different. I constantly had nightmares as a kid and now and although I had learned to bite the pillow instead of screaming they still haunted me most nights. I was suddenly scared of what might happen tonight but whatever would happen I couldn't do anything about it. If he or anyone wanted to me to do anything, I should let them. As I said I could do nothing about it anyway.

"Not if I can help it," Logan pouted. Noah and the grownups around all laughed. This made Logan looked even more sullen. Poor kid.

I followed Noah into the TV room and sat close to Reese on the sleek black leather couch when he gestured. I observed, as Noah got up to stick a DVD into the big screen TV, that it was just the three of us watching. That made me a bit more comfortable as I would only have to watch for two people and not more. This pack was big and there were so many people around.

"I'm leaving in 30 minutes to go to bar," Reese told Noah. Noah nodded on his way back to his seat, an arm chair close to the couch but blocking the door. I looked around me and noticed Reese was placed on the other end blocking the other exit. It was strategic and it didn't surprise me one bit. "We need to get back to the Catskills so we can help you lose your v-plates, Noah," Reese chuckled. Noah grinned and nodded enthusiastically as I looked at them. V-plates? I had no idea what that was and I was sure I wasn't going to be let in on the joke anyway. No matter, I could not let myself get close to them anyway. This was temporary and I would be on my own soon enough. I just hoped I didn't get used to the comforts here before that happened.

The movie was something about aliens. I didn't pay much attention my eyes kept darting to the windows, the doorways and around looking for the exits and calculating. I had never been able to enjoy anything without a complete sweep of the exits and strategies to get to them. I wasn't planning on escaping but it was always good to figure out and plan these things, plus it's automatic now. I often have a clean sweep of each room before I even realize what I am doing. On the other hand, maybe I should just run away from them? But would that make me look even guiltier? It didn't matter. I needed to try I felt. I should find a way out.

"Did you like it?" Noah finally asked startling me when it was over. I jumped a bit and looked towards the screen only now noticing the movie was done and the credits were rolling. Reese had left over an hour ago and I saw Nick had followed him down the hall. They were both going to the bar it seemed which, Noah informed me, meant neither of them would be back tonight. I had heard the pack was very into the bar scene neither the women nor the alcohol interested me. I had never been interested in woman but I had liked men and guys. I shook off this thought, though. I wasn't allowed to think that way. My father had said so. Maybe they didn't drink too much, though, who knew. I had never been to a bar, spending too much of my life running and hiding or looking over my shoulder. I had no time for such things.

"Yeah, it was ok," I answered him. I struggled to remember the plots, characters or anything. Noah chuckled and shut off the TV shaking his head at me.

"Well I'm heading to bed," Noah told me. I assume this meant I was to follow him and so I did. Unlike Nick, Noah didn't seem to mind having me at his back but maybe he wasn't trained as well yet. I saw I had an ideal opportunity to escape now but I didn't. I knew Noah would alert everyone and I would be caught and killed right away. I would instead wait for my opportunity to run. The perfect time. It would happen eventually.

I followed him upstairs and watched him turning off lights as we went since almost everyone else seemed to be in bed. We walked to one of the last rooms down the hall as Noah pointed out where everyone was sleeping. I am assuming to give me a bit of a warning about trying anything but maybe I was seeing too much into it. First came the room Elena and Clay were in and I guess Nick bunked with them when he was here. Next was Jeremy and Jaime's room and then Logan's room right beside Kate's and lastly he guided me into the last room. We entered and I saw Antonio was sitting up in bed reading. He smiled as we came in and setting down the book he gave us his full attention.

"Good movie, boys?" he asked. Noah shrugged and went to a bag grabbing some clothing and riffling through the items. I stood there awkwardly waiting for instruction and trying to figure out what to do.

"Max, I put a toothbrush on the sink for you and some fresh clothes as well," Antonio informed me. This told me I was to go to the washroom and brush my teeth, change and get back out here.

"Thank you, but may I take a shower as well?" I asked. I hadn't showered since yesterday and really wanted one. Of course if something happened tonight like I thought it might, a shower might not be a good thing now, but I didn't think of that beforehand.

"Of course, just don't be too long," he said. I nodded and stepping across the floor and into the bathroom closing the door lightly behind me. The bathroom was medium sized with a small diagonal window only the twins could fit through. I dismissed this as an escape route immediately. I showered in minutes and changed into the provided clothes, a too big t-shirt and pair of boxers. I brushed my teeth finishing just as I heard Antonio hiss something to Noah but I didn't catch the conversation and they had stopped talking by the time I came out. I had folded my old clothes neatly and carried them with me looking for a place to put them.

"Just set them on the dresser Max," Antonio told me sensing what I needed. I nodded and set them where he told me and then proceeded to look around the room to figure out the sleeping arrangements. I saw an air mattress on the floor and the queen sized bed Antonio was laying in but nothing else. I assumed I would be sleeping on the air mattress or the floor. I was a mutt after all and the pack would get the better things.

"Over here," Antonio said. He patted the mattress beside him. I looked over at him now questioningly. "Noah and Reese are sharing the air mattress tonight," he informed. I nodded not quite understanding but accepting nonetheless. I knew what he wanted then and I braced myself to do it. He had seemed so nice too so it made me sad to think I had to do this but I did.

I looked around the room as I walked over; it was a normal guest room with dressers on one wall and two big windows looking over the front yard. I crawled onto the bed and got under the covers on the left side squirming to the edge of the bed and laying back looking at the ceiling.

"I don't bite you know, well, not all that often," Antonio said startling me. I looked over seeing lots of room between us and blushed, moving over a bit. He chuckled and held up his book again, reading it and waiting for Noah to get settled. I once again studied the room judging that the bed was 20 feet from the door and the air mattress was strategically place only 10 feet from the door but right at the edge of the bottom of the bed going to the far wall so the only way to leave was to climb over Antonio or the boys. Again, I was not planning on escaping but this was an automatic response. Finally Noah was done in the washroom and Antonio turned off the lights setting aside his book.

"Max," he suddenly said through the semi darkness. I turned to look at him giving him my full attention. He had turned on his side facing me, I just now noticed he had no shirt and also realized why he was put in charge of me. He had a lot more muscle then I had guessed upon first seeing him and lots of battle scars which meant he was not one to reckon with.

"If you need to get up in the night for anything wake me up," he ordered and I nodded. I knew I was perfectly capable of doing things without adult supervision but I also knew around here I might not be allowed to do anything without some kind of supervision.

"Ok," I answered. I turned my back towards him so I was facing the window. I tried to calm down enough to sleep but I hated having a stranger at my back. I was also terrified he would want something from me. Like all those nights I had laid with Dustin. I shivered and pushed the thoughts from my mind. So far he hadn't reached for me or touched me, but maybe I had to start something? I wasn't sure at all what I should do or shouldn't do.

I desperately wanted to turn around to see if Antonio was watching me and waiting for me to fall asleep before he did, it certainly felt like he was. Finally I got the tension out of my body and was able to relax enough to sleep a bit a few hours later.

I fell into blackness and hit the bottom hard. I looked around and was confused at where I was. Suddenly I saw a shadow towering over me and laughing. I scrambled back looking around for exits, weapons anything. Nothing was in sight, the laughing became clearer and I gasped as my father's voice boomed over the darkness. I scrambled back and hit the wall as my father's fist swung. Suddenly I was falling confused and in the middle of the forest. I started running my paws thumping the ground as I ran, yips and howling sounded behind me. Abruptly my father in wolf form swung in front of me and as I slid into him he bit my neck ripping flesh and bones. I howled that turned into a scream I muffled into my pillow sweating and fearful. I breathed hard trying to calm myself before anyone heard or saw and felt a movement beside me. Antonio stirred and I froze trying to calm myself and get rid of the scent of fear I knew was wafting off my body.

Antonio POV

I was roused from sleep by thrashing and by a small muffled shriek. Immediately I thought maybe Noah or Reese was having a nightmare, sometimes they did, but when I looked over both boys were fast asleep. I then looked over at our newest charge. His sheets were half off and damp and he had a strained look on his face.

"Max," I said and his eyes flew open. He looked over at me and at the ceiling, slowly calming his breathing. I let him be for a moment before I moved closer. His head whipped my way and he looked wide eyed at me. He looked as if he wanted to back up but he didn't, instead his eyes lingered on my muscled chest. It unsettled me a bit, but I let it go. "Are you ok?" I asked, just wanting to hug the poor kid. He looked so lost. Immediately he nodded.

With the light from the moon I saw confusion, panic and fear, but he finally settled on determination. I was about to make a move or suggest we talked, but instead he moved towards me. I was confused then but I didn't do a thing. Maybe he needed comfort, but if I moved, he would think better of it. I watched as he curled himself into my stomach and hesitantly let his hand touch my stomach. He didn't look at me as I wrapped an arm around him. Maybe he was opening up. It happened a lot quicker than I thought it would, though.

"Hey, it's ok. You're safe," I assured. Max didn't say anything for a moment and just seemed to enjoy what little comfort he would take. Suddenly, though, he moved his hand down my stomach slowly. I was beyond confused but I allowed it. I let it happen that was, until his hand started to disappear under my pyjama hem and touched my crotch.

Immediately I growled and pushed him back, backing up myself and putting as much distance between us as possible. What the hell? What had gotten into him to think this is what I wanted? I felt sick all over then. I felt evil. I felt dirty where his hand had touched me. Not because he was dirty but because he had touched me in this way wanting something I would never provide and never ask for.

Max looked back at me with his knees huddled to his chest, confused and scared again. I had to take a moment to breathe then and to clear my head and push back my wolf. My wolf had come barrelling to the surface when our instinct to protect was so thoroughly thrown off. We were both confused and frankly hurt. I would never, ever hurt a child in this way and that's what this boy was. A child, whether he realized it or not.

"I'm sorry," Max whispered. I looked at him again then and saw only a frightened boy. It wasn't his fault. Someone had caused him to think this is what a grown man would want. I directed my anger at them for putting him through this. How dare they treat him so crudely? When I found them I would rip them apart.

Max POV

Unexpectedly the room light switched on and I blinked, squinting, still looking at the now white wall. "Max," Antonio said again. I squinted, looking over and saw he was still standing against the wall. Shirtless he had a lot more muscle than I anticipated and I added this to my list of strengths for Antonio. His trim physique and battle scars told me he was an amazing fighter with more years of experience that I had years of life. I decided quickly not to mess with this man, ever. Had what I had just done qualified as messing with him?

"I'm sorry," I said again, trembling. What would he do to me? I saw his nostrils flare as he sniffed, giving me a look. He pulled in the fear wafting off my body and I am sure throughout the room. I stiffened. What would he do? Would this be the moment where he showed his wolf side? Or since Noah was asleep maybe he would make me...I stopped mid thought, knowing it would get me nowhere. He had rejected me a few minutes ago, so surely he wouldn't want it now.

"Come here," he said lowly. I gulped. I heard the air mattress squeak then, looking over I saw Reese, back from his night at the bar, blinking at us with a confused expression on his face. Noah was still fast asleep and mumbling something about pizza, that's a werewolf for you, hungry awake and asleep.

I looked back down to the sheets on the bed to avoid Antonio's gaze and saw the sheets and blankets on Antonio's side were perfectly neat while mine were twisted, half off and damp indicating I had been having a rough night. I cursed in my head but said nothing out loud.

"Now," Antonio said, referring to his last order. I slowly crawled across the bed and got off on his side so I wouldn't disturb the boys. Trying not to trip as I got out of bed I resisting the urge to lie back down on Antonio's side and go back to sleep. I assumed since Antonio was out of bed he wouldn't be letting me lay back down anytime soon though.

"Tonio," Reese asked, sitting up further now and rubbing his eyes. He looked around, trying for alert but only managing confused and weary. The circles under his eyes told me he hadn't been asleep for very long. The smell of whisky and rum also told me he had been drinking heavily most of the night.

"Go back to sleep," Tonio whispered close to his ear. Reese looked around confused at finding Antonio's face and then seemed to be confused as to how it got there. It was quite funny, but I didn't dare laugh. "Everything is fine," he assured. He patted Reese on the shoulder before turning to me again. Reese still looked confused at this but laid back down anyway watching us go and having complete trust in Antonio.

I stepped onto the blue carpet following Antonio and felt it squish into my toes as I walked from the room. I crossed the threshold into the hall and he shut the door behind me gesturing for me to go ahead of him, I did albeit slowly. When I heard him stop I looked back and noticed he stood outside Jeremy's door briefly but then shook his head and continued on. I continued silently down the stairs. "Kitchen," he said. I nodded without turning. Once we were in Antonio flicked on the overhead light and I stood rigidly by the island counter waiting for my next order. At this point I wouldn't be surprised if he ordered me to drop and give him ten.

"Come here," he said. His voice was a bit louder now that we weren't near any sleeping quarters. I came closer but stopped a few feet from him looking at the floor and studying the beautiful blue marble tiles refusing to meet his demanding gaze. To be honest this man scared the crap out of me. Most men did but he was so strong and experienced it terrified me.

"First of all, you are never to touch a pack member in that way again. No one here requires that of you. Do you understand?" he finally asked after a stretch of silence. I stiffened automatically at hearing his voice, I tried to un-tense before he realized but couldn't quite manage the action. I am sure he noticed and catalogued my body language as he studied me. "Answer me, kid" he told me.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't realize. I thought you wanted...," I answered and trailed off. I kept my gaze focused on the blue cerulean coloured tiles, at least I thought that was the shade but I wasn't sure. I had never been good with different colours and art but preferred to stick to its blue or green or red.

"I never gave any indication I wanted that. No one here wants that," he growled lowly. I stiffened even more and stepped back as I saw his feet move noticing this as the first sign of a possible attack. Of course the 'stay still while I attack you' game my father and I played should have taught me to stay still but it was an automatic reaction. I tightened getting ready to stop or take a blow whatever my first reaction was.

Antonio stopped suddenly as I heard and I imagine he saw the door open and soft almost silent footsteps came up behind me. I tensed even more focusing on my breathing and my clenched fist tracking exactly where he was behind me and what position he might be in. My father and I had played this game too and unlike the stand still game I was actually good at this one. It would be automatic for me to turn and send the person behind me an uppercut but given the circumstances this was not a very bright idea.

"Antonio, is everything ok?" Jeremy's voice asked softly. He was 2 feet behind me and approximately a step to the left according to the sound of his voice. I could turn and hit his jaw before he registered it but then again being the Alpha he could probably stop me before I could register it and maybe even kill me.

"Yeah, Jer, something happened. He tried to touch me...wanting...," Antonio answered him. I gulped as I waited for a smack or hit anything familiar and unwanted. I had braced myself just in case so I would hit the floor and not bounce off a counter or another object causing more damage. I had learned to hit things just right as I fell whether by my father's hand or my own clumsiness.

"Antonio, can you get the tea?" Jeremy asked next. This surprised me but I kept that reaction in check as well, nothing should surprise me at least not that they could tell anyway.

"Max, turn around and look at me," he ordered next in his Alpha voice. I immediately turned and met his gaze and it pleased me he was almost exactly where I thought he had been. I kept his gaze for a few seconds longer this time as he regarded me silently. Finally I looked away suddenly scared I had over stepped my bounds. I had a temper I tried to keep under control but sometimes, especially when I was scared, it was difficult because it was also part of my survival instinct.

"I am sad to hear and know that this kind of thing might be normal for you, but it is not for us. None of us requires or appreciates that and none of us wants that. While you are here, there will be none of that. Do you understand?" he asked softly. I nodded but I was still surprised. "I don't want to have to speak to you about this again," he continued and I nodded again. It was a tremendous relief to me to know I didn't need to worry about this. I hoped now they didn't change their minds.

"I'm sorry," I said again. Jeremy nodded and waved a hand in a 'don't worry' gesture and just like that it seemed my transgression was cleared. That was a lot easier than I thought it would be anyway.

"Before it happened, Jer, he was terrified, a nightmare I think, but he hasn't told me about it," Antonio said from behind me. I cringed. No, I hadn't said anything because I didn't want to. I clenched my fist and glared at the floor. Could this night get anymore humiliating?

"Not to worry, we'll put it behind us," he said, answering my apology first, "Now, I'd like you to tell us what had you so scared. Was it a nightmare?" he questioned. I didn't answer him and preferred to just look at the floor. "Tell me what happened and know that neither of us appreciates lying. You are forbidden to lie in this home," he informed. I nodded thinking about any way I could get around the order and take it as a vague expectation instead but saw no back doors. That meant no more fabrications but I am sure I would be able to skirt the rules on this one when the time came.

"Just a nightmare," I whispered keeping my eyes on the tiles as before. I always found it was easier to talk when I didn't need to look at the speaker and when I could study a nondescript object. "It's nothing," I shrugged. I started to count the tiles now to keep my temper and my anxiety under control. This also aided in me not running or trying to fight both very bad ideas with less than ideal consequences especially since one was the Alpha and one was or had been an enforcer.

"Sit," Jeremy ordered now gesturing to the small table in the kitchen. I obeyed and kept my eyes training on the wood now forcing myself to focus on the situation. I was in the enemy's camp and I needed to be on alert 24/7 especially when I had my back turned on a potential threat.

"Tell me about it," he ordered. Hi voice was softer now and it threw me off for a second. I hesitated before I began but I wasn't about to tell him everything, that would be stupid.

"I...was just a wolf is all...being attacked, it's normal for me" I explained. I shrugged and hoped the motion came across as not a big deal so let me go back to sleep but that's a big message to get from one small gesture.

"That's normal for any werewolf," he answered. Surprised I looked up for a moment almost catching his gaze but dropped my eyes again angry at myself. I had to keep all of my reactions in check here at all times if I wanted to survive in the Alpha's house.

"It's normal to have dreams of being chased by a wolf and attacked," I growled. My temper flared. I almost gasped as I suddenly remembered my place and took a deep breath to calm down again cursing my next slip especially so soon after the one before. "I'm sorry" I said. Immediately I tried to relax and show him I wasn't trying to be a threat.

"Yes, I had similar dreams when I was a boy," he informed. I almost looked up sharply a question obvious on my face but I didn't dare ask. My father had told me I was a freak of nature for having such dreams and I had believed him.

"These dreams are normal," Antonio said. He set down a cup of tea in front of me that smelled like honey. I almost jumped again because I had been concentrating so hard on Jeremy I forgot to catalogue Antonio's movements behind me for a minute and that could have been a fatal mistake.

"Drink, it will help you sleep and relax," Jeremy gestured. I obediently drank feeling a bit calmer from the tea already and letting my shoulders relax a bit out of the tense posture I had adopted almost 24/7 since childhood.

"Every wolf has these dreams, Max, it is nothing to worry about it," Jeremy assured. I nodded wondering if picturing your father beating you to death in dreams was normal but I didn't ask, it might ruin this oh so perfect night we were having already.

"How bad is it?" Antonio asked now. I shrugged not wanting to give details as he sat down next to me. I almost moved my chair over but resisted the urge this time keeping my reaction in check.

"I believe in privacy but this is something every wolf goes through and is encouraged to talk about. It is part of being a wolf," Jeremy encouraged. He had a soft edge to his voice like maybe he knew what it was like to be beaten and persecuted by someone.

My voice came out on its own accord before I could stop it and I was mortified I had given this little part of myself to the enemy. I had to remember to be more careful from now on or it would be over for me. "My father he...pursues me every night as a human and a wolf," I whispered. I took another drink of the calming tea and began to feel a bit sleepy. I am assuming this had something to do with my loose tongue and my downed defences.

"I understand that you want me to talk about it and I thank you but I can't," I whispered. I next took the chance to glance up. I saw Jeremy look at me and then nod slightly respecting my privacy which was nice when dealing with a mutt I supposed. I wasn't raised to talk about my feeling and I was often uncomfortable doing so.

"Everyone deserves their secrets," he said. Suddenly he stood and said goodnight leaving the room. I wondered if I was supposed to stand when he did but Antonio didn't so I didn't worry about it too much.

"Did I make him angry?" I asked fearfully. Angering the boss would not be a good idea seeing as how I already got him out of bed in the middle of the night to deal with me.

"No, Jeremy doesn't get angry, not easily at least," Antonio answered. We both watched Jeremy go.

I finished the tea sitting in silence with Antonio and started to feel very tired suddenly, like I could sleep on the table. I got up when Antonio took the empty cup from me and nodded towards the door. Seeing my slowing reactions he chuckled and came forward; I backed up still a bit alert but I felt myself slipping fast as he approached. "I'm just going to help you," he assured me. I really hope that was his true intention because in this state it would be easy for someone to start pounding on me and I wouldn't be able to lift a fist to fight back.

Antonio came at me slowly now and took my arm which I didn't have the energy to tense helping me from the room and up the stairs. My legs started to turn too led as we walked up the stairs and I stumbled a bit. Antonio seemed ever patient and helped me along until we got to our room not pushing me or throwing me against walls like I assumed he would. He let me crawl into bed first; I barely got the covers over me before I fell asleep again more relaxed then I had been in a very long time.

My last thought was how senseless I had been to drink the tea and lower my defences so much and how I couldn't afford the stupidity in the future.


	3. Ch 3 Possibly a Bad Idea?

I own nothing except some original characters I sometimes bring in. Kelley Armstrong owns The Otherworld and all the wonderful information there.

*I just wanted to clarify something coming up in spades in the next few chapters. Clay has been known to be nice to younger mutts in the Kelley Armstrong books. In my story Clay feels as if Max is a threat because he still is not sure if he is a man-eater or not and this causes him to treat Max as if he was one just in case. I just wanted to clarify why he would act differently here when in the books he clearly acts another way.

*Also I wanted to clarify something else that some of you might be wondering about. Max is in a different situation than almost any other mutt who has come into pack protection before. He is a mutt and therefore an enemy, however, he is also a child or a pup to them and so sometimes their handling of him will cross over into the realm of disciplining or taking care of a child and sometimes taking care of an enemy. They don't really know how to treat him sometimes and they seem to be making it up as they go.

*I want to thank SheWolf13 for her excellent editing skills and making this story 100% better. I also want to say please go check out her story **Unbroken**. It is an excellent story and Max will be making background appearances in it as well. If you want to see more Max and meet some amazing new characters please read her awesome stuff.

Ch.3 Possibly a Bad Idea?

I awoke feeling rested and extremely happy when I realized I didn't have a dream for the first time since I was six. I suddenly heard giggling and whispering. I opened one eye to see Logan had some kind of a sketch book and seemed to be taking notes on my behaviour or notes on something while Kate flitted around looking into bags and drawers. When Logan saw me he grinned and wrote something else down. Was I some kind of science experiment?

"Logan, Kate," Elena's voice called. I froze as the kids shushed one another and tried to be quiet but ended up bouncing and rocking with excitement. I heard the door open and tensed. What would my punishment be for having broken the Alpha's law so quickly after I got here?

"We're going to paint ancient symbols on your face," Logan informed me. I said nothing as I looked at them, too scared to move. What was the ancient symbol for so dead? So very dead?

"Don't move," a harsh voice ordered from the doorway a second later. I looked up to see Clay glaring at me and then it became the biggest and happiest smile hiding concern for his children. It almost scared me because it was so unexpected and if I wasn't afraid of him literally decapitating me I would have scrambled back tense and ready.

"Logan and Kate, you know you're not supposed to be in here and you're not supposed to get into other people's things," Clay scolded. He walked in slowly eyeing me but also keeping on a happy grin for his kids. It was an odd and almost creepy combination.

"Daddy," They both laughed. They turned towards him and ran for his legs, tickling him. He laughed and scooped both of them up and tickled them and then he shot me another warning glare. He left the room slamming the door. I could hear the kids giggling down the hallway. I breathed a sigh of relief that I had survived my latest encounter with Clayton Danvers.

I lay back sighing and stared at the ceiling trying to figure out what to do and almost decided on just getting up and finding someone, other than Clay, when the door flew open causing me to jump and tense in a sitting fighting position.

"Hey," Noah called. He strode in and jumped on the bed giving me an odd look seeing my stance. I relaxed seeing he wasn't a threat to me, not yet anyway, plus even though Noah was older I was only a bit smaller, even if he did have a good 30 or 40 pounds over me and was much taller. I might be able to take him. Some of Noah's extra weight, though, I assumed was all muscle coming from the pack lifestyle, he would have been trained in fighting at least a bit and he would have taken care of himself from the get go unlike me. As much as I liked to think of myself as a fierce warrior I knew I was underweight and not as strong as I should be.

"I found you some clothes," he said after a moment of silence. He got up and rooted around in a drawer, throwing me pants, a t-shirt and underwear. I thanked him and looked at the navy blue shirt. It had a blue crest stating it was from _Royal St. George Private Academy_. It didn't surprise me he would go to an upscale private school. For a moment I was jealous. I had always wanted to go to school but had never been able to. Probably never would either.

"It's an old shirt, sorry," he gestured apologizing for the shirt. I wasn't sure why so I just shrugged. I saw him cross the room again and pick up some kind of a game system before I got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom.

I closed the door softly and got into a hot shower for probably a little bit too long. It was the only alone time I got here, though, so I took advantage of it. I grabbed a pink fluffy towel when I was done and dried off and dressed, brushing my teeth and hair. The clothes were a bit big on me which wasn't a surprise as I said I was a bit more than a bit thin for my age so a lot of stuff hung off me. I would ask Noah for a belt when I came out.

I was about to exit the bathroom when I noticed the steamed up window from the night before. I am not sure why it caught my attention but I took the towel and scrubbed the steam off, looking out. I saw the woods and the backyard all quiet. The woods would probably be the key to my escape plan. I only needed to get to them and find water so they couldn't track me as easily. On the other hand, they knew these woods so much better than I did so it might not work. I hadn't even decided if I wanted to try and escape yet, though.

I finally opened the bathroom door gingerly and hung my towel up beside the others on the outside of the door. I stood waiting for Noah to order me to say or do something since he was my guard for now. I let my mind wander as I waited and my gaze snagged on the driveway and the woods surrounding the front of the house. They didn't seem as sure as a bet as the back woods did. I would stick with the back woods then.

"I'm coming," Noah told me, startling me out of my reverie. He set his electronic thing aside. I waited for him as he got up and opened the door. I followed him into the hallway taking a cue from what he was doing as I went.

"Noah, can I ask a question?" I asked, he abruptly turned and looked at me expectantly and curiously. I took a step back just in case. He didn't seem the type but he could be planning to smack me or something. I had to be careful and not trust him. I couldn't trust anyone just in case.

"You don't have to ask me if you can ask a question Max, just ask," he shrugged. He crossed his arms now and waiting patiently.

"Right, you don't happen to have a belt do you?" I asked. He looked stunned for a bit probably not expecting that particular question and then he laughed. I took a step back as his hand shot out to slap my arm I am assuming in a friendly gesture. He saw this and frowned for a second but didn't comment as he went back in the room and came out with a brown leather belt.

"Here, it's Reese's but he won't care. Everyone is in a meeting so you're stuck with me for a bit," Noah shrugged explaining why we were together. That was alright with me because I felt as if this guy was on almost the same level with me. We looked about the same age and he didn't have a high standing in the pack from what I guessed. Don't get me wrong he was pack and I wasn't which made a huge difference but still. Then I realized they were all in a meeting and this might be my chance to escape. If no one was watching, it might be perfect.

I pulled the belt through the loops as we stood in the hallway and talked. Well, he talked, I listened mostly. It ended up being too big on me, but I tucked the long end back through some of the loops to make up for this.

"You can't go to the meetings?" I asked, pondering this feeling a bit more comfortable with asking him questions than any of the other pack members. I still reminded myself to be careful around him; he was still pack after all.

"Nah, I can but...," he gestured and I understood they needed someone to watch me and I assumed they thought Noah could handle the job since I was young and as far as they knew inexperienced. I was certainly more experienced than the young pack member but I also wasn't interested in trying anything. If I escaped, that would just prove to the pack I was guilty and they would let Clay kill me.

"Sorry," I mumbled, he shrugged as he took us down the stairs and through the house to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and dug out a cold plate of pancakes and bacon. Gesturing for me to sit, he threw them in the microwave and asked me what I wanted to drink. I chose juice and he got that for me too. Was I still a prisoner here? It felt like I was more guest then prisoner right now.

Noah handed me my breakfast and I thanked him, digging in as he sat down to wait, munching on some cookies from a bag on the nearby cupboard. He offered me some and I took them thankfully. It was becoming harder and harder to fill my stomach these days and I was grateful for the extra. I was still a bit nervous about paying them back, but maybe once I escaped I could find some money and mail it to them. If they didn't want me to steal, I wouldn't but there were other ways to earn money where I came from.

When I was done, he showed me where to put my dishes and we headed out to the backyard. He grabbed a pair of converse as we walked past the back door and shoved them at me, explaining they were his and I could wear them if I wanted. I was grateful because my old shoes were taped together with duct tape at the moment and for some reason I couldn't find them.

We sat on the back porch steps watching Jamie and the kids run around on the grass squealing as they pretended to avoid a water sprinkler, but secretly they must have enjoyed it as the day seemed to be getting hot. Bugs started chattering in the air as the heat started rising higher by the minute.

"They're cute," I told Noah, he nodded, watching them play seemingly with a mixture of attentive older brother and envious friend.

I briefly wondered if Noah's childhood was like theirs and also wondered if my childhood had been the same as the twins how different I would be, but I shrugged off the thought. My childhood wasn't the same as the twins and no amount of wishful thinking would make it so. It didn't matter whether by my own hand or theirs I would be gone from this place soon I figured.

"Yeah, and their damned lucky too, Alpha granddad, pack enforcer father and only woman werewolf mother who will be Alpha soon," he told me. I nodded, drinking in this information to store away for later. The part about the female Alpha elect surprised me but as soon as he said it, it made sense to me. Elena was young, authoritative, decisive and not driven by emotions as much as most people. She would be the best choice out of the pack honestly and even I saw this. Clay would make everyone run for cover and start arming themselves for the apocalypse, Antonio seemed like he would make a good Alpha but he was as old as Jeremy I guessed, not that Jeremy or Antonio looked old but I knew they were older than the rest, Nick didn't seem to care about being Alpha, Reese and Noah were still too young and inexperienced for that kind of responsibility and the only other pack members I had heard of and not met, Karl and Morgan, seemed to have their own lives elsewhere.

"Luckier than you?" I asked. He shrugged and didn't say a word to this and I understood, talking about ones past required a certain level of kinship that we didn't have yet. I wouldn't talk about my past to him either honestly.

"Come on, let's at least get some practice while we're out here," Noah said. He gestured for me to follow him. We walked onto the grass and he stopped, facing me. I backed up a bit as he raised his fist and got into perfect fighting form. I gave him a look but didn't say anything as he stood there waiting for me to make a move I supposed. "Let's spare," he explained. I watched him momentarily confused; sparring was for pack brothers or friends. Were we at that level of trust yet?

"We're going to train?" I asked he nodded his head, pointing to a spot near him. I strode forward like he had instructed, waiting for my next order and wondered if this was a good idea.

"We need to train everyday to keep up our physique and to be ready for attacks," he told me and I understood. Training was a perfectly understandable thing for a werewolf or any supernatural for that matter to do.

Noah smiled as he came at me, I ducked and let him swing catching his hand and pushing him back. He came at me again with the same move and I did the same thing. Still smiling he got wise and adapted, coming at me and feigning a punch, but he kicked at the last second, I tried to flip him by catching his leg, but we both went down tumbling into the grass. He growled as he quickly rolled onto me, pinning my arms above me head. I growled back fully into the fight now and kicked up with just enough force to send him flying off of me and onto the grass. He glared at me and got up at the same time as I did this time running straight for me, I ducked out of the way and let him pass but caught him on the way, twisting his arm around and forcing him to the ground, putting an arm around his neck but not applying any pressure.

"And dead," I whispered triumphantly. He struggled for a second sighing and I was about to let him go when I was suddenly yanked back from Noah with supernatural force, almost choking him when my arm tensed around his neck. By the smell I could tell it was Clay grabbing the back of my shirt. He dragged me along beside him up the steps, but I got wise and slipped from the shirt. I raced forward past Noah who tried to grab me but failed. I ran for the woods as fast as I could. I was very quick but I could tell at least Clay and maybe a few others ran after me. Shit. I had planned to have a head start.

"Max, come on, no one's going to hurt you," I heard and thought it was Antonio's voice. I didn't care. He might say no one would hurt me, but Clay definitely didn't want to cuddle and hug me. That was for sure. I got to the edge of the woods and zigzagged in, trying to lose them, but I still heard them running. I knew running would be my one advantage. For some reason I had always been just a little bit faster than everyone and while it might not be a great super power it was good enough for me.

Soon I heard their footsteps slow and their voices stop trying to persuade me to come back, but that only made me speed up. I had to find civilization or a tree. Maybe I could shimmy up it and see where the nearest town was. And what are you going to do then, Max? You're a kid so they'll take you and put you in foster care or something. Someone had tried that once, but I would rather have my services paid for than give them freely, thanks.

Finally, when I thought it was safe enough, I stopped and took a breath. Nothing moved around me it seemed. Once I could breathe again I stopped to listen for water of some kind but didn't hear any. Oh, well. I could survive three days without it and hopefully by that time I would find civilization. I trudged on, getting a bit cold from the darkening forest and not having my shirt anymore. Was I even going in the right direction for civilization? I wasn't sure. I should have consulted a map but running was really a split second decision. It was either that or let Clay kill me anyway.

I held my arms close to my body, wondering what time it was and how long I had been running. This part of the woods was freezing. How the hell did I not use my wits and plan ahead for this? I continued walking unaware of the trees becoming thicker around me and the sudden buzzing noise I heard up ahead. I looked from my view of the forest floor to see a tall electric fence buzzing with life. Cautiously I stepped as close as I dared. It certainly sounded as if it were on. To test my theory I grabbed a thick leaf and touched the wire receiving a slight shock. Yup. It was on. Whether this was for my benefit or they usually kept it on. I wasn't sure. It made sense to me for them to have an electrified fence anyway. This was the pack and the Alpha's house so they had to be cautious.

I sat then, trying to decide what to do. I couldn't go through it or I would be a very fried werewolf and I assumed digging under it was impossible, but could I go over it? I looked up to see there were some branches hanging over it, but they were pretty thin. I would have to inch onto them and jump to another tree on the other side of the fence. It was not a guarantee I could catch another tree limb or that I could sail over the twenty foot high electrified monstrosity.

As I sat and thought I heard a sound so close it chilled my blood. A howl. Of course they had changed into werewolves to chase me. My only thought was to get off the ground. If they were going to eat me, I wouldn't make it easy. I looked around and quickly found a sturdy tree. I am not quite sure what kind it was but I didn't care. I chose it because it was tall and had lots of sturdy branches. I knew my weight was quite slight and they didn't need to be thick to hold me, but I would rather be safe than sorry.

I started climbing, scratching my unprotected arms and chest, but I didn't care. My only thought was to get high enough so they couldn't reach me. I climbed until I was exhausted and had reached branches I wasn't even sure would hold me. Finally I settled onto one and leaned back against the trunk, looking down at the ground. No sign of the wolves yet, but they should be here soon.

I laid my head back, suddenly very tired despite the amount of sleep I had the night before. I slept in well past lunch for God's sake, but my body needed more I guess. I was just starting to drift off, fearing I would fall if I really did sleep when I heard the first snort. I looked down and saw one very big and dark brown wolf sniffing and looking around. He walked to where I had sat and sniffed and then over to the fence, looking at it and cocking his head. He then came back and sniffed until he was at the base of the tree and looked up. I caught large deep brown eyes and knew it was either Nick or Antonio. He cocked his head again, looking into the branches as I tried to stay still, but he eventually saw me.

He let out a chuff and gave me a narrow eyed look before he turned and howled. Great. Couldn't let me go could you, Antonio? What was his weird obsession with me anyway? This guy was a bit off if you asked me. He already had a son and other pack kids to obsess over, so why was he so interested in me?

I let these thoughts drift through my mind as I watched 4 more wolves join Antonio. Another dark brown one with brown eyes must have been Nick. Then the three remaining were various shades of blonde with different blue eyes. I could tell Clay by his impatience as he assaulted the tree with his claws, growling up at me. Yeah, that's really going to get me to come down.I thought the smaller one was Elena. Especially when she just sat on her haunches and stared at me in the tree like she was thinking. The other blonde, Reese, paced over to Antonio and sat beside him. Eventually he lied down and started licking a bur from his fur.

Finally another one lopped from the woods. He was small and brown haired with greenish golden eyes. Noah. He came over to Reese and immediately sniffed his flank and then attacked, wanting to play. Reese nipped at his neck and stood, bowling the smaller wolf over. Neither of them seemed too concerned about me which was good. It might be time to figure out if I could get across the branch and to the other side of the fence, though.

Suddenly, as if Antonio and Nick had heard a silent cue, both wolves took off. Nick followed a minute after his father because he had been play fighting with Reese and Noah but eventually he stood and shot off. Now what were they doing? Elena finally lied down, just staring into the branches, and Clay came over sniffing her side and nudging her head. Doesn't matter what they're doing, Max, get out of here.

I looked ahead of me and up, seeing the one branch that was closest to the fence. As I once again started to climb, I saw Antonio and Nick come back, but both were human now and both only dressed in jeans. They looked up at the tree top and at me. Antonio whispered something to Nick who nodded. "Come on down, Max. There's nowhere to go and you'll only end up hurting yourself," Nick called. I didn't take my eyes off Antonio, though, who had walked forward and was prowling around the base of the tree.

Suddenly he grabbed a limb above his head and swung himself up. I watched as his muscles bunched and he effortlessly began to climb. When I ignored Nick, he followed his father and proved that while he was a bit clumsier at this they were both better than me. Quickly Antonio was gaining on me. I pulled myself onto my chosen branch and started to inch out. Below me, I heard a wolf whine and saw Noah and Reese both staring at me from the ground. They watched my every move. Noah looked worried as he cocked his head and whined again, but Reese looked as if he was only studying the situation. Maybe he was.

I inched onto the branch, slowly hoping my slight weight would keep it from breaking. I knew neither of the men climbing the tree could follow me. They were much too heavy with muscle and everything else. They each had to have 80 to a hundred or more pounds on me. I inched some more, feeling the branch sway, but it wasn't enough. I needed to get out a few more feet before I could attempt to fly out and probably kill myself.

"Come on, kid, you'll never make it," I heard below me. Antonio was now on the branch I had settled on a bit ago. Nick was below him, peering up at me too. "Come back with me and we'll work this out. Clay didn't mean to scare you and he won't hurt you," the man assured.

"Why don't you tell him that? I don't think he quite knows yet," I said sarcastically. I took another glance at the ground to see Elena and Clay were sitting by Reese and Noah, paying attention to the situation.

"He's just trying to protect his pack and his kids, but he won't bother you again, come on, please," Antonio said. I sighed and ignored him, inching out some more. Just another foot and I could attempt this.

"You're not going to make it; you're not far enough out. You'll hit the fence and electrify before you do," Nick said. I swallowed my fear of this and ignored him. Just a little bit more. Suddenly I heard a crack. It rang through the forest and scared away some birds a few trees away. I screamed as I found myself plummeting down but was caught by the arm before I could get far.

I reached my other hand over and clung to Antonio's arm as he hauled me back up and then pulled me to him against his chest. I breathed deeply and let the tears of fear leak out as he held me against him. In my mind maybe I was hoping he was holding me because he cared, but I knew it was just logical. I wouldn't be able to stay up on my own as scared as I was. It hit me that it was odd he was holding me so close given the fact that I had tried to touch him last night. Maybe he really had forgiven me. I wasn't used to that. "It's ok; we're going to help you down. Nick, I'm going to pass him down to you," Antonio said.

I clung to the man's arms, feeling stupid and like a little child, as he passed me down and Nick grabbed my waist, holding on tightly. They repeated this process until we got to the ground. Finally I was standing on my own two legs, but I quickly collapsed onto all fours out of fear and exhaustion. I breathed heavily for a minute and closed my eyes, trying to reorient myself. I suddenly heard a whine beside my head and a tongue came out and licked my face. I made a grunting sound and slapped a hand to my cheek, sitting on my haunches and scrambling back a bit. Noah cocked his head and looked at me, letting his tongue loll out in a wolfish grin.

"Noah, back," Nick chided and Noah whined and did as he was told, stepping back but falling on his butt. I chuckled as he decided to turn all the way around instead and go sit by Reese. Apparently having four legs did not help with automatic reverse.

I looked at Reese then to see him watching me, studying me. He seemed to do that a lot. I was sure he didn't see me as a threat so why was he so interested? "Let's get you back," Antonio finally said once I had had a chance to calm down. I nodded and accepted his helping hand up. I then realized what Reese was studying. My chest and stomach. I was riddled with long ago scars and wounds from childhood, no accident by the way, and I suddenly went crimson with shame. At least when Antonio and Nick saw they feigned that it didn't interest them, even if the kid standing before them looked as if he'd been in a few good car wrecks that involved a lot of glass.

No one had a shirt to offer me, though so no one said anything. I saw Elena chuff and look at the wolves and then she took off. Clay glanced once my way in warning and followed. Reese and Noah were slower to follow but they did eventually.

"Come on," Antonio said once they had left. I felt a hand on my shoulder for a moment I forgot my place and leaned into the comfort. When I remembered I pulled away and gave him a look. He pushed a hand through his hair, looking hurt for a moment, but only gestured for me to go on. I wrapped my arms around myself and went. Nick led and Antonio followed me. Often he would tell Nick to turn left or right as it seems Nick had no sense of direction.

When we passed the tree line and could see the house again, I saw Clay waiting impatiently. I almost froze but made myself go forward anyway. I would not be a coward here. When we reached him, he grabbed the back of my neck. I went along with his hold on me as he forced me into the house down the basement stairs. Despite Antonio's and Nick's protests. I didn't struggle but clumsily followed I had learned long ago it did no good to struggle.

"Clay," I heard. I next saw Antonio and Nick's shoes as they descended nosily for werewolves but they didn't need to be quiet in their own home in broad daylight when not being attacked.

"Open the cage," Clay growled. He pulled me up higher and almost cut off my air as his arm went around my neck. I was barely touching the floor at this point. I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath and trying not to panic anymore than I already was, conjuring the image of a cub being pulled up by the scruff of the neck for being naughty.

"Clay, give him a chance to explain, this is not all his fault," Antonio said. He looked from me to Clay angry and then he looked concerned probably at the panicked look I couldn't seem to keep off my face.

"Nick, get the god damned door now," Clay ordered. Nick hesitated for one brief second before complying and grabbing the keep from a nearby hiding spot. He wrenched open the cage door. As soon as Nick had it open Clay tossed me inside and I slammed into the concrete floor, scrapping my cheek and smacking my arm into the hard floor. I cried out involuntarily as I heard the door close and lock click. I righted myself, sitting cross legged and holding my arm, ignoring the water stinging in my eyes that is automatic when you have a hard fall. I looked up at them, pressing my arm into my jeans to stop the bleeding, and put a hand gingerly to the scrap on my cheek, seeing blood as I brought it away again. The previous day's cheek scrape had healed and was now open and bleeding again.

"Let him tell us what happened, Clayton," Antonio growled. He looked angrily from me to him and back. I wasn't sure if he was angry at my rough treatment or angry because he wasn't understanding the situation 100%. I assumed the latter because he probably didn't really care about the enemy. That's ok. I wasn't allowed to care about him either. Too much risk.

"He was attacking Noah before he ran away," Clay said angrily he glared at me. I looked away, not wanting to challenge him, and undecided if I should tell him what we were really doing because training and pack fighting was only for the pack after all. Would it help my case? I was the enemy and they would believe the beta wolf over me any day so I kept my mouth shut.

"How...?" Nick questioned, looking at me now. I saw some pity in those eyes but more mistrust maybe more disappointment. Again, I looked away angry at myself for not trying to dissuade Noah and convince him we should just grab a drink and chill or do something equally as acceptable.

"Wait," I heard a muffled voice come from the stairs. Noah's Adidas' appeared at the top of the stairs and he descended in a hurry, coming up to the cage and the pack members there. The rest of the pack seemed to be back and changed then.

"We were just training," Noah explained to them and then turned towards me in the cage. I thought back to when he had licked my face and wondered if it meant he actually liked having me around. I imagine it was nice for him to have someone around his age so maybe this was it. He had Reese, though, so maybe not.

"Training," Nick asked, looking from me to him. I didn't say a word in my defence but turned to study the concrete floor. Seeing a faint brownish stain there I shivered and looked to the side of it pretending they didn't use this room for what I knew they did.

"Yes, Reese and you guys were busy so I figured I would get some training in," Noah explained. "He got me down, he's a really good fighter, guys," Noah said, looking at all three and then presumably at me.

"Max, tell them," Noah pleaded. I heard him go up to the bars and grab onto them, his ring clinked with the metal as he did this, telling me exactly where he was. I didn't answer but kept staring at the floor, wanting this to end ASAP so I could be alone and where I belonged.

"Max," Noah said, sounding stunned I wasn't sticking up for myself. How could I, though? I would just be in more trouble. Plus, no one would believe me. I also couldn't let myself get attached under any circumstances. No attachment meant no hurt feelings. I had enough of that in my life so far.

"Noah, go upstairs," Antonio told Noah quietly. I looked up and saw Noah looking at me, confusion and hurt in his eyes as he answered Antonio.

"But," Noah protested. Antonio pointed to the stairs now. Antonio seemed like a nice guy but really strict. "Fuck," Noah said lowly as he went up the stairs stomping and slamming the door and generally making as much noise as possible to show his dislike of the situation.

"What happened, Max, did you get upset and forget your place?" Clay growled. When I hadn't answered Noah he must have assumed I really had been trying to hurt him.

"Clay, that's not helping," Antonio scolded. I went back to staring at the floor, catching sight of a drain there I had not seen before. It gave me the creeps but it helped me steadfastly ignore the pack. It was very important to ignore the pack right then because I was becoming dangerously attached and it was terrifying me.

"Max," Antonio demanded with authority in his voice. He wasn't the Alpha, though, and I didn't need to obey him, but Jeremy had told me I must listen to all older werewolves. While I pondered this, they waited for my answer and finally Clay hit the cage bars so hard in frustration I scurried back, hitting the mattress in the room and looking up startled and frightened.

"Fine, stay there," Clay barked. He left the room as frustrated as Noah had, stomping up the stairs and slamming the door. I took this opportunity to climb up onto the mattress and lied down to stare at the ceiling now, not caring about stopping the bleeding on my wounds. They were minimal and I had had much, much worse. Another game my father liked to play was get a wound and figure out to stitch up or heal yourself. Great fun to him I'm sure.

"Max," Nick tried again but quickly they both gave up and left the room as well, closing the door softly as they went. Good, just go and stay away. I don't need you or want...I don't want you.

I turned over on the mattress onto my right side so I was staring at the bars, cement walls of the basement and the small weight area in the corner. The only thing I could do was think, my mind never let me do otherwise when I didn't have another task to occupy it. I thought about how this could have gone better, maybe if I had told them what happened then I would be in the clear, but would Noah have gotten in trouble for using bad judgement when he was supposed to be guarding the mutt?

I finally heard the basement door creak open quietly and soft footsteps descended, I didn't look over as the person came to stand in front of the cage. I gauged they were to the right of the cage door this time. "Max," Noah whispered. I opened my eyes to look at him surprised. He took the cage keys from his pocket and unlocked it, coming in without an iota of fear. As if he had read my mind he looked up. "I'm not scared of you, Max, you're a good fighter but you won't attack me," he said as much to assure me as himself. I nodded and sat up as he gestured for me to move over and sat beside me I assume so we could talk quietly. Maybe I should attack him so he knew we couldn't be friends but I wouldn't. I didn't want to attack Noah. Reese was a better bet because I knew I wouldn't hurt him.

"Why didn't you tell them you weren't attacking me and why did you run away? Clay wasn't going to hurt you," he asked. I shrugged to this, not quite knowing if my reasons would be good enough for him. "Max," he sighed frustrated as I stared at my newest focal point, the weight set in the corner, wondering how much I could lift now.

"They wouldn't believe me, Noah, plus, you would have been in trouble," I told him softly, now he looked up surprised. I was too, I had been trying to detach myself and now he would think I liked him. Well, I did like him as a friend anyway, but I shouldn't.

"I don't care about being in trouble, Max, they won't do anything to me I can't handle," he chuckled; I said nothing as he tried to convince me of this. I shrugged again. I did want to keep being able to hang around with Noah. He was starting to be the first real friend I had had. Everyone else was quite a bit older but Noah still kind of understood what this age was about and how it felt. Not a good way of thinking, Max, not good.

"Noah," we both heard softly. We both looked up startled to see Jeremy with his arms crossed, giving Noah a disapproving look on the other side of the cage door. See, I had gotten him in trouble already. Some friend, I'm sorry, Noah. Maybe now you'll get the idea. I'm not a good friend and I don't want to be.

"Hi, Jeremy," Noah said, smiling, trying to act innocent, but he had been caught red handed. I bit my lip and looked away from them, hoping they would go easy on him. It was my fault. It was always my fault.

"Didn't Antonio tell you to stay out of the basement?" Jeremy asked. Noah nodded, his head still bowed, not meeting Jeremy's gaze. "Look at me," Jeremy commanded. Noah looked up, gulping as Jeremy's gaze bore into him and he quickly looked away again, showing his submission.

"Next time Antonio gives you a command you will follow it as if I gave it to you," he instructed. Noah nodded averting his gaze as he quickly left the cell, but Jeremy took his arm as he passed. For a second I was afraid Jeremy would hurt him but he only wanted to talk to him. "In your room until supper," Jeremy commanded. Again Noah nodded and raced past Jeremy now and up the steps, shutting the door behind him.

"Max, I understand there was an incident, tell me exactly what happened," Jeremy ordered next. To my surprise he didn't relock the cell but came right in, standing in front of me with his arms crossed. I weighed my options, the Alpha was giving me a direct command but I had reasons to disobey and to me they seemed like good reasons, but to Jeremy they might seem childish or outright immature. Why would he even care?

"Max," Jeremy said again, reminding me he was waiting. I stared at the floor and rolled the mattress hem in my fingers, letting him wait and tensing in case he decided my disobedience deserved a blow. "Look at me and tell me everything," he instructed. He now crouched in front of me, making us the same height. I gazed into his commanding eyes and forced myself to keep looking and not to get scared and look away from the Alpha's gaze.

"Noah and I were just training and I went too far, it was my fault. Then Clay grabbed me and I got scared so I ran," I told him simply. I kept his gaze as he studied me.

"You realize that you're in a precarious position here, Max, your future here depends on you being absolutely honest with me at all times and giving me no reason to distrust you," he told me. I nodded absolutely believing this. Then I absorbed his words and had to wonder what he meant by my future here. I had a future here? They might keep me? Why? I had to shake off these feelings to concentrate on him, but maybe, just maybe, I could start liking them if they kept me. No, it wouldn't work. Clay hated me. I had to leave here and not get caught up in what I wanted.

"Why did you not just tell Antonio this when he asked or Clay or Nick?" he questioned. I hesitated here, torn between being loyal to Noah and cementing my future here. What future here? You have no future here so just stop it.

"I...didn't want Noah to be in trouble, he's my...friend," I said lamely, biting my lip and feeling embarrassed. I now realized how stupid this sounded and blushed with partial shame. Jeremy kept regarding me before nodding slightly to my surprise.

"I understand that sometimes loyalty between friends might stand in the way of honesty but you need to learn to sort out when each is appropriate. In this situation don't you think it would have been more appropriate to tell the truth and gain trust with your superiors than to cover for a friend?" he asked. I thought about this and nodded, seeing his point and the overall lesson. "Noah is a very forgiving boy; he would not have been angry or upset for long if at all. Remember that for next time," he said. I nodded again at this, not missing the next time point maybe meaning I would be here maybe a bit longer than I had thought. No, that was no reason to hope. No reason to get my heart broken for a simple want.

"I think you need a bit of time to think about this and the position you hold here, Max, someone will bring food down for you and you can come out tomorrow morning," he told me. I thought this was a perfectly fine arrangement as I wanted to be alone for a while.

"Ok," I answered, thinking this was a suitable punishment for a mutt like me who really wasn't even part of the pack. Jeremy got up quickly after this and went into the weight room, returning with a small first aid kit. He knelt before me again and gestured for me to come forward on the mattress. I hesitated, but he waited patiently until I did as he wanted. I had a feeling this man had enough patience to wait forever.

"That's quite a scratch," he said, dabbing my face and arm with peroxide. I sucked in a breath as it stung but didn't make a move as he bandaged me up, not wanting my movement to be mistaken for attacking him.

"Thank you," I said when he was done. He nodded, a small smile twitching on his lips. At least I thought it was a smile but I was still studying Jeremy's facial expressions.

"You're welcome, but, Max," he said and I looked up at him, "if you ever run away again I will be very insulted. I mean to welcome you here as much as you may feel like a prisoner. I know this alone may not keep you from running from us, I am sure you have heard many bad things, but consider this. I had an electric fence for a very good reason. Do you know why this might be?" he asked. I sat and thought for a moment.

"To keep people like me in and other mutts out," I said and he nodded and stood, looking down on me. I looked away from his gaze, willingly submitting to him. I knew this would help him trust me again. I wasn't sure if I planned on running again, though. Maybe I wasn't to be trusted.

"Among other things," he said quietly but didn't elaborate. Was he trying to scare me or was he saying there were some nasty things out there? I hadn't encountered any but maybe he meant there were things beyond the fence?

"Supper's in an hour or so," he informed as he left he locked the cage again. I laid back thinking about what Jeremy said and his thought process as well as mine. I didn't eat supper when it came, just letting it sit on the floor, I considered it my own punishment. Some might consider being in a cage punishment enough but with the life I had I guess I thought I needed the extra even though Jeremy commanded me to take care of myself.

No one came down after supper. I guesstimated the time of day feeling that it might be close to bedtime and pulled the blankets over me, trying to sleep. I was startled when the light blinked out down here and although it was a bit freaky I knew I was safe. I finally fell into a half sleep shivering as the temperature dropped down here, I didn't realize how cold it could get in the cage having not spent much time in the Danvers' basement.

I found myself slipping in and out of sleep, waking with the pillow stuffed in my mouth or my fist so I wouldn't yell and alert anyone. The good thing about only sleeping for twenty minutes at a time was that my nightmares and dreams were not as bad as usual.

I finally fell into another half fitful sleep and awoke to movement. Instantly through the grogginess I was on alert. I shivered coldly as I heard the cage door creak; I jumped but was held tightly and told to calm down. I opened my eyes to see Antonio's chest in my line of sight and Jeremy walking behind him, gesturing for me to keep calm.

"Huh?" I asked sleepily, resisting the urge to attack. I didn't like being touched. Being handled through my clothes better but not great, but my shirt had fallen off during my restless sleep and I hated the skin to skin contact and I was also embarrassed about the ribs on my stomach being quite noticeable now. I am sure Antonio felt me tense but didn't say anything as I tried to figure out a way out of my predicament.

"Got too cold in the basement for anyone to stay down there safely but the craziest mutts," he whispered as we climbed the stairs. I tried to make sense of this as I saw Jeremy close and lock the basement door. We left him behind and Antonio climbed the stairs to the upper level and towards the bedroom. I twisted around to see Jeremy climbing the same stairs and pocketing the cage and basement keys. Antonio carried me to the same bedroom I had stayed in last night and quietly dropped me on the bed. I crawled over to my side and relaxed under the covers, warming up and feeling groggy once again after the danger had passed.

"Better?" Antonio whispered. I nodded and turned over, relaxing into the covers and the feeling of safety. I immediately started to drift off. I was surprised I was even able to sleep being in the position I was here. I was also surprised that despite all my efforts I was starting to trust and like them a lot more than I should be.

"Sorry, I tried not to wake you up," Antonio gestured as he slipped off his slippers and crawled into bed beside me. I didn't roll away from him this time. He was starting to scare me less and less. "You're so god damned light and all it seemed best to carry you. I could probably carry two of you, honestly," he chuckled. I smiled, thinking to myself I needed to take better care of myself and gain some more muscle.

"Thanks, Tonio," I murmured as the pillow lured me deeper into sleep. "Antonio, sorry," I put in knowing only some could call him Tonio and I most certainly wasn't one of those people.

"Tonio is fine, kid, just don't lie to me, run away or try and do what you did last night again, ever again, or it goes back to Antonio or Mr. Sorrentino," he warned and then chuckled. I felt him move on the bed but I was too sleepy to figure out what he was doing.

"K," I answered, not registering his humour through my tiredness as I fell asleep again.

The next morning I knew I had really screwed up when I went in search of Noah and instead heard Antonio speaking quietly to him and Reese a few doors down. "Reese, I'd like you to stick around both boys, ok?" Tonio asked and Reese said he would but obviously asked why. They probably figured it was because I would run away and that's what I thought too but no. To my horror, he told them another reason. Something that made me feel so much shame, I wanted to cry.

"The night before last...," he began. I slid down the wall, listening and holding my head in my hands. "Reese, you're strong enough to handle him if anything happens, including him trying to run again or anything to do with what I just told you," Tonio told them. I held my breath, feeling like such a freak. Why would he tell them? The answer was simple, I guessed. They had to know if they were going to be around me. Noah and I might be a match, but I might be able to hurt him or force him to do something he didn't want. Maybe they were afraid for the kids too, but I would never, ever hurt a kid. Never. I wouldn't, but they didn't really trust me. I couldn't blame them. I could tell Antonio wanted to trust me and so did Noah. Maybe some of the others did too.

"Why would he do that?" Noah asked, sounding confused, and I heard Antonio sigh and the bed creak a bit. It sounded as if they were settling in for a long talk then. It seemed to me like they did a lot of talking around here. In fact, their talking seemed to replace things like hitting and violence. I wondered how one family could do this while other families couldn't. It was a mystery to me then.

"I'm not sure, but I am sure it's something he doesn't want us to know, so we're not going to bring it up. We're just going to be careful around him. He doesn't seem to know what's right and wrong in certain situations, so we're just being cautious is all," Tonio told them.

"Well, it's sick anyway," I heard Reese say and again Antonio sighed. Suddenly I heard Noah protesting which surprised me.

"He's not sick, he's just confused...," Noah said. I almost smiled at that. It was nice to have a friend sticking up for me. It had never happened before. Not really anyway.

"Noah's right, if Max is like this, if he's...gay...or likes men or guys, there is nothing wrong with that, but there is something wrong with how he went about it. If he wants to do something with...consensually...with a boy his age, that's fine and there's nothing wrong with him, Reese. Don't either of you make him feel bad, ok?" Antonio asked and they both said they wouldn't. I really didn't think Reese liked me.

"Is being gay common for werewolves?" Noah suddenly asked but he didn't get an answer right away. Was I gay? I wasn't sure. Every time I thought about it, my gut clenched and I felt sick. I was always told growing up it was wrong to be this way and I would be beaten if I was, but they weren't here now. The pack was and even if I wasn't sticking around long it seemed as if they weren't going to beat me. Yet, anyway.

"He's the first one we've ever encountered if he is. He might not be, so, don't say a word. Just be careful, both of you," Tonio finished. I cringed and then swiftly got up and made my way downstairs to the kitchen. Apparently I was getting two escorts now and one of them didn't seem all that happy about it.


	4. Ch 4 The Thing In The Forest

I own nothing except some original characters I sometimes bring in. Kelley Armstrong owns The Otherworld and all the wonderful information there.

*I want to thank SheWolf13 for her excellent editing skills and making this story 100% better. I also want to say please go check out her story **Unbroken**. It is an excellent story and Max will be making background appearances in it as well. If you want to see more Max and meet some amazing new characters please read her awesome stuff.

Ch. 4 The Thing In The Forest

I sat in the kitchen semi moodily munching on cheerios and bananas. They had insisted I eat and set a bowl of cereal and some fruit in front of me. "I can't...," I started to protest, but Nick held up a hand and gestured to the bowl. I sighed and dipped my spoon in, taking a cautious bite. Milk and I had never gotten along. I gave him a look, but he only watched me, perched on top of the counter munching on an apple.

When the bowl was gone, I sat back hoping against hope not to feel sick. For now I felt fine. "Good job," Nick said, patting me on the back and scooping up my bowl on the way back. If he had been really observant he would have found that not only did I have a will to eat, I ate everything in sight. Except for dairy products. I kept my growl inside and the feeling of being treated like a little kid who got a gold star. It didn't keep the feeling of happiness that stirred inside me at his praise, though. I liked doing things right and then thinking I was a good kid. I really liked pleasing people, so although it ruffled my fur, I liked it. This was so confusing.

"Reese, Noah, do you guys want to spend some time with Max?" Nick suddenly said as they both entered the kitchen. Noah grinned and nodded while Reese looked resigned. Spend time with me? Babysit me more like, and apparently Reese wasn't getting the going rate by the look on his face. I decided maybe it was time for Reese and I to have a talk. I just had to get Noah to go away beforehand somehow.

"Do you want to play some videos games? We can't play any good ones with the twins around but we can still play," Noah said. I nodded. I had never played video games before. I didn't see much point. We didn't even have a TV growing up. All I ever saw was the TV shows or commercials in store windows or when I decided to hang out in stores when it was cold. Sometimes I would watch a whole movie there but I always had to be careful. No one wanted a homeless kid around. That didn't seem to include the pack, though, which I could not seem to get rid of.

Reese gestured for us both to go and stayed at our backs. I walked behind Noah and sat when he gestured me to. He had some bean bag chairs set up in front of the TV. "This one's called _Fable_. It's a about a guy who you basically get to manipulate and choose his destiny. It's a one player, but we can take turns. Later when the kids are in bed, I'll show you _Halo,_ it's much better," Noah said. I nodded as I felt my stomach rumble in pain. I kept silent, though, knowing no one would want to know if I wasn't feeling well.

I watched as Noah started the game and tried to pay attention as he showed me how it worked. I could only think about my stomach becoming more painful by the minute. I whined lowly, still not wanting to attract attention, and suddenly jumped up, rushing from the room. "Hey," I heard Reese call behind me and I felt him closing in. I had just settled my hand on the downstairs bathroom door when he grabbed me. His finger dug into my shoulders. I went into panic mode for a second, picturing my father or Dustin and my inability to do anything. Not this time.

"Stop," I yelled and turned slightly, elbowing him in the stomach. He made an _ouf_ sound and let go as I rushed into the washroom and slammed the door, locking it. I just made it to the toilet before my stomach felt like it had exploded. At least I didn't make a mess. I sat back when I was done, wiping my mouth and flushing the flush. I felt fine now. It was just the milk that had done it.

"Max," someone said and rattled the door knob. It felt like an eternity later, but I knew it was less than a minute. I didn't answer because I needed to catch my breath and think for a minute. I had yelled at Reese. I had raised my voice which I knew meant I would be in trouble. Come to think of it, I had raised my voice the other day too at Jeremy and they didn't do anything to me. When I ran away, they only isolated me for a while and that was more for lying. Nothing worked how I thought it would here.

I heard the door swing open then but I kept my position. If someone was going to hit me, then I needed to stay still. I wasn't allowed to stop them from hitting me. That was the rule. It would be twice as worse if I did that. "Max, are you alright?" Antonio said. I nodded slightly and jumped when I felt his hand on my shoulder. Quickly he pulled it away and I turned, standing.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly, as quietly as I could. He nodded and I took a step back, not caring if it brought me closer to the small space between the end of the sink and the toilet. He took a breath and then took a few steps back, seeing my hesitation.

"What happened?" he asked, crossing his arms. When I looked up I saw Nick was behind him and so were Reese and Noah. Reese didn't look the least bit happy and Noah was just confused. Antonio followed my gaze and reached over, shutting the door for some privacy. "What happened?" he repeated himself.

"I...I'm lactose intolerant. I can't have milk or ice cream or anything like that, but today Nick wanted me to eat and there was milk in cereal. I got sick. I didn't mean to hurt anyone but I needed to get into the bathroom," I explained. He nodded now, understanding and relief crossing his features, and then he smiled. I looked at him confused.

"Why didn't you say anything?" he asked. I shrugged and he sighed, shaking his head and looking like himself again. "Here, brush your teeth and we'll go out and get some stuff you can eat," he said. I nodded. I would have to add it to the list of things I owed them. This was starting to really add up.

I was, to say, a little surprised the pack was letting me just go out like this. I did have Antonio, Nick, Noah and Reese with me so it's not like I wasn't guarded but still. It was risky given the fact I had run away once and I hadn't fully decided if I was going to again or not, but no one seemed worried. They even decided to do a little grocery shopping while we were there.

One thing the trip did make me do is stick very close to them. I hated people. They scared me most of the time and I would rather be by the pack than lost with humans. So, I kept a hand on the cart as Nick wheeled it around and Noah and Reese walked around gathering things and coming back every once in a while to pile things in the cart. We might need a second one soon.

"Hey, look, I found a whole section of stuff for people like you," Nick said as we stopped in front of a wall of milks, creams and everything else imaginable in soy or lactose free varieties. "Go, ahead, pick some stuff out," he next instructed. Hesitantly, I let go of the anchor holding me together and walked to the wall of stuff. I picked up soy milk and walked back, offering it to him. He chuckled and pointed to the cart so I set it in gently.

"Is that all, kid? Maybe you should get some other things to tide you over," Antonio said as he came back with an arm load full of cereal boxes. He dumped them in the cart as I shrugged. "Get some more," he clarified. I jumped and left his side to obey, grabbing some yogurt I could eat and some cheese. "Alright," he said and led us on. I sighed in relief but noticed as we got to the check out there was more milk, cheese and yogurt than I had put in. I didn't say anything to this.

When we got home, I was again relegated to being watched by Reese and Noah. I quietly played the videos games Noah wanted me to play and waited for an opportunity to talk to Reese. Now I had to apologize as well as try and convince him to like me. The rest of the pack didn't seem to be prone to hitting me, but I had no idea about Reese. Would he do something to me for hurting him? There was only one to find out. Finally Noah was called away. I watched the game screen on pause before I turned to Reese.

He ignored me for a moment in favour of highlighting in his book. I assumed it was a University text and so I would really have liked to see it but I wouldn't dare touch his stuff. It might incite his wrath. "Reese," I began. He ignored me for a minute more and then shut the book and looked up at me, setting it off to the side. I saw his wolf peek out and he pushed mine back instantly. I sat on the coffee table to establish the dominance between us. To establish I knew that he was above me.

"Listen, I'm sorry I hit you. You touched me. I don't like to be touched," I said softly, looking at my hands.

"You disobeyed me, I don't like to be disobeyed," he said and I nodded. I had learned that lesson a long time ago. No one in charge, especially dominant wolves, liked being disobeyed and it usually was re-enforced with pain as well.

"I know, but it was an emergency. I'm still sorry. I know you don't like me but I'm not going to hurt anyone. Not Noah or the twins," I clarified. He looked at me, studying me once more, and I could tell he was hesitant about me.

"You tried to touch Antonio," he said and I turned scarlet. Damn it. I knew this would come back to bite me in the ass. It's what I thought he wanted. What I thought he would make me do anyway. Before I could form a reply he was up and so was I. I was nothing if not quick. I made it to the far wall before he caught me and slammed his hands into the wall by my head. This was it then. I had known it was coming. I should have been more prepared.

I closed my eyes tightly and held my hands up, knowing I should not ward him off, but not able to stop myself. A soft whimper escaped from me before I could stop it. Nothing happened. I waited but nothing happened. I cautiously opened one eye to see Reese looking down on me; he had a good foot or so of height on me right then and a lot more weight and muscle. He seemed to tower over me like almost everyone did honestly.

"I'm not going to hit you, frig kid," he said a bit calmer than he was a moment ago. I looked at him again, just waiting. "Just don't hurt Noah, ok, then I will hit you," he promised. I went wide eyed but nodded. He was looking out for his brother and I understood. Telling an abused kid you would hit them if they messed up was not a good idea, though. I lived in fear of Reese for a long time after that. He felt bad when we were older and I told him, and my sister hit him for it, but there was nothing for it. Reese was protective and he always would be. I was a stranger at the time and a potential threat to his family. He hadn't known me yet or he never would have been so callous.

He finally stepped back and brushed a hand through his hair. I watched as he went back to his seat. Finally I was able to move out of my statue like state and go back to the bean bag chair, pulling my legs to my chest. I would have to concentrate very, very hard on not getting hit by this guy while I was here.

I looked towards the forest as Noah tossed the football to me; I easily caught it and threw it back, mostly distracted. I kept thinking about Reese and not screwing up. I was trying so hard not to screw up. I wasn't sure why I wanted to try so hard given the fact that I was sure the pack wasn't really keeping me but I did know I wasn't a fan of pain. Of any kind, so I was trying.

Suddenly I felt something whack into the side of my head and I stumbled back, almost throwing a punch, but stopped my throw when I heard Noah laughing. I rolled my eyes, I didn't get the point of this but Noah convinced me that throwing around a ball could be hand eye coordination development and so I played along, but I hadn't really paid much attention. Plus, the pack was into touch football so I supposed I should figure out what exactly touch football was.

Noah was his usual self when I had woken up that morning and after breakfast and some weight lifting lesson from Reese and Nick we had headed out to toss around the football or pig skin as Nick called it. Reese was still trailing us and would continue to as far as I knew. I had been fine with that at first, but now he was just making me nervous. Throwing around the ball was Noah's idea as was almost everything we did but I was amenable to it. This was starting to turn into a mini Alpha and beta relationship and I wasn't quite sure how I felt about that.

"Jeez, sorry, are you ok?" Noah asked, not bothering to hide a smile as he walked over and picked up the ball. I shrugged, rubbing my face, still feeling distracted. God, would there ever be time when I could be comfortable in my own skin and not feel like this all the time? I doubted it.

"Why are you so distracted today?" Noah asked, dropping the ball. I glanced at Reese for a quick second and so did he before looking into my eyes again. For the most part I didn't talk or give my opinion with the pack because I didn't think they wanted to hear it, but Noah was different. He spoke to me and I willingly talked, it seemed natural. Of course this was mostly when we were alone, with Reese or any other pack member I kept to myself and avoided eye contact.

I shrugged and he looked at me and then at the back of the house where everything seemed to be silent. Jaime had taken the kids somewhere and so I guess this was as silent as the house would be until they got back. Except for the occasional pack brawl between Clay and Nick or Antonio and anyone else they happened to set their sights on that day.

"Let's take a walk then," he suggested. I thought about this, not knowing if they would let me go back into the woods again with the stunt I had pulled last time, but the electric fence was not penetrable as far as I knew, so how far could I really get?

"They probably won't let me go in with just you, they don't trust me yet," I told him matter-a-factly. He gave me a look and, then rolling his eyes, he looked at Reese. I could tell that Noah considered Reese at least a semi leader. From what little I had gleaned, Reese had come to the pack before Noah, not too long, though, and Noah looked up to him, when they were together they had an easy rhythm. Yeah, easy if the guy liked you, I supposed.

"Reese, you want to go for a walk in the woods?" Noah asked. Reese glanced up from his book. I noticed today he had on a tight University tee and baggy sweatpants, accompanied by very expensive sneakers. I don't think anything the pack owned wasn't brand named. It seemed to me like the only ones in the pack really into fashion were Nick and maybe Antonio. Nick seemed to coordinate outfits for people, but I think they preferred comfort over class. I did too.

"Not really, but if you guys want to, I'll go with you," he said, glancing at me. I lowered my eyes, not giving him any reason to see me as a threat. Noah nodded to this and after he disappeared inside to clear it with someone, probably just because I was with them, we set off.

Finally we were standing at the woods edge, letting Reese lead the way since he was the oldest; he picked a trail as I fidgeted nervously. I wasn't sure if I wanted to go into the woods with Reese right now. He hadn't made a move towards me since yesterday but he still scared the shit out of me. Even more so than Clay right then. Clay had mostly ignored me since the morning he found me with the kids in my room.

"Reese, do you know what has everyone is such a pissy mood today?" Noah suddenly asked. I hadn't realized if people were in bad moods today. I must have been so distracted I had missed it. I paid full attention now, though, to see what I could glean from it.

"Um, yeah, Tonio is going to talk with you later I think," he answered, glancing my way. I looked away ashamed with my cheeks flaming, they didn't have to be obvious that they were hiding something specifically from me. Maybe I could find out more later if I listened close enough. Something else was bothering me, though. The pack seemed like they were all powerful, what could possibly get under their skin so much that instead of taking action and taking care of whatever threat this was they were only pacing around their territory, getting agitated.

"Let's go this way, I've never been down this one before," Reese stated and we agreed, following him along. Stonehaven's woods had many different paths and it would take a life time to get to know all of them. I listened to Reese and Noah talk for a bit longer about non important issues and almost bumped into Noah when I wasn't paying attention.

"Max, you ok?" Reese asked and I nodded, stepping back and embarrassed about the kerfuffle. Why did he even care? I looked away from him instead of answering him so he'd get the hint. I didn't really want to talk to him right then. He wasn't exactly my favorite person.

"Reese...," Noah was about to say when suddenly Reese went flying off the path and into a tree stump. He slumped, unconscious, and Noah and I both stopped and looked around confused. I looked to Noah to see what he wanted to do, but he was panicked. I would take charge then if he couldn't. I knew I was more a fighter and a leader than he was anyway, even if I did listen to him when we were together. I think that was more survival than anything.

"Noah," I said, putting a finger to my lip when he was about to call Reese's name again, this time in fear. I looked around seeing nothing. I slowly got down on one knee and felt for Reese's pulse, it was there and strong so I knew he was fine just unconscious.

"He's fine just knocked out," I assured Noah. I stood and looked around, turning fast, trying to see what was in the woods. I had to get them back to the pack before whatever this was attacked us again. I was a good fighter, but Noah had little to no practice and we had to protect Reese as well.

"Noah, we need to...," I started to say, but suddenly he was pushed back off his feet and so was I. We almost knocked into one another as some force propelled us towards the ground.

"What the...," Noah yelled. He seemed to be struggling with something or someone and suddenly he just laid there, either not moving or not being able to move. The man stepped from the woods at this point, grinning. I looked around and took a step back, reaching beside me and snapping off the biggest branch I could find on a nearby tree. I swung, but the man jumped out of the way and said something. I was knocked back into another tree, throwing my branch into the distance; he shook his head and walked over to Reese.

I looked around for a weapon and found only a large stone; I quickly picked it up and hurled it at the guy. It miraculously hit him square in the head and he growled, turning towards me. As the guy came towards me, Noah suddenly seemed to regain his movement and I gestured for him to go back to the house instead of attack. He hesitated and then nodded, taking off. The man turned and said a few words, but I tackled him before he could get them out and we both went down. I had been raised as a soldier and so it made more sense for me to stay and fight. I rolled onto the guy, trying to pin him but even though I knew how to fight I was smaller and weaker then my opponent and he was quickly gaining the advantage.

I tried grabbing his neck and snapping it to the side before he readied his next move. He got wise and swung me around, hitting my body into a tree. I let go and groaned as I felt my back go rigid with pain. He jumped me at this point, getting a hand around my throat. I tried to fight him off but couldn't, he was stronger than me as I hadn't changed yet so my strength didn't get the werewolf changing bump it needed quite yet. Finally he thought he had gotten the message across and let go as I coughed and sputtered. He got up and went for Reese again and I waited.

I took advantage of his wanting to kill Reese and jumped him. This time as I tried to snap his neck, my arm wound tightly around his throat he stood and swung me madly around, trying to get me off so he could breath, but his attempts became weaker and he couldn't hit me in the position I was in on his back. Finally he slumped to the ground unconscious.

I breathed hard and looked over at Reese now, intending to go towards him, but a pain shot through my leg and I stumbled at the familiar aches and pains of being a werewolf. "Get away from him," I heard. I looked up and saw Clay. I stood and backed off as Jeremy, Antonio, Nick and Elena appeared, looking panicked. Jeremy immediately went to Reese and checked the same vital signs as I had. Noah rushed up with a flushed face, looking from me to the attacker stunned.

"You killed him," Noah said, looking at the attacker's body and then back to me again, but I shook my head. Antonio, Clay and Nick came over and stood over the attacker's body as well. Antonio bent down and checked to see if he was alive or dead, shaking his head at Jeremy who looked over for conformation.

"Is he a buddy of yours?" Clay growled. He came towards me and I backed up. His hands shot out and in my panic I darted around the tree, all too willing to disappear into the forest again to avoid him hitting me or touching me. I peeked out from around the tree, but he only stood there glaring down at me but not moving forward.

"No, wait," Noah cried frustrated and glaring daggers at Clay now. "This guy attacked us and Max had nothing to do with it," Noah tried to explain. I caught Antonio's eye and as soon as he saw how frightened I was he strode forward, intent on stopping Clay. Why? Why was he trying to be so nice to me? Clay stepped forward again and I tried to run but his hand wrapped around my forearm and he easily dragged me back in front of the tree. I whimpered as his other hand came out and grabbed the front of my shirt, yanking up. Antonio set a hand on Clay's arm in cease and desist order, but he didn't.

Jeremy stood up from looking over Reese and knelt down by the man, looking at the guy's body, and then stood, looking at me. I was slowly feeling like I would pass out soon from the panic but looked directly into his gaze, trying to convey I was telling the truth and that I was not what Clay thought I was. My vision fogged at that moment, though, and I saw the world in muted colours for a second before my vision returned. I closed my eyes trying to clear my head.

"Let him go, Clay," Jeremy ordered as he gestured for Nick to search the man. Nick crouched and started rifling through pockets and other things, pulling out an I.D. card and some cash but nothing more. He was smart then and knew not to carry such things on him when he was attacking with a small chance he would survive.

"Jer," Clay growled, pushing harder. I didn't open my eyes, willing myself to stay conscious for another few seconds and wishing I had not gone on this stupid walk. Forgot Reese, the real threat, was in front of me, willing to kill me for making the wrong move.

"Now," Jeremy ordered. Clay growled and let me drop, I fell onto my hands and knees, gasping and struggling for breath because the shooting pains were getting worse and so was my rising panic. I tried to remain as calm as possible. I knew Clay didn't like me, but would he kill me in front of everyone without blinking an eye?

Suddenly I felt pain sprout down my hands and arms in my panic and I screamed from the force of it. I looked down and saw my first change starting in my hands which started to grow shorter as my nails started to grow talon like and long. My arms started to twist and narrow as I watched unbelieving.

"Max, calm down," I heard Antonio's voice when he noticed. He knelt down beside me and put a hand on my back in comfort. Normally I would flinch away from the bigger man but the pain was too great inside my body for him to pose a threat to the outside of my body right now.

"What do I do?" I cried which turned into a scream. I felt my body following my hands. I had never changed before and I knew it was supposed to be painful but this felt like I was on fire and being ripped apart all at the same time.

"Calm down and take a breath," he told me, rubbing my back to try and keep me calm. It still amazed me that most of the pack treated me like a child with little gestures such as this while Clay just wanted to kill me. I then saw Jeremy crouch down in front of me as well. I did as he told me, trying to concentrate and let my body do what it needed to and gasping at the short burst of pain, but the change kept coming.

"Look at me, Max," he ordered when I looked down and saw my arms sprouting hair and becoming smaller. I looked at him, getting the sense he could help me if I concentrated, but the change kept coming and then going. It was like it wanted to happen and it put me through the agony of semi changing as my groans and screams echoed throughout the forest.

Finally the change stopped coming and I collapsed on the forest floor, panting and sweating, feeling better but not fully satisfied. I guess I would feel satisfied when I actually changed, but I was dreading another painful bout of trying to accomplish this.

"It will come eventually and soon by the looks of it," Antonio told me. I nodded, frustrated at myself for not being able to finally do this and for failing in front of the pack like I had. I moved my legs a bit, testing them and hearing the crunch of long dead leaves under my body.

I slowly got up with Antonio's help and I stood wobbly. Clay came towards me as soon as I was on my feet. I looked at him, meeting his gaze, refusing to show my submission this time, but then thought better of it, looking away again, but I stood my ground, I wouldn't run at least. I saw his shoes in front of me and knew he was only a foot away. Before he could do a thing, Antonio pushed his way between us, letting me go, and pushed Clay back. Oh, God. I was starting fights within the pack now. I couldn't watch another second, though, because for the second time in two days I turned and was sick. I fell to my knees again, thankful I had short hair. I felt a hand on my back again but was too weak to flinch from it. My body must have been traumatized from the changes it was trying to go through.

"Are you alright?" Jeremy said immediately upon hearing my sickness. He turned to look at me. He had gone back to Reese now to try and revive him.

"Yes," I lied shakily. My body felt like it had taken a pounding from a million hammers and from the tenderness I knew it was black and blue. I laid on my side feeling drained of all energy and exhausted.

"Come on," Nick said, walking towards me. He offered me his hand and I took it being heaved up again onto my feet. He went to pat me on the back, but I flinched and he reframed, instead letting his hand comb through his hair. I wobbled as I started to walk and let him take my arm to steady me without complaint.

"Don't worry about Clay, he is very protective," Nick whispered. I nodded and we walked slowly back to the group. Reese was now awake and Jeremy helped him to stand. He seemed angry about being attacked and maybe about not being able to protect Noah at the same time. Older pack brothers always have feelings of obligation towards the younger members and always want to protect them.

"How did you knock him out?" Noah asked, turning to me now with eagerness. I knew he was eager to learn everything he could about taking down enemies and fighting. Antonio was walking behind us now and I let Noah take my other arm to steady me. Normally I shied away from any contact but I was unnerved and so I had to accept this time.

"Strangled him until he passed out," I whispered weakly. Anger flared through me. Whether from the pain and weakness or that I was so out of control right then. I hated hurting people. It was something forced on me by my father and all my life I just wanted to be a normal kid and not have to deal with this. I pulled away from Noah and Nick let me go when I nodded that I was alright. I took a deep breath to say what I needed to say next.

"It's not a game, Noah. I know you're excited to learn this as a pack werewolf, but when you're on the outside you don't learn this stuff when you change. You learn it from when you're little," I told him. He looked a bit sick at this and I nodded, hoping he was starting to get it.

"How old...," he started to ask, trailing off and blushing, looking at the ground. I was six when my father made me learn the strangle technique, that's also the day he made me bury my first mutt. I was eight when I learned how to snap someone's neck and I had to start cleaning up after my father's kills which were becoming way too frequent by that time. I wasn't about to tell them any of this, though, because I didn't want this to be used as ammo against me. They would definitely think I was dangerous if they knew this about me.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, Max," Antonio said softly and I felt ashamed. In my anger at the situation and trying to tell Noah about this fact of life, I had forgotten two older pack members and very important pack members at that.

"Maybe we should just go back," Nick suggested. I nodded, wanting this day to be over. We began trudging out of the forest in silence. I watched my feet and the wet grass as we walked and tried not to pay attention to the pack members. We finally reached the house where Antonio and Nick were immediately called into a meeting I assumed about the situation.

"I guess we'll just hang out," Noah suggested, starting to go into the living room. He stopped and looked back at me, gesturing I should follow him when I didn't move.

"I just want to go lay down," I told him, starting to head for the basement but was quickly interrupted by Elena coming up the stairs and locking the basement door before slipping the key into her pocket.

"Guys, we put the man in the cage, both of you are to stay away from the basement," she ordered. We both nodded as she slipped into the meeting and I started upstairs instead. Noah followed behind me and I walked as softly as possible to the room I had been sharing with Antonio and the boys. I lay on the mattress on my side and turned away from Noah towards the wall.

"Can you just lock the door or something?" I asked. He hesitated but said nothing, just standing there, wondering what he should do. "Noah, please. I really want to be alone for a while. I promise I won't run," I informed, not turning. He sighed and I heard him turn, closing the door, the click of the lock followed after this. He left immediately, thumping down the hallway and into the main part of the house again. I closed my eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. I needed to be alone for a while and I needed sleep. Plus this way he could attend the meeting and find out what was going on around here.

I don't know how long I stared at the wall, falling in and out of sleep, but by the time I heard someone in the hall I had memorized the pattern of the paint and it is all I saw when I closed my eyes which was good. I didn't want my thoughts intruding on the silence I finally forced my mind into. "I don't recall ordering anyone to lock you in your room," I heard Jeremy comment from the other side of the door. Promptly he unlocked and opened the door, stepping inside. I didn't answer or turn around as he stepped in; I just made sure to track his movement across the bedroom floor.

I felt the mattress dip but still I didn't answer or turn around. I was not trying to be disrespectful but I was in a mood and didn't want to offend the Alpha on his own territory when I was like this. I felt him move and I tensed, wondering what he would do to make me pay attention. My father favoured cold showers or slaps to the head, but Jeremy didn't seem the type.

I suddenly felt his light touch on my back and I tensed and jumped away, gasping in pain all in the same moment. I cursed myself as soon as I did, giving away the fact that I was hurt. "You're hurt," Jeremy said in a disapproving voice. I felt him come closer on the mattress and put a hand on my side, I tensed but didn't move, as he lifted the back of my shirt, he said nothing as he let go.

"Why did you lie to me when I asked if you were hurt?" he asked in a soft voice. I didn't answer and we played the waiting game, this game was often like the eye contact/submission game but was more frustrating. Finally, and surprising to me, he gave in but it was not submission.

"Sit up and look at me when I am talking to you," he ordered next in a harsher voice. I hesitated a second but sat up and turned towards him. Immediately upon meeting his eyes, I looked away showing him I was still submissive and unintentionally tallying the exit and attack scenarios in my mind. If he made a move towards me, I had options but I didn't think I was quick enough to get away from him or strong enough.

"When I ask you a question I expect you to answer immediately and honestly, do we understand one another?" Jeremy asked, keeping his usual calm but also keeping the harsh edge he had adopted.

"Yes, sir," I answered, crossing my arms. I noticed through the pushed aside bed sheets that the mattress had little flowers on it, something I had neglected to realize before. Something I should not be concentrating on now.

"I am assuming you understand your position here and understand I do not take your position lightly nor do I take your words to me lightly. You will earn my respect and my trust by being honest and being respectful, Max. So far you have been the most respectful young man I have ever met, but you have a problem with being dishonest when it suits you," he said. I thought about this and nodded at his words, knowing they were true. I grew up in a world where being dishonest was a creative game and a good way to survive, not a bad thing but something that you needed to master. If you trick your superiors, then you had mastered lying, I guess I had not gotten there yet.

"May I speak?" I asked. He gestured for me to go ahead and as I looked up I was surprised to see Antonio leaning against the wall with his arms crossed watching us. I hadn't heard him come in which proved to me I needed to pay more attention and hone my skills more. It also proved to me I would not be getting away if Jeremy chose to hurt me. Two against one was totally unfair but it was something I was used to.

"I don't mean to be dishonest with you, you are the Alpha and I respect you, your home and your position. I have lied to you twice and while I am sorry I felt both times were necessary," I said, trying to justify my reasons for being dishonest.

"Why was it necessary for you to lie to me?" he asked softly. I changed positions, crossing my legs under me before I began and also giving myself a second to think before I answered.

"I felt it was necessary to lie to you about my dreams because I did not feel they were normal and I didn't want to alarm you or make you feel as if I was just a crazy mutt endangering your pack and your family. I lied to you about my back and my body because there was nothing you would have been able to do about it and because my change caused most of the damage. We all know what it feels like, I guess," I told them both. While I talked I stared at the painted wall again but at a different wall this time, a whole new pattern to sear into my memory.

"You feel it is alright to be dishonest if it benefits you?" Jeremy asked finally. I looked up sharply, trying to fix my mistake.

"No, I feel it is alright to be dishonest when telling the truth will inconvenience you or your pack. You have already been generous enough with sparing my life and not treating me like a prisoner and so I don't wish to make your life more difficult with my problems," I told him. I looked from him to Antonio and to the wall again, hoping this was a satisfactory but having no experience with this kind of thing so I really didn't know.

"As admirable as that is, I have told you before lying of any kind will not be tolerated in my home, did I not?" Jeremy asked. I nodded as my gut went cold; he seemed quite angry, even though he still looked calm.

"Yes, sir," I whispered looking at the carpeted floor and feeling the shame run through my cheeks. I desperately wished I could meet his gaze with courage but I knew I wasn't there yet.

"Look at me when I am addressing you," Jeremy demanded. I looked up and caught his eyes, not daring to look away now. Not for the first time, I saw his wolf there in full force. It scared me so much I scooted back a bit away from them both. He was the most dominant and scary thing I had ever seen. Now I understood why he was Alpha, even though Antonio was clearly a better fighter and Clay usually seemed more dominant. He wasn't. This man seemed like he had created dominance. "I forbade you to lie in this home," Jeremy said next, crossing his own arms now and regarding me, now he looked like the Alpha and it terrified me to the core. "I assume you remember this," he asked now in a low and calm voice as I tried desperately to keep his iron dark eyed gaze.

"Yes, of course," I answered, feeling my stomach grow colder at his words, it might finally be here, I may have finally crossed the line and made Jeremy so mad he would let Clay kill me, neither man said a word for the next few moments and this worried me even more.

"Can you tell Clay to make it quick?" I asked suddenly. I immediately regretted this as Jeremy regarded me with that unreadable expression and Antonio looked confused before realization dawned on him and he frowned, glaring.

"Can I tell Clayton to make what quick?" Jeremy asked, a bit of an edge to his voice cutting through the usual calm facade. I saw the wolf again and looked over to see Antonio's wolf as well. He looked pissed. Shit. Why did I keep pissing them off?

"You told me when I came here that if I stepped out of line you would allow Clay to kill me in any long and painful way he wished. If this is your decision, then I would like to request it be done quickly," I repeated. Jeremy regarded me once more and I felt that since my crime was only lying, which I still did not consider a huge deal, I could at least be allowed a quick death.

"Do you really believe I would let Clayton kill you for lying to me?" he asked quietly as he shifted positions. I gulped, sensing that I had begun digging a tunnel to China and was just digging deeper and deeper, getting into more trouble. This kind of trouble was hard for me, though. I had never been treated like a child and to think about being punished as a misbehaving child confused me. Fighting, hitting and yelling I understood, but this was throwing me for a loop.

"If I was a mutt who had broken the law I do. Your law was forbidding lying under your roof and I disobeyed, breaking your law," I answered him. He nodded at this, hopefully seeing how I was making sense of the situation.

"If you were a mutt who had broken the law, then yes, I would, but you're a child, even though you may not understand you're still a child sometimes and given your past it's understandable. You have lied unintentionally, once, and intentionally, once, and I do not believe killing you as a punishment fits the crime. I do believe, however, that as you will be living with Antonio when I deem you're ready that he will be the one to punish you," Jeremy said. He started to get up and leave and Antonio came forward. I looked at him and then at Antonio, confused at this, not only would I live, but I would be living with a pack member in the future. This whole situation was difficult for me to process.

"I'm a pack guest though, why will I be living with Antonio?" I questioned. He didn't answer that one and only kept walking. Antonio came over now, sitting on the spot Jeremy vacated and regarding me as Jeremy had. I felt my usual policy about not talking to the pack members wasn't going to work in this situation.

"Antonio, I don't understand..,." I began to say, but he put up a hand to stop me from speaking. I obeyed him as I would the Alpha, remembering what Jeremy had said to Noah while we were in the cage yesterday. I was still confused as hell, though. They were keeping me? Did that mean I could get close to them like my heart had been begging me to do? Did that mean they would keep being nice to me? I was so confused by all of this. I felt like a stray puppy now and all they had to decide was if the kids were responsible enough take care of me.

"Max, I have seen over the past few days that you're a good kid and so I refuse to label you a liar. I know you're not, but you have chosen to lie and so you have chosen to be punished," he began. He rolled up his sleeves as he said this and I was suddenly afraid. When my father rolled up his sleeves he was usually planning on giving me the beating of a life time. He reached towards me and I tensed and flinched, automatically moving away. He saw this but ignored it, taking my shoulder in his hand as he spoke. I tensed under his grasp with automatic water springing to my eyes. I liked this man. I didn't want him to hurt me. I was sad I had hurt him. That's what I got for getting close to people I guessed.

Before he spoke I couldn't take it anymore and I had wrenched myself from his light grip and escaped across the room to the wall, standing there and looking at him. He sighed but he stayed where he was and he let me stay here. "If you feel safer that way, then by all means we can talk while you're halfway across the room, but you're going to listen," he said in a hard voice. I nodded to this.

"Ok," I said very softly and he nodded now and continued.

"You need to tell me and everyone else the truth at all times here, Max, you have to realize how important this is even when you don't think it will be. You _must _gain Jeremy's trust and the pack's trust, it is very important," he said forcefully. I nodded, understanding this now as he continued.

"I think you have already punished yourself enough for this one, considering you seem to punish yourself everyday for what you are," he told me. I looked up surprised at this, not understanding what he meant. How did I punish myself every day?

"Max, you walk around here every day like you're being punished, like were about to beat you every time we look at you," he told me and I said nothing, not making a move but thinking that if Clay had his way that's probably how it would be.

"Aren't I being punished, though, coming here and being under 24/7 guard? Jeremy said if I stepped out of line, he would let Clay kill me," I told Antonio who gave me a hard look and then shook his head. I knew they were having a hard time understanding my point of view and I also knew they were trying too. I wondered if they knew how very confused I was right then. How my world was unravelling and nothing made the slightest bit of sense anymore.

"Jeremy wasn't sure about you at first, but since you came here you have given us no reason to believe you're a man eater or a killer. Hell, you're just a kid, Max. Do you even realize that?" he asked. I took a second to think about this. I had never been treated like a child all my life, my father always told me I was a soldier and he never treated me as if I was young or something to be protected and loved like the twins were and like I knew Nick had been he was a boy and even now.

"I've never been...," I trailed off and didn't finish my sentence but I think Antonio understood. He looked remorseful, probably thinking about his own son and how he could never treat him like anything but an object of his affection.

"We'll take small steps maybe you can just try and not be afraid of everyone all the time," he shrugged. I doubted this would be possible especially with Clay still out for blood, especially when I was afraid of their every move and whisper and quiet steps. I was wound so tight I doubted I would ever uncoil.

"I...maybe," I said. He nodded, laughing as his usual grin broadened his face and lit up his eyes. Ok, this was going better. He was laughing. I relaxed and let myself slump against the wall a bit. No beating this time. What about next time, though?

"I know you're scared and you're not used to gentle touches and people being nice, but that's what we are, Max. We're the good guys. We don't hit, hurt or otherwise abuse kids or other pack members. We will never hit you, we never call you names, we never force you to do anything you don't want, got it?" he asked. I gulped at this but didn't answer. He sighed and pulled a hand through his hair. "Ok, you don't believe me or understand right now, but you will, soon, you'll see through our actions I'm telling the truth. I nodded but didn't say anything. No, I didn't believe them and it would be a very long time before I could believe them.

"Well, it's a start," he said. I said nothing as he stood and gestured towards the door. "We do need a favour I suppose of you, Max. A few members of the interracial council are coming over for a meeting about the man in the forest. We believe he was sorcerer so the witch and sorcerer delegate Paige Winterbourne and Lucas Cortez will be the stopping by to hopefully identify the sorcerer and also talk about the incident," he told me and I stiffened. I hated talking to strangers because I never knew what they would do.

"Just try, alright?" he encouraged and I nodded. He gestured for me to leave the room but this time he went first which made me feel slightly better at least until I remembered I had to talk to the witch and sorcerer delegate tomorrow and my stomach clenched with fear.

"Hey, kid. I'd like to give you a hug. I like hugging and I like being close to people, so how about we work out a deal," Antonio said as we walked. I looked at him but didn't say anything. "Every time I feel the urge to hug you, I'll tell you and you can decide to let me or not, ok?" he asked. I wasn't sure I liked it but I nodded. "So, can this old man have a hug?" he asked. I stopped walking and thought about it for a minute. The hug he had given me before had felt so good. It felt so right like we were made to be together like this, father and son or at least mentor and kid. Maybe I could feel that again if I let him hug me.

"Ok," I said softly. He grinned and walked forward slowly. I backed up into the wall instinctively, but he said nothing to this. His arms came around me very gently and he slowly hugged me to him. I didn't really remember how to do this, but it seemed easy. I pulled my arms from my sides and let them settle on his shoulder and he gave a contented sigh.

"Thank you," he said softly as he let go. I nodded as he stepped back. Why was he thanking me? I hadn't done anything but let him touch me and, believe me, I knew that wasn't a privilege. It was just me. I wasn't anything special or worth wild at all. I was just Max. "Also," he said when we continued walking and had hit the stairs, "If you want, you're allowed to speak up. You don't have to talk so softly all the time. We all have good hearing so we can hear you but, just you know, if you want to talk louder go ahead. We encourage it," he said. I nodded to this as well when we hit the bottom step and walked towards the living room.

"Boys, have you got room for Max?" Antonio asked as we crossed into the dining room. Reese and Noah both nodded and I went to sit beside them. It seemed as if Reese was helping Noah with some kind of homework or something. Did everyone here go to school? Did that mean I could too? I really hoped so. Since I was staying it would be logical.

I looked over at the equations they were going over and did the numbers in my head but let them work, not saying a word yet. "Ok, the answer to number 3," Reese said, sitting back in his chair. He had a small white bandage on his head, but he looked fine and composed besides that. I must a have been resting in my room much longer than I thought.

"Er...72," Noah said uncertainly.

"109," I corrected, glancing at the sheet and then at the table again. They were both silent for a few moments until I glanced up again. Both of them were looking at me now. "I, uh, I'm good at math and stuff," I shrugged and went back to looking at the table.

"Show your work," Reese suddenly said and pushed the notebook towards me. I nodded and took the pencil, scribbling out the equation and then pushed it back. Reese looked it over and nodded and then explained it to Noah who looked as if he was getting frustrated. "Just take your time, Noah. Max, can we talk?" Reese asked.

"Ok," I said softly and got up when he did. For once he let me follow him which I figured was a good sign. We walked to the front of the house and we stepped onto the front porch. The air was perfect with a small chill but still warm enough to enjoy. He gestured to the porch swing and then walked over, sitting. I followed and sat in the far corner, pulling my legs up. He started rocking it and crossed his arms, turning towards me.

I pushed back into the seat a bit more, but if he noticed he said nothing. We were in the most open place we could be so I could easily escape, if need be. "Max, I'm sorry if I scared you. I didn't mean to imply I would hurt you or hit you. I didn't...I didn't realize how badly you'd been hurt before. I know none of us do and I feel awful about scaring you. I'm not a bully and I don't hit defenceless kids, ok? I was just worried you would hurt Noah. Today, though, you proved yourself to me and you helped Noah. I want to thank you," he finished. I looked up at him surprised.

"I did something good?" I asked. He chuckled now at the look on my face and nodded. I felt a warm feeling starting inside me. I liked it. I liked feeling good and feeling like I was worth it.

"Yeah, you did well. I'm proud. So, from now on, how about we make some promises to one another. You just try, ok, try and keep doing well but not just with me, with everyone. No one here will hurt you. I'll make a promise to protect you, ok?" he said. I looked at him confused.

"If no one will hurt me, what are you protecting me from?" I questioned. Again he laughed. It seemed I amused this guy a lot. Ok, that was better than a lot of things he could think of me.

"Well, from the outside world and from people in the pack too. No one will hurt you, but you don't believe that so I'll be there if you need help or you feel you need someone to stand up for you. I'm like an older brother to Noah. You could let me be the same thing," he suggested. I looked at him astonished. He was offering to protect me and be an older brother to me. No one had ever done that before.

Despite my reservations about touching and hugging people and in spite of my fears of being hit, I crossed the distance between us and hugged him. He laughed and hugged me gently back, rubbing my back. "Well, I didn't expect that as an answer but I guess that's a yes?" he asked and I nodded my head into his chest.

He wanted to protect me and be there for me. I wanted it so badly it hurt. I couldn't deny it anymore. I needed the human contact. I needed the protection and the love because I was so tired of taking care of myself and being the only one who cared about what happened to me. I might not be able to let everyone in at once but it could be a start.

I felt something else too. Something I would not be able to place for a long time or to understand. Pack bonds. They were finally forming since I was starting to trust. Wolves generally do not do well alone. Some do, like Karl, but most go crazy if they don't have a pack. That's why mutts pose so many problems to the pack. For the first time, besides with Antonio, I started to feel these bonds and I started to feel worthy. Years later when we told my sister Kim, who would not become part of our family for a while yet, she cried and hugged my brother. She dearly loved us all and really wished she had been there from the beginning. Since she wasn't we tell her all the stories and watch for her reactions. Sometimes she laughs but more often than not she cries and a lot of the times she'll hit Reese. He so had it coming. One of her favorite stories about me is how I hit dad with a tire iron when I first met him and apparently this is why he wanted to get through to me so badly, at first anyway. I still feel kind of bad about that one.


	5. Ch 5 Supernatural Drama

I own nothing except some original characters I sometimes bring in. Kelley Armstrong owns The Otherworld and all the wonderful information there.

*I want to thank SheWolf13 for her excellent editing skills and making this story 100% better. I also want to say please go check out her story **Unbroken**. It is an excellent story and Max will be making background appearances in it as well. If you want to see more Max and meet some amazing new characters please read her awesome stuff.

Supernatural Drama

After a month and a half at Stonehaven where the days melted together I finally accepted I was staying. I hadn't tried to make any more escape attempts and although I knew I was still skittish, I was letting people touch me a bit more, I was sleeping easier and was starting to let them in. There was no sign of any harm coming to me in all this time, so I eased up and breathed a bit of a sigh of relief. Meanwhile I enjoyed playing video games with Noah and Reese, taking trips to town with Antonio and Nick, watching the pack train and fight and playing with the kids. My favorite time of the day became the time right when I would get under the covers and could listen to the activity in the house and the crickets and bugs from outside.

Today was the day, though, that I had to talk to the interracial council. It had been delayed a bit due to busy schedules but it was finally here and I was nervous as hell about it. "Banana?" Noah asked. I shook my head as I concentrated on chewing my soggy Cheerio's. Antonio had gone out the other day and had bought me more soy milk which I appreciated. I had managed to make it through a half a bowl of cereal before my stomach churned over in fear. The delegates Paige and Lucas were supposed to arrive for lunch. Ever since Noah had woken me up this morning I had been feeling sick. I was perfectly fine but I was scared, really scared about talking to the delegates. Delegates meant government and that meant they could do whatever they wanted to me. They also had magic which I didn't understand and so that scared me even more than the thought of talking to them. Maybe it was a fear of the unknown. Who knew?

"Max," Reese chuckled, breaking into my thoughts and making me jump. I got the feeling he had been trying to get my attention for some time. I looked over at him with a raised eyebrow the way I had seen Jeremy do many times. He laughed, shaking his head, and picked up the milk from the table, opened the fridge and shoved it anywhere it would fit. When almost the whole pack was at Stonehaven, the fridge, freezer and any available counter space was jammed packed with every kind of food imaginable. Or so I was told anyway.

"Jumpy?" Noah asked. I shrugged, picking up my bowl and standing. I walked to the sink and poured the rest of the milk out, leaving the cereal to throw in the garbage. I would regret not eating enough soon, with my enhanced metabolism, but my stomach was so nervous I doubted I could keep anything more down, so I would just have to suffer and be hungry or have less energy for the day.

One big benefit to living here was that I felt better than I had in a very long time. I was a lot healthier now and I had managed to pick up an incredible 15 pounds just from being able to eat regularly and as much as I wanted. I had gained an inch in height I was very proud of. I hadn't actually grown since I was about 12 and I had honestly been scared I'd be this small forever but, no, I was growing, finally. Maybe someday I wouldn't have to look up at everyone.

"God, you must be feeling sick," Noah commented upon seeing me dump my breakfast. I shrugged and started to follow him out of the kitchen when he turned to walk out of the room. I had basically just been following Noah or Reese everywhere they went. I was more comfortable with them than with anyone else. Plus, since Reese swore to protect me I liked being around him and in his company. He often took Noah and I and taught us things, like new moves in training or knot work, and sometimes we were out on the four wheelers for fun. He was fulfilling his end as an older brother and I was really starting to just forget about everything and enjoy myself.

I had even suggested to Antonio that we start switching sleeping arrangements so it was fair and they didn't always have to sleep on the air mattress. He agreed but he never let me sleep with anyone else but him. I think maybe he was still afraid of what I would do, but I had no intention of doing anything. Plus, I guessed my nightmares were pretty bad and he was used to dealing with them and with me now, so why change it.

When I had asked last week, he had told me that the whole pack didn't live here full time. He had a house where he lived with Nick, Reese and Noah a few hours away. "Will I get to see it?" I asked one night at supper. I took a bite of steak and he laughed his big rumbling laugh I was coming to love and nodded.

"See it? You'll get to live there, sweetheart," he announced. I grinned from ear to ear. He had started calling me nice little names like this and I really liked it. I also enjoyed kiddo from him and hun from Elena. I loved feeling so included and wanted.

"Boys, touch football?" Nick asked, startling me from my own head. I looked at him to see him nodding his head to the back of the house. I jumped since he seemed to appear out of nowhere and then calmed down, hesitating and looking at Noah. This seemed like an odd time to be playing football in the back yard, but maybe Nick was trying to distract us from what was going on or maybe everyone needed a break from the tension. I looked at Noah to see what he would say; our Alpha and Beta relationship was getting stronger. I'm not quite sure it was even that, though, now I liked to follow Reese around too. Reese was more like both of our Alpha when we were with him. What he said I did and what he wanted to do I went along with. I knew Jeremy was my Alpha, but in our relationship Noah and Reese's words sometimes weighed heavier on me than Jeremy's and would continue to do so for a long time along with my sister's words and authority when she joined the family.

"I'm in," Reese called and passed us in the hallway, going long and catching the ball Nick threw before grabbing his shoes and heading out. I grinned despite my nervousness. I liked spending time with the pack members.

"Sure," Noah agreed, reaching to grab me. I pulled my arm out of the way. I was getting used to Noah, Reese and Antonio touching me but the heightened fear I was feeling was making me fall back into my old ways. I knew it hurt him, but it was an automatic reaction that I couldn't help. I resolved to try and do better from now on with trusting Noah and all of them, after all if he was my pseudo Alpha, along with Reese, I would need to.

"Meet us outside," Nick told us, turning and ignoring my attack of nerves as he fingered his shirt. Noah nodded, turning from me to walk towards the back kitchen door, pulling on his shoes as he went and looking disappointed. I quickly followed him.

"Noah," I said, grabbing his shoulder as we stepped towards the back door. I grabbed my shoes with my other hand and followed his lead, pulling them on. They were Noah's battered old converse I didn't even need to untie to get on anymore.

"It's ok, you'll trust me eventually," he murmured and kept going, shrugging my hand off his shoulder. I sighed and followed him outside to the end of the porch, feeling guilty and really resolving to keep my promise to Antonio to not be as skittish around everyone.

I had been doing better. Everyone had been told to try and touch me as much as possible in little gestures like patting my arm or setting a hand on my shoulder and I was getting used to it, but I was definitely going to need more practice. It was a lot easier once I learned, and started to believe, no one would hit me, a lot easier.

Noah grabbed another football Nick must have left when we got to the porch stairs and jumped off, running across the grass and pitching it to me. I had gotten better at paying attention to Noah when he had objects one would normally throw or even when he had objects one normally didn't throw. I caught the ball and threw it back, trying to make myself forget about the upcoming meeting.

Both Noah and Reese spent the next few minutes convincing me that this was an aspect of training or I probably wouldn't be as willing a participant. We threw the ball back and forth until we heard voices at the back door and saw Nick coming out with Antonio, Elena and the twins who ran and jumped off the porch yelling in anticipation.

"Alright, squirt, show 'em what ya got," Reese said and reached over slowly to ruffle my hair. I let him and grinned, getting used to his touch. If they touched me slowly, I was usually ok with it and would be able to deal. It's when I couldn't see it coming that I freaked out. Like with Noah earlier.

We picked teams and after they explained what a captain was and encouraged me to be one. Noah was the captain of the other team. Noah picked Nick, Reese and Kate so I got Elena, Antonio and Logan which was fine with me because Antonio and Elena were both amazing strategist and fighters. So was Reese, but Noah could have him for a little bit.

"Hut," Nick called, throwing the ball low so one of the kids could catch it. They let the kids dive for the ball and pretended to fall over as they 'tackled' them, picking them both up and running with them, or pretended to throw them to the ground but never letting go or hurting them in any way.

Every once in a while someone, Elena or Nick usually, would take the kids off to the side for a snack or to 'discuss' strategy so we could play a bit rougher. Or the pack could. I didn't tackle anyone or let myself be tackled. I realized this was a game, but I was still to stressed and tense about the delegate situation and in general to allow that.

I had never played football before but I watched Noah and the others trying to get the idea about rules and procedures. I didn't quite get the idea of playing for fun, but I watched for anything I could learn and I managed to throw the ball further than I thought, pitching it into the nearby field. I also learned that while Nick had nothing on Antonio in the muscle department, he was amazingly flexible and fast on his feet. I added that to the mental lists I had made for each of the pack members' strengths and weaknesses.

Finally, Noah got tired of me hanging back and after throwing the ball to Nick he tackled me. I yelled and fell as he pinned me grinning. I panicked and was about to fight and throw him off, but I made my mind take over and not my body as soon as I realized it was Noah. I calmed down and grinned back, pushing up and throwing him off and then getting up and pinning him down easily. He struggled and tried to get up and finally managed to push me off. We lay on the ground as he laughed and I smiled, not quite up to laughing just yet. "Huh, what do you know? He is a real boy," Nick laughed. Noah rolled his eyes and got up holding out his hand for me. What did he mean I was a real boy? Of course I was real...Nick could be odd sometimes, but I liked that about him.

"Course he's a real boy, he just know who the best pack members are and sticks with them," Reese said and held his hand up to me. I flinched for a second and then looked at him oddly. "It's a high five, like this," he explained, not bothered by my fear because he was used to it, and demonstrated with Noah. Ok. It seemed odd to me, but I gave it a try anyway. They both grinned when I got it right and slowly Noah's hand came to rest on one of my shoulders. I allowed this and he grinned like he had won the lottery. I was glad I could make him this happy just by allowing physical contact.

The thing was wolves were very physical, especially in a pack, and I had been suffering quite badly both mentally and physically without the constant contact. With it I had been thriving, gaining weight, muscle, height and confidence. I was determined that when I did get used to it for good I would be a really touchy person. I liked the touches but just needed to get used to them. I loved hugs and I loved hugging people and being comforted, so I could definitely get used to it once I got past my fear.

"Lunch," we suddenly heard bellowed from the back porch. I calmed myself again after the shout, thinking I was a lot more tense than I realized, and let Noah help me up. I then followed him in, sticking close to him and Reese. We took our shoes off at the back door and I immediately tensed now, knowing if the delegates would be here. The fear swept through me again, bordering on a sickening panic that almost made me bolt for the woods.

"Don't worry," Reese said, smelling my fearful scent and giving me a reassuring smile. I tried to smile back or believe his 'don't worry' sentiment, but he wasn't the one being interrogated. "I haven't met them either," he encouraged as we reached the kitchen. That didn't matter they wouldn't be after a guy like Reese, all innocent and smiling, no one could ever dislike Reese. Unless he threatened to kill them or beat them that was.

"Yeah, but they're not interrogating you," I finally told him, voicing the thought I had been thinking all day as he kept telling me everything would be alright. Noah sighed at this, shaking his head, and stepped onto the linoleum. Reese only sent me another award winning smile. God, could that guy smile. He'd have a lucky mate someday. Antonio was at the kitchen sink helping Logan wash up and so we waited. We both grabbed the hand soap when they were done and washed the mud and dirt from our fingernails, hands and arms.

I stuck close to the guys as we entered the dining room and gave it a quick scan, spotting the two new people. One looked maybe Spanish with an average build and glasses and the woman had on a sundress. This was all I noticed before I bent my head, looking at the carpet and hardwood floor underneath. I tallied making sure I knew where everyone in the room was and figuring out the best escape routes. I hadn't been doing this as much lately, but in a situation where I was scared I did it automatically. It helped me calm my nerves.

I listened to the conversation around the dining table, we were eating buffet style so we could mingle and talk and because the dining table was at full capacity already with the pack here. I caught words such as sorcerer, Interracial Council and Savannah, whoever she was. I concentrated on the newcomers and their voices, tracking their conversation but not exactly understanding what they were talking about. What was an interracial council? It kind of sounded like the inquisition.

"Stop worrying, all I can smell is your fear and it's all everyone else can smell too," Noah hissed. I heard Jeremy saying that they should meet the pack newcomers before lunch. I ignored Noah as I heard this, spotting Jeremy and the newcomers walking this way upon lifting my head a fraction. I stepped back so Noah was slightly ahead of me but still a step to the right, it was the best I could do to feel a bit safer but not end up running like a coward. Reese saw this and stepped slightly in front of me too, sending me a wink before he turned back to the newcomers.

"Paige, Lucas, this is Reese and Noah the newest pack members," Jeremy introduced first and greetings were exchanged. The twins ran through, shrieking about food, and still a bit muddy from the back yard. I stiffened for a moment until I realized it was just them. "And this is Max, our newest guest," he introduced. I stiffened and tried not to tremor as I lifted my gaze just a bit and saw them regarding me, both of them seemed weary but the man especially, Lucas I think, seemed cautious.

"Hello, Max, it's nice to meet you," Paige said and I nodded. She didn't try to shake my hand. I assumed Jeremy had warned them about me, especially because Lucas seemed to be regarding me with a cool detached look weary and on alert. It was more in depth than the previous look he shot at me upon coming over.

"Yes," he finally said, following the woman's lead and trying to look a bit friendlier but not managing it well. I noticed that while Paige shifted on her feet a bit, giving me a hint of her nervous emotions, Lucas stayed perfectly still and didn't seem nervous at all. My wolf didn't catch nervous hints from them at least, not much anyway.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance," he said now and I nodded to this, recognizing their place but not daring to speak. Jeremy thankfully led them away after our quick exchange, probably sensing that I was getting to a breaking point. I felt as if I was shaking and tried to make myself stop but couldn't seem to.

Finally we were able to start eating and I followed Noah's lead, going when he went to get food, sitting with him and sticking close by him when we sat on the floor against the wall, letting the rest of the pack and the guests take the chairs. If Noah noticed I was sticking by him like I was his Siamese twin, he didn't say anything or seem to be bothered. Hopefully, he enjoyed my company because he wasn't getting rid of me anytime soon.

Reese eventually came over and nodded to Noah and the door. Noah nodded back and set his plate aside, standing and turning to me he held out his hand. I followed Noah's example, setting my plate aside and letting him pull me up.

"Jeremy wanted to give you a break, you seem to be just holding on," Reese said to me. I nodded my thanks and breathed a sigh of relief, ready to leave the room and never return. "Jeremy said he'll come and get you when they want you," Reese informed, taking a sip of the cola he was drinking and turning back to the table to grab more food, his third plate by my count.

"Sounds good," Noah accepted and started towards the backdoor. I raced after him to make sure I didn't lose him, not that I couldn't sniff him out, and we ended up on the back porch steps. We sat in silence for a bit before he tried cracking a joke to ease the tension. After I didn't get it, he decided I needed a joke lesson to, as he put it, to 'lighten me up'. Sure, I knew the concept of a joke but I didn't really get them. Maybe I just didn't understand the finer points of the English language. Noah told some jokes he had heard from Nick about girls and sex and although I could picture what he was saying and get the concept, they didn't seem all that funny to me. Finally, Noah gave up and we sat in silence watching the woods. There just wasn't honestly all that much to do around here unless you were the twin's age or an older pack member with a job and responsibilities. Noah had just decided to go in and get a beer when we heard Antonio speak from the back door.

"Max," I heard. I jumped a bit from not being prepared and being on such high alert and then turned towards him. My shoulders tensed in fear and sagged in misery as I looked over at him. It was odd to me he didn't look like the end was coming. I certainly felt like it, so shouldn't everyone else?

"They're ready for you now," he told me and I nodded. Fear swept through me making me feel ill and like maybe I should not have eaten anything today at all today. I followed Antonio and Noah followed me, I felt as if I was going to my death. Almost like when Clay and Elena first chased me through Seattle.

"Noah, why don't you go to the weight room and do your work out? I think Reese is already there." I looked up sharply as Antonio said this. I had assumed Noah or Reese would be with me. Why couldn't Noah just stay with me? He was the only one who could make me a bit calmer and ease the tension. I did have to admit that Antonio did that pretty well as well. He could calm me with a touch or a look most times. It's almost as if we were related somehow. Often it's easier to calm wolves if you are related to them or have a special tie to them.

"You'll be fine," Noah assured upon seeing my panicked look. I shook my head and he met that with a nod of reassurance and a grin.

"I'm going to be there and so will Jeremy and Elena so nothing will happen, so just be honest. If you can manage this, I've got a special treat for you guys," Antonio informed me. He opened the door to the study and I took the first steps to my doom. I couldn't even think about the special treat he mentioned, I was too sick in my stomach to care.

Antonio ushered me in and shut the door. I took a quick look around, committing the places of each person in the room to memory before looking at the hardwood floor. Brown, a deep rich brown but all I could imagine was mud, a muddy life. I felt as if I had a muddy life right about then. Before I sat I catalogued the escape routes and the best fighting strategies but cursed myself for not knowing anything about other supernatural types. I would have to study up on this soon.

"Max, take a seat," Jeremy said. I obeyed and sat on the couch where Antonio steered me and then sat close by in case I tried anything or if anything happened, I guessed. I knew I was like a ticking time bomb right now, anything could set me off. I tried to calm myself but the anxiety was too much and my body wouldn't relax.

I looked up, biting my lip as I glanced at the two interrogators on the couch watching me. Paige smiled slightly, but Lucas kept his weary look like before, cool and detached. I looked away again, blushing in embarrassment that I felt so little and scared. I felt as scared as I had when my father had decided my fear of the dark was irrational and made me walk in the forest at night until I lied and told him I was over it. The truth is the dark still scares me a bit, but that's probably because my father's partner Dustin took pleasure in hiding under my bed or in my closet to scare the shit out of me most nights. I knew it wasn't the dark itself that scared me, but what could be in the dark that I simply could not see before it got me. I shivered at the thought and tried to turn my attention back to the people at hand.

"Max, Paige and Lucas just have a few questions, so be as honest as possible and just tell them what you remember," Elena said in her Alpha voice. I had already found out she would be the next Alpha and I nodded, not making eye contact with the delegates but looking at the couch patterns beside them. It was leather so there wasn't much pattern involved, but I concentrated on the inky blackness.

"Max," Paige began and I tensed, waiting for the blow, the spell, the...anything. "No one was around, I understand, when the sorcerer attacked you and the other pack members, can you describe what happened?" she asked nicely but firmly, telling me she was a nice person but she didn't take any crap off people. I bit my lip again and looked towards Jeremy who nodded and gave me a small encouraging crooked smile. His eyes told me he trusted me to give a true account and this made me a feel a bit better and try a bit harder.

"I...well, he a...attacked Reese first...I...I don't know how...," I tried to answer but ended up stuttering in my fear. I took a deep breath and chanced a glance at them to see Lucas' mouth moving in silent words. Panicked, I stiffened and tried to rock back into the couch, but Antonio grabbed me which made me panic all the more. I turned, trying to rip his arm away from me with my hand. When he saw how panicked and irrational I was becoming, he pulled me up and led me from the room ahead of him, shutting the door. He led me to the stairs and I tried my hardest to stop my instincts and try to fight him, it was a fight I would lose. He let me go, setting me on the bottom stair step as I breathed deeply and tried to calm myself. All I could smell was Antonio's scent which surprisingly calmed me down almost instantly.

Antonio POV

"You're ok," I assured. I sat down beside the small boy but I didn't dare touch him or move to close to him. When he was panicked he was a lot more skittish than normal. I had to be careful with him like I had been from the beginning. Before I could say another word, Elena opened the study door and slid it shut, looking over at us. 'Panicked' I mouthed and she nodded.

Elena studied him for a moment before she went to crouch in front of him. He flinched when she laid a hand on his knee, but she kept it there. We had discussed this. He needed to get used to us touching him or his life within the pack would be miserable. We were doing everything we could to convince him he belonged here and that we wanted him here. Touch was just one of many issues we needed to work through with him.

"I'm sorry, Max. I know you're scared and panicked and I should have known better than to try that. I should have told you beforehand that I had asked Lucas to perform a calming spell on you so you could answer their questions. I thought you would panic if I did tell you and was hoping you wouldn't notice so this is my fault," Elena explained. Max nodded but didn't look up. I noticed the ripples in his arms and changes in his skin, knowing his panic had driven his body to start a change. I'd have to get the boys to take him outside after we were done. That is if we could get him to just talk to him. He was as skittish as a kitten. That is if the kitten had claws, fangs and could kill you in seconds.

"What happened to him?" I suddenly heard Noah's voice in the hallway. I looked up to see him and Reese dressed in workout clothes with bottles of water. They must have been getting a drink before starting their workout. I made a motion to shoo them away but then thought better of it. Both Reese and Noah seemed to be getting quite close to Max so maybe they could help him a bit more than I could right now. I'll admit I wanted to be the person he went to, but if he felt more comfortable trusting the boys, then that was fine. He needed to trust someone.

"He looks spooked, what did they do?" Reese asked now. Max stiffened at these words and I gave Reese a look. I wasn't sure but I thought Max thought everything was his fault and saying something like this might make him feel he had screwed up. That was something he seemed to be used to feeling like. I hated that. I didn't want him to feel like this. It was another thing we needed to work on.

"He panicked when he saw Lucas performing a calming spell," I explained, "It wasn't his fault," I enforced more for Max's benefit than anyone else. Reese and Noah both nodded and got the drift of the look I was sending their way.

"Let me talk to him," Reese said. I looked over at Elena and shrugged. She nodded, trusting my judgement, and got up, letting Reese take her place. Noah stood near as well. Elena leaned against the wall now, one foot propped up with her arms crossed, looking like the true warrior she was. I may not have been sure about her when Clay bit her, but where would we be without her?

Max bent his head into his hands so he wouldn't have to look at anyone. I could see the shame heating his cheeks and I felt nervous energy from him. I might not have any idea what he lived through from day to day but I knew that look. He was afraid of disappointing anyone. I had experience with that. I lived in fear of disappointing my father as a child. No, he would never hit or hurt me, but his look was enough to send me into tears. After Nicky was born there was never any point in making him proud again. We fought constantly, but I would never take back the decision to have my son by my side. He was worth all the fights and the wars raged. He was worth every slammed door and raised voice.

No one had ever stood up for Max, taken care of him or ever cared for him. When Nicky was a boy, I was always there to cradle him in my arms as he cried and to scare away the boogey man. What would he have turned out like if no one was ever there for him? I had the answer sitting beside me. Max, he would have been like Max. I wasn't sure when exactly I had decided this, but Max was mine to take care off. I wasn't letting him go. Under my guidance he would be loved and he would find his place. He'd become a strong werewolf if I had to be by his side 24/7.

"Hey," Reese said, but Max refused to lift his head. Reese, being the very smart kid he was, took Max's wrists very gently and slowly pulled them from his face. Max tensed but let him do this. Ever since the conversation they had had on the porch Max had been a lot more trusting of both the boys. I thought this was because he accepted them, and especially Reese, as semi leaders. As long as he could accept Jeremy as an Alpha this was the best for now.

"Look at me," Reese ordered and the boy did. It always amazed me how fast he was to obey when he wanted to. It also amazed me how the boys had truly stepped up to help Max. I supposed it wasn't a surprised with both of them being homeless before with horrible things happening to them. They knew how important the pack was for a young werewolf.

"You're ok; you can do this, I believe in you, Max. When Lucas performs the calming spell, you will feel much better and you will be able to talk and as soon as you're done, I'll be right here waiting for you," Noah assured, giving Max one of his classic grins, the same grin that belonged to Joey and Dennis.

"Ok, no one is going to hurt you," Reese reinforced. Max looked at him for a second and then nodded, visibly calming down. Ok, add the boys to the list I was making in my head of things that could calm Max down. The kid was wound so tight I wasn't sure if he could come undone.

"Come on then," Noah said, getting up, he held out his hand to Max and after a moment's hesitation he took it, letting him pull him to his feet. He led him to the study door and patted him on the shoulder reassuringly. He hesitated in front of the study doors once again, though.

"I'll be right here," he assured as I stood and opened the door. I set my hand on Max's trembling small shoulder and he didn't flinch or pull away. I didn't consider it a victory yet, just because I knew how scared he was but we were working on it. Before Elena shut the door behind us, I saw both boys leaning up against the wall to wait. Their workout was forgotten. That was fine. Max needed a lot of support.

We were silent as we walked back in, even Paige and Lucas seemed to respect the fear Max was going through. We hadn't told them he was fearful and skittish from being abused, but I think they understood. When something like this happens, kids, and abused adults, often have a haunted look in their eyes. Max was haunted, but we were working on it. We did tell them that Max's wolf was very close to the surface, ready to jump at a moment's notice to protect him, so they were careful. We hadn't explicitly figured out why Max's wolf was so close, but Jeremy assumed the wolf had woken early in Max's life to take care of him and help him survive. It was good a reason as any of could come up with so we went with this.

We could tell the difference immediately when we walked into the room. Even I calmed and relaxed as I guided Max to his seat. For once he sat up straight and didn't give off waves of fear and nervousness. He let me put an arm around his shoulder and his words came easy and were filled with confidence. If only we could have this spell for him 24/7. He would be a totally different kid. He would still have problems, but this would help us deal with them.

"Thank you for being honest with us," Paige said when they were done. Suddenly Max hunched forward a bit and I felt instant waves of his fear building. I would have thought that spending this time with them and seeing that they meant him no harm he would be a lot more comfortable with them now. I settled a hand on his back and he flinched away looking at Elena pleadingly. It was time to get the ticking time bomb out of the room. Plus, I wanted to tell him and the boys what we were doing for the rest of the day. I was sure they would be ecstatic if for nothing more than the chance to leave Stonehaven for a bit. We had been here a while and soon it would be time to return to work and everything else. We just had to decide when to bring Max back with us. We also had a little mutt problem to take of soon, too.

"Antonio," Elena said gently and gestured to Max. I looked down and again saw his skins was moving and starting to change. The calming spell kept this at bay, but we needed to get him outside ASAP. I took his arm and gently and pulled him up, feeling he wanted to resist me but he didn't. Progress, I hoped.

"I think he needs to change soon," I remarked, giving us an excuse to leave the room politely. We may be werewolves but we were civilized after all. Plus, they might be supernatural but no supernatural, even a werewolf, wants to see another change. It's disturbing to the core and will make you think twice about ever eating again.

I held onto my charge tightly as he stumbled out of the room and into the hallway with me. I could tell he was lightheaded and weakened. The change often took a lot out of someone until they could fully manage it. Max seemed to be taking it pretty hard. Some changes were easier than others, but his looked as if it would be of the more agonizing type. Poor kid. They all wanted to be able to change, but when it came down to it, no one was truly ready.

Max POV

"Nick," Antonio called when he had pulled me over the study threshold and out the door, shutting it behind us. Noah and Reese were still leaning against the wall waiting, just as they said they would be and I smiled even through my sickness. They kept their promise and that felt good.

"What's...," Noah started to ask, seeing my tense posture and pale face. He nodded, understanding. He came forward and took my other arm, steadying me just in case.

"He's ready to change?" Reese said, taking my other arm. Antonio nodded, shouting for Nick again just before he strode in, looking calm and content. Nothing seemed to faze that guy. I let Noah and Reese take my weight for a bit as more feelings of nausea and fear rolled through me. When would this end and why was being a werewolf so damned hard?

"Max needs to change or at least try; you, Noah and Reese take him out back and try to coach him through. If he does change, then come and get us," Antonio said letting me go as soon as he made sure they had me steadied. "Call if you need me," Antonio said, smiling at his son encouragingly. Nick nodded as his father turned and went back into the study. He turned to us and gestured for us to lead the way out the back door. We got to the backdoor, pulled our shoes on and got halfway across the back lawn before I got shaky and felt my features shifting.

"Hurry," Nick said, setting a hand on my back to guide me suddenly. I couldn't even panic because I was feeling so unstable and sick. The three of them easily got me to the woods and down on all fours for the change. I was too weak with pain and fear to undress, but the clothes didn't belong to me, so I reached one sore arm up to try and pull them off. Immediately Nick dissuaded me and pushed my arm out of the way. Too weak to fight, I only nodded and knew it would be added to the list of things I needed to pay them back for. I crouched on all fours with Nick kneeling in front of me, encouraging me and telling me I was doing a good job. Noah and Reese both knelt down beside me, saying nothing but letting me know they were there with a reassuring hand on my back and shoulder.

I screamed as my hands started to get smaller and fingernails grew longer. My arms started sprouting hair and then went back in as if not knowing what to do. I groaned as I felt my stomach and the rest of my body sprout hair and felt it retract again. I felt my face and nose changing now and Nick looked away, gesturing for Noah and Reese to do the same. A werewolf was at his most weak and venerable when he changed and most preferred to do it out of the sight of others. I personally didn't care. Changing was not on the top of my list of things to be humiliated about.

I screamed again as I felt my face turn back to human and the change retracted only to come again and again for over 30 minutes. Finally, it was over and I lay on the ground teary eyed and exhausted, breathing hard. No one said nothing as I gathered my strength and sat up finally, wiping my eyes and feeling sick. "It'll come," Nick told me, taking my arm again and hauling me onto my feet, keeping a hold of me in case my body decided to give out.

"Mine took forever," Noah told me, taking my other arm. I was grateful for his hold on me; it was both a reassurance and a great comfort.

"Plus, 16 is very young for the change," Reese told me and I nodded, knowing this and just wishing my body would cooperate already. We walked from the woods and made it to the back porch where Noah sat me down on the porch swing. Immediately, I laid down and let the rocking motion sooth me. I cracked my eyes open to see Noah sitting on the railing, waiting patiently, and Reese at the other end of the swing, sitting in a comfy deck chair and pushing the swing slightly. I smiled before I let myself nod off into sleep. It felt good to be taken care of.

Antonio POV

When I had done my duty with my Alpha and the delegates I went to find the boys. It was all polite conversation, not counting the job I had to do. Namely knock sorcerer boy out so Lucas and Paige could take him back with them. As much fun as that was, I wanted to find my boys and be with them. I knew they weren't technically mine, but all of them lived with me, and one would soon, and I was in charge of them so I felt as if they were mine anyway.

"How did the change go?" I asked when I stepped onto the porch. It was almost supper time and I had planned to have them on the road by then. I looked over and saw that, for today anyway, our plans would not be going through. Max lay on the porch swing asleep, curled into a ball with his face flushed.

"Not so good, he still looks a little sick," Noah said, looking up from his game. I nodded and gestured to Reese to stop making the porch swing. I knelt down and felt his forehead. He was burning up. It was common after the first few changes with how traumatized the body was. The only place this kid was going was to the bathroom for a lukewarm bath which was basic protocol for a kid in the midst of a change, and then to bed.

"Sweetheart," I said gently and pushed hair off his forehead. He mumbled but didn't wake, so I gently took him in my arms and pulled him up. He mumbled something else but willingly snuggled into my arms, leaning towards me. Maybe more progress. Who knew? I walked with him from the porch and up the stairs, sending Reese to find Jeremy.

I lay Max down on Jeremy's bed and walked into the master bedroom's washroom as soon as I determined Jaime was not in there. Jeremy and I had been best friends, brothers and pack mates forever, but I had a feeling that I might not be forgiven if I walked in on Jaime naked, as much as the sight would be pleasing to me. I shook my head and got back to business, bending over the tub and turning it on to test the water. It was the biggest bath tub and bathroom in the house so it made sense to use it.

I put in the plug and came out of the washroom drying my hands on a towel. Jeremy was sitting beside Max now and managed to get him to sit up a bit and swallow some Tylenol. "This should bring it down a bit. He'll feel fine tomorrow, I imagine," Jeremy said and I nodded.

I sat on the other side of the bed and started to undress him, pulling his shirt off and then reaching for his belt buckle. He definitely needed some new clothes that fit and soon. That had been one of my intended destinations today but it could wait. I started to undo the buckle which is when he growled and reached over, biting me hard on the arm. I yowled in surprise and let go of him, looking down at him and at Jeremy who was chuckling. I still have that bite mark to this day and my daughter laughs every time she sees it. Imagine I can take down mutts ten times my size and strength but I let my son bite me. I had also let him beat me with a tire iron. Something I would never live down.

I looked down at the boy to reprimand him but only saw fear and his wolf peeking out. His wolf was scowling and had scooted back as best he could in his weakened state. "I won't ... you ... can't ... you...promised," he said in as angry a voice as he could muster. Oh. I understood now. It was sometimes hard to remember what he had been through and that he couldn't act normal in these situations. Understandably he was scared.

"You have a fever from your change, he was just going to get you into the bath to cool it down," Jeremy explained. Max looked from me to him and relaxed a little.

"Clothes on," he said softly. I shrugged and nodded. If that's what it would take, then that was fine. Jeremy nodded to this and he reached down to pick him up now that I had a bite mark to take care of. God, he had sharp teeth. Being a wolf, I supposed he would but I hadn't been bitten since Nicky was a toddler. Dominic had seen fit to teach him never to bite again by biting him back. Well, it worked however much I disagreed with the method.

I followed them into the bathroom and watched as Jeremy settled Max into the tub and turned off the tap. I walked to the first aid kit to take care of myself with some antibacterial ointment and a band aid and then went back to the tub. Jeremy had him propped at the back of the tub on a soft bath pillow, one of Jaime's I was sure, and was sprinkling water over his face.

"Kid, I'm sorry you're sick, but if you ever bite me again, you're in for a nasty surprise, my bite's worse than my bark. Don't ever let me catch you doing that again," I said. Max opened one eye and nodded, understanding this and sending me a cheeky grin before relaxing again.

I believe this is where Max's attitude problem really began, but I couldn't be sure. He didn't show us much attitude for the next few months but had plenty to spare, even now as a grown man. The kid was definitely a challenge and punishments seemed to do no good. My youngest son was punished more than all the other kids put together since he started living with us. He liked to push boundaries and break rules. He liked getting what he wanted, but luckily I was just as stubborn as him. Just ask any one of them, especially Kim. She and I have some nasty fights due to strong wills. She especially feels the need to stick up for Max. I love them all, but I swear each and every one of them knows how to push my buttons and exactly what and where they are. Especially when the little buggers tag team me. Why did I have so many again?

Once Max was cooled down enough, I lifted him from the tub and set him on some previously prepared towels. "Ok, kiddo, you're soaked and so are your clothes so they need to come off. Can you trust me?" I asked. He eyed me for a moment and then nodded. I kept my grin and my feelings of making progress inside, though. Gently and slowly, I undid the belt and the pants the rest of the way and pulled them down. Max watched me as best he could, but the fever and his need for rest made him weak and kept pulling him under. I went quicker then to make sure he knew he was safe.

Once everything was off, Max made sure to keep his eyes wide just in case I tried anything, I imagined. I patted him dry as best as I could and then helped him to stand so I could help him into pyjama bottoms. Once there was a layer of clothes between us, he relaxed into my arms and I picked him up again, depositing him onto the bed and pulling the covers over him. He was asleep within seconds.

I replaced the cool cloth on his forehead periodically or let the boys do it. As predicted, his fever went down and by the next morning when I opened my eyes I saw he was sitting up in bed watching out the window. "Morning, sweetheart," I yawned. He instantly looked over at me with remorse in his eyes. I sat up and gave him a look. Did he do something?

Before I could ask he moved towards me and cuddled to his side. I stayed completely still as he pushed his noise into my neck, moving his head slightly and making a purring noise. Ah. He was asking for forgiveness. I chuckled and bent my head to rub my cheek against his hair. "You're forgiven," I said, wanting to hug him to me. For a second I hesitated but then I wrapped my arm around him, pulling him to me, why not when he was already there? He did nothing but lean in for more comfort. Progress, definitely progress.

"I'm sorry, I haven't bitten anyone for a long time," he said quietly. I pulled back and looked down on him. When I reached for his chin to make him look at me, he tried to pull back, but I was too fast. He whined for a moment and then settled down, knowing I wouldn't hurt him. Finally, he was finally letting me give him everything he needed. I knew we would still have problems, but this was amazingly good.

"When did you bite someone?" I asked. Fear went through me that maybe it had been a human. Maybe he had made or tried to make a few werewolves, not knowing what he was doing. He blushed and looked at the blanket, but when I cleared my throat he looked back.

"The night I ran away, not from here, but when I was 14, I bit...I bit my father to get him to stop...I had to get away and he wouldn't stop," Max said quietly. "He was angry, he just kept...he just...," Max said as tears slid down his face and I could clearly see all the progress we made would go down the drain.

"Shh, we don't have to speak about it," I said. He nodded and tried to pull away, but I took his shoulders and pulled him to me, hugging him harder than I dared before. He struggled for a minute but then gave in, letting himself be upset. This was the first emotional outburst I had seen from him and I figured it was because of the change he was out of sorts. I knew he needed to do this, though. All those emotions were inside and if he didn't let them out, his wolf would and it would not be pretty.

"I'm...m...ok," Max finally said after I had held him for a good five minutes while he came undone. I nodded but continued to rub his back for a few minutes before I let him go.

"I know, you'll be ok, we'll get you some help," I said. He brought his head up and looked at me wide eyed. "Later, we will talk about it later, kiddo. Don't worry about it now. For now all I want you to worry about is the surprise I have in store for you and the boys today," I said. He nodded but then finally absorbed my words and grinned.

"A surprise?" he asked and I nodded. I could see the wheels behind his odd sea blue green eyes turning as to what this could be. He had obviously not had a lot of surprises in his life so I wanted to make this one amazing. I never did anything by half.

"Go shower and meet us downstairs," I said. He nodded immediately and went to do as I asked. When he was in the washroom, the door opened quietly and Reese and Noah walked in, looking worried.

"Is he ok?" Noah asked, gesturing to the bathroom door. I waited until I heard the shower turn on before I spoke. I hated it when people overheard others talking about them. It's why I was so strict about eavesdropping. It could do irreparable damage if the listener was not careful.

"He will be eventually," I sighed and rubbed a hand through my hair. "Are you boys ready to go out today?" I asked. Noah grinned and nodded, but Reese only shrugged. Noah was a kid who was easily excited about anything, but Reese usually kept his emotions insides. Until my daughter came along, he was pretty good at it too. There's nothing like love to throw you off your game and Reese was thrown quite far.

"More than ready," he answered, going towards his bag and grabbing his PSP. I gave Reese a look and he smiled slightly and shrugged again.

"Yeah, sure, I don't mind being here or going out," he answered. I nodded. It was true. Reese could find happiness wherever he was. As an only child he had a lot of practice with entertaining himself and I think that while he loved having siblings now, he was still getting used to having so many people around.

I stood and ruffled both boys' hair before grabbing some fresh clothes and pulling them on. I walked down the hallway buttoning my shirt. I needed to tell Jeremy about what happened. We'd been fearful since he hadn't shown any emotion about his past. We had figured at first it was because he was getting used to his life here, but all the books, research and people we talked to on the phone informed us that once he felt safe, his emotions should start coming out. He would become angry or emotionally upset very easily and I hadn't seen any of that yet. Not until today and it was honestly a small outburst compared to what we were waiting for. Maybe it would come eventually.

Of course it did come eventually and in full force but not for a while. It had the added side effect of making my son emotional for the rest of his life. Once he started letting them out, he kept it up and even now he tended to get emotional. It would always be better than no emotions at all, however.

By the time the boys had come back downstairs I had spoken with Jeremy about the outburst and he was going to call one of our sources to speak to them about it and do some research. We figure we were on a good path, though. "Uncle Tonio, Uncle Tonio," I heard two voices and turned just as I had finished doing up my laces. I turned and crouched as the twins ran into my arms.

"Can we come?" Logan asked but before I could answer Kate burst forth with her 20 questions. Logan was always the quieter of the two and Kate was bursting with energy and sass. That girl was going to get into big trouble some day. I was sure.

"Where are you going? What are you doing? How long will it take?" she asked, bursting with energy and excitement. I laughed and lifted the twins up, spinning them around until they were dizzy. They screeched with laughter until I let them down.

"I'm going out with the boys for a grown up day, but soon I'll take you two on a kids' day, just me and both of you, ok?" I asked. Both twins laughed and pretended to walk around dizzily. Max and the boys stood on the stairs watching. I could see Max was confused but also pleased with my treatment of the kids. We had hoped to show him by example how gentle we were and how people were really supposed to treat one another.

I gestured for the boys to get out the door before the twins were not distracted anymore. Nick was already outside and had started the Mercedes and was banging on the steering wheel singing to an old rock song as we came out. Proving Max had definitely become comfortable with us he charged ahead and smashed his hand into the window, starling Nick. Nick jumped and glared over at us and then gave us a big smile when he saw who had tricked him.

"Good going, you're a quick learner," Reese laughed and ruffled Max's long hair. The boy's shaggy hair must be getting into his eyes, but he seemed to like it. It went just past his ears and almost reached his neck but at least it wasn't curly. He could probably put it in a pony tail soon. It drove me nuts but it wasn't my hair.

Max grinned from ear to ear, letting himself be relegated to the middle seat in the back between the boys. Any other kid would protest and wouldn't want a middle seat, but I think Max liked it there. He liked being in between people and in a place of comfort. Plus, he was so small he took up little to no room. I got in the passenger seat and let my son take over the driving. He still drummed his fingers on the wheel as we drove in time with the music. I decided to test my theory, though, as Nick drove us away from Stonehaven, and try and figure out if I was truly starting to understand the boy. "He's always in the middle, guys, make it fair," I said. Both boys nodded, but Max shook his head but then quickly bit his lip, looking down.

"Max?" I asked, turning to look at him. It was sometimes exhausting to keep asking him to speak up or speak his mind. He'd learn eventually, though.

"I like the middle," he protested. I shrugged then and told them to do what they wanted then. I then turned back in my seat and grinned. Yup, I was getting the hang of how this kid worked, finally. "Antonio, where are we going?" he finally asked as we started rolling through the town of Bear Valley.

"Syracuse, we're getting you boys some new things, going for dinner and visiting a few places," I said, keeping it mysterious. I grinned and winked at him the rear-view-mirror and he smiled and blushed.

"Maybe we should take you to a barber and take a shot at that hair," Nick hinted and looked over at me, wiggling his eyebrows. I looked in the mirror and saw Max looking horrified and then glancing at Reese who rolled his eyes.

"You can keep your hair, Max, they're just teasing," he informed. Max turned his head and looked at Noah who laughed and ruffled Max's hair as Max tried to duck out of the way, squishing himself into Reese who pushed him back. I smiled as I watched them, very glad that Max was getting so used to being touched and liking it.

Nick parked in the parking lot of the mall and Max crawled out after the boys, hesitating for a second. "What's wrong?" Noah asked, seeing his look of nervousness. I walked forward and set a hand on his shoulder. Max tensed for a moment but then let himself be walked forward so we could talk in private. I turned him to look at me and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"I...I...," he said, trying to get out what he wanted. Now that he was speaking up a bit more he seemed to have a hard time communicating sometimes.

"Take your time, speak slowly," I encouraged and rubbed his shoulder to comfort him. He smiled at the small comfort and I was against thankful he was letting us touch him and that he was letting us in at all.

"I...I don't like humans. I fre...freak out sometimes," he stuttered. This is when I knew he was being totally truthful and when he was letting his nerves takeover when he stuttered. I continued to rub his shoulder and chuckled.

"None of us like humans, but we purposively brought you to a high end mall where there are not a lot of shoppers so we won't encounter a lot of humans. We'll stick close and always be there," I enforced. He nodded now, looking a little less strained. "Better?" I asked and he nodded. I smiled and brought my hand slowly to his cheek. He whined a bit and leaned into the touch. When Max gave into what he wanted, he gave in all the way it seemed. The boy was crying out for affection and we were all willing to give it to him.

We walked back to the pack and I nodded at Nick to tell him everything was fine. "Alright, new clothes, finally, I'm wearing last month's styles," Nick groaned. Max gave him a weird look, but Noah and Reese both shook their heads at him. I was lucky we were very rich because I would not be able to indulge Nick like he wanted if we weren't. He might have to work. Imagine that.

Once we were inside Max moved closer to Noah and Reese as Nick led us to a store. Max had grown but he was sorely in need of some clothes that fit him. At this point Logan's shirts were fitting him better than anyone else's which was just sad. In fact, right now he was wearing one of the little boy's shirts that bore of the name of their school. We probably should have taken him shopping a while ago, but I wasn't sure his nerves were up to it.

Nick went crazy when we got to the store, finding Max the perfect fitting jeans, t-shirts, dress shirts, dress pants and everything else he could think of, including pyjamas, coats, underwear and socks, lost of socks. Like I say, it was a good thing we had the money for it. Most of the clothes Nick picked for Max he willingly accepted but he seemed to stick to blues, greens and greys. He was just looking at a blue button up shirt in the mirror when I came up behind him, looking at a shirt that Nick ordered me to try on. "God, that's a handsome kid," I said. Max blushed. "So you like your new stuff?" I asked as I heard a ruckus from the dressing room. I looked over to see Noah charging from the dressing room, but Nick grabbed him and drug him back in. Reese shook his head and laughed before he was suddenly grabbed and pulled into the dressing room too.

I chuckled as I turned back to Max who was looking at me oddly. "You mean the clothes and stuff belongs to you, but I get to wear them and use them, right? I'll be really careful with them. I always was when my father and Dustin gave me clothes," he said. My heart broke then. Max had never owned anything of his own before. Not a single piece of clothing or even a book. Nothing was ever just his.

"Max," I began, but he cut me off. I stood back with my arms crossed, regarding him. He knew not to interrupt, but I guess he'd forgotten. I would remind him when he was finished. At first we had been careful about what rules to enforce, but we had been becoming a lot stricter and more structured with him when we realized he was becoming comfortable.

I heard the boys and Nick come up then and listen in on our conversation, burdened with piles of new clothes. "I can sew up all the holes I make. Once I wore a shirt for two years and by the end it was so filled with places I had fixed it I called it Frankenstein shirt," he grinned. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. Sometimes Max didn't understand there were certain things you didn't brag about. This was one of them.

"Sweetheart, I don't appreciate being interrupted. You'll get one day for that," I said. Max opened his mouth to speak but wisely shut it. I had explained grounding to him as a punishment a week ago and while he didn't understand how it was a punishment he accepted it. I had to admit it probably wasn't as much of a punishment for him, but we weren't quite sure what else to do now. "Second of all, everything we buy you here today is yours to keep. Yours," I enforced, "you can do what you want with it, but please keep them mostly unharmed," I said. Max looked astonished and then overwhelmed.

"Reese, Noah, why don't you take him to the shoe place and we'll meet you there," I said, seeing he needed a break to process this. They nodded and Reese took the clothes they wanted and put the pile on the counter while Noah took Max to get his new shirt off and put his old one on. I turned towards Nick who bit his lip and looked lost. This was honestly new for all of us, so every situation was something new to figure out.

Max POV

I couldn't believe this was all mine. All the stuff they bought was mine. I was allowed to keep it all for myself and I didn't have to share or ask permission to wear it or anything. It was all mine. It made me feel a bit giddy. I had never owned anything before, anything. "How does it feel?" Reese asked as he rose a bit. He had been helping me try on shoes. I looked down at it and nodded and then walked around, obliging them both. I chose new Converse like the old ones I had been wearing and they also got me some dress shoes and other kinds. I liked the Converse and would continue to wear them.

"They feel good, can I keep them on?" I asked and he nodded. "Reese, did Antonio really mean I get to keep all this stuff?" I asked. Reese looked at me sadly and then nodded, patting my knee.

"Yeah, it's all yours, buddy," he said. I nodded, finally able to believe him and in the incredible gift I had been given. I would appreciate everything I had for the rest of my life. I know my sister yells at me for my messy room but never once have I gotten a hole in my clothes and never once have my shoes been really dirty or not taken care of. I take care of everything I have and I always would. With me things lasted a long, long time just because I knew what it was like to go without. Something my siblings didn't really even understand but I did. I had nothing for so long that having something was like a miracle and it continued to be so.

I didn't see Antonio and Nick again until we met them at the restaurant. "Antonio, look," I grinned and showed him the new shoes. He grinned at me and gestured for me to go to him. I stood and did what he said gladly now.

"Looking swanky, kiddo," he said and I nodded as I stood there. I looked at this man and felt real warmth for him. His eyes always looked at me kindly and his touches were always soft and felt wonderful.

"I just...thanks...for everything...I don't think you know how much I appreciate it. I'll pay you back someday, I promise," I said, but he only shook his head. I walked forward and hugged him willingly. He sighed and rubbed my back. I think he was really enjoying me letting him hug me.

"Everything I give is a gift and I don't want pay back. I only want you to be happy and to have what you deserve," Antonio said quietly. I nodded and let my eyes water. I was happy. I was so happy. For the first time in a long time, no, in forever I was so happy and this man had made all the difference.

"Thank you so much," I whispered and he nodded. When I pulled back I saw he had water in his eyes as well as he smiled at me. My father was not a man to cry a lot, but when he did, we knew we reached right into his heart and pulled. My father was an amazing man and I would always worship the ground he walked on. Always.


	6. Ch 6 Fragmented

I own nothing except some original characters I sometimes bring in. Kelley Armstrong owns The Otherworld and all the wonderful information there.

*I want to thank SheWolf13 for her excellent editing skills and making this story 100% better. I also want to say please go check out her story **Unbroken**. It is an excellent story and Max will be making background appearances in it as well. If you want to see more Max and meet some amazing new characters please read her awesome stuff.

Ch. 6 Fragmented

I sat in the living room huddled in the armchair with my knees up to my chest, holding them in a tight ball of tension, stress and waiting. I had been sitting and waiting for them to stop talking to Noah. Jeremy had taken him aside when we came in and wanted to talk to him. I was worried; in my experience when someone took you aside to talk to you privately, whether you were young or old, it was never good.

I had been going over what we could have done in my head but I could find nothing. I hadn't done anything and neither had he. It made me nervous and I think it showed. I was fidgety and jumpy and didn't want to do anything but sit and stare. I was wracked with nerves. If one of us did something, what would the punishment be? More of their groundings, which weren't even really a punishment at all, or maybe something worse?

I stared at a nearby painting studying the texture and the picture of, I assumed, Elena and Clay holding one another on a cliff, looking down on a wolf pack playing. I had identified most of the players. Antonio was the dark brown wolf wrestling with a black wolf Jeremy. Another dark brown wolf was trying to bound up the cliff to see Clay and Elena, Nick. A red wolf was lying down, I wasn't sure who that was, and light brown wolf was sneaking up on him and again I wasn't sure who he was. I had heard a few pack members had been killed a few years back in a mutt uprising, reducing the number of the pack to 5, the lowest number yet, so I assumed these were the murdered pack members. That made me shiver, being part of the pack was just as dangerous as being a mutt most of the time.

I jumped up when I heard the study door open and stood, tension and stress strumming through me as I glimpsed Antonio guiding Noah down the hall and toward the foyer and the front door. He kept his hand on Noah's shoulder like he would bolt, maybe he was thinking about it. I really wished I knew what Noah, Jeremy and Antonio talked about. I slowly walked into the hall with Reese a step behind me and made my way down the hallway and towards the front door where they were putting on their shoes in silence.

"Going on vacation?" Reese joked, keeping the tone light. Noah looked up and met my eyes, looking away, watching Antonio and the door. Had I done something? Suddenly, I felt awful for some reason, like I had let him down. I whined slightly and felt Reese's hand on my shoulder. Instantly I jumped and pulled away from him, setting my back against the wall. I saw Antonio give me a look but he said nothing.

"Noah and I are going out for a while, we probably won't be back until later tonight or possibly tomorrow," Antonio informed. My heart sank. Was he coming back? Did I do something? Antonio gave me a smile and reached over to pat my shoulder, but I avoided him too, feeling venerable. A week ago, when we had gone shopping, everything had been great and I felt so happy and the rest of the week went well too.

We came home and we played more football. I started reading the books they got me from the book store we visited, relaxing. We had played with the twins and Reese, Noah and I had been working on our knots and training moves all week. Then all of a sudden they call Noah into a meeting he comes out looking upset and two of my favorite people are leaving. I had no idea what to think.

I sighed, I wasn't used to being away from Noah as we were pack brothers now, though I wasn't technically pack, I felt we were pack brothers and pack bonds demanded pack brothers be with one another a lot. Unlike a mate that I would need to be with 24/7, the only real difference between a mate and a close pack brother seemed to be the sex part. Though Nick often skirted around those boundaries with Elena, kissing and fondling her just stopping at sex, pack brothers were close and these close bonds demanded we were more physical than a human being would be. Looking at this from a human point of view, I could see how it would look but from my point of view it was normal and expected.

I wasn't used to being away from Antonio either. I liked being with them and every day I felt my independence slip a bit more as I became more dependent on them for everything. I had never been able to depend on anyone in my life before and letting go to just be happy was an amazing feeling. Not having to worry about where I would get my next meal when I was on the streets or cleaning the house when I was with my father before that. I could just be. It felt amazing. The problems with dependence would not come until much later when I had become so dependent on them that I had completely lost myself and could not be without them. Around the time my sister came it was the worst. I have learned since then and it's much easier but being away from them still makes me nervous. It still feels wrong to me. Maybe this is just pack bonds, though.

"Max," I heard a female voice, Elena. I turned, sighing, to meet her gaze, it wasn't angry so that must have been a good sign. "Jeremy would like to speak to you," she said softly, holding out her arm for me to join her. I nodded, thinking this might be coming, and went to her. She put an arm around my shoulder and I let her. I was already so stressed and panicked a little more stress wouldn't hurt.

Getting used to Elena and Kate had been a bit odd at first, but I liked them and I liked having women in my world. I hadn't grown up with women and had only been taught that they were here for one or two purposes, cooking, cleaning and children. This is actually what I thought for a long time but then I ran away from home. I found when I was on the streets women were the better gender to reach out to. They were kinder, it seemed to me, and I was able to play upon their emotions and sympathies to get a meal or a bed for the night. Since getting used to them in this capacity I began to see them as much more than what I had previously learned. I think if I had gone straight from my father's to here, I would have had a difficult time with being around women, but since I had had the in-between experience I could handle them and I liked them. I also knew they were much, much more than just cookers, cleaners and reproduction machines. They are as tough as men and sometimes tougher most of the time. Just ask my sister.

She guided me into the study where Jeremy had taken a seat in his arm chair and Nick sat on the opposite couch. She joined him when Jeremy gestured for me to sit on the other couch. I sat and faced Jeremy, breathing and catching pack scents.

I mentally catalogued where all the pack members were and looked at the window on the opposite side of the study, it was open. I knew this would shave a few seconds off of my escape time but no more. The study door would be easier but then I would need to avoid other pack members and get through the kitchen door as well. I hadn't thought like this in two weeks so the sudden thought of escape scared me. This is where I belonged, wasn't it? I blinked and looked over at Jeremy who, I noticed, was studying me; I blushed and looked down, embarrassed by my usual and automatic tactics.

"Max," he began. I stiffened, thinking I may have done something against his rules or against pack rules. "I wanted to sit down and discuss with you how you're doing," he said now. This surprised me and I looked up at him. I hadn't been able to pinpoint exactly what I had done or what Noah had done, but I was sure we had done something that got them upset. So Jeremy asking me this surprised me and sort of pleased me, he seemed to care specifically about me and my feelings, which was nice. It was also different. This feeling of being cared for was not hard to get used to, but it was very different.

"I'm alright," I lied, looking him straight in the eyes and wondering if there was a specific answer he was looking for. He raised an eyebrow and gave me a look and I coloured and looked away. I guessed I wasn't but I didn't know how to say I wasn't. It wasn't as simple as just saying I'm not ok. Or maybe it was and I was just making it difficult.

"Lying is one day," he reminded and I nodded. One day where I would sit around here and read instead of playing video games or watching a movie. Was this seriously a punishment? I wasn't sure why anyone would be upset at being grounded. Maybe if I had somewhere to go I would be, but I definitely wasn't leaving here unless I needed to escape and then me being grounded would be the least of my worries.

"Is there anything you're concerned about or want to talk about?" Elena now asked. I shook my head. I couldn't figure out how to say what was bothering me without sounding like I was whining. I wasn't allowed to whine. It was a rule I had grown with and I knew it wasn't appreciated all that much here either. "2 days, hun, tell us what's wrong," she demanded. I looked at my hands and spoke so I wouldn't have to meet their eyes.

"I...I'm afraid Antonio and Noah aren't going to come back," I whispered and felt my cheeks warm and tears prickle my eyes. Why would they want to come back now? I knew I was difficult, I overheard someone say that, but I also knew I could be clingy. I was too starved for everything I never had before and once I got it I feared I had latched on too tightly.

"Yeah, right, if he doesn't come back, I'll chase them down," Nick said dismissively. I looked up then and he stopped smiling, seeing my worried expression. Instantly he came over and sat beside me, reaching to pull me to him. I moved away but once they knew I could accept them touching me they stopped giving me a choice a lot of the time. He pulled me to him and wrapped and arm around me, tipping my chin up so I was looking at him.

"Max, my dad's been a member of the pack since 1945 when the old man was born. He's left the pack exactly once after I was born and only for a few months. He loves it here. His family is here. His livelihood is here. He will never leave you or us. He wouldn't dare. He's a very busy and well loved man and he likes you very much, Max, and so does Noah. Neither of them will leave you, ok?" he said. I nodded and bit my lip, leaning my head against his arm. I really, really wished I could believe him. It was hard for me to completely trust sometimes and actions were always better. When I saw him come home I would know for sure.

Nick decided to hang out with me for a bit when the conversation was done and we ended up in the dining room playing Monopoly with Reese and Elena when she finally joined us again. I had never played a board game before and I wasn't quite sure I understood the point, but I played along quietly, getting lost in my thoughts and losing after only 30 minutes. I waited for the rest of them to finish, staying still and scanning the room, taking in my surroundings as much as possible.

"Max," I heard and jumped, looking up. Nick grinned down at me. I hadn't even noticed that they had put the board game away and started to set the table. I would have to be more careful from now on to pay attention to my surroundings. I was just so distracted by the thought that I might have driven them away. I was like that. I knew it. Once when I was a little there was a man my dad hung around with who was actually kind of nice to me. He didn't want anything from me but to talk or to tell me I was a good kid. I was so starved for any nice affection I started to cling to him. One day when he was just gone my father told me I was too clingy and drove him away. I had learned not to get close to people since then, but the pack had broken down those barriers. I was scared I had messed up and gotten myself hurt again.

"Can you get the cups, day tripper?" Nick chuckled, breaking into my thoughts. I gave him a strange look and he sighed, shaking his head in a never mind gesture. I shrugged and walked to the china cabinet, getting and setting out the glasses. I almost made an error when I set extra cups, forgetting about Noah and Antonio for a minute.

"Nine places," Reese chuckled at me. Why was he laughing at me now? I brushed it off and took two glasses back to the cabinet, waiting for my next order or task. I hadn't expected a lot of orders or tasks for a while, but when I was panicked or nervous, they helped calm me down and structure the world around me. Even to this day if my siblings feel I am too tense or out of control, they will give me a simple order or task and I'll be ok.

"Max, why don't you take a seat? We're almost ready," Elena smiled my way and I nodded, looking over to see Nick had sat at the far end of the table and I went to join him. I did the same thing as before, waiting for Jeremy to start. I took a few bites before munching and playing with the rest. My stomach was rolling with nervous energy that wouldn't let me accept much food.

Finally the dinner ended and I shoved around the food as much as possible to make it look like I had eaten something so I could keep following Jeremy's rules. "Max, you're supposed to be taking care of yourself, you're a skinny twig," Nick said, almost sensing my thoughts as I started to stand; he gestured for me to sit again and sat himself. I sighed and ate a few more bites, saying I just wasn't feeling well which resulted in Jeremy checking me over and finally sending me to bed early. For the first time since I had come I was left alone in the bedroom. This made sense because the bedroom I was staying in was right above the study. If I left or made a move, they would hear immediately.

Escape routes would be easier now, though, that no one was watching me. The window was my best option. I would use the one that didn't pass directly in front of the study window below if need be. For the first time, though, thinking about escape routes made me sad. I thought about all the people I would miss if I did run away and about all the wonderful feelings I found here. I needed these feelings, their praise and pack bonds, like I needed to breath. I felt like running away would only make me lonely and very sad, sad enough to contemplate ending it all again. I didn't want to do that. I just couldn't.

I changed into pyjama bottoms and lay on my side of the bed, waiting and thinking. I wasn't tired but I didn't want to be awake for now, the nervous energy kept rolling my stomach and making me feel sick.

Reese POV

"Hey," I said as I stepped into the guest bedroom at Stonehaven. Honestly, we should just call it the Sorrentino room because we were the only guests ever, that was besides Savannah. I liked her well enough and she definitely had a hot body and a mind to match, but I wasn't ready yet. I doubted I would be ready for a very long time. The pain went too deep, but I knew when I was ready it would not be just some casual fling. It would be for life. I had been hurt too much so when the girl for me came along, I would not be letting her go.

"Hi," Max greeted. I smiled at the kid as he turned back to watch out the darkened window. He seemed to spend most of his time studying things, but I guessed that came from not being able to engage with a family before. I was trying to help change that and I had a plan to make him feel better tonight.

I dug around in my bag and undressed, noticing Max watching me in the widow. He quickly diverted his gaze when I slipped off my jeans and I breathed a sigh of relief. I wasn't quite sure how to deal with Max and his attraction to men. My parents had never told me being gay was wrong but they never encouraged it either. I guess I just wasn't used to it, though. I would have to get used to it soon as Max was staying. From the way Antonio, Jeremy and Elena talked, and from the instructions I had been given, we were all watching him closely for signs of him panicking or running again. The pack wasn't letting a ticking time bomb like Max be on his own again if we could help it.

I went to the washroom and brushed my teeth before I settled into bed beside my newest little brother. As an only child I sometimes wondered about having siblings but I never really desired them. I liked having my parents' attention all to myself and even though my parents could be strict, I was spoiled. I wasn't arrogant or rude because of it, they'd spank me or punish me if I ever showed a hint of that, but I was definitely a spoiled only child. Not anymore.

"You asleep?" I asked Max. I knew he felt the bed dip and he turned over to look at me, shaking his head but looking tired. "I stole these for you," I told him. I took the bag of chocolate candies from my pocket and held them out so he could see them. "But you have to come over here to get them," I said. He gave me another look then, rather defiant, and crossed his arms.

"I'm not afraid of you, Reese," he said. I shook my head and motioned for him to come to me, a challenge of sorts. He sighed and did as I asked, coming to lie beside me and I pulled him down so he was lying on my outstretched arm and he could easily feel the contact between us.

"No, but today you were acting like a skittish kid again so I wanted to make sure we were good," I said, dangling the candy in front of him. He grabbed for it, but I pulled it higher in the air and laughed. "I hate it when you do that. It makes me feel like I've done something wrong," I told him. Instantly he stopped smiling and reaching for the treat, looking at me wide eyed.

"No, you didn't and it's my fault, I'm sorry," he said in a very soft voice. We had noticed that when he apologized for things, mostly things he didn't need to apologize for, his voice got quiet and he became very still. As if he was afraid something might happen when he was done. We had all assumed we might be able to, bad word I know, train it out of him with continued trust and us showing him he was wanted, but even as a grown man he is still this way. It's just like when he sometimes still gets lost in his head and will back up from us, afraid for a bit. It really is a sight to see, my 5'11 brother who weighs 200 pounds and has almost as much muscle as Antonio back up from my small little 5'2 wife who might weigh 120 pounds soaking wet and that's just because of the muscle from our lifestyle.

We did then what we do with him now. Hug him and refuse to let him go until he calms down, no matter how much he might hate it at first. I dropped the treat I was teasing my brother with and grabbed, him rolling him toward me in a hug until he was against my stomach and chest. He was stiff at first but then he gave in. "I'm sorry, Reese, I'm just really worried about Noah and Antonio," he said muffled into my chest. I nodded.

"I know, but they'll come back, you'll see," I informed. He nodded against me. I gave him a moment before I let him go and then began tickling him mercilessly. He screamed with laughter and I had to admit I liked the sound. Max being happy was far better than him being sullen, afraid or distant.

He tried to squirm away from me, but I had him firm in my grip and I was much stronger. Finally he just settled for trying to roll around and tickle me back which didn't work either. The little squirt wasn't getting away until I decided he was. "Ok...ok," Max cried breathlessly. I chuckled and lay back, waiting for him to catch his breath. As he did so, I tore open the candy packet and took some, chewing. "You didn't really steal that, right?" Max asked, looking over at me and then snuggling up to my chest.

"No, the pack would beat me black and blue for stealing and you too, so don't," I warned and Max nodded. He had already stolen while he was with the pack, I heard. We were both silent as Max took the candy and chewed some as well. I closed my eyes for a moment and when I opened them again, thinking I should get to bed, I noticed Max looking down at my chest. I had only boxers on, but they were tight, showing the shapes of things I should probably had considered before crawling into bed with the confused kid. Ok, no need to panic. I was much stronger than him and could use this as a learning opportunity.

"Do you like guys, Max?" I asked quietly, deciding to get to the heart of the matter right away. Max startled and blushed as he looked at me because he was caught. This could have gone very, very wrong and I would be in a lot of trouble for pushing him too far, but the small strings of trust, growing stronger between us every day, made him stay where he was.

"I don't know, I think so. I've only ever had sex with guys before," he told me. I clenched my fist and forced myself to remain calm. God, he was only 16 but he acted so much younger most times. It almost seemed as if he was just 13 or 14 most days.

"When was that?" I asked. I would have to make a mental note of everything he told me so I could inform Antonio and Jeremy. If Max had been abused in this way, it might be worse than they thought.

"I had to make money after I ran away," he shrugged. I shuttered. I had to make money after I left Australia but I didn't become a prostitute. I did a lot of fighting, supernatural fight clubs and the like, but I would never do that.

"What about before that?" I asked casually as if I was asking about dinner. I needed to remain calm to keep him calm and keep him talking. He stiffened then and I cursed myself, but he still didn't move away. He was very quiet for a long time, though. So long I wasn't sure if he heard the question.

"I don't want to talk about it, Reese. I know I'm not allowed to do anything here and I won't try anything, I promise. You and Noah are my brothers," he said softly. I nodded and rubbed his back as he closed his eyes tiredly. Thank God. That part of me is reserved for my wife and my wife only. She is the only one who can drive me crazy and bring me back. Always has been and always will be. Only her.

It didn't take Max long to fall into sleep and his slight weight made it easy for me to pick him up and resettle him. I left the room quietly, after pulling on jeans, and padded down the hallway in search of my mentor. Nick might be a big kid most of the time, but I looked up to him like an older brother. He might not be the quickest on his feet in a fight, but he could fight and he had a perceptiveness that rivalled anyone else here. Nick knew what you needed and how to give it to you better than you yourself would know most of the time.

I found him in Clay and Elena's room, judging by the sounds of quiet laughter. I assumed they had put the kids to bed and were trying to keep it down. Softly, I knocked on the door and waited to be admitted. There would always be something those three shared that none of us did. They had been together too long and had been through too much. It had always just been the three of them. The same way it would just the 4 of us when Kim joined the family after. "Come in," Elena laughed. I opened the door to see Clay pouring drinks from his own mini bar and Nick with his head buried in Elena's stomach.

"Are you sure because I could come back?" I said, taking a step back from them. Nick shook his head and sat up. Elena rolled her eyes and pulled her shirt down, accepting a drink from Clay when he made it back to the bed.

"What's up?" Nick asked. I hesitated for a moment. My usual confidence lost for a second. How did I talk about this? I had no experience with this kind of thing.

"Can I borrow you for a bit, it's kind of important, if that's ok?" I said as my gaze slid to Elena's. She shrugged as Nick rose, re-buttoning his shirt as he came towards me, and took me by the shoulder.

"It's more than ok," Clay said as he bent and bit Elena lightly on the neck. I blushed and looked away. I had never been comfortable with seeing people in intimate situations like this. It just felt too private and like I was intruding. Even now with my wife we both prefer to be in private and away from my brothers and even our children. Sometimes even a room away from them seems a bit too close. This is very different from Max and Addison, Max's future mate at this point in the story. They don't care if they are having sex in the middle of hallway as long as they are having sex.

Nick shook his head and turned me so we were walking towards the hallway. He shut the door quietly and then led me down the stairs to the back door as if sensing this was an important talk that needed privacy. We both slipped on shoes but didn't bother with coats. It was too warm out. We walked across the back porch and down across the lawn before he spoke. "What's bothering you, kid?" he asked. I smiled liking the nickname a little but I would never tell Tonio or Nick that.

"I want to talk about Max, I think, I know you guys think he was abused in some capacity but...," I started and then stopped, thinking. I then explained what I was concerned about. Nick took my words into consideration as we entered the dark woods.

"Fuck," he said lowly and I nodded, "I guess it makes sense with the way he's been acting, but knowing Jer and my dad they have that figured out already," Nick shrugged and I nodded. Of course they did. They always seemed to have everything in hand. That was good. I liked being part of the pack, but it was nice to just let go and know they would take care of everything.

"Yes, we do," we both heard. Silently Jeremy appeared from the forest. I relaxed instantly and pushed my wolf back. It was only my Alpha who protected me, nothing harmful. "We suspected that about Max and thank you for bringing your concerns to us, Reese. Please continue to look out for him," Jeremy said and I nodded. He gave me a small crooked smile before he started up to the house again and we followed.

"Jeremy," I said before we entered the house again, he turned giving me his full attention now, "You're making sure Max stays with us, right? He won't go back to the streets again?" I questioned and Jeremy shook his head, but Nick was the one who answered.

"No, Max will be staying with us. The kid's a ticking time bomb. We're lucky nothing happened before we found him, honestly. He could have caused a lot of trouble, inadvertently of course," Nick said. I nodded. If I know my brother, and I do after so many years, Max is unpredictable, even to this day, and he will explode at the slightest inclination. They were right. We were very lucky nothing happened before we found him.

Max POV

I awoke late in the night to a noise and jumped up, looking wide eyed towards Antonio's side of the bed. I saw Antonio looking over at me; he must have just gotten in. Then I realized he had come back. I grinned at him and before I realized what I was doing I sat up and reached across the mattress, hugging him. He chuckled and patted my back. "I...I missed you," I said truthfully. Antonio looked surprised and then more than a little pleased. It was the truth. I really had missed both him and Noah when they were gone.

"I missed you too, kiddo," he answered. We exchanged small talk for a minute before he told me to get some sleep. When I did fall asleep again, my father appeared in my dreams, chasing me as a wolf, but this time someone one else was with him. I didn't recognize the other person chasing after me, accusing me of something, but it was garbled. I ran from them both, trying to apologize with little success for whatever I had done. I awoke in a cold sweat and immediately knew I was being touched. I gasped and tried to jump back but I was held down and shushed. I resisted the urge to attack but almost didn't succeed because I was on high stress alert.

"It's just me, Max, you're having a nightmare again," Antonio's voice whispered close to my ear. I calmed down and he finally let me go with a hug and after asking it I was alright. I relaxed back into the sheets, closing my eyes again and trying to sleep, but couldn't calm down enough to. I had to get my panic attacks and tension level under control already, this was getting ridiculous.

"Is he alright?" Noah voice hissed through the dark and I smiled. He seemed better at least. I couldn't help but think time with Antonio would make anyone feel better. He was so great to all of us and so happy all the time it seemed.

"He's fine, Noah, go back to sleep," Antonio advised, sinking back down into the covers. I wanted to talk to Noah, I was desperate to, but I had a feeling Antonio would insist we sleep instead. I lied back down. I couldn't sleep, though, and instead lay awake until dawn. I looked over and saw Antonio was fast asleep and so were the guys.

I crept from the bed being careful to not wake anyone and going slow. I pulled some clothes on and stepped from the room, walking down the hall. No one was awake or stirring yet as I made my way to the downstairs bathroom and the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of juice on the way. I stepped onto the dew wet porch and opened the bottle, sitting on the back steps to watch the last rays of the morning sun streaking the sky. I hoped I was allowed to be out here on my own but I didn't see why not so I stayed watching the world come alive.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" I heard behind me and jumped a bit. I had heard someone in the kitchen a minute ago but didn't hear them come out. "Sorry," Jeremy chuckled and came to sit beside me on the step with a coffee and the morning papers the _New York Times _and the_ Bear Valley Review_.

"It's alright," I told him, giving a small smile and going back to watching the sky again and finding surprisingly I was not as stressed out as usual from being surprised. Maybe this was a step in the right direction.

"You seem to be settling in here a bit more every day," he commented and I nodded but didn't answer. Yes, I was more comfortable here but I was still having trouble with my nervousness and stress around the pack, though, I was trying hard to change this.

"I've been meaning to speak with you, Max. You've been here for almost two months now and although you still have a long way to go I would like to make you an offer. I don't want you to feel forced or like I am pushing, but I would like you consider becoming part of the pack eventually. I realize I might be making this offer a bit early, but you've proved to me you're a trustworthy boy who needs help only the pack can give you. I also don't feel comfortable with letting you go back to the streets," he told me. Shocked, I looked at him and wondered if he was joking or not. Why would he care if I went back to the streets? Why did he care about what happened to me? I nodded and looked down at the hard wooden deck, studying the wood patterns. I also took from this conversation that he would not let me go back out there on my own. The decision seemed to be already made.

"Clay still thinks I'm a man eater and a killer," I told him. He looked at me and then back at the yard again, shaking his head slightly and hiding a small frown. Jeremy hardly ever showed emotions unless he was around Jaime or people he had known forever.

"Clayton doesn't think you're a man eater, Max, he doesn't trust you yet, but you're still a pup and he knows that. He will get used to you being around and trust will come with time," he told me and I nodded to this, hoping he was right. I couldn't join a pack where I had to watch my back for the crazy guy all the time.

Jeremy wanted me to join the pack? I had to admit I had hopes but I didn't think I would get an offer this early or in this way. "Let's put it this way, if you accept being part of the pack, I'll put you on probation. You will be almost pack for a while until you and everyone else gets used to it," he told me and I nodded to this, thinking it was a good idea.

"I think that will be alright," I told him and smiled slightly, looking at the horizon. I guess getting caught by Elena and Clay was one of the best things that could have happened to me. I certainly wouldn't have had much of a future out in the real world on my own if I had managed to survive my first change.

"If you're going to be pack you'll need to learn to trust each and every pack member. Control your stress and tension levels and not be as jumpy. I also know this will come with time so I won't push but I would like you to work on it," he said and I nodded to this, willing to try. I hated being stressed and tensed all the time and I had already been working on this on my own.

"Good, would you like to help me make breakfast?" he asked next and I nodded again, accepting his offering hand. He was surprisingly strong, he hadn't really shown me his physical strength a lot but it should have been no surprise. The Alpha was supposed to be strong enough to take on any member or mutt without help from the other pack members.

We walked back to the kitchen and he directed me to get the bacon. I was actually a fairly decent cook, so while he grabbed fruit and chopped it up I got the ingredients for pancakes and started frying the ham which he told me was Elena's favourite meal. We stayed silent for a while, cooking and working, and when Jeremy did speak up his voice startled me a little. I repressed the urge to jump as he spoke and concentrated on my work. I would get much better at this I was determined to.

"I wanted to let you know that some more pack members will be joining us today, Karl and Morgan as well as Karl's girlfriend Hope. They'll be arriving around supper. I just wanted to make sure you were aware so you can prepare." I tensed at the thought with my back to him. More pack members? Didn't he see how I was struggling with these ones already here? "You'll do just fine," Jeremy said from close behind me. I didn't jump, I almost did but I made myself stay still, working on the pancakes. I listened using my senses to figure out he was two feet behind me and two steps to the right.

"You're cataloguing where I am, aren't you?" Jeremy asked. This time I jumped and turned to regard him, seeing him exactly where I thought he was. I considered denying this but nodded, his lips immediately twitched, I assumed at finally figuring out a small part of how I worked. "I assume you also catalogue the exits, entrances and attack strategies." Again surprised I nodded looking at him and wondering if this was a good or bad thing.

"I noticed you doing this the second day you were here but I wanted to make sure. You don't have to do that here, Max, but I know you don't quite feel comfortable yet, so go ahead and continue if it makes you feel better. I realize Clay still hasn't accepted you fully yet and this makes you nervous, but no one here will attack you, no one will deliberately make you feel as you need to be on alert 24/7," he told me. I took a minute but nodded eventually and waited for him to turn and go back to making breakfast. I went back to my pancakes, cursing under my breath when I saw I had burned the three I was working on.

"Don't worry, we'll still eat them," I heard a booming voice and swung around, not hearing anyone come in so it surprised me. Antonio swung in, swiping some fruit, as Jeremy swatted his arm, Tonio jumped back, grinning and stuffing the food into his mouth. I regarded him, trying to figure out if he was angry at me. I had left the room without his permission, but Jeremy hadn't said anything about it. I saw him grin a good morning at me and I nodded, turning back to start more pancakes.

"Couldn't sleep this morning, kiddo?" Antonio voice came from close behind me. I tensed but quickly let my shoulder de-stress. I knew there were times I hugged him and was fine and times I wasn't. I had to work on this. I had to get used to the pack and Antonio never gave me a reason to be afraid of him. He had never hurt me and even though I recognized he was one of the pack's strongest wolves, he was one of those guys who was big and brawny on the outside and as soft as a teddy bear on the inside unless you got on the wrong side of him. I turned, unplugging the grill and giving him a look.

"Yes, I was awake. I'm a light sleeper but I wasn't worried. I knew you were just getting up because you couldn't sleep," he smiled. I nodded to this, giving a small smile myself. It felt good to be trusted especially from an older and very important pack member. Especially from a man I very much admired and looked up too.

"And he can cook," Jeremy said, gesturing to my cooking job with the pancakes, bacon and ham. I blushed and looked away, a compliment. It had been a while, but god, it felt awesome. I chastised myself, reminding myself I wasn't looking for praise from a pseudo father figure and I shouldn't be so pleased but really I wondered.

"Thank God. I'm not sure how we've survived all these years," Antonio chuckled and quickly before I could back away he slung an arm around my shoulder. I was about to move away but stopped myself, tensing under his arm and then making myself calm down. This was Antonio, everything was fine.

"Well, dig in, kid, you're way to thin for a werewolf. We need to muscle you up," Antonio grinned, handing me a plate. I smiled slightly and grabbed some food. Thinking better of this, I grabbed more letting myself actually have the amount of food they normally ate in a given meal.

Noah and Reese finally woke up and complimented our cooking skills, I grinned and flushed. They helped Nick clean up breakfast and thankfully we had a fairly un-dramatic first half of the day. Reese hung out with us and we went down to the weight room with Nick and Antonio after breakfast to weight train. Noah had already started this with the pack, but this was something new for me. I was used to exercise and fighting, but I had never done weight training, however, if it would give me a body like Antonio's or even Nick's, I would faithfully train everyday which I was told was the plan.

The two pack members I hadn't met yet, Karl Marsten, Karl's girlfriend Hope and Morgan Walsh arrived by 6. Morgan was a Newfoundlander who usually dropped by unexpectedly at Jeremy's or Antonio's or called unexpectedly. He was a wanderer, not quite knowing what to do with his life and living the true nomadic life style of a werewolf.

Karl, however, knew exactly who he was and what he was. He was a professional thief and liked only the finest things, whether that was clothes, food or living accommodations. According to Noah, he looked like a GQ model 24/7. His girlfriend Hope was Indo-American and a tabloid writer, usually supernatural tales for a paper called _True News_.

I was in the living room with Noah and Reese playing Nick's Wii when the first one came. We both heard the front door open and someone shout in an odd accent as he tramped into the foyer, slamming the door. The twins were immediately running down the stairs shouting Morgan's name. They flew past the living room doorway to greet him.

"Newfies here," Noah grinned at me and Reese. They got up and I slowly followed them into the hall where some of the pack had materialised to greet him. As soon as I got a glimpse of him, I gulped hoping he wouldn't remember me. I hadn't known his name at the time, but finding out he was connected to the pack wasn't a good thing, I didn't think. I hung my head, hoping he wouldn't get a chance to see me, but my luck had run thin.

"Morgan, this is Max. He's an almost member," Antonio said and I felt his grip on my shoulder steadying me. He knew how hard meeting strangers was for me. I glanced up at him to see the man with his arms crossed, studying me, and I gulped.

"We've already had the pleasure of being acquainted, but I didn't know his name at the time," Morgan said. I bit my lip and looked away, blushing. I caught Reese and Noah's confused expressions and decided to avoid eye contact with everyone for now.

"Oh," Antonio said and I felt his hand tighten on my shoulder a bit. Morgan nodded but didn't elaborate for a moment, letting the tension set in.

"It was maybe a year ago. I was travelling through Seattle at the time and caught a werewolf scent," he said. I looked at my feet, tightening my fists and panicking slightly. Would he tell them what I did? "I followed it and found this little guy looking for food. I scared him, by accident, and tried to find out something about him, but he took off. I tried to follow but lost him. Apparently he's a better tracker than me, though. The next morning I woke up and found his scent in the air, thinking he'd come back. He had but only to steal from me," Morgan finished. I continued to look steadfastly at the floor.

"How much?" Antonio asked as his hand left my shoulder. I backed up against the wall once he was beside Morgan, trying to keep calm.

"A couple hundred, but it's not important," Morgan stated. It had actually been more like $500 and I lived off it for months afterwards. It was definitely a lucky break. I saw Morgan's feet move towards me and I tensed, backing up a bit more, glancing at him. "It's ok, I forgive you, Max. It's nice to know your name and that you're here. I tried looking for you for a bit, but you know how to get far, fast," he said and I nodded. He was forgiving me? How odd.

"I...I'm...s...sorry," I stuttered, trying to keep calm. Morgan nodded and smiled and then backed up when Nick gestured for him to. I took a deep breath, trying to make myself be calm.

"Boys, why don't you take Max to the living room?" Antonio hinted. Reese and Noah nodded and Noah came to take my arm gently and guide me to the room. He didn't let go until I was seated and breathing properly.

"It happened a long time ago," Reese assured, patting my shoulder. I nodded to this and let myself relax into the seat, taking deep breaths and making sure to take in familiar pack scents to calm myself.

We were expecting Karl and Hope anytime now but the pack decided to go on a group hunt before they got here since Karl didn't really do group hunts. This included Noah and Reese which made me antsy as everyone besides Jaime and the twins would be going. Jeremy decided to stay behind with me, I assumed because Clay had refused to leave the twins with just me and Jaime. He was still wary about me but not as bad as before.

"Jaime is playing with the twins upstairs, let's go to the study," Jeremy told me as we saw the group off on the back porch. I nodded, walking ahead of him into the house and the study. I sat on the couch and decided to concentrate on studying Jeremy for the time being. He went over to one of the cupboards below the book shelf and opened it, reaching inside. He pushed something, revealing a hidden cabinet and pulling out an old looking volume.

"This is the pack _Legacy,_ passed down from every werewolf Alpha to date. It would be a good idea for you to read through some of it and get a sense of our history," he informed me as he passed the book to me. I thanked him, crossing my legs under me and opening the text up to begin reading it. The first tales I read were fascinating. One was an old werewolf myth about a man hunting a werewolf and cutting off its hand and when he gets home he finds his wife with her hand missing and slices open her stomach to reveal puppies. Another was about a werewolf trying to reach the ultimate sexual plateau with human women and women he tried to turn as well. It was a fascinating book.

Jeremy eventually got up to fix a drink, not offering me one because I wasn't old enough to drink alcohol, he offered me water, but I refused. He sat back down at his desk with an open book, making notes and studying it. I thought he was working but I wasn't sure and I didn't want to ask. Whenever I interrupted my father at work it ended up in a very painful night.

We stayed like this for an hour before a knock at the front door made me jump up slightly, my eyes went to Jeremy's and his hand motioned for me to sit as he left the room. I heard him answer the door and greet whoever was there. I gripped the book tightly, keeping my eyes on the carpet in the study. I heard him come back, bringing the strangers back with him. I kept telling myself to calm down, hoping it would eventually work.

"Max," Jeremy said. I glanced up and saw the GQ model, Karl, with a beautiful woman, Hope, black curls spilling down her shoulders and wide golden eyes looking at me in a friendly way. "This is Karl and Hope," he introduced. I noticed he stayed a step in front of them, maybe for their protection or mine, but Karl didn't look he needed any protection and I briefly wondered if he would be able to take Antonio or Jeremy in a fight.

"Max is a pack guest for the time being," Jeremy informed, not mentioning the possible pack member part. Hope nodded and smiled, but Karl just watched me. I met his eyes and then looked away, my stress and terror levels rising a bit now. I had been working at being comfortable around the pack members and I wouldn't be too bad around Hope, but Karl I recognized as a very strong pack member and someone I would not want to mess with.

"Max...," Hope started to say, but then her eyes went wide as she watched me and her gaze went unfocused. She gasped and Karl pulled her to the other couch, sitting her down and trying to get her attention. Her gaze was on me still and pictures or visions seemed to be flicking over her face. She was watching me, but what did her...whatever she was doing have to do with me? I didn't know, but as the seconds ticked, by my tension and fear rose. I rubbed my arms trying to keep the changing pains at bay that shot out when I was scared. Jeremy came around the couch and knelt in front of Hope, trying to get her attention.

"Oh," she said, her gaze was still unfocused but she turned to me. I tensed, cursing in my head. Noah and Reese informed me that Hope was a half demon who saw and fed on chaos. Was she seeing something about my life she shouldn't be?

"Hope...," Karl asked, trying to get Hope to snap out of it. She didn't answer but she turned her gaze directly on me. Karl and Jeremy turned to look at me too. I was standing by now, feeling panicked. Jeremy stood now, holding his hands out.

"Max, calm down," he commanded in his Alpha voice. I couldn't calm down, she could see my past and that was dangerous, I understood now what she was doing. She could tell the pack things I was sure would be used against me. I turned and ran from the room, fleeing into the kitchen and out the back door in a panic. I knew I shouldn't have run and it made me feel like a little kid, but it was an automatic fear response. I stepped onto the porch to see some of the pack members coming in, Antonio, Nick and Elena headed our way. They looked up when I came out. I'm sure I looked like a deer in the head lights.

"Wow," Antonio said, holding up his hands to stop me from barrelling off the porch and...Well... I wasn't sure where I was going when I got off the porch but I was determined to get off of it.

"Max," Jeremy called at the back door. I turned, panicked, and backed up, making it to the porch steps. I could feel the edge of them under my socked feet. "Sit," Jeremy ordered in his infuriately calm voice, but my mind wouldn't process the command, it seemed impossible in my panicked state. "Now," he said lowly as I backed up more and almost stepped off the porch. I heard him speak but I just couldn't understand.

"Max, it's just me," Antonio said close behind me. I felt him take my arm lightly in his hand which fuelled my panic and I turned, giving into my fight instinct again, twisting or trying to twist away and punch him. He easily caught my hand and kept his grip on me as he forced me down onto the bench seat on the porch, Antonio's strength easily outstripped mine so I sat.

"What happened?" Elena asked, coming onto the porch. Antonio finally had me sitting but had one arm around me to keep me still and one hand on my leg in a warning, telling me to stay that way. He rubbed my leg, trying to calm me, and I tried to let it work, but I was too worked up.

"Hope and Karl have arrived and Hope seems to have had a vision about Max which sent him into a panic," Jeremy explained as the back door opened and Karl came through looking calm and collected.

"She had a vision about the boy and he panicked...," Karl was about to say but was cut short by a look from Jeremy. Making me relive the vision would probably be a bad idea. I almost tried to struggle away from Antonio when I even thought of the possibility but just ended up tensing more instead and gritting my teeth as I glared at the floor, frustrated that I had screwed up again. Would I ever just be normal?

"Max, Hope can sometimes see chaotic visions of things that have happened to people. Usually only when they are in the place where it happened but sometimes when it's traumatic enough she can see those too," Jeremy explained. I nodded, understanding, but fear coursed through me anyway. If they saw I knew things I was trying to keep from them, what would they do?

"So she can't see...everything?" I whispered and looked up. This time Karl shook his head and I relaxed a little bit. But what did she see? Would it affect my pack status?

"No, only a few things," he answered. I let myself calm down at that point. If she could only see a few things, then maybe I would be alright.

"Tonio, take Max up to your room for a while," Jeremy said and Antonio nodded and pulled me up and past Karl who eyed me with suspicion. Antonio kept his grip on me, probably fearing I would spook and bolt if he didn't as he led me up. When we got to the bedroom, I went directly to the bed and laid down face first in the pillow, ignoring the world for now. I was furious at myself for being such an idiot.

"You're alright," Antonio murmured close by. I tracked his voice and decided he must have lied down on the bed because his head seemed lower down than if he was sitting or standing. I suddenly felt his hand on my back and stiffened, almost jumping up. If he noticed he didn't care and kept his hand there, eventually moving it across my back in a slow smoothing circle. It helped me relax and eventually I let the tension leave my body and fully relaxed into the bed, sighing. At times like this I enjoyed the pack bonds that would make it ok for Antonio to do this where in the human world it wouldn't.

"I'm sorry," I whispered eventually into the pillow, frustrated. Why couldn't I just be normal for once?

"There's nothing to be sorry for, Max, you're trying and we see that and appreciate it. It's all we ask," he told me. We stayed there for a while longer before Antonio decided some fresh air would do us good and we headed out.

We walked down the stairs and past the study, hearing Jeremy call out to Antonio softly. Antonio steered me into the study where Nick and Jeremy sat, Jeremy in his arm chair and Nick sprawled out on the couch. "Max, are you feeling better?" Jeremy asked. I nodded, embarrassed. I had been moving in the right direction and now I felt as I had on the first day. I had become panicked and scared. I had to get a grip and earn their trust.

"Yes, I'm sorry, Jeremy," I told him, apologizing for my behaviour and hoping this would be enough.

"Thank you, Max, I know you are trying to control it," he told me. I nodded again, looking into his eyes. I kept his gaze for the longest I had yet, finally submitting to him and dropping my eyes. Nick yawned now and got up, standing beside Antonio. "Tonio, the boys are out back with Clay and Morgan practicing, would you mind going and making sure Clay isn't running them into the ground and Nick can spend some time with Max," Jeremy said. Antonio nodded, patting me on the shoulder before he left. I almost growled, not at Antonio, but at the fact that I was being watched again. I had almost been at a point where they seemed to trust me on my own, but I had screwed that up royally.

Nick took me outside to watch the boys practice in a nearby field, he chatted and I listened and then stiffened when I heard footsteps behind me. I tried to make myself relax, but I wasn't sure who it was so I tensed and that seemed better at this point. "Nicholas," Karl's voice came. I sensed Nick stiffen a little and felt instant tension rise in the air. Automatically, my body tensed more in reaction and I clenched my fist, trying to keep calm. Karl sat on the porch a little further down from us, watching the boys practice for a few moments before speaking.

"Karl," Nick eventually said curtly and not like himself at all. I gripped the porch step I was sitting on in my hands, forcing myself to release my tension on the porch steps and not at the offending parties.

"How do you like Stonehaven, Max?" Karl asked next. I shrugged, not answering or turning to look at him. I would have to study him a bit more, I knew approximately where he was behind me, 5 feet back and 4 steps to the left, close to Nick's right side, but I didn't know how fast he was, how good a fighter or anything valuable that would protect me.

"He doesn't talk much, Karl, not to strangers anyway," Nick told him in a flat tone. I had tried to be better at this as well, but with the set back today I would just let them think what they wanted and hopefully someday soon I could correct what they thought they knew about me.

"I know," Karl answered in an arrogant tone. Nick tensed more and I sensed he would like nothing better than to hit Karl but he reframed, probably because he had a good sense of control.

"Where's Hope?" Nick eventually asked and this time Karl stiffened a little, maybe he didn't like others talking or asking about Hope. He seemed very protective of her.

"Elena kidnapped her to spend some girl time together," Karl said back in the same tone. Nick scoffed but didn't say anything more and I concentrated on the boys training with Clay and Antonio. Morgan helped out every once in a while and I decided to concentrate on him. I had spent multiple hours watching and studying the other pack members for strengths and weaknesses. Morgan's strength was definitely not in his fighting style. I would bet money he would be excellent at talking his way out of a situation and strategic planning, but when it came to fighting, he probably just tried to either avoid it or to evade the challenger and trick his way out or run.

"Nick," we both heard from the back door. I jumped but quickly calmed when I recognized Jeremy's voice and scent. I was on edge, way too much even around members I had decided I could trust. "Would you go and help the boys with their practice? I am getting the feeling Morgan isn't getting much from the lesson," Jeremy said. Nick hesitated and looked at me and then back at Jeremy, standing now.

"I can keep an eye on him, Jeremy," Karl said gesturing to me. I stiffened and thought angrily that I was too old be babysat and this was getting very old, very quick. I didn't think I could take much more of this treat me like a child behaviour.

"He's not used to you yet...," Nick protested and in my head I growled. I was not a little kid. No, I wasn't used to Karl yet but I could get used to him without being treated like the twins. "I'll just bring him with me," Nick said, standing, he held out his hand to me to help me up. I was about to accept when Jeremy spoke.

"No, I don't want Max near the training today," he said but didn't explain. I suspected it was because he didn't want me panicking anymore then I had already had been that day. Nick hesitated but took off at a look from Jeremy.

"Max, look at me," Jeremy said and I turned, meeting his gaze, immediately dropping my eyes on contact to show I was willingly submissive still. "I'm going to be right in my study and the boys and other pack members are in the field. Are you going to be alright if Karl keeps you company?" he asked. I nodded and he gave me a small crooked smile before giving Karl a look and going in. I turned back to the field, keeping my ears peeled for Karl's movement, but he stayed put and we were both silent for the next little while. I tensed as soon as Jeremy had left the scene, clenching and unclenching my fist and sending off waves of fear and anxiety as the silence went on.

"I can't be that scary, can I?" Karl suddenly said lowly. I jumped a bit but managed to control most of my reaction because I suspected he would talk or move eventually. This would be over soon. I just needed to wait it out. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him move and I tried not to tense as he sat close to where Nick had sat. I looked over the field and saw Nick sneak a quick look towards us to make sure I was alright. Upon seeing Karl closer to me he stopped for a moment, but Clay said something and he turned back. I waited for Karl to speak or to move again.

"Let's try something," Karl said suddenly. I tensed again, waiting for him to continue. I glanced over when he didn't and saw he was holding a lock pick practice cylinder. I accepted the cylinder in his outstretched hand in a quick move. He smiled slightly and drew back as I studied the cylinder and started on the pins, unlocking them. Cylinders like this were for people to practice their lock picking skills, lock pick guns were also popular but the cylinders were more of a challenge. I knew Karl was a professional thief, so him having something like this was not a surprise.

"You have experience with lock picking, I see," he said and I nodded. My father had made me practice for hours on lock pick cylinders for when he did his B and E's. He usually didn't believe in regular work so he did a lot of thieving. I didn't think he was as good as Karl, though. "I'll make you a deal, Max," he told me as I worked through the pins one by one, acknowledging but not looking up at him. "I'll exchange you information for your trust," he told me. Intrigued, I looked up, wondering what he meant.

"Information about tonight for you trusting me as a fellow pack member," he told me. I thought for a second and then nodded. I could see trusting him would be to my advantage now. He smiled slightly as I finished the lock cylinder and handed it back. He looked it over, nodding, and then looked back to me, beginning to speak.


	7. Bonus Chapter 1 Belonging

I own nothing except some original characters I sometimes bring in. Kelley Armstrong owns The Otherworld and all the wonderful information there.

*I want to thank SheWolf13 for her excellent editing skills and making this story 100% better. I also want to say please go check out her story **Unbroken**. It is an excellent story and Max will be making background appearances in it as well. If you want to see more Max and meet some amazing new characters please read her awesome stuff.

*I have decided to do some bonus chapters for this series. These are stories and ideas I have thought of but I can't really figure out where to put them so I'll just be doing this randomly throughout the series. This will all new material and can pertain to anything and be from anyone's POV. Enjoy!

Bonus Chapter 1- Belonging 

I stared at the piece of paper dumbfounded. It had stopped me in my tracks only moments ago. I had barely caught the scent but it was there. Dustin and my father's scents both. It froze my blood and made me feel like I was walking into a trap. Cautiously, I looked around finding no one anywhere near. I approached and picked up the folded paper like it was on fire. Gently, I unfolded it and almost dropped it once I read the words.

_This will be one of my last warnings, Jeremy Danvers. Return the boy or your pack suffers. _

_BL_

I stared at the paper for a long time feeling confounded and more than a little confused. Why didn't they tell me? I thought about this for only a moment before a noise startled me. Quickly, I turned to the doorway as Antonio appeared. "You ready, kiddo?" he asked and I nodded and managed a small smile. I pushed the fear inside of me down to the bottom of my stomach to make sure they didn't catch a whiff of anything. I needed to think quickly about what to do about this situation. He held out an arm and I went to him easily. He leaned down and kissed my hair, something I was finding I loved more and more every day and turned us towards the hallway.

"I love the zoo," Kate called as she skipped into the hallway, followed more cautiously by Logan who was looking at a downloaded zoo map. He was usually studying everything he could and figuring out a plan before jumping head long into something. Logan was a deadly combination of very smart and very organized. He was not only going to break hearts one day but be an amazing pack member, if not Alpha eventually.

"I prefer the history museum, but Max has never been to the zoo before," Logan said and looked up at me over the brim of his hat. I smiled and nodded. My father wasn't one for educational experiences unless it involved learning a painful lesson.

"I've never been to a museum before either, though," I said and his face lit up. I could tell the hamster turning the wheel in his mind was working full speed to figure out a way to do both activities. He was a smart kid. I am sure he could figure it out.

"We'll just have to go there, too," he grinned. Antonio laughed, leaving my side and going after the kids. They both screamed as he picked them up and spun them around in a circle. Their legs kicking the air and flaying around.

"Let's get him to one place first before we decide to take him on a world tour," Antonio laughed as he set the dizzy twins down. They both pretended to stumble around and bumped into one another laughing.

Elena herded us out the door then and Logan and Kate entertained us in the SUV by playing trivia and car games. Most of them involved historical and animal knowledge and I made sure to be on Noah's team to make sure he was getting as many points as the rest of us. Noah wasn't stupid, though, he felt differently. He was just the kind of guy who needed more time to figure out his answers. He was more thoughtful and got in a lot less trouble than us because he could manage to think before he spoke. Unlike me, for years my siblings said that was one of my fatal flaws.

When we got to the zoo, Logan started leading us around as if he owned the place. I had a few animals I was really interested in seeing and one was the Gorillas, or honestly monkeys or apes of any kind. I loved studying about evolution and Neanderthals and since apes and monkeys were the closest approximation I always liked learning about them.

"Wow," I breathed, fascinated by the newest animal we were seeing. Silverback Gorillas. I had never seen them live before. I rushed ahead of everyone and leaned over the barrier to get a better look. Immediately, I felt a hand grasp the back of my shirt.

"Don't fall," Reese instructed. I shook my head but continued to watch. The pack was very over protective, even of me for some reason. I looked over to see Noah had come to stand beside us, watching as well, and Jeremy and Elena were lifting the kids up so they could see too. They might be as smart as hell but they were still tiny little things.

"I won't," I murmured and continued to watch. The alpha male was chasing after some of the younger ones for fighting. That sounded familiar. "Do they have pandas? Can we see them?" I asked, shifting and turning towards Elena who held the guide books. She quickly gave Logan to Antonio and consulted the books, nodding.

"Looks like it and they are in the Panda House," she said. I grinned widely as Reese let me go and we set off. Everything here was so fascinating that I was totally forgetting about the note I found. I knew I had to do something about it soon but just not now, I figured. Now I wanted to enjoy being with them before I couldn't anymore. To me the note said I needed to go and soon. I had to get away so I would not be the source of the pack's downfall.

In my eyes, my father and Dustin might only be two men, but I had no doubt they could take on the pack and win, even if the pack had many more members. They would find a way and I would be miserable. We all would be. I stiffened, suddenly thinking these thoughts, and sighed, looking in at the pandas. They were cool and I was trying not to let my mind drift off and just enjoy the day, but it wasn't working.

"Max," I heard Antonio say behind me as I stared at the big panda eating bamboo. I didn't turn to see him but I knew he was there. I felt his hand on my shoulder and appreciated that he gently massaged it before speaking again. "What has you so anxious?" he whispered close to my ear so no one could hear but me and maybe a pack member listening intently. I glanced at the family next to us and at the little girl pressing her hand and nose to the glass fascinated.

"Not sure, maybe I'm hungry or something," I murmured. I could tell he didn't believe me, but he didn't say so as he nodded and pulled me back from the display and gestured to our backpacks. Right. The pack has given us each a small backpack with water, snacks and first aid stuff. They were always ultra prepared all the time. He reached for the zipper on mine, but I stopped him and shook my head. If I intended to leave I wanted those supplies for when I did. "I'm fine," I assured and grinned. He gave me a critical look but shook his head, letting it go. They were all very over protective.

"Maybe we should get them some lunch," Elena suggested as I turned back to the display again to watch while they spoke. The Panda hadn't moved and was chewing on the piece of bamboo. Logan was watching its every move, fascinated and writing in a small scientific journal he had brought with him. Kate was running back and forth from one end to the other in the cage, watching intently but burning off energy as well. She never seemed to be able to do anything without moving in some way, shape or form.

Clay suddenly bent and scooped her up in one motion, going right for her stomach and blowing in a loud butterfly kiss. Kate screamed and laughed as he tickled her thrashing around. It still amazed me how good of a dad he seemed to be when all he seemed to want to do to me was kill me. Maybe it was just me, though. Seeing my look, Antonio set a hand on my cheek and smiled. I think he guessed how much I wanted a family and I knew he was trying to be that family for me. It made me sad to think I had to leave as soon as I could manage it, but I needed them to be safe.

"Um, food sounds good," Jeremy added as he picked up Logan. Logan didn't seem to notice as he kept writing and studying. Antonio and Nick both shook their heads at the same time which made us all laugh and we headed to lunch. We found the Zoo restaurant a little further down the path and settled on the grass while Nick, Clay and Elena went to buy us all food. Meanwhile Logan chased after a butterfly and Kate did cartwheels, getting us to watch. Apparently, they had learned it in school only last week.

"That doesn't look so hard," Reese said and winked at Noah and myself before getting up and trying it out. He easily did the wheel three times before he fell over laughing. Kate laughed as well and started to try and imitate his wheel turns. So far she managed two. Eventually, Noah got up and tried but he abruptly fell over to a chorus of laughter. I tried as well and managed one before falling over.

"You next, Uncle Tonio," Kate called. Logan finally looked up from his scientific exploration and grinned, setting his notebook neatly aside to join us. We all watched as Antonio obliged them and got up to do an astounding 5 cartwheels. Kate and Logan clapped and laughed as the three pack members came back with sandwiches, drinks and fruit. We had more food in our bags we would eat after and get some ice cream on the way. As long as we kept up our metabolisms we would be fine, but we couldn't look as if we were eating so much more than a normal human would.

We spent the rest of the day exploring the zoo and snacking. I was never left alone even when I went to the washroom. Either Antonio or Reese and Noah came with me. I started to suspect they realized that something was off but then understood that it was just that the pack never left anyone alone when we were in public, especially if we were pups or junior members. Adults could go off on their own but we couldn't yet. This would make getting away even harder, but I had to try. I didn't want to go of course, but they had been so nice to me I refused to reward them by bringing death to their doorstep.

It wasn't until we were heading back to the cars that I got my chance to sneak away. I checked my backpack one more time, knowing I had extra food and water. I had stolen some from both Noah and Reese's backpacks and now I was ready. The timing was just right as the zoo was closing and hordes of people were coming out of the gate. Normally I hated humans, but right now it worked to my advantage. As the pack worked to keep everyone in sight, I slipped into a crowd of people and headed in the opposite direction as quickly as possible. My destination was the bus station I had seen on the way here.

I knew I could make it there walking in plain view since the pack would be looking for me where I disappeared for the time being. By the time they figured it out, I would be on a bus to somewhere. I wasn't quite sure where yet. I found out the soonest bus left in 30 minutes and while the ticket wasn't cheap, the timing was perfect. Using the money I took from various people's wallets—yeah, I definitely felt guilty—I bought a ticket and then got in line. I pushed aside the pangs of missing them and concentrated on my reasons for leaving. I wanted to keep them safe was all. I had to. They had been so wonderful to me and to reward them with my father or his partner knocking on their door wasn't right.

I knew I had a tendency to run from my problems, especially when I felt too weak to face them. It was something I would struggle with for years and eventually when my sister came along she threatened to tie me up and keep me in the basement if I ever ran away again. I guess it was my fault for telling her the story when she asked and for Reese informing her I had tried it on multiple occasions. Even now as I grown man I think they worry. They will never stop worrying.

I sighed as I showed the driver my ticket and I.D. He gave me a critical once over but didn't say anything as I climbed on. I was obviously a minor but I guess he thought it wasn't his place to stop me. Thankfully. I got on and headed to the back, instantly curling into a seat and watching out the window, so far no sign of familiar faces which was good. I doubt they could scent my trail from all the humans in the way anyway, but if they caught it on the sidewalk, I might be in trouble.

Just as the driver closed the door and the bus was taking off, I saw Nick inside looking around and sniffing. I watched, not worried they would see me as the bus had black tinted windows. Reese suddenly appeared behind him and said something, pointing to the bus window and then to the row of buses outside. This bus was only one of 5 taking off, so while they figured I got on a bus they didn't know which one yet. Still, both of them raced out and sniffed but couldn't seem to find my trail. It was lost among the human scents. Thankfully again.

I sighed as the bus pulled out of sight and we carefully manoeuvred through the city and towards a highway. I finally let myself be upset then when I felt that I was far enough away from them. It had been a nice idea. To be safe with the pack and helped by the pack, but ultimately in the end I knew it wouldn't work. There were just too many bad variables and they were good people. I knew I wasn't really, a good person that was, and I guess I felt I didn't deserve their help and they didn't deserve the trouble I would bring.

I finally managed to fall asleep exhausted and depressed and didn't wake up until we were almost at our destination. Technically, my ticket said I had to stop a few towns back, but I stayed on until the end of the ride. Luckily, I had a passport, a very old one, but it worked and was able to get past the border. I figured Canada was a safe enough destination and Toronto, where I knew Elena was from, was probably somewhere they would never look for me. I hoped anyway.

I understood later in life that even then they would search everywhere they could for a very long time to find me. I didn't believe it at the time, but they loved me and they wanted me with them. They were also worried because I was unpredictable and a bit of a danger to myself and probably others. I was a bit of a threat. It makes sense to me now, but back then I didn't consider it at all.

I got out at the bus stop the next morning looking around. It didn't take long to orient myself in the busy downtown area and I soon found some cheap food. I looked at the pocket I had kept the money in and noticed I was getting down and knew I would need to find some money soon. Spending two years on my own, I knew what I would need to do. I hated to think of it but it was worth it for some cash. I needed to eat but I also knew I didn't need to buy a place to stay. I could either stay in parks or I would just get my work to take me home for the night. I was definitely out of practice, though. I definitely was not looking forward to this.

I sighed and got up then, throwing my trash away and deciding to explore the city. It was definitely not as busy as New York and, unfortunately, the museums and things here were not free so I couldn't hang out there for the day. Instead, I walked and enjoyed the outdoor sights and the parks. I wondered what the pack and especially Antonio was doing now. What the other boys who I thought of as my brothers were doing right then. I missed them, but I hoped they would understand why I left. I shook my head, preferring not to think about them and the feeling of loss. I knew if circumstances were different, and in another lifetime entirely, I would have belonged with them, grown up with them and hopefully become a somewhat successful fighter with them and being pack with them. Maybe I would get to live another lifetime someday.

By the time darkness came, I had oriented myself around town and was able to figure out where to go to get the job done I was dreading but that I knew was my survival out here. I cleaned up in a nearby washroom and zoned in on my target. Someone who had money but wasn't overly full of themselves. A few hours later I looked up at the man as he dressed and patted my head. He smiled and handed me the second half of the promised money. The rule was half up front and half when we were done. That way I was guaranteed to get something out of it.

"You don't want some company tonight?" I asked hopefully, rising from my kneeling position, but the man shook his head. Dammit.

"Nah, my wife would kill me," he winked and then turned, walking away. I shuttered at his wink because it reminded me too much of Reese who was always winking at me. Reese did it for fun and because he was a good person. That man was definitely not good. I sighed looking up at the sky. It was getting colder and it looked as if storm clouds were coming in. I refused to waste my money on shelter, though. Instead, I took Reese's hoodie from my bag and put it on under my coat. I took it because it was big and warm and would help remind me that somewhere someone wanted me around. I liked Reese and Noah and especially Antonio.

I thought about them as I walked to a safer part of town and then hunkered against the alley wall, pulling the hood of the sweater and coat over my head. I took a big sniff and turned my head into the soft fabric, letting the tears flow. I pulled my knees to my chest and hugged them, keeping my backpack strapped firmly where it was. It would help with a quick getaway and help me keep my stuff from being stolen. I was nothing if not street smart.

The rain started in soft drops at first but just as quickly it started to fall down harder and faster in torrents of windy and icy cold water. I kept my head down, shivering as I was soaked through. _I can't go home; I can't go home,_ I kept chanting, not even aware of when I started to feel as if the pack was my home. By midnight I was soaked to the bone and by dawn my teeth were chattering and I was shivering violently. I finally made myself get up and walk to dry off a bit. The rain was so hard it went right through my coat to Reese's sweater and my undershirt. Everything was soaked and chilled.

To top it off, when I reached into my pocket for the money I earned I couldn't find it. Swearing, I back tracked but it was nowhere. I was awake all night so I know it wasn't stolen. I must have dropped it. Shivering, I desperately tried to figure out what to do. I needed food or shelter to warm which meant I had to earn more money. The only place I knew where to do that at this time of day was a small truck stop I had seen nearer to the cities boarders. I headed there as the sky lightened.

The place looked busy and I knew I would find some truckers willingly enough to pay me. I always did at these places. I knew as soon as I saw him and seeing the desperate look in my eyes he grinned. Immediately, he grabbed my shoulders and pushed me to my knees. We were behind the building and well hidden from anyone. Even if we weren't, no one would care. He reached for his pants and I mentally prepared myself for what I had to do. He grabbed my head roughly when he was ready and shoved himself at me, choking me. I tried to pull back, but he held me still.

"I suggest you step away from the boy," I heard a deep and very angry voice. Immediately, the man was pushed to the side and someone had grabbed my arm, pulling me up. I choked and coughed and when I finally caught my breath and met Antonio's eyes I saw fury and fear. Shit. How did they find me so fast? I wiped my mouth and looked away from him, seeing Reese, Nick and Elena. Nick looked at me wide eyed as if he couldn't believe what I was about to do while Reese only looked disgusted and full of sadness for me. Elena was pissed and sad as well.

"Antonio, he's soaked and shivering. Let's get him inside first," Elena said and gently she took my arm from him. I didn't protest because I didn't have the energy. She guided me to the hotel across the road from the truck stop and inside past the front desk. I wondered if they found me by coincidence or not. If they came here to look and just saw me by chance, then I was an idiot. I should have left the city hitchhiking somewhere further east or west.

She took me directly to a room and led me in, telling me to strip. With numb fingers I tugged at the zipper on my coat, whining when I found my fingers wouldn't work. "I'll help," Reese said gently and batted my hands aside to help me. I accepted, knowing he wouldn't hurt me. "Shh," he said quietly when I whined again, frustrated and cold and beyond scared of how pissed Antonio looked.

He helped me from my coat, his sweater and my t-shirt and then reached for my jeans. I then backed up. With fingers a bit warmed now I could undo them myself and I pulled them down and kicked off my shoes and socks before pushing off my underwear. Elena looked away politely as Nick gestured to the bathroom where a hot shower was already going. It was heaven and immediately it helped clear my head and made me feel much better.

I took much longer than I should have and found clothes waiting when I came out, all new and all warm and comfortable. I finished dressing in clothes similar to the ones I had on before and tied the new shoes I found there as well. Quickly, I brushed my teeth and finger combed my hair before I went to face them.

Only now was the shame of how they found me hitting me. My cheeks heated as I stepped into the room and they all looked at me. I looked at the floor clenching my fists. It must have been too cold before to realize how embarrassed I should have been and how shameful my actions were. I heard someone get up and come towards me and I stiffened. I saw Antonio's shoes in my vision but I didn't move. "I'm glad you're safe, sweetheart," he said and I saw his hand come out. He took my chin in his hand and made me look at him. "I was so worried about you," he said again and I nodded. I could tell he was still angry, but he was holding it back for now.

"Max, why did you run away?" I heard Elena ask now. Antonio moved as Elena came up and looked at me. She pointed to the bed and I sat as she crouched in front of me, making sure we had eye contact.

"I...I found the note," I whispered, shaking slightly. Elena made a sympathetic noise and set a hand on my knee, rubbing gently. "I didn't want anyone to get hurt, Elena. My father keeps his promises and he's ruthless. He'd kill or hurt everyone, even the twins, to get what he wanted. I couldn't let him...," I trailed off. Elena suddenly stood and hugged me to her, shushing me, seeing I was upset.

"No, hon, no, he won't hurt anyone. None of us will let him. We also won't let you be unsafe. You're part of our pack and family now, Max. I wish you had just spoken to us," she said now, pulling back and looking at me. I looked away and sighed, biting my lip. Elena stood and backed off, looking at Antonio and Nick now. Reese was sitting on the bed opposite us, watching me hunched over with his head in his hands.

I stood then, feeling antsy and not sure what to say to them. "I just thought...I thought it would be what you wanted...," I said quietly. Immediately, Antonio looked up with anger and his wolf flashing in his eyes. He growled menacingly and took a step towards me. I stepped to the side of the bed and back, suddenly scared.

"You thought I would want you to do what I saw you doing with that man? You thought I would want you to catch you death in cold? Sleeping on the street in the rain? You can't be that stupid," he roared. Instant tears sprang to my eyes as Antonio yelled at me for the first time since I knew him.

"Dad," Nick said, but Antonio waved an arm sharply through the air to silence him. I saw Elena behind Antonio was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed, looking worried but not stopping him. Reese looked wide eyed at Antonio, probably never having heard him yell like this before.

"I'm not stupid," I growled back, showing my wolf angrily. Suddenly, before I knew what was happening, Nick was behind me and had his arm around me, holding me in place. I wasn't stupid and I refused to let anyone make me feel like that. I had grown up being told how stupid I was but it's the one thing I never believed. I knew I was smart.

"I've got you, you're safe," Nick said softly near my ear. I nodded as I looked at Antonio who looked as if he was struggling to push his wolf back. He also easily pushed mine back and I whined quietly, still scared.

"No, you're not stupid, Max. I just can't believe you didn't come to one of us and tell us. We would have explained everything to you. I would have explained and made sure you knew how safe you were, sweetheart. You scared the shit out of me," he said, ending the sentence more quietly now. He stepped forward now and took me in his arms while Nick let me go. I wrapped my arms around him now, enjoying the comfort of his arms once again.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't want anyone to get hurt," I said and he nodded, sighing and rubbing my back.

"We know, Max, but you need to understand that your battles are our battles now. We'll protect you from everything, hon. You don't need to be scared anymore," Elena said now. She came forward and patted my shoulder as Antonio let me go.

"I'm sorry, I really am," I said and looked at her. She smiled down at me warmly now and brought her head to mine, rubbing her cheek into my hair. A wolf's forgiveness which made me feel much better.

"You're forgiven, kiddo. But if I ever catch you doing what I saw you doing back there, I swear I will take you over my knee," Antonio said and appeared in my line of vision dead serious. I nodded, knowing he was not joking. "It broke my heart when I saw you doing that," he said in a softer voice. His hand came up and he caressed my cheek. I leaned into him, feeling awful but still worried.

"Are you sure they aren't going to come and ruin everything?" I asked, worried. Antonio shook his head and as soon as Elena let me go, he was hugging me hard. He wrapped his arms around my still thin body in the tightest bear hug he had ever used before. Instantly, I felt calmer and safe. Hard hugs always made me feel a lot better. Over the years they would become a tactic my siblings would use a lot. Even when I was bigger than my sister she would still crush me to her and pull me off my feet in a breathless hug.

"No, you are perfectly safe, especially since we're never letting you out of our sight again. Meet your new best friend," Antonio said and when he let me go he pushed me towards Reese. Reese looked down on me, looking as if he wanted to lecture and coddle me all in one. He settled for pulling me to him and throwing us both on the bed as he half pinned and half hugged me.

"Ditto for what everyone else said," he growled and started tickling my side. I shrieked and tried to dive to the side, but Nick easily grabbed a hold of me, helping Reese. I laughed, kicking him, but they easily caught my foot as well. They really were just mean sometimes. Finally, they let me catch my breath and we lay back, staring at the ceiling. This was definitely where I belonged. I had no idea how I ever thought I could leave them or be apart from them. I was still worried but I knew they would protect me. I was coming to believe they were bigger than my problems and could kick my father's and Dustin's ass. I hoped anyway.

Antonio POV

I lay in bed playing with a piece of Max's hair as he slept. After a night of bus travel and one on the streets in the pouring rain he was exhausted. Shortly after our talk and we had fed him, he fell asleep, half on my leg and half on the bed, and it was only a little past 1 in the afternoon. He was settled nicely and seemed to believe we would protect him. He hadn't even had a nightmare yet, so I hoped his dreams were good.

"You think he'll be ok?" Reese whispered after a moment. I took a moment before I answered him. Reese and I had been left to tend to Max while Nick and Elena went to some of her old stomping grounds and hung out. Sometimes she needed time just to be herself and Nick was the best person for that. He treated her like a best friend more than a leader which was just what she needed, at least every once in a while anyway.

"I'm not sure yet, Reese, but we're not letting him out of our sight again. I don't trust that he's not going to run at any moment. He's a smart kid and he obviously knows how to get away from us. He doesn't seem to know how to keep away from us, though," I said. Instantly, my eyes went to the bracelet I had given him a while ago. Unbeknownst to him, it had a GPS tracker in it. The pack was looking into getting a more permanent GPS solution, but for now we had them scattered in pieces of jewellery and watches.

"I won't leave him unless he's with someone and he is a smart kid," Reese said and I nodded. We knew Max was very smart but we weren't sure how smart. He often poured over Logan's scientific books with him explaining things and pointing out other things. I didn't get the sense that Max had a formal education and it was a lot more sporadic, but he picked things up very quickly and I was beginning to think he remembered everything he read. Again, I wasn't entirely sure.

"Not smart enough to stay out of trouble, though," I said and Reese nodded, looking a little sick. I knew his mind was on the moment we had found Max on his knees with that man shoved in his mouth. He was just a little boy and the image made me want to be physically sick. I knew this was not the first time he had engaged in this activity, but I swore it would be the last. No child should have to go through that. I saw what it did to Elena even now and I knew it would affect both of them for the rest of their lives. He would never have to go to such lengths again if I could help it.

"I don't think he saw the gun," Reese said quietly and thoughtfully. I cringed just thinking about it and nodded. Not only was the man doing something sick to Max, he had a gun held in his hand and at the side of his thigh. Who knows what he planned to do with Max after. Kill him? Force him to go with him? Thank god we had located him in time. Thank god I had gotten to kill the man before he hurt anyone else.

"No, he doesn't know how to keep himself safe. He's too little and too weak so we're going to have to do it for him. He likes to think he's a tough and a strong werewolf, but he's just a little boy needing as much protection and guidance as the twins and Noah," I said, making sure Reese understood. He did and he nodded, looking at me to tell me he did. I was thankful every day for how smart Reese was. My daughter would eventually become thankful for that fact, too. Only someone intellectually strong can keep up with her. She is a lot brighter than she will ever give herself credit for. Like Noah. He doesn't think he's smart either but he is. He might not get A's in school like Max does but there are many different kinds of smarts. All my kids are geniuses in different ways.

We lay in silence then and Reese went back to the book he was reading. I let my mind drift, thinking of ways I could keep this kid out of trouble. Maybe I'd buy a leash or something. Eventually, Nick and Elena drifted in laughing and I shushed them immediately. They both looked towards the bed and nodded. The plan was to let him sleep for a while longer and then get him home. We were contemplating staying in the city and treating him but that would send mixed messages. Treats for bad behaviour and we were nothing if not strict with all the kids. So, we would just take him home and let the Alpha deal with him. I am sure Jeremy had plenty to say, though, as usual he was quiet on the phone when we called him.

"Should we talk to him, you know, about the whole sex thing?" Nick asked as he folded Reese's now dry sweater and Max's dry clothes and set them in his book bag. Elena immediately shook her head. We would defer to her on the subject because, unfortunately, she was the expert.

"No, he won't talk about it if we push. He has to be ready or it will simply turn into either an argument or a silence contest," she informed. I nodded then, moving a bit and stroking Max's arm gently, getting him to a wakeful state. He wasn't cooperating. In the end, Reese picked him up and took him to the SUV ahead of us. Max curled into Reese and settled there, I imagine, enjoying Reese's scent. He was always extremely comforted by people's scents. Or the scents of the pack members he trusted.

"I believe you, but someday we need to make him talk," I said and gathered used towels and sheets to throw in the bathtub.

"Someday," Elena agreed, picking up her coat and checking the pockets for keys. "Nick, you're on driving back duty, at least for a while. I'm exhausted," she announced and chucked the key at him. Nick caught them easily and gave her a grin. I really thought we should finish raising this generation before we started on the next but, oh well. Maybe this generation would never grow up.


	8. Ch 7 Once A Mutt

I own nothing except some original characters I sometimes bring in. Kelley Armstrong owns The Otherworld and all the wonderful information there.

*I want to thank SheWolf13 for her excellent editing skills and making this story 100% better. I also want to say please go check out her story **Unbroken**. It is an excellent story and Max will be making background appearances in it as well. If you want to see more Max and meet some amazing new characters please read her awesome stuff.

Ch. 7 Once a Mutt

I listened to Karl's words and continued to watch the guys and catalogue their movements; he was again quiet for a moment. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him move and turn towards me slightly. He started to tell me the details for tonight's action but when I asked if Noah and Reese would be involved he didn't seem to know.

"I know Jeremy wants us in Rhode Island by midnight and it's obviously not a small take down. I am assuming it is another pack but Jeremy won't tell us a lot of the details until he gets them finalized before we go," he informed and I nodded. This was an Alpha trait; he'll make plans and possibly talk to the beta wolf or a close pack member listening to their advice but he's under no obligation to take it. Jeremy would reveal his plans tonight and give everyone their orders. It sounded like a big take down to me and it sounded like he would need everybody he could get. I hope that included Reese, Noah and myself. I was itching to prove myself and for an adventure away from the house. The wolf in me was anxious to get going and do something; he was tired of sitting around all day waiting and wondering. I had spent so much of my life running around that it felt weird to just do nothing now.

"So how many B and E's have you done?" Karl suddenly asked. He was changing the subject after letting me think about what he said. I startled a bit by the change of topic but didn't look at him shrugging. I wasn't sure I wanted to reveal those details about my life. What would Jeremy think? Or Antonio? Would they want me to leave the pack if they knew? Or not be around the kids anymore?

"I did a lot when I was a kid, my father was a professional thief and he taught me the trade as soon as I was old enough to understand. I think by the time I was your age I had done maybe 100. I know it sounds like a lot but my father was very passionate about his career," he chuckled. I glanced at him but quickly glanced away saying nothing. He made this comment casually as if his father was a passionate writer or painter, as if being a professional thief was a widely accepted career choice. I could see it now B and E's 101 in the local university classrooms.

"I thought we were trusted pack members now," he said lowly when I didn't answer. I glanced at him again. He was now looking out over the field as well. I stiffened, he was right my trust for his Intel, that was the deal. My gut twisted at that thought but I had to make myself speak, to prove myself to the pack I needed to do it individually with each member so I may as well start now. Plus I really wanted to stay and I knew this was the only way. Despite my running away at the zoo the other week I really did want to be here. I know the pack didn't believe that I did and constantly watched me but that was ok. I deserved it I guessed. I was still working on earning their trust.

"Maybe about 100," I shrugged answering his question and hoping it might not get back to Jeremy. He already had a pack member who was a professional thief, he didn't need two and he didn't need to know this particular information about my past. I wasn't a professional by any means but I was at least ok. I knew my stuff and could survive well enough by stealing.

"Maybe I'll take you on a job someday kid," Karl laughed lowly probably not wanting any of this to get back to the pack inside or out to the field. They didn't seem to like his career choice and probably didn't want him influencing anyone young and impressionable.

"I'm not that good," I murmured looking at my hands and examining them to avoid looking at Karl again. I squinted at the light glinting off my golden ring. It didn't really mean anything to me, I had stolen it because I had liked it when I was about 10 and I'd had it ever since. My father encouraged me to steal anything I wanted if I wanted it. He said the world owed us and we shouldn't have to pay. I'm not sure I agreed with his mentality now but as a kid I thought it was just fine. Plus it was the only way to get stuff. My father didn't believe in birthdays or Christmas or presents. I had to fend for myself in this area for a long time.

"I'm sure your fine Max. It's all about control after all, controlling the wolf and controlling oneself," Karl told me. I absorbed this information and nodding knowing he wasn't just talking about being a thief but about being in control of the wolf and everything else in one's life. I had heard from Noah that Karl was just as good as Jeremy at control but the difference was Karl talked about it and pushed it a lot more especially with Hope controlling her powers. I knew I needed to gain control and I was definitely trying. I did appreciate the advice Karl was willing to impart.

We sat in silence for the next little while. I was as still as a stone waiting and listening. I knew not to make any sudden moves but I did wish I could go inside and read or something. I knew, though, that my time wasn't mine to spend as I wished. Not yet anyway. Not after last week and certainly not when I didn't have a pack member with me. I considered asking if I could go and get the book I was reading when Karl spoke again.

"I met your father once, you know. Not a very nice man is he?" Karl asked. I shook my head as my breath caught and my muscles tensed. Sometimes just the thought of him could induce a panic attack. I forced myself to breath and stay still, though.

"W...where," I asked stuttering over the word at first and betraying how effected I might be by this. He looked at me for a moment but I avoided his eyes to look into the woods instead. I had to keep my cool or he wouldn't tell me anything. As much as I hated talking about my father I also wanted to know what happened.

"Outside Chicago, it was, oh, about 6 years ago," he said. I searched my mind quickly to find the place he was speaking of. Oh right, Cicero. We had stayed there a bit right before my 10th birthday during the summer. I remembered liking the place because we had actually stayed in a suburb with other people and kids. My father acted nicer towards me because there were so many people around. I never had the courage to go and play with the kids, even if I was allowed to, but I would sit under the cool porch and watch them ride their bikes and interact with other people. I liked studying them. We didn't stay there long, though, before my father came home in a rage and moved us abruptly.

"I remember living there," I said quietly and Karl only nodded. He had been watching me intently for my reaction I supposed. Everyone always watched me for my reactions. I knew they weren't typical.

"Um, well your father and his business partner...," he trailed off looking for a name. I bit my lip for a moment waiting or the shiver to pass through me before I spoke.

"Dus...Dustin," I stuttered and he nodded again. I looked over to see he had his hands clasped tightly. He wasn't the model of calm he was before. I assumed that was because I was giving off waves of anxiety and stress, though. I knew he picked up on this being an experienced member of the werewolf race. There was nothing he could do for me that didn't involve touching me and I wouldn't allow that right then. I am assuming he knew that so he went on after a moment.

"They were doing a break in and not doing a great job. When I came along they hadn't even gotten the door open yet. We fought of course. I told your father to leave and get out the territory but he came at me with Dustin as back up. I still kicked their asses and finally they got the message. They left and I unlocked the door and proceeded with the break in," he informed me. I nodded remembering this particular incident.

"I remember," I said quietly. I had been there but I was hiding. I was under the garbage dumpster waiting, like always, and I watched the whole thing. I remember wanting Karl to kick their asses and I debated the wisdom of coming out and revealing myself afterwards. It seemed I had a few encounters with the pack as a child where I could have been rescued but wasn't. Quietly I told him I was there and he looked stunned for a moment.

"I'm sorry, Max. If I had known I would have taken you. I would have brought you here to be raised by the pack. I swear I would not have left you if I had known you were there," he said and I nodded. It seemed that was the sentiment. They all would have rescued me but they didn't and I was trapped in hell for years.

Suddenly I couldn't breathe anymore. I scrambled up quickly heading for the woods. I needed some time. I needed some air. I could feel my father, smell him in the air and feel his fingers wrapped around my arm or throat. I glanced towards the woods now fearful that he was here. It felt like he was here or that he would be soon. He would never stop coming for me. Never stop wanting me back just so he could torture me more. The note from last week proved it.

"Max, sweetheart," I heard and finally let some words penetrate my brain. I had been lost thinking only of my father and how he had to be close. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned fighting but he was too strong and I only fell back on my ass. "Calm down," Antonio's soothing voice said only a few feet from me. He encouraged me to take some deep breaths. I did and pulled my knees to my chest trying to think and push the fear out of me and away.

"What the hell did you do to him, Karl?" Antonio asked still in a quiet voice with an angry edge. I whined a bit at the tone and he immediately switched gears shushing me gently and talking calm in a voice with a bit more control.

"I may have mentioned his father and the other man, Dustin," Karl said. I continued to look at the grass around my legs as they spoke. It swayed in a warm and gentle breeze. I sniffed the air then but found only scents from the woods and pack scents. I was safe and no one was here that would hurt me. I relaxed a bit but still kept myself on guard.

"Dammit, Karl, you're not supposed to mention that around him. Look what it does to him," Antonio hissed his voice rising a bit. I stayed quiet this time knowing he wasn't angry at me. I got the sense he didn't like Karl anyway so maybe they fought like this a lot.

"I hadn't realized it would affect him so much," he murmured and I could tell he was looking at me. "What I think he's really upset about is the fact that he was there...," Karl started to say. I whined again not wanting to hear this and Karl quieted when Antonio growled at him.

"Max, why don't we go inside and rest for a bit," he suggested. I nodded and stood without help ignoring their outstretched hands. I started for the house on my own and went directly inside through the back door and up the stairs. I could hear Antonio's footsteps behind me but I didn't care. He wasn't letting me out of his or someone else's sight for a while.

I stepped into the room and went right to the bed sitting and carefully bent down to remove my new shoes. I set them neatly to the side of the bed and then rolled to my side curling into a ball and staring at the ceiling. He said nothing for a moment but stood there and gave my shoes a thoughtful look before climbing into the bed beside me. "You know I've never seen any kid be as careful with his stuff as you, kiddo," he chuckled. I nodded. My mentality was that I had to be careful with everything in case this ended or I didn't get anything afterwards. For years and years my stuff always lasted years longer than any of my siblings did. Even to this day I cringe when my boys kick off their shoes or put holes in their clothes not caring. I am always the one sewing them up or cleaning mud off of thing. Even if we are rich enough to afford more I can't get the notion out of my head that this all needs to be taken care of just in case. Addison just rolls his eyes at me but lets me do as I please even if the boys don't understand. I even do it with Kim and Reese's kids.

"It's expensive and I'm thankful for my stuff so I want to take care of it," I murmured lowly. Antonio nodded and smiled. He reached out slowly and touched my arm and I let him. I was definitely a lot calmer now. Being in my own space, even a shared one like this, helped me to calm down and find my center again.

"Better?" he asked and I nodded. I leaned into his touch now and he smiled all the more moving closer and scooping me to him. Now that I was allowing touching they definitely did this a lot more of this. They were getting me used to them I supposed and I did like it. I liked being hugged and touched by them. I liked the affection and the bonds I had missed since early childhood.

"Um, yeah, I'm ok," I said and he nodded rubbing my back. "Kind of hungry, though," I put in. He chuckled and bending he kissed my hair before letting me go. I loved it when he did this. I always got a warm fuzzy feeling. I am not sure what it was but I liked it all the same.

"Let's get some food then, you're much too small my little wolf," he said lowly. I smiled at this. I loved his little pet names for me and for all the others. We both got up and I grabbed my shoes on the way out walking with Antonio down the stairs. I went ahead of him for a moment and put my shoes neatly in the closest in the front hall. Antonio waited for me and smiled gesturing for me to follow him to the dining room. There were so many people here we always used the dining room now.

We walked into the dining room to see a takeout feast on the table. At dinner Noah leaned over and whispered to me as the rest began clearing the plates and dishes. "Did you find out about tonight?" he asked so close to my ear he almost tipped the chair over to ask me. This almost made me laugh but I reframed receiving a friendly glare from Noah at my cheeky grin.

"Give me details?" he asked and leaned back almost tipping again. This time Antonio grabbed the chair and tipped it forwards toppling Noah out. His booming laughter filled the room as the twins ran over grabbing Antonio's arms lifting themselves up; they always seemed to find a willing play mate in Tonio. Noah got up and rolled his eyes and I followed him out of the room to find some privacy for the adventure details. We went out to the porch and found Nick staring at the woods and sipping coffee.

"Hey Nick," Noah greeted cheerily but didn't manage to hide a deceptive undercurrent. He was annoyed we weren't alone but Nick was more like one of us then one of them so I didn't mind. He was an older pack member but he was also more like an older brother and mentor seeming closer to our age sometimes then Clay or Elena's.

"Hey boys," Nick answered taking his eyes from the woods he beamed at us a little too brightly. We all knew that something was going on tonight why did they need to act so secretive? Maybe I wasn't totally trusted yet, though, so they were being careful. I had experience with this at least.

"What are you looking at?" Noah asked turning towards the woods he gave them a sweep and then looked back at Nick expectantly. Noah thought of Nick as an older brother who would give him inside info and backed him up when he needed it. I thought of him as this too most of the time. Just because he said so and at this point anything Noah and Reese said would stick with me. If I was being truthful my siblings had such a sway over me, now and especially then, that they could influence me to do anything, be anything or say anything. I am not sure they even know much of an influence they have over me. It's almost as much as my mate. Almost but not quite.

"Not much, just some dark woods. I was thinking about going for a run but Jeremy's nervous about the attack," he explained and I nodded. He would understandable be hesitant about letting anyone in the woods after one of the pack was attacked on pack territory by a supernatural none of them really understood.

"We'll just all go together, no big deal," Noah said eyes shining brightly with the idea of going hunting, the wolf shining through in his gaze. I couldn't wait until I had changed and could hunt, would it ever come? My wolf said, yes, but my body cried not in this lifetime.

For a few moments I watched them talk and then my mind drifted off. Usually Reese stuck with us and especially since he had been appointed my personal bodyguard with the zoo incident. He was helping Jeremy with something, though, right now and it felt odd for him to be away like that. Weird that it was just Noah and I. Of course in the years to come it would feel weird when any one of us was away from one another even for a bit.

"No, I don't think Jeremy will go for it anytime soon," Nick sighed and then turned his attention back to us now grinning his usual good natured grin. I shook my head tuning back into the conversation now and making myself pay attention. I zoned out way too much. We stared back at him as his grin faltered. He gave us an odd look trying to figure out what was going on, and then he groaned.

"How much do you know?" Nick asked. Sighing he pushed out two chairs with his feet gesturing for us to sit. He turned to face the two chairs one hand going to the table top tapping the wood with his fingers. I hesitated for a moment pushing down my growing panic and fear. I saw Nick tense for a moment and shift slightly so he could get up if need be. Finally, with Noah's hand on my arm, I sat and he sat beside me. My eyes turned towards the table top now reluctant to actually speak. For some reason I felt shy and unsteady again.

"I don't know anything yet," Noah said now. I looked up to see him smiling sweetly. Nick looked over at me and my eyes immediately went to the table top again avoiding his gaze. Was I in trouble?

"What do you know Max?" Nick asked gently but firmly. I clenched my fist under the table at this, I felt like I was under siege. Yes, I needed to trust the pack but sometimes it was hard. It shouldn't be hard to trust Nick, though, so why was I finding it difficult.

"Come on Max," Noah urged. I lifted my gaze to Noah and then Nick before I took a deep breath to gather my courage and speak. I told them what Karl had told me but not that Karl had told me. I was sure Nick suspected but he didn't say anything about it. "Well we know now, are we going tonight?" Noah asked Nick giving him a pleading innocent look.

"We'll have to see what Jer says. I think he's in the study," he answered. He got up now and gestured for us to follow him. I got up at the same time as Noah we did as he said with the hoped that Nick was on our side with this because it would help.

"Alright," Noah smiled now full of hope. I followed him and we went back to Jeremy's study, the door was open and we walked in. I took a quick look around and panicked when we saw only Clay reading through an anthropology text. I actually really liked anthropology and history but I wouldn't be sharing that with him any time soon. I tensed and stared at the carpet clenching my fist behind my back and waiting as still as possible. Nick told Clay what was going on and Clay has just informed us that Noah and Reese were already going when Antonio hollered for him. Clay told him to go see what Antonio wanted and he would deal with us. I didn't like the whole deal with us part. I knew Clay liked Noah and often mentored him but he definitely did not like or trust me just yet. I still had to figure out how to make him see I was not a man eater.

"Maybe we should just ask Jeremy about Max?" Noah asked hesitantly not wanting to bring the issue to Clay. I didn't hear Clay say anything but he must have looked or given Noah some kind of a look before going on because Noah shuffled his feet and seemed nervous. This action in turn made me a lot more nervous. Whenever someone was panicking or nervous around me I was too. The best way to keep me calm was to be calm I found.

"He's on a walk; no one is allowed to bother him," Clay answered. I could feel his eyes boring into me as I stared at the carpet but I kept still not daring to look up. Meeting a wolf's eyes who was above you was a bad idea. It wasn't so bad when you were on good terms with them, like me looking at Antonio for example, but if an older wolf doesn't like you than it's best to be cautious.

"I think he would be a good asset," Noah said now. I heard a small growl from Clay and clenched my fist harder making myself gain control. Unconsciously I took a step back getting some distance between us just in case. Not that it would matter. He was faster and trained much better than I ever would be.

"Noah, do you think that's a wise idea?" Clay growled. Noah jumped a little and stepped back now, his cheerful demeanour at being included in tonight's adventure gone.

"Were all going to be there," he protested. The room went silent except for the grandfather clock ticking the tension oozing from every corner in the room on top of the previous tension there.

"Do you really think it is a good idea to let a...outsider come on an important mission?" Clay countered and I tried my hardest not to be offended but with Clay it was hard. At least he didn't use the derogatory mutt term. Did Jeremy inform him about my possible pack status? If, yes, then maybe he disagreed and if, no, then maybe he would treat me differently if he knew. I contemplated blurting it out but reframed.

"He more experienced then me and maybe even Reese," Noah protested trying to make Clay like me which was an impossible task. I am sure Clay treated me like this because he didn't trust me yet but did he have to be so brazen about his feelings towards me?

"He's a good guy," Noah put in and we both immediately regretted this, me especially. I took another step back and bumped into the wall behind me. I desperately wished that Antonio was here. He always stood up for me no matter what.

"Noah, he's a mutt. Don't you remember what mutts did to you? What they did to Reese? Do you think it's a wise idea for him to go on a mission putting us all in danger?" he asked his voice escalating. Ok, there was the derogatory term, lovely.

"I...," Noah stammered not knowing what to say next which was good; he had already dug himself to Africa for me and I wasn't prepared to dig us back.

"He stays here," he ordered not even using my name as an extra insult. Noah turned swiftly leaving the room and I followed on his heels as I heard something make a huge noise in the study. Noah walked quickly outside and started toward a back field and I followed, looking around I didn't see Nick or any pack members.

"Wait Noah," I called but he kept walking ahead of me his figure growing darker as twilight settled in. "I don't need to go," I called I would be happy to stay here, an adventure would have been fun but it wasn't worth this trouble. "It's ok, don't make Clay any angrier," I said. He turned sharply and glared at me, I backed up. A glare on Noah made him look more intimidating because he was normally grinning. In that look I recognized one day Noah might make a good leader or beta, he just needed to muscle up and grow to a point where he was big enough to take on the job. I shook my head slightly and made myself turn back to the conversation.

"No, it's not ok. Clay doesn't own the world and he's not the fucking Alpha," Noah yelled. I stepped back not so much scared as making sure he had space to vent.

"I suggest you watch your language," someone said softly. We both turned startled and saw Nick and Jeremy coming in from the field we were about to head into followed by Reese a bit further back. I briefly wondered how Nick got outside so fast. Noah looked away angrily clenching his fist tension strumming through his body. "What's wrong?" Jeremy asked as he stepped between us. Nick stood at his side looking from Noah to me curiously.

"Nothing," Noah said through clenched teeth crossing his arms and looking defiant he kicked the ground a bit with toe of his Adidas. I looked up to see Reese had caught up with Jeremy and Nick and was looking at Noah critically and then at me. I looked away instantly.

"I see, Max would you care to enlighten us," Jeremy asked now looking at me. I looked up and met his gaze nodding; this would help me earn his trust.

I told him the story and finished with, "Clay got really angry and yelled at us," I hoped I was allowed to leave out the mutt part. Reese sighed and pushed a hand through his hair. He looked as frustrated as I felt and Noah clearly was as well. He usually liked to take the lead with us but when the older members were around he had to step back.

"That's not why I'm angry, I'm not afraid of him. I'm angry because he called you a mutt, said you couldn't be good because you were a mutt and said you didn't deserve to do anything because you're a mutt," Noah cried. Jeremy gestured for him to calm down before turning to me but I spoke first and then regretted over stepping my bounds.

"Noah you think you can befriend me and I won't be a mutt anymore. Nothing will ever change my status. Clay has the right idea. Even if I became pack I would still be partly mutt," I told him. Noah looked at me frustrated and angry and I tried not to yell but keep a calm tone as Jeremy did in almost every instance.

"I don't care if you're a mutt you're my friend and I trust you," Noah yelled getting his frustration out as Jeremy held up his hand for silence seeming to get a little frustrated himself. I was about to speak again when I saw Jeremy was getting a bit angrier and decided silence might be best for now.

"Silence," Jeremy commanded now that his hand was ignored. He turned and looked Noah in the eyes now. Noah glared back defiantly and finally dropped his gaze after a minute. Next he turned to me and I immediately looked away, be submissive, always be submissive. He gestured for Nick and Reese to handle me while he took Noah's arm and walked back the way he had come talking softly to him. Jeremy's posture was calm while Noah's was as stiff as a board.

Was it was wrong of me to be friend with Noah in the first place? Jeremy had told me I might be pack soon but I was still a mutt and he had to understand that. "Come on" Nick said softly. He took my arm and I almost lashed out at him forgetting everything in my anger but stopped myself before I could get into trouble. He gave me a warning look and gestured towards the house walking behind me.

"Max," Reese warned and I felt him behind me but he didn't touch me. He was getting used to me and my odd ways. When I heard someone stop I turned and saw Nick had plunked himself down on the grass twirling some grass blades in his hand and watching the stars starting to peak out. Reese sat and looked at me gesturing for me to sit as well. I sat down close enough so they would feel comfortable but far enough that I could too. I put my head between my legs and tried to breathe my fury away but it wasn't working.

"Nicky," Antonio called from the back porch a while later breaking my thoughts. I presume he saw his son because no more conversation followed and Antonio joined us a few seconds later. "What happened here?" Antonio asked. He seemed to be very intuitive about situations such as this and so Nick gave him a rundown telling him about Clay and the argument between Noah and I. Reese added a few thoughts but stay mostly silent. "Ah, I wondered why Clay was making so much noise," he chuckled. I said nothing and kept my head down concentrating hard on breathing, relaxing and combating my usual fight of flight urges. "Max," Antonio began to say. I whipped my head up and gave him a hard look that I softened as soon as I realized it might be disrespectful especially when Reese shook his head at me and gesture for me to cool it.

"Antonio, I respect you but I really don't want to talk about this. There is nothing you can tell me that could change me being a mutt and you guys being pack. Nothing you could say that would make this any different or make you guys hate me less," I said shortly. At that he gave me a hard look all the humour drained from his face and I suddenly remembered my place and was afraid. I braced my hands on the ground and crushed the grass in my hands my anxiety and fear raging.

"Do you think if I or the pack hated you we would waste time with letting you walk free around here, with punishing you and with making sure you're ok when we know your upset?" he asked his voice escalating to anger. "Do you think I would waste my time giving you advice and trying to figure out a future for you if I didn't give a damn about some mutt?" he asked now his voice had gone quite a few octaves higher. Nick put a hand on his father's arm but Antonio shrugged it off ignoring his son. Figuring out a future for me, what did he mean?

"Answer me," he finally ordered. I had scurried back a few paces by now and I shook my head fearful at the fury in Antonio's eyes. I knew it was hard to anger Antonio but apparently I had hit the right buttons.

"I...I don't know...I guess not," I stammered. He scowled at the same time as Nick spoke and I looked away again shamefaced. I caught Reese's look as I looked away and again he motioned for me to calm down. I tried but it definitely was not working.

"Dad," Nick said. Antonio gave his son a warning look now before looking back at me. God, I was in so much trouble.

"I don't want you to misunderstand Max, you aren't pack yet but you're not a _mutt_. We hate the mutts who break the laws and disrespect us but there are plenty of mutts who respect our boundaries and we leave them alone as they leave us alone and you're going to be pack soon. Hell, you pretty much are already," he told me now as his voice climbed down from anger to agitation.

"But you still consider them rotten mutts right, beneath you're notice, no matter what a mutt is a mutt. I heard you say that Antonio, the other day in the study?" I told him challenging him. At this Nick gave me a warning look and then turned to his father. I looked away convinced I had definitely crossed the line this time and was about to enter a world of hurt. Unlike being inside I had a huge array of escape options available but I didn't think I would reach any of them before he would be on me.

Reese sighed and shook his head giving me a 'shut the hell up' look. I looked down annoying and angry. Why couldn't I have a voice? Why couldn't I speak my piece? Everyone else could. Everyone was always speaking their minds so why couldn't I?

"I'm not going to waste my time trying to convince you of something you have already convinced yourself about," Antonio said now in a softer tone with a wash of disappointment. I looked up and saw he was standing and started walking towards the back field were we could still see Jeremy and Noah talking. Noah looked a bit calmer at least.

"Come on kid," Nick finally said standing. He held out a hand to help me up and let go as soon as I was steady. Reese stood as well and we both started walking into the house ahead of him, I knew the routine and I always walked in front of whoever was watching me at the moment though this was getting rarer.

"Nick," we both suddenly heard as we stood on the porch. I recognized Clay's voice and I stopped stepping aside and let Nick pull up beside me. I shoved my hands in my pocket now and stared at the porch's wood floor. I saw Nick's shoes stop two feet over to my right and Reese's to the left. Neither said a word for a moment and then Clay growled. I assume it was meant for me. I looked up sharply at him and then looked away again hopefully showing I meant no harm. I wanted so badly to stand up for myself but I also wanted to survive so I said nothing and kept still.

"Nick, go keep watch on the back woods with Reese and I'll take him," Clay told Nick seemingly trying to keep his temper. I stiffened and wished desperately that I didn't have to go with Clay. That would be a bad idea I was sure.

"I'll take him with me," Nick suggested and I liked that suggestion much better. I saw Reese shift beside me wanting to speak, I was sure, but staying silent.

"No, I want you on alert at all times go," Clay ordered. Nick hesitated and then jumped from the porch heading towards the woods followed more slowly by Reese. I kept watching the porch wood as I waited for an instruction. "Go," Clay ordered. I looked up to see where he was pointing too. He wasn't so I stayed rooted on the floor confused. "Now," he ordered pointing to the back door. I moved as quickly as I dared ahead of him and through the kitchen. I assumed we were going towards the study and so I headed there hoping I was right. He didn't say anything and so I continued to walk towards the study with him dogging my heels. I was so concentrated on getting to my destination that I didn't see one of the kid's toys on the floor and stumbled almost falling down and smacked my hand on the side of the stairs that was still rough and edgy. I looked down at the burst of pain and noticed a bleeding gash.

"Come on," Clay ordered and I scrambled up as quickly as possible heading into the study. I didn't dare feel my hand or wipe it on my pants. Clay pointed a couch facing his desk. "Sit, stay and don't move or say a word," he ordered. I immediately sat down and obeyed his command sitting up straight, still and silent. He went to his books ignoring me but I assume he knew every move I made so I didn't dare make any. I felt the blood trickle down my hand now and onto my jeans soaking in. I wondered at the change in the man who was a perfect father to his kids but who could be so cruel to someone he didn't know, once a mutt I supposed. I would have to find a way to get Clay to trust me and soon.

I already knew this sit and stay silent game and so I took my mind to a place no one could touch me. I stayed silent and still until I heard Jeremy, Noah, Nick, Reese and Antonio entering the back of the house. They all seemed to make their way towards the study and I sat stiffly waiting. They were talking quietly and as soon as they entered, out of the corner of my eye I saw them stop. Jeremy then came forward and crouched in front of me looking at my wound and my bloodied pants.

"What happened?" he asked. Now I had a conflict. Do I follow Clay's orders or are Jeremy's more important because he was the Alpha. I hesitated, my eyes flicking to Clay's who just stared at me saying nothing. "Clayton, what happened?" Jeremy asked now turning to Clay. He crossed his arms and Clay sat back in his desk chair, arms crossed, unperturbed by Jeremy's look.

"He tripped," Clay shrugged leaning forward again and picking up his book. "Didn't look to bad," he added going back to his books not caring. I knew if I was one of his kids or even a Sorrentino he would have been hollering for Jeremy the minute it happened but I didn't have that kind of privilege here or anywhere honestly. I wished Jeremy would just drop it. The day had been filled with way to much arguing and drama already and with everyone stressed out for tonight's mission I didn't want any more to surface.

"Clay when anyone in this house is wounded they will get immediate medical attention no matter how big or small," Jeremy told him turning back to me. Clay regarded Jeremy again as he picked up a magazine and a highlighter now going back to his task.

"Max, get up," Jeremy ordered next and as I stood. He gestured for me follow him and, Reese Nick and Antonio followed us. Jeremy led me to the downstairs bathroom and gestured for me to sit on the toilet. "Nicolas, I don't know why you weren't watching him," Jeremy commented not looking at Nick but taking a small medical kit from the cupboard as he spoke. The use of Nick's full name did not escape my attention and I stiffened. Jeremy made me turn to the side and hold my hand on my lap so he could assess the damage which was minimal honestly.

"Clay...," Nick was about to say but Jeremy held up a hand silencing him as he crouched in front of me. I cringed as water sprang to my eyes. I didn't want to get anyone into trouble and I felt awful for doing so. I hoped he wouldn't be mad at me. I managed to push back my tears and look up at them standing in the doorway. Only Reese caught my movement and met my eyes.

"Buck up," he mouthed. He used this comment to tell me to calm down and also to tell me we'd talk later. I nodded calming down now.

"I'll talk to you later. Go wait in the study," he ordered. Nick looked indignant and like he was about to speak but Antonio pulled him and Reese from the bathroom closing the door before he could get himself into more trouble. "Tell me exactly what happened," Jeremy said as he wet a face cloth to get rid of the blood first. This was getting old. Every time I ran into Jeremy now it seemed to be something new.

"It was my fault Jeremy. Nick and I were coming back to the house when Clay came out. He ordered Nick and Reese to go patrol the woods and said he would take me. I tripped because I didn't watch where I was going," I said and honestly I was surprised I didn't trip a lot more all the time. I had decided not to implicate Clay in this because I didn't want it to seem as if I was complaining or that I was ungrateful in Jeremy's household. Plus Clay was Jeremy's son and when it came down to it blood was thicker than water it seemed. Clay was technically not Jeremy's blood but adopting was the same, at least to me.

Jeremy took an antiseptic wipe and pressed it against my wound I flinched at the sting but he held my wrist in his hand tightly so he could work on me probably used to squirming patients.

"I'm sorry Jeremy," I apologized. He said nothing as I saw him get out a needle and thread. I sincerely hoped I hadn't ruined the trust I had built so far with him.

"Stay as still as possible," he instructed as he began sewing up my hand easily and quickly. I hated it when other people worked on me and I would rather do it myself. Plus, I felt it was practice for being a doctor someday.

"I can do that Jeremy," I told him reaching for the needle and thread. He gave me a look but didn't hand them over. I looked away staring at the blue fuzzy bath mat instead of looking at him.

"You can sew up your own wounds?" he asked and I nodded slightly. This was a skill I had learned from my father in a little game called fix your own wounds. This game wasn't so much fun for me but I have to admit I could take care of almost all my own wounds now since going to a human doctor was out of the question. "As much as I would like to see that I think I'll handle this one," he said with a slight twitch of his lip which I had come to interpret as a smile or as extreme agitation or anger. The more I studied Jeremy the more I understood what a complicated person he was. There are two kinds of people in this world, complicated and uncomplicated. Jeremy was one of the most complicated people I knew especially compared to Noah who was uncomplicated and simply, easy to please and anger but also easy to figure out. I knew Noah had a deeper side with his father or family but all in all he was an easy guy to understand.

I tried my best to stay still as Jeremy sewed not concentrating on the fact that he was pushing a steel needle into my skin and the fact that it would be much easier on me if I was able to do it. "All done," he announced as he stood and put the stuff away. I got up and looked down at my wound. I looked like Frankenstein but I wasn't bleeding and at least it wasn't a head wound.

"Max," Jeremy suddenly said after a few moments of silence. I turned to him and met his gaze wondering if I should look away but I didn't this time and he didn't seem to require me to. "I understand you're angry about this situation and your position here but I am forbidding you to get into a fight with a pack brother again," he told me, surprised I looked up. He must have meant me and Noah arguing with one another. Was I pack now? I thought I was on probation?

"Pack brother?" I asked confused. He said nothing to this but it had my mind whirling. Pack brother? Was he going to let me join the pack sooner than I thought? He opened the bathroom door and gestured for me to lead the way. I assumed we were going to the study and headed there stopping when I was standing in front of Antonio in the study door, his gaze I avoided. Nick looked sulky sitting on the couch with a grumpy expression and Antonio looked at me and at my sewed up wound and then back to Noah again expressionless.

"Noah take Max and go entertain yourselves," Antonio suggested. Noah looked aggravated but left the room and I followed. Noah seemed to be the only one who didn't mind me walking behind him. We walked into the TV room and Noah settled onto the Lazy Boy turning on the TV and ignoring me. Reese smiled at me from the corner of the room where he was reading some kind of a text book and highlighting something. I knew he worked for Antonio and Nick's company so it must be a work related thing. He was also in University so it could be for that too.

I sat down on the couch watching Noah as he flipped channels looking bored and uninterested in the TV or any of us. "Max, you ok buddy?" I heard Reese ask and I nodded. I heard him get up and come to us now. He sat in front of me on the coffee table now and set a hand on my knee.

"I'm ok," I assured. He looked me over critically and tried to figure out if I was lying or not. Finally he shook his head and gave me a hard look.

"It's not a weakness to admit if you're not ok Max. Everyone needs help sometimes. It was a hard lesson for me to learn but I want to make it easier for you. Both of you," he said setting a hand on Noah's knee now. Suddenly he surged forward and hugged us both to him. "I love you guys, you're my brothers and I'm here for you. If you need anything I'm here. Now you guys need to talk," he said letting us go. We both nodded as he walked back to his place and began his work again.

"Noah," I said finally but he ignored me the first time and kept flipping channels. I sighed and sat back angry at myself for screwing up yet again. I knew part of proving I was more grown up and responsible involved fixing your own problems and I intended to first by apologizing to Noah, Antonio and Jeremy and then showing in my actions I could be trusted.

"Noah," Reese said and he glanced over. I am not sure what Reese did but Noah turned me to me looking unimpressed and like he didn't want to be here. Did he think it was any easier being the one to apologize and admit your faults? It wasn't. That's for sure.

"What?" he asked looking at me as if he didn't know whether to be angry or not. I was instantly hurt by his tone but trudged on knowing this was important. I refused to back down and act like a scared little kid.

"I just want to apologize for the stuff I said and for yelling at you. You're my friend and my pack brother and all so...," I explained trailing off not quite knowing where to go with the sentence and looking at him. I told him everything I was thinking not leaving anything out. I hoped it was enough.

"You consider me a friend? A brother?" he asked and I nodded. He grinned now which surprised me considering he was in such a foul mood before. See easy to anger and easy to please, I had Noah figured out. "I'm sorry too, here," he said making his hand into a fist. I almost backed away but resisted the urge again finding I was getting good at this finally.

"What are you doing?" I asked he laughed at my confused and anxious expression.

"A fist bump, make your hand into a fist and bump mine," he explained. I did as he asked hearing Reese chuckle. There didn't seem to be a point to this little gesture but I supposed this is what teenagers did.

"It seems like an odd way to cement a friendship," I told him. He shrugged and we settled down for some more TV watching bantering back and forth as we made fun of a talk show host. I almost forgot Reese was in the room with us getting more comfortable with every quip we exchanged.

Finally I heard the study door open again and through the living room saw Antonio walk out. I gathered my courage and called after him getting up and going into the hallway I asked Antonio if we could talk. He nodded and I walked ahead of him to the dining room. He turned and shut the door and I stood nervously shuffling my feet on the carpet. This one was even tougher then Noah. I just had to keep reminding myself this was the adult thing to do. "Anything in particular you needed?" he asked not in his usual good humoured voice. I shuffled my feet some more and took a deep breath looking up at him and meeting his eyes with courage.


	9. Ch 8 Quiet Before The Storm

I own nothing except some original characters I sometimes bring in. Kelley Armstrong owns The Otherworld and all the wonderful information there.

*I want to thank SheWolf13 for her excellent editing skills and making this story 100% better. I also want to say please go check out her story **Unbroken**. It is an excellent story and Max will be making background appearances in it as well. If you want to see more Max and meet some amazing new characters please read her awesome stuff.

Ch. 8 Quiet Before The Storm

Upon meeting Antonio's gaze I knew I had to go forward with what I needed to say and I needed to say it now before I lost the ability to speak to him. "I'm sorry, Tonio, I was out of line when I spoke to you and I know you would not waste your time on something that you didn't feel was worth it. I was disrespectful to you and the pack and I'm willing to accept any punishment you see fitting," I told him. He looked at me for a few seconds and then broke out into a huge grin, turning him into the Tonio I was used to. Thank God, a few more minutes of Stone Cold Antonio Sorrentino and I am sure I would have taken a few giant steps back on the progress chart.

"I knew there was hope for you kid," he grinned. He came forward and I repressed the urge to back away or flinch as his arm went around my shoulder. This being said it was fine when he had his arm there, it was the action of me not knowing what was coming next I was terrified of and when I realized this I thought I might be able to control it better. I think I was mostly fine when we were all in good moods, but being on edge like this threw me off slightly and tended to make me a tad bit jumpy. I swallowed now and concentrated on the solid oak door as I asked Antonio my next question.

"Um, I need a favour, Antonio," I said just as he started to turn us towards the dining room table. I stared down at the hardwood floor and then back to him again, nervousness flitting around my stomach as I waited for his reaction.

"Hey, I thought it was Tonio now," he laughed, stopping our progress and waiting for me to speak again. I mentally cringed. Right, I needed to remember these little things now. Even something as simple as a nick name could help me gain more trust and respect.

"Sorry, Tonio, I need to apologize to Jeremy...," I trailed off, not knowing how to finish the sentence. Apologizing to Noah had been semi easy. Apologizing to Antonio had been tough, but saying I was sorry to Jeremy might be downright impossible, but it was one of the most important things I had to do to cement my future here.

"I'll definitely help you with that kid, but first I wanted to talk you about Clay while I had you, see if I can get you to understand his point of view a bit more so you guys can have less run-ins. There is something you need to understand about Clay. He has been a full werewolf since he was a child, a very young child," he told me. As he spoke he pulled out two chairs, gesturing for me to take the left one as he took the right, sitting and crossing his arms. I imitated his position giving him my full attention.

"Clayton is more wolf than human sometimes because he has been a full werewolf since young childhood. These behaviours are hardwired in him more than most of us. He lives to protect his family, his Alpha and his pack and if he feels any of these are threatened he will react. The rest of us that just grew into werewolves can see the gray in between the black and white; he sees either black or white and nothing else. Be careful and stay out of his way from now on, don't challenge him and even if he does growl or does something else to you, be submissive and nonthreatening and he will eventually accept you," he told me. I nodded trying to picture a kid werewolf but I couldn't. I felt bad because it must have been horrible for him but that didn't mean I liked him any better than before.

I often wished as a child I could turn into a wolf and just stay that way. I would have been able to fight better and go and be on my own in the wild. What Antonio told me, though, meant Clay was bitten as a young child and was not born a werewolf. That was something I wasn't sure I was willing to do. I was sure it would not have been worth it.

"Thanks, Tonio," I smiled, welcoming the chance to understand Clay a bit more. I added this to my mental list of things about the pack. I considered this keeping my enemies close because for right now Clay and I seemed to be enemies. Maybe this would change but I doubted it would change anytime soon.

"No problem, Max, for what's it worth it's nice to see you smiling and happy. I was starting to think we brought a robot home," he chuckled. I grinned and we stood and started heading back to the study so I could apologize and so hopefully plans for tonight could be finalized.

"Did someone in the pack bite Clay?" I asked, still wondering about his existence and his past. Antonio stopped abruptly and shook his head, setting a hand on my shoulder.

"No, Max, no one in the pack would have done that. My father was Alpha at the time and he would have put anyone who broke such a harsh rule to death. He probably would have put Clay to death as well just in case. As it was he contemplated it but no. Clay was bitten by a very old wolf we were never able to find. You're safe here," he assured. I nodded. I wasn't worried about not being safe. I was more or less just really curious about it all. It was really odd, was all. I had never heard of it happening before but probably because the pack was here to prevent that from happening.

Tonio and I walked down the hall chatting. I tried not to let the knots in my stomach get the better of me as we approached the study door. Tonio swung the door open after a brief knock and entered ahead of me, that was new. I took the next giant step forward and looked around. For once my instincts didn't push me to look for escape routes, maybe this was because only Jeremy was in the study and I didn't feel as threatened. Not that the Alpha wasn't threatening, I knew Jeremy could be the most threatening pack member of all when he was pushed to it.

As the Alpha Jeremy had to be able to take on members within the pack and outside of it to keep his place. He had to set aside any weaknesses, such as wounds, from the pack and outsiders to focus on his job. He did this no matter how much pain he was in. He had to be in top form for the whole of his time as Alpha no matter what. In the modern world I am sure the pack relaxed the rules a bit but not much. Of course these were engrained instincts in us all so we all did these things, not even knowing we were doing them half the time.

"Jer, Max has something he needs to speak to you about," Tonio began a little before I was ready but it was now or never. To his credit Jeremy put down his pen and set aside his work and looked at me fully attentive, folding his hands in front of him. I took another deep breath and made myself keep his gaze. This wasn't a time to be scared or show my submission. I looked straight into Jeremy's serious dark eyes and spoke, hoping it would be enough. I gave him the same apology as Antonio and hoped that was alright, but Antonio didn't give any indication either way. Jeremy regarded me for a few moments after I finished as if trying to figure out if I was sincere. I was and I hoped he saw that.

"Thank you, Max, I appreciate the apology and it definitely helps with earning my trust, however, I don't believe you need to be punished. It was a heightened situation and I feel as if you attempted to stay in control. I am not happy with what happened but I saw you tried and that's what's important," he told me. I nodded trying to hide a small smile. It's always this point where you feel the best. When your apologies are delivered and accepted or when your finally able tell the truth, that you're on top of the world for a few moments, relief and elation fuelling my sudden and very good mood.

"Tonio, can you gather the others for a meeting?" Jeremy asked next. Tonio grinned and nodded, striding from the room and bumping me on the shoulder as he went. I jumped a bit and backed up a fraction but when I saw it was only Antonio I calmed down. I saw Jeremy regarding me now, but he said nothing either about my jumpiness or my calming down quicker than usual.

"Why don't you take a seat, Max? You're part of this meeting as well," Jeremy told me, gesturing to a couch, more elation fuel for my good mood. I sat where he indicated and relaxed into the seat feeling more comfortable than I had in a long time. I saw the pack start trickling in slowly, first Morgan, Elena and Nick followed by Reese and Noah who sat next to me on the couch. Jeremy stood now facing the picture window to the back yard. The other entrants took the other couch and the rest of the pack brought kitchen chairs or sat on the floor. It was a full study within minutes, the only people not in attendance being Jaime and Hope with the twins who we could see through the window. Jeremy turned his head to regard them for a few moments before speaking with his back still to us.

"As you all know we have a mission tonight and I would like to discuss details," he told the group, turning. All eyes were on the Alpha as he gazed around. I could tell that, although he was anxious about tonight, he was also very proud, looking at his expanding pack. He looked at each of us in turn waiting for each and every pack member's submission. I realized there was a time to have fun like Nick and Antonio usually did, but when Jeremy's eyes met Antonio's, Antonio respectfully looked away from his leader, best friend and play mate since childhood. I saw Nick do the same thing, no one hesitated which is what Jeremy was looking for.

"A rouge mutt pack has formed and taken up residence in Rhode Island; we have dealt with mutt packs before but after the damages to the pack were irreparable. This time I know better what we are up against and what the mutts are thinking. Over the last week we have been gathering information about the mutts through contacts and through scouting the situation ourselves. This time I will not tolerate losing any members of the pack. This means that every member who is going will take this seriously and pay the utmost attention to their orders and surroundings at all time. Elena will lead the mission and will be in charge at all times, her orders are paramount above all for everyone and will be obeyed immediately and without question," he told us. I got the feeling the pack already knew this but maybe with Noah, Reese and Morgan going on their first big pack mission he had to make this clear. Though, they had all been on the Alaska mission I had heard only a bit about a while back. I vaguely wondered if this included me but dismissed the thought and refocused on Jeremy. His dark eyes found Elena and gestured to her.

"Elena," Jeremy suddenly said, waiting for her to go on. She nodded and unfolded a roughly drawn map onto the coffee table. We all leaned in to take a look as she smoothed it out. It looked as if it had been drawn by Jeremy's hand, but I couldn't be sure. Jeremy was a good artist, more than good. He was renowned and his paintings sold for millions, though, he didn't do many of them. I made a note to look in his studio room later and see his paintings again. They were fascinating.

"This is a roughly drawn map of the building the mutts inhabit. Unfortunately, it is all we have to go on so it will have to do," she said and, taking a pencil, she started marking specific areas of the map as she explained the plan. I had never been involved in making or seeing plans before. I had always just been ordered around. This was a really interesting process. Maybe I could be involved someday.

"There are six of them and eight of us going so we have the advantage," she said. My heart sunk as my elation deflated. Eight members meant I wasn't going and that sucked. I had thought that by being included in the meeting I would get the chance to prove myself here. Why was I involved in the meeting in the first place? I guess it wasn't a surprise with the whole bus trip I took. I wasn't exactly trustworthy yet but I would work on it.

"Team one Karl and Reese will go through the back, Morgan and Clay south side, Antonio and Noah north side and Nick and myself will take the front. We'll have it surrounded on all fronts. First we are doing Intel work, look and listen to see what we can learn. Each team will have a two way radio for communication and will communicate with me every five minutes on different intervals. Once we've learned enough we go in and take them down. Preferably we want to strike them down separately; it will be easier that way. One needs to be left alive for interrogation, though, so keep this in mind. Noah, Reese and Morgan, you're forbidden from taking any unnecessary risks. You'll listen to the ones in command. Karl, Clay and Antonio and will do exactly as they tell you," she told them each in turn, looking into their eyes for confirmation. They each nodded as she looked at them, willing to do whatever would keep them on the mission.

"When do we decide who we keep alive?" Karl questioned, looking at Elena and then at Jeremy. I wondered this too and I also wondered who would make the final decision. I really wished I could be there to see. This was big and my brothers would be there. At least they would give me all the good details.

"That's going to be a matter of who is convenient and who Clay thinks we can get the best info from," she answered, not looking up and still marking places on the map. I looked up and around at the group. Clay was concentrating on the map, memorizing it, and Karl and Antonio were both murmuring under their breath gazing at the map and, I am assuming, thinking about their parts and how this would go. Nick looked relaxed and even though he was gazing at the map I knew he wasn't concerned, first he was with Elena and, second, all he had to do was follow the plan and he'd be fine. Reese, Noah and Morgan looked anxious and while Morgan and Reese were studying the map, Noah would glance at the map and then look around before going back to the map. Excitement shone in their human eyes and anticipation in their wolves' eyes. I then glanced at Jeremy who was looking over the group calmly and looking at the map as well. Finally, Elena folded the map and stood, followed by the others.

"Call me when you get there and as soon as you know anything," Jeremy told Elena who had walked forward to meet Jeremy. She nodded to him and turned, but I didn't miss the way he brushed her arm reassuringly. Even though Jeremy was not Elena's father he seemed to have taken that place in her life here, that never escaped me when I saw them interact. I was very sensitive to family interactions and who had relationships with whom. I constantly studied them and tried to find out things about them this way.

"Alright, everyone, were taking the Escalade and Antonio's driving," Elena announced, smiling back at Jeremy as she followed the group into the hallway and towards the foyer. I scrambled up then, following them, and bit my lip, waiting for coats and shoes to go on and to be noticed. Noah and Reese were both close to me and finished quickly.

"Be good," Reese said, bringing his hand to my arm and rubbing gently. I nodded and Noah held out his closed fist to me for a fist bump. I grinned and fist bumped him saying goodbye as they walked toward the door.

"See you soon, kiddo," Antonio grinned. I nodded and made a squeaking sound as he took me by surprise hugging me to him. I wrapped my arms around him and leaned my head against him a bit, comforted by his touch. Finally, he let go and touched a hand to my cheek. "Be good," he said, re-enforcing Reese's words. I nodded and watched them leave, going to the door when they were all in the yard.

I saw Clay and Elena saying goodbye to two reluctant kids. Finally, Hope and Jaime had to force them away after Hope said goodbye to Karl. I turned away as soon as they were in the vehicle and went back to the study. I understood the decision not to let me go along but I was still irritated. I walked back into the room and sat down. Jeremy was now sitting back down at his desk and had picked up the work he was doing but he didn't seem entirely focused on it. I assumed he may have been concerned about the mission but I knew he wouldn't show it if he didn't have to.

"Ah, Jeremy," I said, not entirely sure I wanted to or that I should talk to him about this. He looked up at me refocusing his eyes and setting down his book, giving me his full attention which I really appreciated, especially given my pack status as a juvenile wolf right now. The pack members who were considered kids, from Reese down, were all juveniles, a pack member might not get an official status name in the pack until they were in the their mid twenties. Here Jeremy was the Alpha, followed by the betas Clay and Elena, who was Alpha elect, and the rest were dominant wolves while the younger ones were juveniles or omega wolves.

The older pack members could have chosen to ignore the younger generation until we attained pack status but they didn't. They re-enforced the idea that we lived as a family. We lived and loved and not just as a pack of wolves but as human beings. I was not 100% sure about the love part yet but I saw the love here and I somewhat understood the concept.

"Yes, Max," he answered. I waited a few moments to ask him biting my lip and screwing up my courage to challenge his authority. I clenched the couch cushions in my hands as I spoke, channelling my anxiety into the fabric instead of my voice.

"I'm not trying to challenge your word or anything...," I began. He put up his hand to silence me and I stopped, waiting for him to speak and hoping I hadn't crossed a line. I wasn't sure what he would do if someone challenged his authority. I hadn't seen anyone try yet and I wasn't looking forward to it just in case.

"Then should we be having this conversation?" he asked, looking me in the eyes. I looked away embarrassed. I had no idea honestly but I continued on anyway, gripping the couch cushion harder in my hands to release my tension.

"Why aren't I going on the mission? I thought I was doing better," I said. Looking up again, I met his eyes seeing absolute authority and I was suddenly scared. What did Jeremy do to pack members who crossed a line? He gazed at me silently for a few moments more, making me look away afraid and submissive. "I'm sorry, sir," I got out quickly before I had the chance to screw this up even more. I looked over, but he didn't look angry, just his calm self which surprisingly didn't make me feel any better.

"I normally don't feel my decisions need to be explained so in the future you will not ask; however, in this case I have decided you are not ready to go on a mission yet. When I feel you are then you will go and until then you will continue to train and gain my trust," he told me. I nodded disappointed but amenable to the situation, not wanting to say anything more.

"Yes, sir," I whispered lowly, letting go of the couch cushions and folding my hands in my lap. What was I supposed to do without everyone around? It seemed odd and wrong to me.

"In the meantime you will notice you have practically the whole house to yourself and you may want to take advantage of this rare opportunity. I fully intend to," he told me. I sensed this was my dismissal and I nodded, getting up and making my way across the carpet to the door. I looked back once more before shutting the door quietly and turning towards the hall. I could still hear the kids with Jaime and Hope outside and, not knowing what else to do, I headed that way. I walked across the kitchen, stopping at the back door to pull on my new Converse and go outside.

I shielded my eyes to the bright sun and found Hope and Jaime playing a game with the kids I was unfamiliar with. I walked across the porch and silently lowered myself to the porch steps to watch them. I went undetected for a few minutes until Kate and Logan looked towards the house and spotted me, huge grins lighting up their small faces as they saw a new playmate. It seemed they were over their parents leaving, for now at least.

"Max," Logan grinned, breaking away from Jaime and running for me. I stiffened. What were you supposed to do when a little kid ran at you? I had no idea. I tried not to grimace as he came forward and stopped in front of me grinning, Kate was on his heels and beside him in a second.

"Come and play with us," Kate demanded and grabbed my hand tugging at me. Logan grabbed my other hand and after looking over at Hope and Jaime who seemed unperturbed by the situation I gave in and stood, letting them lead me to the two women. I briefly wondered why Hope hadn't gone with Karl on the mission. It involved werewolves so that might make Karl want to leave her some place safe, but I knew she could fight because she was on the interracial council. Come to think of it, so was Jaime.

"Hello, Max," Jaime said kindly, smiling at me. The twins finally let me go and started jumping in place, excited and full of energy as only small children could be. They might be very smart but they were still kids who needed to run around and expend energy. I remembered doing the same things as a kid, but I was usually running and hiding and not just running and playing. To my father playing was not really acceptable. Playing didn't have a point as far as my father saw, so I had to do things that did have a point, like training or studying.

"Hi," I greeted, smiling back. Hope suddenly shielded her eyes and looked towards the house and then back at me with a questioning look on her face.

"Where's Jeremy?" she asked.

"Doing work, I think," I answered, looking back at the study in the window. I looked back as Hope nodded and smiled at me. I like Hope. She was really nice and, once I got past my fear of her powers, I found she was really just nice and kinda sweet. I hoped never to really see her demon side in action, though.

"Let's play follow the leader and scientific investigation," Kate hollered suddenly, startling me. I was not used to be around bouncing and excited children. I turned towards her and then looked at Jaime and Hope wondering what the protocol was here.

"I thought you wanted to go berry picking in the back field," Hope answered Kate who looked thoughtful and then looked back to her brother with a wide mischievous grin. Logan shrugged, then looked back at the ground, crouching where he had been observing a caterpillar for the last few minutes.

"I have an idea, we'll play follow the leader and scientific investigation until we get to the berry field," Jaime told them. They both looked like they were thinking about this for a few moments and then jumped up and down racing back into the house. I wondered where they were going since the berry field was clearly in the opposite direction. After a few moments they appeared with some old ice cream containers in one arm and Jeremy between them pulling him outside. When he got to the porch and saw Jaime he smiled, I glanced over at her and saw her smile lovingly back. I was glad then that the Alpha wasn't a hard ass like most werewolves I knew or had met. Jeremy was certainly not one to be reckoned with but he was also different than any other supernatural I had met. He was tolerant and quietly thoughtful, being more prone to being scholarly than get into a brawl, but he could get into a brawl if he needed too.

"I thought you were enjoying some quiet time," Jaime called to him as the twins pulled him across the porch and down the steps towards us. He didn't resist the twins, clearly loving them a lot. It was honestly really nice to see even if I had a touch of jealously. I couldn't help that part of me even if I did try to.

"I was until these two convinced me that going berry picking would be better for my health," he chuckled. Hope and Jaime laughed along with them as I looked back and forth from one to the other. How did they do that? I was starting to think I would never understand the nuances of the English language. I didn't ask, though, preferring to just keep the information in the back of my mind like I usually did. I had a lot of information stored there I was sure I could use later when I really needed it.

Information was some of the most powerful stuff you could possess. I was aware of that more than anything else. Information could save lives and give advantage and opportunities that ignorance simply couldn't. As a child I spent a lot of my time listening and not acting to get ahead of various opportunities and for my own survival. I had become exceedingly good at it too. Later in life I would look back and marvel at the difference a few years would make in me where I would give into my instincts and react a lot more than I would listen. As an adult I combined the two and came out with a much better balance.

"We're playing follow the leader to the berry field," Kate announced and I brought my head back to the day at hand. Kate ran ahead to start the game and skipped one step, looking back at us. I watched them go and stood there wondering what I should do. I had never played this game before, though, I had seen others do it. When I lived in the suburbs and watched the children playing from under the porch I observed them playing such games and many others. I never really understood them but I was familiar with them.

"And scientific investigation," Logan said. These kids were smart, scary smart. I looked from one to the other and then at the adults to figure out what I was supposed to be doing. Jaime smiled at me and, reaching out a hand, she took my shoulder gently. I let her without moving back, knowing I was getting more and more used to them every day. I was very pleased with the fact.

"You just do whatever the leader does, hun," Jaime explained. I nodded. The concept didn't seem difficult so I tried it out. I skipped, because that was the first move, or I tried to, but it seemed to satisfy Kate who suddenly grinned and turned back continuing the game. I looked over at Hope who chuckled at me and caught Jeremy with a small crooked smile on his lips before turning back to the game, trying to follow first Kate's lead and then Logan's. We played for a few minutes before the kids switched to a game called identify the odd object or insect, which I assumed was the other game they mentioned. Jeremy patiently taught them about everything they weren't sure about as we walked.

"Make music with the grass," Logan suddenly said, picking up a blade of grass and handing it to Jeremy. He smiled indulging them and tucked the blade the glass between his thumbs, bringing it to his mouth and blowing. The grass made a whistling, squealing sound that could qualify as music if you were a cricket, I supposed. Both kids grinned at this, picking up grass blades to try themselves.

"Try it, Max," Kate said, handing me a piece of grass. I imitated them and managed to make an odd squeaking sound as well. Pleased, both of the kids nodded and forged ahead. Hope winked at me and I smiled slightly at the attention and blushed as the adults turned to follow the kids. I wasn't used to any sort of nice attention from people. I had gotten used to it more and more with the pack but it still made me a bit embarrassed. It's hard to believe that I was that boy when, as I got a little older, I would be constantly pestering my siblings and my family for attention. It's hard for me to believe a lot of the things I used to believe as a child but I did. It helped me become the person I am now and I am thankful for that in a way.

"Here, Max," Logan said as soon as we entered a small field with bushes covered in small raspberries. I looked around and then back down at him. I had never done anything remotely like this before, but I assumed all you did was pick the berries. I remembered once when I was younger and we lived in the woods I found berries to eat, but they made me sick and so I never engaged in the practice again just in case.

"Are they safe?" I asked worriedly, looking around. Jeremy nodded immediately and the twins burst out laughing. I reddened a bit for not knowing this and looked anywhere but at him.

"Logan," Kate hissed and promptly came to take my hand. She smiled up at me and Logan bit his lip, looking apologetic and taking my other hand whispering that he was sorry. I nodded before he went on again.

"Of course they're safe, they're only raspberries. The only unsafe berries here are the small red ones that look like little red balls. They're poisonous so don't touch them," Logan commanded now. I nodded at his command. He definitely didn't act like a 5 year old. I hadn't spent much time around children but I knew they normally didn't act like this.

"Logan, why don't you show Max how it's done," Jeremy asked the boy softly. Logan's grin broadened and Kate let go of my hand as Logan dragged me across the grass to a bush full of berries. He sat down on the ground on his knees and I copied him, looking over at him for instruction in case this involved more complicated steps than I anticipated.

"All you do is pick the best berries and you can eat them in between too," he informed me as he pulled a berry from the bush and ate it, grinning at me. I gave him a small smile back and picked a berry testing it out. It was excellent and I began picking more, listening to Logan chatter as we picked. I looked around and saw Kate had kidnapped Hope and they were picking on a bush to the right. Jeremy and Jaime were berry picking to the left but it looked as if more were getting eaten than picked at this point in time. I brought my attention back to Logan and his monologue and continued picking, feeling it was a pleasant way to spend an afternoon, but I still would have preferred the action of the mission.

After we had sufficiently filled the berry buckets, Logan led us back to the house in the next game of follow the leader. We ended up in the kitchen with Jaime pouring over a cooking book to figure out what to cook with the berries and for supper. At this point Jeremy took the twins off for a bath to get the berry juices from their hands, arms, faces and hair. Hope and Jaime started supper and I stayed silently watching them at the table, wondering if I should help.

Finally, after getting bored, I ventured a question hoping I was allowed to offer. I felt free to speak around Antonio as well as with Reese, Noah and Nick, but I hadn't spent as much time with anyone else. Maybe the women would not appreciate it. I ventured forward anyway. "I can make raspberry pie if you want. I've made pies with berries before," I told them. It was true. At home I had to cook from a young age and often had to scrabble around and figure out how to make things when they suddenly wanted something I had never made before.

"That would be great," Hope said. They promptly set me up in my own area with ingredients and I happily passed the time being useful and listened to them talking again about the girl name Savannah and then someone name Adam and some other people. They also spoke about the interracial council. I paid close attention trying to figure out exactly what it was and how it worked but I didn't pick up much.

When I had finished putting two pies together, the rest of the berries would be frozen and some would be used for jams, I asked to use the oven to cook them. "I'll put them in just as soon as we're done with supper," Jaime smiled. I nodded and set the pies to the side then and went to clean my mess. I had always been taught to clean up after myself. The lesson was ingrained deeply and painfully. As I cleaned and swiped I looked up and caught Jaime watching me worriedly while biting her lip. She smiled warmly as soon as she noticed me and turned back to what she was doing. I wouldn't know until years later that they thought my neurotic need to clean was quite odd, especially for a teenager.

Once I was done I looked around for another task and eventually just sat down. I didn't like to spend time doing nothing. "Max," Jaime eventually said. I looked up from staring at the hard wood pattern on the table surprised. I had been lost in my thoughts until that point.

"Can you run up stairs and ask Jeremy if he wants rice or potatoes?" she asked politely. I nodded and got up, making my way from the kitchen to the upstairs area to do Jaime's bidding. As Jeremy's mate I considered her word as important as Jeremy's on the hierarchy chain, technically they would be considered the Alpha pair in the werewolf chain. I made my way up the stairs and to the upper level, listening and sniffing to figure out where Jeremy and the twins were. I found them in the upstairs master bathroom in Jeremy's room and wondered if I was allowed to enter. I took a deep breath and entered anyway, crossing the sparse room that only contained the basic furniture, Jaime's things and some framed sketches on the wall.

I stopped for a moment, recognizing Jeremy's hand immediately. He had a cluster of them by the window and I saw everyone from the pack in both youthful and older forms and many people I didn't know. Quietly, I walked over to study them more closely. I especially liked the one of Antonio as a young man. He and Nick looked a lot alike, but I could always tell who Antonio was because he had more muscle than Nick.

Finally, I remembered why I was in the Alpha's room and I turned towards the bathroom door and knocked, waiting to be admitted or told what to do. "Come in," Jeremy's soft voice called. I opened the door and stood on the threshold looking in. Jeremy had the kids in the bathtub shampoo in their hair and his shirt soaked. He turned towards me as Logan splashed his hair, shrieking with laughter. Again, I saw that while they kids where smart they still enjoyed playing like kids sometimes.

Jeremy smiled slightly and then focused on me, a curious look on his face. "Can I help you, Max?" he asked. I nodded, temporarily forgetting my question as I looked around, taking in the room I had never seen before. The room was spacious and included a large whirlpool like tub and double sinks as well as a separate shower and toilet. It was done in blues and the tiles, paint and baseboard looked new.

"Ah, rice of potatoes...I mean Jaime wants to know...," I started and then stopped again, getting my words mixed up.

"Potatoes," Logan and Kate both called at the same time and Jeremy nodded accepting this. Jeremy may be the Alpha but I was quickly learning who was in charge in certain situations. It was; perhaps, better to let them win the battles so the adults could win the war. It seemed like a good approach to me.

"Ok," I answered, turning away from the scene, I shut the door gently and headed back downstairs. Jaime got me to help make the rest of supper and I found it really nice to have such an empty house. When the house was full I ran into a pack member at every few steps, but now I could wander the hallways or rooms and hardly be interrupted. I saw what Jeremy meant about quiet time.

I could also get lost in my own thoughts or study things like I liked to do and everything seemed to remind me of someone or something from being younger and growing up, so I spent a lot of time thinking about that. I also liked to study the people around me and get to know how they worked. I hadn't had as much opportunity to do this with Jaime and I had just met Hope, so as we all worked I gathered facts. Hope was small but powerful, I decided, to have a mate like Karl you would need to be powerful.

Jaime on the other hand was much taller, and while she was thin, she was also a bit more flighty. I sensed, though, as I watched her that she wasn't stupid. I saw the intelligence in her eyes and knew the Alpha would only take a mate who keeps up with him intellectually. I wondered at the reason for this then. I knew she was a necromancer so maybe she had to talk to ghost so much she had a hard time dividing her attention. I was very curious but decided not to ask. It would be rude, I figured.

When dinner was well on its way they told me to go and take some time to myself. I gladly went and decided to slip into Jeremy's art studio. It was an amazing place filled with so much colour and life you couldn't help but be astonished. Everything looked so real. He had multiple paintings of pack members in various poses, including nude and not and wolf and not. He always captured the expressions perfectly and I felt as if they might come to life. He also had some that were scenery with wolves playing. I think those were the ones he sold because he would only sell a certain kind to the public. It was probably a wise idea to only stick to a certain kind at least.

I walked around studying and trying not to disturb anything and was startled when I thought I had looked into a mirror and saw myself, but no, Jeremy had painted me too. In the picture you could see a haunted but hopeful look, especially in my eye. He had me perched on the railing of the back porch and looking sideways at him, gripping the railing with one hand and one leg up. I was smiling only a little and it told me he understood I was having a hard time trusting. I recognized the clothes from shortly after I got here. He even drew in the battered Converse shoes down to the detail of the ripping part near the toe on the right shoe.

I reached out to touch it, fascinated. I had never had a picture taken of me before and I had only seldom looked in the mirror. I didn't care enough, really. I never had anywhere to go and only when I did would I bother looking presentable. I looked around at the surrounding he painted and saw Antonio in the corner looking at me in the painting with a thoughtful expression. "I hope you like it," I heard behind me and I jumped almost 10 feet in the air and turned to see Jeremy. My heart was drumming out of chest and I took a deep breath to calm myself.

Jeremy's lips twitched in a telltale smile and I suddenly laughed even from the fear I was feeling. Jeremy shook his head and stepped closer to the painting and I turned and looked back at it. "I like it. I've never had anyone paint me before," I admitted and he nodded. Jeremy painted a lot of people and there were a lot of the pack members looking at us around the room.

"I'm glad. Supper is ready," he said. I nodded and followed him from the room as soon as he started out. Everyone was already seated and I took my place by Jaime who was by Logan. Across from us was Hope with Kate. The seating was a bit mixed up since none of the other pack members were here. I smiled at them as we began eating and I took a healthy portion. Jeremy nodded to me; he was still monitoring my food intake, and then went back to his own food. Now that I knew I was staying I was ok with eating as much as I wanted. I wouldn't have to worry about starving on the streets again so it was ok to indulge.

"Max made a wonderful raspberry pie for dessert," Jaime announced when Hope and Jaime got up to clear off the supper plates. They waved away help from both Jeremy and I and next came in with two cooling pies.

"This is very good, Max, good job," Jeremy commented when it had been served and whip cream had been put on top of each piece. The Alpha and I both took two pieces. I blushed at his comments. I know I said I wasn't looking for a parent but I had to wonder whenever I reacted this way to them. It was an awesome feeling and I could honestly do with more of it.

After supper Jeremy and Jaime put the kids to bed and I helped Hope clean up. I was walking through the hallway upstairs heading to my room when I heard Jeremy's soft voice coming from Logan's bedroom. It sounded as if he was reading something to them and when I looked through the door crack I saw he held a book, sitting beside Jaime reading a bed time story to the twins who both looked tired. I waited and watched until he was done listening to a story I had never heard before. It was something about someone called a Hobbit. Years later Tolkien would become one of my favorite authors but for right then I was just intrigued and confused. I turned to leave when he was done, not wanting to intrude on their night time routine, and almost ran into Hope. Startled, I jumped back knocking into the bedroom door and toppled over surprised onto Logan's bedroom floor.

"Max?" Jeremy asked. I looked over at him from my position on the floor where Jaime was hiding a smile and Jeremy's mouth had a small upturned crooked grin. I turned back to Hope and saw she was outright laughing. I blushed furiously and bit my lip.

"Are you alright?" she asked between laughs. I nodded shamefaced, accepting her helping hand up. I turned towards the room then and bit my lip again, looking at Jeremy to see if I was in trouble, but he just shook his head and turned back to the kids. God, at home when I was clumsy I was usually punished. Nothing seemed to faze these guys. It was actually really nice.

I backed out of the room and nodded at Hope, escaping to my own room. I stood against the door for a few moments looking around embarrassed about my idiotic door collision before going to the bed and sitting, wondering what I should do. Normally, someone told me what to do but the pack would be away until probably tomorrow and so I was on my own. After a quick glance around I saw a paperback Antonio had been reading on the night stand and crawled over the bed to investigate. It was by an author I didn't recognize. The author, and the genre, would become one of my favorites. Dad and I would spend many nights talking about books and reviewing. My favorite times were when I first came to live with them and he read to me. Something I was too old for at that age but I loved it all the same. I thumbed through it, eventually getting into the story and falling asleep with the book on my chest.

I awoke with a start, looking around wide eyed and noticing the light was off in the room and the blankets were pulled over me. Someone must have come in after I was asleep. When I first came here that might have bothered me but now it didn't. I sniffed and detected Jeremy's scent. As I yawned and stretched I looked down and noticed I now had a t-shirt and pyjama bottoms on. I hadn't remembered getting dressed in pyjamas, so Jeremy must have done that too. Again, it would have bothered me before but not now.

Dismissing this, I turned back over to try and sleep again but couldn't get rid of the nagging feeling that something was wrong and then I just knew. I threw off my covers and crept across the floor of the bedroom, opening my door slowly. Seeing nothing, I tiptoed across the hallway to Jeremy's room, opening the door as quietly as possible and entering. I looked over and saw Jeremy and Jaime were asleep; he was draped over her protectively. I wondered if I should be doing this but something was definitely wrong so I made myself approach him.

"Jeremy," I whispered softly, trying not to wake Jaime too. He didn't stir so I put a knee on the bed and reached over, shaking his arm a bit. I noticed he was only wearing pyjama bottoms and that while he was muscled he wasn't as muscled as Antonio or as battle scared as him. "Jeremy," I tried again. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open and he was on me, throwing me back into the bed and crouching over me with a forearm on my throat. I whined in fear, getting ready for the blow but staying perfect still and closing my eyes. When he didn't hit me I eventually opened my eyes and saw him finally recognize me and not the threat he thought I was.

"Max," he growled lowly and let me go, pulling his arm off my throat but still sitting on me. I never heard Jeremy sound like this before even when he first met me. I nodded and rubbed my throat as he looked down on me still sitting on my stomach.

"Something's wrong, Jeremy," I whispered. He looked at me and then looked around, going still and, I assume, sensing for something. He finally got off my stomach slowly and sat back on the bed. I looked into his eyes seeing alarm which he quickly hid for authoritative calm.

"Did you hear something?" he whispered. I shook my head embarrassed. I had probably been wrong but it didn't feel like it.

"No, just sensed something, it's probably nothing," I told him, but he shook his head dismissing my doubts which gave me a bit more confidence about the situation. I sat up now, looking at him and waiting for orders.

"No, something's not right," he agreed, seeming to use his own senses and closing his eyes for a moment. "Go wake up Hope and make as little noise as possible," he instructed as he twisted to wake Jaime. I nodded and got up slowly, making my way quietly back across the hall to where Karl and Hope were staying. I opened the door and slipped inside walking to the bed. I looked down on Hope and then looked away embarrassed. Her shirt had pulled down revealing part of a woman I had never seen before. Ignoring this, I looked away and slipped to her side shaking her arm and calling her name. Her reaction was the same as Jeremy's, but I got out of the way in time this time when I saw she was going to attack me.

"Max?" she asked confused when she woke up a bit and recognized me. I nodded stepping towards her again when she was fully awake and not attacking me. I turned quickly and grabbed her robe from the bed post, handing it to her, and she nodded her thanks as she pulled it on.

"Hope, something's wrong. Jeremy told me to wake you up," I informed her. She nodded and looked down at herself, hastily pulling up her shirt. I looked away and padded across the room with her following when she got up. Doing a quick sweep of the hallway, I saw Jeremy and Jaime coming from Logan's room with the sleepy child and entering Kate's. We followed and Jeremy gathered us around Kate's bed.

"What's wrong?" Jaime hissed lowly. Jeremy looked at me and then back to Hope and Jaime while he quietly woke Kate up, making sure she didn't shout.

"I don't know yet but I'm going to find out. Keep the kids here," Jeremy instructed and then gestured for me to follow him. Again, I wondered why Hope or Jaime wasn't coming since they could both fight, but Jeremy knew what he was doing. I followed Jeremy down quietly from the room and down the hallway. He stopped at the stairs and listened for a moment, gesturing for me to follow him down. I was almost 100% certain the stairs would squeak as we walked like in every book and movie but they stayed silent thankfully.

Jeremy entered the hallway and stopped for a moment, listening again. I strained to listen but heard nothing, turning to Jeremy and seeing he had his eyes closed, sensing whatever was wrong. I closed my eyes as well, hoping this would heighten my senses, but I could tell Jeremy was much better at it than me. I had a bit of sensing ability when it came to some things, but Jeremy, I had heard, was a hybrid from another supernatural giving him heightened powers and abilities.

This was part of what made him such a fearsome Alpha of the pack. Long before I understood about werewolves and what I was I heard about the Alpha. Dustin and my father never used his name but they did speak about him and his odd abilities. They said this was the only reason a weakling could come to rule a pack. I disagreed with them. Jeremy wasn't weak. He was as scary as hell.

I opened my eyes to see Jeremy reaching out for me, the shadow of his arm was long and extended on the wall as he gestured towards the study. I nodded and followed him in. The door was already slightly open as we reached it and Jeremy slowly pushed it open the rest of the way to stare inside. I looked past Jeremy's figure to see a man standing with his back to us flipping through what looked like an old book. Confused, I wondered why he would break in to get an old book but quickly realized it didn't matter. What mattered was that he was in our home and on our territory. We both took a silent step inside as the man turned and I almost gasped. My father's partner Dustin Ackley stared back at me grinning toothily. He was stocky and brutish. He was the monster of my nightmares even more so than my father.

"Hello, Max," he told me, shutting the book with a crack as he finished speaking. I glared at the man. Dustin was even more ruthless than my father at times and he took pleasure in showing me who was in charge from the time I was little. Where my father would stop at a certain point and get tired of his games Dustin never did. Most of my bruises and scars came from him. I backed up a touch as he took a step forward. Jeremy stared at the man and put an arm in front of me, shielding me from danger. He was just about to speak when I was yanked back from behind. Jeremy was a strong werewolf and he was smart but he was only one person. If we had multiple supernaturals invading our house we might be in trouble, especially with the pack so far away. I stumbled and was almost hauled off my feet as a man's arm went around my neck.


	10. Ch 9 The Not So Great Escape

I own nothing except some original characters I sometimes bring in. Kelley Armstrong owns The Otherworld and all the wonderful information there.

*I want to thank SheWolf13 for her excellent editing skills and making this story 100% better. I also want to say please go check out her story **Unbroken**. It is an excellent story and Max will be making background appearances in it as well. If you want to see more Max and meet some amazing new characters please read her awesome stuff.

Ch. 9 The Not So Great Escape

"I must say I didn't expect the famously intelligent werewolf Alpha to fall for such a ruse," Dustin grinned, thumping the _Legacy_ down on the desk. I saw Jeremy's back muscles twitch a bit and knew then the book was valuable, very valuable. Then I recognized it as the Legacy and I tensed as well, that was an important pack document and it was priceless.

"I see you've added the boy's name here," he said, gesturing to the book. I went wide eyed and looked at Jeremy. I hadn't known my name was added. When had that happened? "I also see you've connected it to Antonio and the Sorrentinos. There seems to be a mistake here," he continued, looking at me. I looked at Jeremy and then back to Dustin still confused. I would have to let it go for now. I had to figure out how to escape this or help Jeremy escape anyway. Then I would ask why I was suddenly a part of the pack when I hadn't thought I was.

The man, who had his arm around my throat, holding me, tightened his grip slightly as if he sensed I would move, choking me a bit, but I didn't make a sound as he did this. The only defence I had was to put my hands on his arm and try and dislodge him but not yet. Jeremy had not given me an order to do anything, so I stood perfectly still and waited like a pack member would. Tension and stress were strumming through my body at being touched by a stranger and at the stressful situation.

"Ruse?" Jeremy asked. I could tell it was a distraction, giving him time to think about what to do. Jeremy probably didn't care why they were here or what they were planning, he just wanted them gone. I looked down at the hardwood floor and around me for a weapon or an attack idea for when Jeremy ordered me to do something, but nothing was in reach or usable. Usually werewolves don't use weapons, as it's considered beneath them, and cowardly, but when you're young, and not as powerful as your opponents, I figured it was perfectly fine.

When I was younger my father taught me that anything could be made into a weapon, anything. He didn't care about the 'no weapons' rule. At first I thought this meant he was smarter than other werewolves, but then I came to realize it was just because he was, and still is, a dirty fighter. It made me ashamed to think the number of times he cowardly won a fight by pulling a weapon and shooting the other person or letting Dustin, or any allies at the time, overwhelm the enemy with weapons. It still ashamed me to use weapons, but I would do it.

I looked around me, however, and saw nothing that I could reliably use as a weapon and not be caught before I was able to use it. Absently, I fingered the area around my throat and tugged at the necklace I wore. The man holding me tightened his grip and growled at me to be still. If I could get the necklace off maybe I could use it to distract one of them or blind one of them somehow. I thought about this as I listened to the conversation and tried to pick up a signal from Jeremy.

"Um, the rest of your pack is walking into a trap with double the number of werewolves waiting to eradicate them. While they are distracted there, I am able to take out the North American Pack Alpha and regain one of my lowly foot soldiers, right, Max?" Dustin grinned at me. I growled at him showing my wolfish side but gritted my teeth and stopped when Jeremy looked back for a second, giving me a warning look. He then refocused on the main enemy, looking away from me. Panic started to ratchet my fear up, but I made myself stay as still as possible and concentrate on Jeremy and his orders.

"Maximus was working for you all along," Jeremy mused and Dustin grinned even wider to confirm the lie. His attitude of total control and arrogance showed in his human eyes. His wolf eyes shone with the excitement of the forthcoming kill and the control he would gain over part of the supernatural world.

"No," I snarled, forgetting my place for a moment and trying to wrench free of the foreign werewolf. He growled in my ear and tightened his arm, cutting off my air way as I choked and tried to claw at his arm. My eyes growing wide as I scrambled to think of a way to get him to stop. Jeremy turned slightly to look at me again with an unreadable expression on his face. My heart sank, he couldn't think I was working with them, he just couldn't. For once in my life I had someone to rely on and it might all be thrown away if they thought I was the enemy.

"Tell your partner to stop strangling the boy and we'll talk," Jeremy said lowly, turning back to the psychopath Dustin. I met his eyes for a moment, before he fully turned away, with fear and panic, but his were cold and distant as he regarded me. He couldn't really think I was working for these idiots, could he?

"Calvin," Dustin snapped. Calvin snarled and tightened his grip ever so slightly before letting me go and dropping me to the floor. I spurted and coughed, trying to regain my breath. I felt gingerly around my throat and knew I would have a lot of bruising when I got through this. Again, nothing new for me, especially with Dustin around. Slowly, I wrapped my hands around the necklace on my throat and yanked, breaking the chain and hiding it in my hand for the most opportune moment. Another lesson drilled into my head was to wait for the best possible moment to attack. I bet my father never thought I would use these lessons against him or Dustin someday.

"I am willing to discuss terms," I heard Jeremy say next as I regained control over my breathing and looked around cautiously. Calvin's feet were a foot from my head. Jeremy was 5 feet ahead of me and slightly to the right and Dustin was 8 feet ahead and to the left. I had to think of a plan to get Jeremy out of this mess. If I could at least distract one of them then he might be able to take down the other. I continued to push my stress aside as I tried to deal with the situation.

"I don't want terms; I want the death of the pack Alpha and the whole pack. Then I want to sell the two little snivelling werewolf brats on the black market and run the North American werewolves like the good old days. Mutt rousting, fighting and terrorizing the other supernatural races," Dustin informed, grinning like it was Christmas. I mentally sighed, he had always wanted control of everything when I was little and of course he would want the same thing now. Then I thought of something. If Dustin was here, where was my father?

I said nothing to this and heard Jeremy say nothing, but I saw his foot move ever so slightly half an inch. He must be getting ready to attack Dustin. He gave me no signals besides this one, though, but he also might think I was a traitor, so I needed to act fast. As soon as I saw him move again, I leapt for Calvin's legs trying to catch him off balance and take him down. He must have been watching me or seen me move because his right foot came up and smashed into my skull, sending me flying back into Jeremy's legs. To Jeremy's credit he braced in time and didn't go flying off his feet as I landed and rolled a few feet in front of him. Dazed, I looked up and felt blood trickle from my head as Dustin's foot came down on the chest with full force.

Numbly, I noticed the necklace I was hiding in my hand was gone. It must have been kicked from me when I flew into Jeremy. There goes that plan. What I thought would help seemed to only hinder the whole situation. Good going, Max. I shook myself, mentally, and decided to concentrate on the immediate threat. The man threatening to crush the life from me.

"Make another move and I kill the kid," Dustin growled. Would that even be much of a threat if Jeremy believed I was a traitor to the pack? I looked up at Jeremy who had his gaze focused on Dustin. I could see he was thinking of a quick way to protect the pack and going over his options. He didn't even glance at me and I wasn't sure if this was a good or bad thing. "Tick tock," Dustin growled, pushing down on my chest. I wheezed as he started to crush my rib cage and grabbed his foot, trying to push him off, but from this position he had the advantage over me and he kept crushing. I felt like my bones were about to snap when Jeremy spoke finally.

"Let's negotiate before you kill him," Jeremy offered and Dustin took a bit of the pressure off for a moment. I looked around panicked. There must be something I could do. I couldn't let them kill the kids. Jeremy and every pack member would die to protect them and so would I. No matter what I needed to rescue them first. I forced my panic and fear aside and refocused on what was important.

"I thought they said you were intelligent for an Alpha, I don't want to make a deal, Danvers. I want to kill you all," he reiterated harshly and brought his foot up. I rolled out before he could bring it back down and break a rib but not before he kicked my back, sending me flying into Jeremy's feet. My back landed on his feet and I looked up at him dazed. My back was throbbing where Dustin's foot connected with my spine. Jeremy looked down at me and sympathy flickered in his eyes before they turned back to the hard resolve of the Alpha. He wasn't Jeremy Danvers anymore, he was the master of the werewolves and I hoped to God he was about to show them who was boss.

"Then we are at a stalemate. I suggest we battle to the death for the position of Alpha," Jeremy said softly. He crouched slightly and his hand came down towards me as he spoke. He grabbed my arm and heaved me up beside him, keeping me close to his body and in his hold. I was still confused as to whether he thought I was a traitor or not.

"Fighting a pansy ass like you wouldn't be much a fight," Dustin mused. Again, I looked around for an idea, a weapon or an escape route, anything that would help me. My idea to fight with the necklace had fallen through, but what if I could find something else? I could tell Jeremy was about to say something or do something when we heard a female voice and we all turned to see Hope and Jaime in the doorway.

"We don't think that's going to happen," Hope grinned evilly. I shivered when her dark almost black eyes met mine and I knew she had let the demon take over. In a second she had attacked Calvin and had him on the ground. Dustin growled and flew forward, attacking Jeremy who stepped in front of me and shoved me towards the door in a lightning quick move. I stumbled forward and saw Jaime was on the floor helping Hope with Calvin. If you ask me she didn't seem like she needed much help.

"The kids," Jaime hissed lowly as I stumbled past. I nodded. I needed to make sure the kids were safe. I raced from the room now and took the stairs two at a time ,bursting into Kate's room where I hoped to find them safe and unharmed. This was my chance to prove I was working with them and not against them and that I wasn't in any way affiliated with Dustin or his psychoticness.

"Guys, Kate and Logan, it's Max," I called and looked around, sniffing to figure out where Hope and Jaime had hid them before coming downstairs. I looked around but only spotted Kate's ruffled cartoon sheets on her little bed and the hardwood floor scattered with every kind of toy imaginable.

"Max," Kate's voice hissed from the closet now. I bounded forward and ripped open the door to see Kate's closet floor stacked with toys and shoes. Kate and Logan were peeking out from a hidden doorway in the back of the closet. Clay, Elena and Jeremy must have built secret places for them to hide, I assumed all over the house, for just such a situation.

"We need to go, guys," I hissed, reaching in. The twins each took a hand in total trust and I stepped over the mess on the closet floor and pulled them out. Now I just needed to figure out what to do with them. The only safe place I could think of was far away from here. I would need to drive them somewhere, but I had no idea how to drive. Well, I was about to get a crash course. I crept with the kids back down the hall each holding a hand after stealing Jeremy's wallet, keys and cell phone, so we'd have some money and communication.

"Be as quiet as possible and then we bolt for the garage door and Jeremy's car," I ordered them both. They both nodded. Kate looked resilient and Logan determined. They both looked scared. I decided to pick Logan up and carried him with me while pulling Kate behind us. She still gripped my hand tightly. I knew they were smart and brave kids, but every kid has the right to be scared and confused when things like this happen. If I was Logan I would be close to tears as well. I had heard about the time they had jumped a mutt to help the pack, but I knew the pack had tried to keep them away from doing this kind of thing again as well. They could easily be hurt even if they were brave.

"Mommy and daddy would kick their butts," Logan growled but he threw his arms around my neck and clung to me tightly all the same. I almost panicked; I had no idea how to deal with kids or what you said to them when they were scared. I knew what my father had told me but that would just scare them even more, so I said the only thing I could think of.

"We're going to find them," I assured, lying through my teeth. If I had to lie to save the kids' lives I would. I knew if any other pack member was in this situation they would lie as well. The most important thing to the pack was the kids' lives and their happiness and safety.

We finally hit the bottom stair and I told Kate to run for it. As soon as Kate got to the study door she stopped and then made a motion to go in. Quickly, I grabbed her and shoved her ahead of me. I knew they wanted to help but that wouldn't help anyone.

We made it to the inside garage door just off the kitchen and onto the cold cement. I wasn't sure which one was Jeremy's car, but Kate immediately led me to an SUV and expertly opened the door, disappearing inside. I ran forward and placed Logan in shutting the door and opening the driver's side. My heart throbbed as I tried to figure out what to do. I knew to stick the keys in the ignition and turn them and to lock the doors as well. The SUV revved as I did this and I pressed each pedal to test which was the break and the gas. I had seen plenty of people drive before and had studied what they did but this was very different from that. I had no license and no idea how to keep from getting caught once we got out of here.

"Open the garage door," Kate hissed. Reaching past me, she hit a button the garage door began a slow climb to the top. I looked around to the side door spotting a motorcycle and a few others vehicle packed into the Danvers garage before getting impatient about the door.

"No time, guys, hold on," I told them and pressed the gas pedal hard. We rushed forward and onto the driveway crashing through half of the garage door and spinning gravel once we were outside. I looked back to see the kid's eyes go wide as gravel and wood fell to the ground. I looked ahead again as I got my bearings and shot down the driveway and away from Stonehaven. I hoped to any God or Goddess listening out there that Jeremy would be alright and so would the pack, but what if they weren't? What should I do with the twins? I pushed these thoughts aside and focused on escaping first and whatever I had to do later I saved for later.

"Where are we going?" Logan asked now. I knew they were both brave kids, but maybe still confused and sleepy. I looked back and saw Kate was holding her smaller brother and trying to comfort him, thank goodness they at least had one another.

I was wondering about Logan's question myself at this point but I knew I had to reassure them and not scare them. This is what I have come to learn adults or older children will do in a crisis situation with young children. "To find Clay and Elena," I answered as we hit the roadway and I stopped, looking both ways for any sign of traffic. I may not have learned how to drive yet, but I had common sense enough to do this and to know what the signs meant and, hopefully, not to get caught.

"And Uncle Tonio, Nicky, Reese and Noah," Kate said, assuring her brother. I looked in the rear-view mirror and saw Kate was holding Logan still and they had managed to buckle themselves in car seats. I had totally forgotten about that kind of safety while we were escaping for our lives and I was glad they knew what to do. I decided to avoid the town of Bear Valley and move on, keeping the cell phone handy. Someone would call when they realized Jeremy's cell phone was gone along with his other things and I knew if I used the credit card or anything else they could track us and so if they were still alive they would find us.

"You should use the GPS," Logan said eventually. I glanced over to see a small computer like object on the dashboard and reached over to push the power button and bring it to life. I had never used a GPS before, but it couldn't be that hard, right?

"Welcome back, Mr. Danvers, where would you like to go today?" the GPS's friendly female voice asked which startled me a bit. GPS's talked?

"To mom and dad," Kate called while the GPS tried to figure out this command using the same loading symbol of the sand timer that you would see on the computer.

"I'm sorry I don't have that location, where would you like to go today, Mr. Danvers?" she repeated as I thought. Where would be safe for us and where could they find us quickly? Not so far away, so within a few hours, but not so close in case the mutts won? I gripped the hard plastic wheel in stress. I wasn't used to being on my own and making the decisions especially critical ones such as this.

"Uncle Tonio and Nick's, mom and dad might be there," Logan suddenly cried as the GPS hummed and thought about this request like a human being. Too bad it wasn't a human being who could actually think for me and just tell me what to do. I was a born follower, not a leader. I could lead if I needed to and I knew I was plenty dominant for it, but I preferred to leave the leading to the experts. My sister always said that my talents lay elsewhere as I was not good with making decisions under pressure. I think she was just being nice.

"Sorrentino Estate," the GPS said calmly and a map appeared in front of us, directing us. This was one smart GPS. I wouldn't have been surprised if a modification had been made to this one to suit the supernatural world. It surprised me that it could think so quickly, though, and that it could tell where Tonio and Nick lived just by the kids' voices.

"Yes," I answered, thinking this would be a good location. No mutts were there that I knew of and the Sorrentino place was known to the pack and hopefully secure. Would we be able to get in was the big question.

"Destination will take 3 hours and 16 minutes and will be 151 miles using US-20 East and NY-145 South highways. Is this acceptable?" The GPS asked and the kids both yelled yes. I smiled before I answered her, thinking we were finally getting somewhere.

"Yes," I repeated as the GPS configured and started telling us where to go. I gripped the wheel as I drove and kept my eyes on the dark road. Luckily, it was a clear night. For my first time driving this seemed to be a success so far. The trees zoomed past as I checked my speed against the speed limit signs. I was sure if I was as cautious as possible, but not totally obvious, we could make this journey.

Being the middle of the night, the kids eventually fell asleep after the excitement of the evening's events wore off. Once I got the hang of driving I stopped once for a coffee, to keep me awake, and gas using Jeremy's credit card so he could see where we were going. We finally pulled into the town of Catskills, New York, when the sun was rising. The kids were still fast asleep as I wondered about the people back home and decided it was a bad line of thought to go down right now. I also decided to push aside the fact that I had just called pack territory home. I would deal with that later too.

I was torn between pulling into a hotel now and going to see if I could get into the Sorrentino's home. I decided the hotel would be good in the end in case the Sorrentino's was infiltrated as well or if the security alarm would go off, screwing my plan over and making us have to escape a second time that night.

I got a room in a cheap hotel off the highway, showing Jeremy's I.D. and using cash, saying I was getting the room for my dad because I knew I looked too young to rent a room. For added security the motel was on the outskirts of the town and surrounded by convenient forest and hiding places. The motel was also the kind of place where you rented rooms by the hour, so no one cared. I hustled the twins inside and left the SUV in clear view of the highway so that would be another indicator of where to find us. I still hadn't gotten a call on Jeremy's cell and wasn't sure if this was a good or bad thing.

As I watched the kids sleep after hustling them from the vehicle to the room my gut clenched. Did I do the right thing? Maybe this was drastic and maybe Jaime only meant protect the kids, but I couldn't, not against werewolves twice my size and strength, and if they managed to take down Jeremy, Hope and Jaime, the kids would be goners. Maybe this isn't what they had in mind for an escape plan, but it beat having the twins sold on the black market where they would most likely be killed for their full werewolf blood right away.

I sat in a chair by the bed closest from the door and kept watch as the twins slept, making plans about protecting them. Any movement or noises I heard would make my ears prick up and listen, but I dismissed most of them as typical city noises. Cats prowling around, people walking about and garbage trucks rumbling by were the main noises and I soon learned to stop jumping every time I heard something. I sat crossed legged in the chair and gripped a baseball bat I had found in the car. The hard wood rubbed against my fingers as I turned it around in my hands and thought.

I had an idea at that point. If I called Elena or Tonio maybe I could figure out if everyone was alright and what my next move should be. I carefully opened the phone and scrolled though the options hitting the number for Elena's phone, then Nick's, Tonio's and eventually Karl's. No one was answering, that was odd and it didn't bode well for anyone. I also tried Stonehaven and got no answer there. This was looking more and more awful as the day wore on. I couldn't imagine anyone taking down the pack, but I knew there was always a slim chance it could be done and plans would have to be made after this. The only ones I knew to go to were Paige and Lucas, the interracial council delegates. They scared the crap out of me, but I had no other course of action.

"Max, where is everyone?" I eventually heard Kate's voice halfway through the morning, interrupting my hazy plans and thoughts. I looked over to see her sitting up and Logan still laying down but rubbing his eyes, awake but not alert. I plastered on a calming smile and tried to remain calm for their benefit.

"On their way," I answered automatically, hoping she wouldn't pick up on the wavering and un-sureness in my voice. She looked at me gripping the white sheets in her tiny hands as I spoke. With the look she was giving me I knew I wasn't fooling her in the least, but she said nothing about it. Logan looked at me and around confused like he was getting his bearings.

"Ok," she answered uncertainly. Next she slipped out of bed and went to the washroom, followed by Logan and then they sat on the bed watching me and waiting for my instruction. I thanked Elena and Clay as well as Jeremy for making sure they were potty trained. I would be totally lost if they weren't, but they were 5, so I supposed they would have to be by this age.

It wasn't often I was in the position of the leader or the person who made the plans and knew what to do. The only thing I could think of was to distract them with breakfast and so we walked across the road to Denny's and ordered food to take back to the room. I pointed out things and people as we walked to keep their minds off of their parents and to make sure I could keep them very close to me, holding their hands and not letting them go. The kids settled into eating and watched an educational show when we got back to the room. I tried cell phones and phone numbers again to make sure, but no one was answering. It was making me feel more ill at ease with each passing minute.

We all jumped when Jeremy's cell phone finally rang. Kate and Logan scampered across the bed on their hands and knees and looked at me expectantly as I picked up the phone and answered. "Max," Tonio voice finally came sharply through the phone and relief flooded me. A horn honked and someone shouted. It sounded as if he was somewhere with lots of cars and people, maybe New York City, but why would he be there? Not important.

"You're ok," I said and almost laughed with relief. I had spent the better part of the night and morning thinking the pack might be dead and making plans for the kids. Now I could go back to taking orders and not being in charge which would be a relief.

"Where the hell are Kate and Logan?" he demanded and he sounded angry. I frowned now, all the happiness slipping from my face and answered his question as fast as possible. Hopefully, they were close or on their way. I pushed aside the sick feeling in my stomach telling me that Antonio was about ready to kill me. I would have to deal with that later, too.

"We're in Cat...," I started to say, getting nervous that maybe they started to think I took the kids and was working for Dustin. This wouldn't be good. As I was saying the place name of course the phone bleeped and died out. I didn't bring the charger and didn't even notice it was low on battery power.

"Shit," I swore and looked at the twins who had their eyebrows raised and looked flabbergasted at the phone call and my profanity. "I just lost Uncle Tonio is all, I need to charge the phone," I smiled, trying to keep them calm again. All I felt was sick inside. I didn't have a charger and it sure sounded like Tonio was angry and out for blood. Did they really believe I had kidnapped the kids? It wasn't like I could just have taken them to the Bear Valley Motel, people would have recognized them and the mutts would have looked there first. Hell, they might have had mutts staked out there as well.

"It's ok, Max," Logan smiled, crawling over to me, he threw his small arms around my neck followed by Kate who smiled and hugged me fiercely. I held them as they tried to be comforting. If they were like this at 5 years old, what would they be like at 20? They would both make amazing werewolves. I was definitely right about that point. As I sit here writing this I can only think of the thousands of ways the twins have aided the pack since they've grown up and how fortunate the pack is to have them at all, especially considering the many attempts on their lives from birth through their whole child and adulthood to date.

"Everything will be ok," Kate assured as they both let go. I hoped it would and I hoped the pack would find us soon. I tried to distract them again by getting them interested in watching TV with me and playing some games. The best thing might have been to take them outside, but we needed to stay as hidden as possible just in case. Eventually, we went for lunch across the road and I also bought them ice cream and toys. All from places close to the motel, so I hoped our location would be easy to find. Then again, I had been placing my hopes on something they might not even be searching for. Could they track credit cards and such? Or was it something they didn't bother with?

My hopes were dashed when we spent another night in the hotel. I could tell the twins were becoming more and more worried and so was I. I knew that at least some of the pack was alright, but where were they? Just as the kids had fallen asleep and I was pushing myself to stay awake with another coffee the door burst open. Well, it opened anyway and in walked a tall woman with long black hair in black motorcycle clothes looking angry. Her bright blue eyes found me and she snarled in rage. "Where are they?" she yelled, looking around. She eventually spotted the twins safe and sound on the bed, stuffed animals surrounding them and keeping them safe as Logan put it. Her face softened at finding them unharmed.

"Where's the pack?" I demanded of this girl, backing up to the bed to protect them. I had no idea if she was a friend or foe. She shut the door and glared at me, raising her hands, she said a few words and I knew she was a witch. I backed up, trying to shield the kids, but she wasn't after them, it would seem her magic was meant for me. Suddenly, it felt as if my stomach was on fire on the inside and I screamed, dropping to the floor and holding my burning body. Looking down, I saw it wasn't on fire, visibly at least.

"Max," Kate cried as she and Logan jolted awake from my screaming on the floor. They both stood on the bed and looked from me to the girl and their faces lit up with joy. Friend, I guess, for them anyway.

"Savannah," Kate and Logan both cried next. I looked up to see them jump from the bed and fly into her arms as agony spread through my stomach and chest. I looked away then and I screamed again, pounding the yellow shag carpet with my fist in my agony. When the pain finally subsided I was able to catch my breath and look up. Through watery eyes I saw Savannah had the kids behind her and she was glaring daggers at me. I managed to drag myself up and sit on the bed catching my breath.

"Don't hurt, Max, he saved us," Logan cried after, I assume, seeing how much pain I was in. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I looked up squinting at them. I didn't give it a second thought. As soon as I knew I was able, I shot across the room and to the bathroom, slamming the door shut and breathing heavy. I clutched my stomach as I crossed the room and went to the small window. I knew I was just small enough to wiggle out. Hastily, I threw it open and climbed onto the toilet seat. I ignored the noises in the other room and the sudden banging on the door. I had to get out of here. If Jeremy thought I was a traitor, I was dead for sure. I pulled myself onto the ledge and managed to get my head, arms and torso out before the door burst open.

"Max," I heard just as I pulled myself through the small space and tumbled to the ground. A male voice, I am almost 100% sure it was Antonio's. So the pack had found me. I had only seconds, but it might be a life saving few seconds. I immediately stood and ran. I was good at running. I spent most of my life running from my problems and being unable to face them. If my siblings have taught me anything over the years, it was to face your problems and to stop running. My natural instinct was to run, everyone knew that, and everyone was always on the lookout for it. It drove my siblings nuts, but I couldn't help it. It's how I had always dealt and to change was very difficult, especially for me.

I had picked a hotel where the forest was right up against the building. Wolves feel more comfortable with areas like this and I was no exception. I bolted into the dark depths pushing past thick branches and overgrown weeds and plants. I stumbled on broken branches and logs on the ground. I was running half out of blind terror and half in pain and my eyes still watered. I wasn't even aware of the crashing behind me until I felt a sudden jolt of pain again. I screamed and fell forward on my hands and knees in the mud with tears pouring down my face. My stomach was on fire again. The fire felt as if it were spreading now and I muffled my cries with my fist as I curled into a ball on the forest floor, whimpering from the torture and begging it to stop.

"What?" Savannah asked now. I couldn't see through my watery eyes but I heard voices. The pain finally started to die down and so did my screams which were just whimpers now. I felt a touch on my shoulder and lost it. I snarled and lashed out grabbing the arm that touched me, but the person easily evaded my grip in my weak state and pulled me up to them, setting me on my feet. Whoever it was held me there seeing I was wobbly and unbalanced. Questioning voices rang out around me, but I couldn't make them out. The pain still rang in my ears and I had to stop and take a few deep breaths before I could make sense of anything at all. Finally, I opened my eyes and wiped them on my sleeve and then took a sniff. Nick held me firmly in his grasp. I couldn't run. I couldn't move.

"Are you alright?" he asked. I shrugged, bending to hold my stomach together. It felt as if it would start coming out of body at any moment. I knew I wouldn't be eating anything for quite a while.

"Savannah, is there anything we can do for him?" Jeremy's voice asked as hard as a stone, the same serious Alpha voice I had heard at the house. I looked over to meet his eyes and saw he was not his usual self. His coolness chilled me to the bone because I knew what even the nicest werewolves were capable of.

"No, I fire balled his stomach, but even if you could I wouldn't. Kidnapping kids is a serious charge, especially these ones," she scoffed, glaring my way. I shivered at the chill that descended on the forest and shook a bit from pain and nerves as I absorbed what was happening. They thought I had kidnapped the twins and my punishment or the beginning of it, according to Savannah, was the fire ball treatment.

"I didn't...," I began but had to stop to cough and hold my stomach tighter when breathing and speaking both felt like agony. Why did I even bother fighting any more? Everything just always came crashing down around me. No one ever seemed to believe me. I was always the liar or the betrayer. Why couldn't someone just believe me for once?

"Let's get him back," I heard next. Surprised, I looked over to see Antonio. He looked disappointed in me which brought more tears to my eyes. I hadn't had time to catalogue who was here with me now because the stab of pain from feeling like a failure was worse than the pain in my stomach.

"Come on," I heard Nick say. Swiftly, he tucked his arm around my back and, gripping my side, he pulled me into his arms, easily carrying me. I winced with the pain of moving, but it was better than walking. Plus, I was sure they were trying to prevent me from getting away again. We walked a very short distance. In that time my vision finally cleared and I was able to see that besides Nick, Antonio and Savannah, Jeremy was here, but I knew that from him speaking, and Clay was as well. None of them looked happy which did not bode well for me. I looked away from them and looked at Nick's shirt front instead, studying the green patterns with all my might.

As soon as we opened the door, voices filtered out. "He was getting us away from the mutts and we were going to find mommy and daddy," Kate voice came from the bed where she and Logan were sitting on Elena's lap. They both turned and looked at us as we came in, trying to convince everyone of this.

"I didn't know what else to do," I coughed now, groaning when coughing hurt as much as speaking. Nick sighed and walked into the room, still carrying me. He set me gently on the bed and then stepped back with a hand going to the back of his head. He looked uncertainly at everyone, wondering what to do.

"Bullshit," Savannah snarled and raised her hands, reciting again. I pulled back terrified and shaking at the same time as a growl came from my throat. The human scared and the wolf protective. I pulled myself up and scrambled back on the bed now, bearing my teeth and crouching in a human/wolf pose glaring at her. Despite the pain, I wouldn't just give up. I might be frustrated enough to give up sometimes, but I didn't and I wouldn't, ever. Love it when Max is so strong

"Jaime told me to get them out," I half growled, half wheezed and looked at them all. I had my arms out in front just in case I need to jump or run and Jeremy sensed my protective and defensive position. I think he also sensed this was all going downhill very fast. Jeremy stopped Savannah and asked her to let him handle this. She didn't look to happy but she obeyed, crossing her arms and glowering at me.

"And you brought them all the way here?" Nick demanded. I nodded, close to tears again, and relaxed a little bit. Everyone was staying clear of me and even if I was backed in a proverbial corner I relaxed a little bit. It had been a bad idea. I should have just taken them to the forest or to Bear Valley. Why was I such an idiot?

"I didn't know where to go, I didn't even know how to drive and if you guys died they couldn't find them. They were going to sell them," I said, my voice notching up to panic now escalating with the tense situation. I kept looking at them and maintained my position at the head of the bed. I was tense and ready for a fight, but I was also hurt and still in a lot of pain from the fire balls. Still, my sister said one of the traits she most admired about me was that I never gave up. I never would give up. I would go down fighting because that was a warrior's death and I was nothing if I was not a warrior. I always had been. My sister and I had that in common.

"Max," Jeremy now said in an icy voice. Waving everyone away, he walked over and crouched on the bed. Before I knew it he had reached for me and pulled me reluctantly forward and to the foot of the bed. I snarled and then whimpered at the look he was giving me. Reluctantly, I stayed put, even though I knew how unprotected I was. Once he had me in the position he wanted me in, he crouched in front of me on my eye level. Ask my siblings about this, but I never liked being forcibly moved or being forced to do anything. It was only because he was the Alpha that I did not resist. I wanted to, though, but common sense kicks in sometimes.

"Leave, everyone. Tonio, Elena and Clay stay," Jeremy ordered the group, the hard edge still in his voice. I had never heard him talk to the pack like this and I gulped now, feeling scared as Clay came and stood just behind me. He was the enforcer and his message was clear, tell us what we want to know or else. I saw Elena and Tonio take up positions on either side of Jeremy now. Protecting him, if I was a crazy full grown mutt I could see the necessity, but they wanted to protect their master against me? It seemed a little overbearing to me, honestly.

"I need to know if you have been working with the mutts. I need to know the absolute truth," Jeremy said now, placing a hand on my knee, even his touch felt foreign and cold. I felt Clay put a hand on my shoulder in a warning grip, firm but not hurting yet, and I sighed mentally. Would it never end? Would I ever just get to relax and earn the pack's trust? Determined, I pushed back my growing tears of pain and frustration so I could answer the question and convince them I deserved to live.

"No, Jeremy. I was never working with them; I didn't betray the pack, I swear. Please believe me," I begged, looking him straight in the eyes and willing him to believe me. I know he saw the tears prickling the edge of my eyes making my vision go hazy and I hoped he didn't think I was trying to manipulate him. I was terrified. I just wanted to be loved and to have a chance at a good life. God, that Dustin was forever ruining my life.

"The pack was almost eradicated, Max. The children were almost killed and chaos almost took over everything. If you had anything to do with this I will treat you like an adult mutt and I will let Clay take care of you," he told me now. I saw in his eyes it was the truth. I trembled now, nervous and scared shitless by the thought of Clay torturing me. I let the tears roll down my cheeks and I was ashamed of them and of being so scared. I thought I saw Jeremy's gaze soften for a moment which might be good for me. I know when I looked up Antonio had to look away because instead of seeing the man who seemed to feel betrayed by me, I was seeing a man who looked at me with love and with sadness. He couldn't seem to maintain the enforcer or tough guy stance when it came to me.

I sniffed and looked back at Jeremy now, aware of the tension in the room and of Clay's tight grip on my shoulder. "I'm not sure how I can make you believe me, Jeremy, but despite what Dustin said I had nothing to do with the attack and with the plan to eradicate the pack. I didn't kidnap the kids to sell them or hurt them. I took them to save them. If Dustin and Calvin managed to kill all three of you, I couldn't protect the kids and I had no idea where to go for you to be able to find me. I chose the Sorrentino's because it was a pack house and I used your credit cards so you could track me as easily as possible. I didn't betray the pack," I told him absolutely truthfully, begging him with my eyes to believe me. I had stuttered and stalled my way through my explanation, but I had managed to get it all out. He kept looking into my gaze and I winced a bit as Clay applied a bit of pressure to my shoulder in a warning. Trembling, I felt like I was 3 again, hiding under the covers from Dustin when he decided to play hunt the kid.


	11. Ch 10 Accepted

I own nothing except some original characters I sometimes bring in. Kelley Armstrong owns The Otherworld and all the wonderful information there.

Ch. 10 Accepted

"Let him go, Clay, he's telling the truth," Jeremy finally said. I sighed in relief now and looked away from the Alpha's gaze, baring my throat to show I was still submissive and loyal to him. Jeremy's voice had now taken on his usual calm and softer edge and he was back to the normal Alpha I knew. I didn't do well with people when they were angry or disappointed in me and immediately I let out an audible breath of relief.

I glanced up quickly to see Antonio's smile back in place and I couldn't help but give him a quick grin in return. As soon as he saw this, happiness lit up his eyes and he was just about to speak when Jeremy, not noticing, spoke instead.

"Let me take a look at your injuries," Jeremy said next and I nodded as he looked at my neck which had a ring of bruises around it and my stomach which had another huge bruise from the fire ball and which was still sore. I winced as he cleaned my various cuts and wounds as well and said nothing as he worked. I tried to stay as still as possible and I really hoped that he believed me and we didn't have to start all over with the trust issue again.

As soon as Jeremy stood, Elena came forward and hugged me gently the most sincere I had seen her be with me so far. Surprised, I stayed stiff in her arms not returning the hug for the first little bit. Eventually, when she hadn't let go, my arms snaked up and I hugged her back tentatively. She seemed pleased by this and let out an audible sigh. I always felt I could trust Elena more than the others, maybe because she was a woman but she could also be as fierce as Clay and Antonio when she wanted to be.

"Thank you for saving my children, Max, I owe you, thank you so much," she said close to my ear. I now knew, though, I had done something right. The other pack members might not have saved the kids in the same way I did, but I still did the right thing. It felt amazing to finally be on the right track for once.

"I owe you too," Clay suddenly said, moving forward, he looked down on me and I almost flinched. The same hand that was going to crush my shoulder at a word from Jeremy patted me lightly on the arm now. I flinched now, but if he noticed he didn't comment. I assumed he was used to people flinching when he touched them and he preferred it that way.

"Max, it seems we all owe you a debt of gratitude for your quick thinking and fast reflexes," Tonio said smiling and I blushed shaking my head now. I didn't do this to be a hero or to be thanked; it was just the right thing to do.

"No...," I protested, but he put up a hand to stop me in mid sentence. I fell silent, obeying his command as I would Jeremy's. Pack hierarchy was even more important now that I felt I was precariously balanced on a cliff edge with the pack.

"We're going to go back to the Sorrentinos' and you can get some sleep and then we'll talk," Jeremy announced and then turned to leave the room, making that the end of the conversation.

"Max," Antonio finally said as Jeremy took my arm and helped me to stand. I managed to wipe away the tears I had streaming down my face beforehand, but as soon as Antonio's soft tone and usual manner assaulted me I was done for. As soon as he was in front of me, I threw myself into his arms and sobbed on his shoulder. Immediately, he shushed me and his hand went to my back rubbing. I was ignoring the pain in my stomach for now.

"You actually believe me," I whispered. I was still astonished. I had never really had anyone believe me before and it was still amazing to me. It felt so good to just be believed and trusted. They had no idea how good apparently. I would struggle with this issue for years as well. Another thing my siblings were instrumental in helping me work on.

"Of course," he whispered as he let me get out my mixed up feelings, "Of course I believe you, Max. You need to start having more confidence in yourself, kiddo," he said gently. I nodded. I knew this was true. I had about as much confidence as a mouse running past a cat.

"Come on," he smiled and, slinging as arm around my shoulder, he led me to the SUV. He let me lean on his shoulder as we drove back to his place. I had a hard time keeping awake on the way to the Sorrentinos' even with the excited chatter of the kids and Noah wanting to know every detail of what happened. Tense and exhausted, I gave Noah one word answers at first until Nick told him to back off. When we got to their house, which amazed me for the brief period I was able to study it, Nick immediately took my shoulder and led me inside ahead of everyone else straight to a guest room, skipping the tour. I guess Antonio had some other things to take care of or he'd be doing this and not Nick. I didn't mind Nick; I just liked Antonio the most out of everyone here.

"Get some sleep alright, you did good, kid," he smiled and made a fist, holding it out to me. I smiled tiredly back and made a fist, bumping his. His grin broadened at our new level of comradeship and he left shortly after giving me a t-shirt, some boxers, way too big on me, and a towel. I thanked him and took a quick shower before falling into bed exhausted. The house was silent despite the kids being here and the whole pack being in residence. The home was either very well sound proofed or the bedroom was away from the noise or I was just glad for the silence.

I sighed and rolled over with my back against the wall. For a werewolf it was an automatic response to have your back against a wall or other object for protection. Maybe it was every supernatural's instinct to do this or even every human's, but it was certainly my instinct to protect myself, especially in a strange home, even if it was Antonio and Nick's home.

My face melted into the soft and fluffy pillow and soon it was soaked without me even realizing it. I was so confused and stressed I was letting my anxiety out in a way I didn't normally use. I sat up and wiped my eyes looking at the wetness on my hand. I rubbed away the rest and laid back down again, trying to clear my head and sleep. Had I done the right thing? If so, why did I feel so shitty?

"Max," I heard lightly on the other side of the door with an accompanying knock just as I started to settle again. I looked over and saw Antonio had opened the door and looked over at me on the bed. He gave me a concerned look and, shutting the door, he walked over quietly. Gesturing for me to move over, he lay down beside me and turned to me on his side. "I thought you'd still be awake," he said gently. I nodded hiding my red eyes in the pillow surface. Neither of us moved or said anything for a bit and silence descended as I calmed down and let the exhaustion take over.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly with my voice muffled by the pillow. I wasn't sure what I was apologizing for exactly, but I felt I needed to anyway. I looked up with one eye at him; the other was still buried in the pillow. He gave me a look before he spoke again. To me the look said he was confused and he wanted to laugh. Now I was confused too, but I let it go. I was too tired for anything else.

"You've had a hard life, Max, and sometime I want to talk about it. I think it's important," Antonio said suddenly. I agreed silently with him but said nothing as he spoke. "You made the right decision with Kate and Logan the other day, though, maybe none of us would have taken them so far, but you were right in your thinking that you wouldn't have been able to fight the mutts if anything happened to us. I'm proud of you and so is Jeremy," he said. Surprised, I looked up at him, taking my face from the pillow surface. A warm emotion was spreading through my chest I could honestly say I never felt before. Tonio and Jeremy were proud of me, I was feeling good? Pride, maybe? I looked into Tonio's brown sincere and kind eyes as he watched me, waiting for a response.

"I...," I said but got no further. I had no idea what to say. Honestly, I had never been good with words like other people are. I was better with actions and non verbal cues. Most people didn't understand this and just assumed I was stupid or ignorant, but I wasn't and I never meant to give a bad impression. I was just different, I guessed.

"Come here, kid," he finally said softly. I inched over to him slowly as he reached for me, pulling me into an embrace that lasted a full 2 minutes. Neither of us said anything as he held me in his powerful grip and I finally let myself relax and enjoy his presence, taking it as protection and not an attack. "Let me take care of you, Max, I know you've had a shitty life, but I'll give you a better one. Maybe you're not looking for a father, but I want to be there for you. Nick and I are good mentors and Reese and Noah love having you around. Let us help you," he whispered softly to me. I nodded now without even thinking about it as relief spread through my chest. I let the weight of the past years fall slightly away. Again, I was thankful for the pack bonds that would let us hug one another or be touchy feely because of what we were.

"Tonio," I whispered and pulled back now. He did as well, smiling slightly at me. This man may not be my father, but if I accepted his offer, he would be my family, that's how it worked in a pack. We took care of one another and the older generation was mentor and parent to the younger generation just as it was in a real wolf pack. "Ok," I said simply, not being one for long speeches and colourful words, as I already said, but besides Nick and Tonio, not a lot of us were the long speeches type.

"Alright," he nodded, smiling broadly now, defying my thoughts about his colourful words. "Lie back down and try to sleep," he said now. I shook my head and he gave me a look but then smiled when I hugged him again. It felt so good to hug someone. So much better than I ever thought it would feel and it surprised me how much I had taken to this man and in such a short time. Ok, maybe a few months weren't short for someone else but for me it was. Usually, it took me months to warm up to someone. Just ask my sister. It took me a very long time to warm to her but once I did I realized I could never let go.

Finally, I let go and obeyed him. I was so tired I wasn't sure if sleep would come, but Antonio's presence helped. I felt as this would not be acceptable in wider society, but here it was fine and honestly I think I needed someone right now to depend on. I was tired of depending on myself all the time and failing all the time, so it was time to trust these people and accept them.

"Tonio," I whispered half asleep with these random thoughts bounding around me head. I turned slightly on the light blue sheets looking up at him. I noticed he had changed position and was still on his side but was resting his head on his elbow for support.

"Um?" he asked, setting a calming hand on my back and started gently rubbing circles. I liked this about Antonio; he could make you feel better without saying a word or making you feel uncomfortable about what he was doing.

"Thanks," I said simply and heard him chuckle, but he didn't say anything. Instead, he began singing softly, a song I wasn't familiar with and I fell into a deep sleep, not dreaming about my father for once but dreaming about the pack. It was one of the best sleeps I had had for days.

Antonio POV

As soon as he was asleep I stopped singing the old song I sang to Nicky as a child and just looked at him. He was so small curled up there on the pillow. He only reached my chest in height but I wasn't the tallest guy either. I reached out and brushed a hair from his cheek. He only twitched in sleep but didn't wake. What was I going to do with him? I promised him protection and a home, but I had never worked with a child who was so beaten and raw before. We had accepted Reese and Noah and to some degree both boys had a lot of emotions and bad things to work through, especially poor Noah, but Max was different. Max was worse as far as I saw.

"What happened to you?" I whispered into the dark but I didn't expect an answer. Someday I would get my answers and I hoped to beat the people responsible for hurting my boy. My boy? Where did that come from? I agree to take a child in and suddenly they are my child to take care of, my son or daughter, my responsibility. Yes, Max was now mine. He agreed to live with me which meant I intended to be his father. He might never call me as such, but I would act like it.

I looked at him once more before I rose from the bed, being careful not to disturb him, and left the room. Most of the inhabitants were asleep or relaxing now. It was past the twins' bedtime and Clay and Elena were sleeping with them in one of the big guest beds. I knew Nick had intended to spend time with Reese and Noah to make sure they were alright and understood everything that went on.

I was so proud of my son. He went from being a playboy; I acknowledge that was what he was, to a caring and mature mentor for two boys who desperately needed someone. I was there, and still am here, but I decided to step aside and let him take over for once. It had been the best decision I could have made. Nick flourished with the boys and found his place, finally. He had been restless for years, trying to catch up to Elena or Clay or trying to please me. I had thought by giving him no expectations or no one he had to immolate he would find it easier. I think by doing this he just went looking for the expectation instead and found only disappointment. My father had had such high standards we fought constantly and I felt like a failure most days. I didn't want our relationship to be the same, but I know now there should have been some middle ground.

"How is he?" I heard off to my right. I looked up surprised to see I had wandered from upstairs to the hallway just outside my study. Jeremy leaned against the doorframe with a brandy in one hand and a knowing look. I chuckled. I had grown up with Jeremy's knowing look. If you don't think a toddler can develop this expression, you're wrong. From the time I was 5 and he was 3 he had given me that look. I might have helped teach my brother and best friend how to read, talk, write, to play and various other lessons, but he had been the strength anchoring me to the world even at such a young age. We were soul mates in a different kind of way. We loved one another as much as another man could love his family or not be gay. Something I had no experience with.

"He's confused, tired, upset and weary. He's a little boy who needs a home. Jeremy, I want this to be his home and I want to be his father," I blurted out. Jeremy only nodded and then handed me the brandy glass he was holding. He turned and gestured for me to sit as he got another drink. I downed it and waited for him to sit. When I looked up I wasn't sure who to expect. Would I see the Alpha waiting to talk to his loyal pack brother or would I see my best friend dispensing invaluable advice?

"Don't you think I know that already, Tonio?" Jeremy asked with a touch of amusement. My best friend's eyes shone with patience and love and I nodded. "Everyone can see he has already made his choice and he has already claimed you. He trusts you the most, Antonio, he wants to be with you and he wants to love you. Even if I tried to take him away I doubt he would cooperate or listen. He knows what he wants," Jeremy said. Again, I nodded. That was true. Max was stubborn but he was decisive and fierce. I was starting to see the boy inside of the frightened little mouse that came to us. He was strong and he was showing it.

"I assumed so, Jeremy, but I wanted to make sure. He belongs here with me and the boys," I said. Jeremy gave me a look over his glass and I instinctively looked away. The Alpha was back. It was easy for me to tell who was who here and while I knew he would not be offended if I didn't look away, I did all the same.

"He does, but do you think you can handle him, Antonio? He is going to need a lot of work. I don't even want to send him to school yet in case he can't handle it. He's obviously skittish, but what I am concerned about are the non obvious things. We are starting to understand him more and more, but I feel as if there is much more that we will have to go through in order to find the person he is. He might put you through hell," he finished. I already figured that out so I only shrugged.

"I know, but someone has to go through hell for that boy and no one else has been willing to, I'm willing to, though. I know there's a strong kid, a good boy in there who is crying out for affection and love. I can give that to him. I'm good at tough love, Jeremy," I said. He laughed out loud then and shook his head.

"Dominic was good at tough love, Tonio. I'm afraid you might have to dig deep for it," he grinned. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. Best friend indeed. I knew what he was hinting at, though. The message was clear. I couldn't be soft with Max which is what I wanted. I wanted to take him in my arms and coddle him, hug him and spoil him until kingdom come but that would not do him any good. If I couldn't be what he needed then I wouldn't be able to keep him. I was determined to do what was best for him no matter how hard it would be.

Max POV

I awoke to darkness and blearily looked around. Antonio was gone which I fully expected. I yawned and stretched, finally standing and using the washroom before rubbing my hand through my hair and heading out the door. All was quiet and I briefly wondered what time it was before wandering downstairs and finally finding the kitchen after seeing two offices, a living room, a den and a study. I looked around spotting a microwave clock in the massive space, 2 am and I was wide awake. I quietly turned on a light and went for the fridge, grabbing some leftovers and sitting at the kitchen counter to eat. I assumed this was alright now that I was living with Tonio and Nick.

"Hey," someone greeted. I jumped lost in my own thoughts and turned to see Nick grinning in the doorway. His messed up hair said he had been sleeping, but the bags under eyes said it hadn't been for long.

"Hey, Nick, sorry I didn't hear you and I didn't mean to wake you," I smiled back, for once confident in my place with the pack and my life and that Nick wouldn't hurt me. He looked at me for a moment, cocking his head and grinning even wider. I guess the change in my demeanour was easy to spot and welcoming as well.

"No problem, I'm a night wolf anyway," he grinned wolfishly. His big brown eyes were dancing with happiness and the wolf beyond the human was confident and protective. Maybe protective of me now since I was officially his charge. "So you're moving in?" he said. I nodded, picking up my now empty dish and setting it in the dishwasher along with my cup.

"Yeah, if it's ok with everyone," I said, turning to him now. I hadn't really asked him or Noah and Reese and maybe they would be annoyed or not like having yet another person in the house they would have to take care of.

"Hell, yeah, it's alright, I'll have another minion to order around," he grinned now jokingly. I chuckled at his joke as I sat down again at the island table and he leaned against the fridge, regarding me. "Sorrentino's House for Wayward Werewolves accepts yet another lost lonely wolf boy," he said, shaking his head. I gave him an odd look but then shook my head, leaving it alone. I am sure I would find out what that was some day.

"If I'm moving in with you guys, am I going to school or...," I left that off and let him pick up on my meaning as I looked over at him. I would like to try school but I was worried I would screw up, I wasn't like other kids. I wanted to be normal and be like them, but I just wasn't. Maybe if they kept me around and gave me a chance I would be someday.

"Yes, well...after a bit. Jeremy wants to test you and see where you're at academically. He had a hard time placing Clay in school when he was a kid and he doesn't want that to happen again. You're a different case, of course, you have never gone to school like him, but you're older than he was as well," Nick said, going into his own musings now. I understood that Jeremy found and brought Clay to Stonehaven when he was 7 and he had never gone to school before. I had never gone to school before either, but unlike Clay at this point in my life I could read and do math. I studied before learning from text books and picking up things here and there, so I hoped I wasn't totally going to fail Jeremy's test. Seeing my concern suddenly, Nick came out of his reverie and regarded me with a big grin to ease my stress.

"Max, don't worry. Jeremy is a certified teacher in New York Sate for homeschooling and he will teach you at home if he needs to," Nick said but then another worry clouded my mind and it was written all over my face as Nick raised his eyebrow, wanting in on my thoughts.

"Will I have to live with Jeremy if that happens?" I asked concerned. I like Jeremy and the Alpha's house, but I wanted to live here with Noah and the Sorrentino's and Reese. This was already set in stone in my mind and I didn't want that to change.

"We'll figure it out. Leave the worrying to us and be a kid for once, Max. If you didn't look so god damned young you could pass for 30," He joked and I grinned at him as I hopped off the bar stool. He stood at his full height joining me. I had to look up at him. He was almost a foot taller than me like all the guys here, he towered over me. Antonio was the only one who didn't but he was short for a guy.

"Can I interest you in a video game?" he asked. I had seen video games before but had never played them. They looked interesting to me, but it went against everything I had grown up with. Video games were for fun and not training so they were bad. I shook myself of this thought mentally. I had to start thinking differently now. I knew the pack would never understand my line of thinking until they understood my past and my childhood, but I wasn't ready for that conversation quite yet.

"Sure, I've never played before, so you'll have to teach me," I told him. He pretended to look aghast as he took my shoulder and led me to a door off the next hallway and to the basement. We walked down the steps with Nick explaining one of the games I might like. I listened as we walked to the room and looked around amazed as he turned on the light to the games room. It was fitted with a 62 inch TV; surround sound and many different game consoles and games stacked neatly around as well as 3 giant comfy leather couches.

Nick showed me a black kind of box he called a PS3 and put in a game showing me the controls and we played for the next few hours. He took it easy on me at first but then he saw I was a natural at video games and hand eye coordination so he tried to step it up. Even through all the years of video game experience Nick said I was just as good as him almost instantly. We played into the early morning, until the sun rose and eventually I got slower and lost more as I started falling asleep again. When Nick paused once to use the washroom, I lay down and when I heard a noise I lifted my head looking around confused, was Nick back? I was even more confused when I saw I was on the couch now with a blanket and a pillow and it was full light out. How long had I been sleeping?

"Hey," Noah greeted upon seeing me awake. I yawned and nodded at him at the same time laughing at the odd gesture. He grinned at me and then shook his head, plopping himself down on the floor near the couch.

"What time is?" I asked next, stretching and sitting up. The blanket drifted off my body and towards the floor as I did so, but neither Noah nor I moved to pick it up. Nothing had changed between Noah and I which I was afraid of. Maybe he approved of the way I handled the mutt situation or maybe not, but he didn't say a word about it.

"Noon," he answered, chuckling again. Noah almost always had a sunny disposition about everything and I could definitely use a dose of it now. He shifted on the floor and looked up at me, large dark eyes meeting my smiling blue ones.

"Food," I asked and he nodded, standing up in an instant and he held out a hand to me. I accepted and he helped me up. I was full of unused energy but I didn't know if I was back to my full self yet.

"Race ya," he said suddenly and just as suddenly he had pushed me onto the couch again and had taken off like a shot. I had no idea what this game was but I understood the goal. Race Noah to the kitchen where the food was. I had seen Clay and Nick playing this game as well as the kids and knew it was a pack approved ritual.

I raced after Noah and caught up to him on the stairs, pushing him aside and surprising him, I laughed as he yelled and then growled playfully. I shot past him and just managed to avoid him grasping on my boxers to pull me back down. I laughed mockingly as I ran past him and slammed the basement door shut. I heard him open it a few seconds later when I got to the kitchen door. He tackled me and we both tumbled into the kitchen laughing at one another and our game.

"Well, someone's feeling better," Elena chuckled as Noah and I disentangled ourselves from one another. I stood and offered my hand, pulling him up this time. He rolled his eyes, but his look told me this wasn't over and we would pick it up later.

"Yeah, just hungry," I answered. I walked over to the kitchen table and sat close to the food steaming on large plates. Bacon, pancakes, ham and fruit greeted me and from the way my stomach rumbled you would think I had been starving.

"You're just in time then," Elena said, handing me a plate and a large glass of chocolate milk. Noah accepted his as well and everyone was quiet as we all gathered around the table and ate. This was another werewolf tradition from the little twins to the oldest pack member which was Antonio now; everything was silent to accomplish the monumental task of filling our bellies as Clay put it once.

After breakfast we all helped clear in silent agreement which was yet another werewolf tradition. When on someone else's territory or in someone else's home you always aided the owner of the home or territory, it went along with the rules of pack hierarchy and acceptable behaviours while in a high ranking wolf's home.

"Alright, everyone we're going to the front den," Antonio informed the group. I had seen Jeremy leave earlier and assumed he had gone there to think or maybe to set up for our latest pack meeting. I followed Noah who was excited to tell everyone about his part in his first pack mission and honestly I was interested to hear how the mutts managed to separate the pack and almost take it down. It was a scary thought, but it could definitely happen if we weren't vigilant enough.

"Elena, I want to hear how the mission went," Jeremy said, losing no time as soon as everyone sat and not making small talk. I choose a blue patterned comfy looking couch and a seat beside Reese who nodded to me smiling before turning back to Jeremy. I blushed at his welcoming grin, not quite used to it yet. Would I ever get used to having brothers? I wasn't sure, but I really liked the idea. Growing up, I was torn between wanting a brother and not wanting one. I wanted one so he could protect me and we could play and know what the other was going through, but I didn't want one for the very same reason.

"When we got to Rhode Island we went ahead with the plan, but they were waiting for us and they had double the numbers than we suspected they would have. We surrounded them in the pre assigned groups and Noah made his first kill," Elena announced. Noah grinned proudly and looked at Jeremy for affirmation that he could tell his story. Jeremy nodded with a twitch of his lip, indicating a smile, and Noah grinned broader, starting to tell his tale.

"He was twice my size and he was coming after Antonio who was busy taking down on of the bigger guys, so I looked around for what I could use and saw a pipe. I smashed him in the side of the head which stunned him and when he was down I jumped on his back and snapped his neck, just like you guys showed me," he recited but as he did so he lost his grin and the realization of what he had done started to sink in. Killing people is nothing to be proud of and it takes something from you every time you do it. The situation is different with supernatural's, we need to protect ourselves especially against other supernatural's and in the olden days the first mutt kill would be celebrated with drinking and picking up women. Now the pack doesn't celebrate it as an accomplishment and I could see in Jeremy's eyes he was regretful for the lives that were lost, but he was far more grateful that none of the pack was hurt.

"Noah," Jeremy said quietly, gesturing to the door. Noah looked pale and he nodded, getting up willingly and leaving the room. I felt bad for him; I remembered what it felt like to kill. I had been doing it for years, but it still hurt me every time I pictured their faces or thought about having to kill again. No one said anything for a couple moments until Jeremy spoke again. "The difference between talking and doing is a hard lesson to learn," he said and I nodded, agreeing with this. Jeremy spoke again, describing what had happened at home and how I had woke him up and what role Hope and Jaime played. Finally, he asked me to tell them anything I thought they should know about my part in the mission I wasn't supposed to be part of.

"I have a question first," Clay said just before I began. I turned and looked at him, giving him my full attention. Today he looked tired but content, especially with Elena by his side which seemed to instantly cheer him up. "How did you know something was wrong?" he asked. To me this sounded like an accusation and I felt my gut twist. Tension, there was still tension between us even after I had saved his kids. What would I have to do, lie down and die before he accepted me?

"Clayton didn't mean that as an accusation, I trust," Jeremy said quickly, turning a warning look on his son and Clay nodded but didn't look the least bit perturbed about this. I shifted in my seat before hearing Clay go on.

"Naw, I didn't. I just wanted to know. Sometimes Jeremy senses stuff because he's a hybrid supernatural and sometimes werewolves have extra senses as well that we can tap into but...," he trailed off and I nodded. I assumed Jeremy's hybrid status was a known fact in the pack as he mentioned it openly, but when I looked at Jeremy he seemed a bit uncomfortable with it. Werewolves were very uncomfortable with being different, they all wanted to be the same or seem the same, but Jeremy was not the same as any other werewolf and no pretending on his part would make him the same. Jeremy was different, he was better and he was a modern day pack Alpha for the modern day pack.

"I'm not sure if I'm a hybrid. I have no idea who my biological mother is or about her side of the family. All I know is that sometimes I sense things especially when it has to do with people I know well. I have known Dustin since I was a child," I admitted and looked around to make sure this information would not make the pack angry with me. I didn't want them to think I had a part in the attack. "He was my father's friend, he...didn't like me very much," I began but then stopped, feelings of fear and despair filled me at the thought of him. He had made my life a nightmare even more so than my father and he filled my nightmares even now.

"So you sensed something was wrong and woke me up," Jeremy said after I hadn't continued my tale. I nodded to this. This meeting was quickly becoming depressing for everyone especially the younger pack members. I looked away from Jeremy's gaze now and down at the hard wood pattern in the floor, finding myself a bit calmer after concentrating on the patterns and the textures.

"You did the right thing," Antonio said lowly and patted me on the leg. I nodded to this as Jeremy continued, but I was lost in my own mind now. I would have to tell the pack about my childhood but I didn't know if I was ready. They might think differently of me or they might think I wasn't stable enough to be around the kids or younger pack members.

I looked then pleadingly over to Antonio hoping he would understand me. Instantly, his eyes met mine and his gaze darkened with worry. "Max, why don't you go find Noah?" he said next. I nodded, getting up immediately and leaving the room without meeting anyone's eyes. Jeremy continued talking as I left and I knew he would be waiting until he could open the issue with me again sometime or he would get Tonio or Nick to. I knew the talk had to happen, but I wasn't looking forward to it.

I walked through the house sniffing for Noah's scent; the house was filled with everyone's scents and especially the Sorrentinos' plus Noah and Reese. I managed to pick out the latest trail which wound out the back door. I looked down at myself. I still had on boxers and a t-shirt and no shoes, but I saw some sandals by the door and swiped them for the time being. I followed the scent across the lawn and into the woods down a forest path. The Sorrentino woods seemed smaller then Stonehaven's woods but they were more moulded and less natural looking than Stonehaven's as well. They were still beautiful just not as familiar maybe as Jeremy's woods.

"Noah," I called out slowly as I walked and abruptly lost the trail. I stopped and backed up, turning now and sniffing to get the right direction. Noah veered left and as I looked around and up I saw a tree house. I grinned, it was only about 8 feet off the ground, but I could tell it was something Antonio probably or another Sorrentino had made and not bought.

I walked forward and looked up, seeing and hearing nothing, but I knew he was there. I began the climb up the rope ladder and finally my head popped into a 15 by 15 foot cabin like room. Some blankets and pillows were stacked in one corner and a stack of 60's comic books were piled in another. The floor had an oriental rug no normal kid's tree house would contain, but Nick had never been normal as far I knew.

Noah was lying on the floor in the middle of the rug staring at the ceiling with his arms behind his head. I joined him silently and, looking up, I saw he was staring at a mural painted on the ceiling. I could tell it was done by Jeremy probably when Nick had been quite young. The picture was of wolves playing and you could just see a very young brown haired boy in the background. Clay wasn't even in the painting, so I assumed Nick had been younger than 8 when it was done.

"I didn't think it would feel like this," Noah said, startling me from my reverie. I nodded, knowing exactly what he meant. He was going through the guilt and doubting yourself stage. I could tell because I had been there many times myself.

"I know," I answered lowly, knowing nothing I said would help but having someone to talk to would make him feel better.

"How many people have you killed?" Noah asked now, turning his head to look at me. I didn't even have to stop and think. Every name and every face rested in my mind and I would never let myself forget them. They had been people and I had ended their lives, whether they deserved it or not was beside the point.

"5," I admitted, making myself recall the faces and the names again. This was the difference between me and a stone cold murderer. I remembered them and felt remorse for them, making sure I never forgot the awful feeling, while someone like Dustin or my father would forget them instantly and never feel remorse. Surprisingly, because my father never felt remorse he taught me to feel it.

"Does it ever get better?" he asked. I assumed he meant the feeling of guilt and fear and not killing people. I shook my head to this before answering him. I shifted position now so I was half turned towards him, but he didn't meet my gaze.

"No, never," I answered truthfully, this was something I needed to be completely honest with him about or he would never get over it or at least cope with his feelings. I had to cope with my feelings of killing people on my own with my father in the background telling me it was right when all I felt was sick and wrong. I didn't want my brother to have to go through that.

"The only thing you can do is cope with it. Remember them and remember what you did and then you'll never kill unnecessarily," I told him. Noah thought about this for a moment before nodding and I hoped my advice would help him.

"1," Noah said suddenly, reciting the number of people he had killed and I could tell he was committing everything to memory. I wasn't sure if this was the advice Jeremy or Antonio would give, but it worked for me so hopefully it would work for Noah. I hoped that Noah didn't feel like a child for having these complicated feelings about killing. Killing was hard at any age and difficult to face especially with a room full of people.

I also hoped that I would be able to find out more about the attack and what happened since I needed to leave. Going to find Noah was the better choice out of the two, but I still wanted to know what happened and I especially wanted to know if Dustin was dead. I also wanted to know who Savannah was, besides a bitch that is, but I supposed in her defence she thought I was a pack traitor and I was hurting the kids. That didn't mean I liked her anymore than before, however.

Antonio POV

I listened to the boys talking in the tree house and couldn't help but contain my grin, for the first time Max was trying to give advice rather than needing it. He was trying to help Noah and that made me love him even more. I hadn't known Max long but I definitely knew I loved him. I think I had started not long after we had found him. He was just a good kid who your heart went out to. He needed someone to give him a chance and that person was me.

"Boys," I called up to them, letting them finish their conversation. Max popped his head out of the bottom of the tree house first and I beckoned him down. He grinned at me and came immediately, followed by Noah a few moments later.

"Sorry," Noah said quietly once he had climbed down the ladder and jumped the rest of the way to the ground. Immediately, I put an arm around his shoulder and pulled him close. He whined but said nothing as I pulled him close.

"I'm proud of you, Noah, there is nothing to be sorry for, kiddo," I emphasized. He nodded uncertainly. I sighed mentally. We would just have to keep working on it then. I was determined that all the kids would be filled with confidence one of these days. I glanced up then and saw Max standing to the side awkwardly. Immediately, I smiled and held out an arm for him to come to me. He did so and I wrapped an arm around him and bent down, kissing his hair. He blushed but was grinning like he's just opened a Christmas gift. It was hard not to love him when he was pleased so easily.

We walked back to the house with my arms still around both boys. Max chattered excitedly asking me questions seemingly with an unquenchable thirst and Noah was quiet and contemplative, two traits that would define the boys for the rest of their lives. "Hey, Reese," Max suddenly called once we were in sight of the house. He ducked out from under my arm and ran forward, but Noah stayed put. Like I said, the boys were the difference between night and day. Whereas Noah preferred to just be there and quiet, being meditative or lending quiet strength, Max preferred to be a ball of energy running around, announcing his presence and fiercely defending his family and friends. Noah gave energy while Max took it from everyone and everything. I guess variety in my kids was nice, though.

"Hey," Reese smiled and held out his hand for a fist bump. Max obliged him right before he tried to tackle him. I chuckled as Reese easily took the smaller and weaker boy down. Reese had a good 8 inches and about 70 pounds on the poor kid. Noah shook his head beside me, content to watch them play.

"I think we'll never have a moment's peace again," Noah sighed beside me. I burst out laughing and shook my head. How right he was. As soon as we took in Reese we never had a moment of peace. Reese was older and more mature, especially because of what he went through and while Noah's quieter, he was a ticking time bomb sometimes. We never know when he might go off, but he's much better than he used to be. Max was just a little trouble making ball of energy that never gave anyone any peace and when my daughter, Kim, came the kids began to settle a bit more, but even if she was quiet like Noah a lot of time, she was a force to be reckoned with. The point is Noah was right. We never got a moment's peace again.

Max POV

I clutched my clothes and stepped out of the hallway bathroom. Not every room in the house had its own bathroom and the one I was currently in didn't. It was annoying but as soon as this thought entered my brain I had to stop and think. Since when was I used to bathrooms in bedrooms, anyway? I had never had one before but I guess living at Jeremy's for the last little while left an impression.

I sighed and walked forward, carrying my dirty jeans and shirt neatly folded, even if it was just going into the laundry hamper, and walked towards my room. The twins had been put to bed an hour ago and Antonio had thought it was a good idea for us to follow soon. We were still all tired from the recent events and needed our rest, even if we were werewolves. I had almost made it to my room when I spotted Noah's room and cautiously I took a look inside. Games, clothes and books littered every surface and it was truly a place where, when I looked at it, I instantly thought of Noah. It was definitely him. I looked back at my bare room with longing. It didn't feel like home to me but that felt selfish. What right did I have to demand to have things like Noah did? None, they were nice enough to take me in, so asking for anything extra seemed so selfish. I would refrain.

"Ready for bed?" I heard and jumped, turning to see Antonio leaning against the opposite wall with his arms crossed. I coloured instantly and nodded. He had caught me looking so I hope it didn't give him the wrong message. He gestured for me to go into my room and then followed me. It was funny to me that Antonio didn't look like anyone's dad, especially Nick's, but he was the most kind and generous man I had ever met and he acted like a father even if he didn't quite look it. Maybe he would look like a father of young kids but not teenagers.

I dropped my clothes in the hamper that he had provided for me and then went to the bed. He had pulled the covers back and I smiled and got in, letting him pull them back up and adjust them around me. Even if he didn't look like a dad he knew I would like him fussing over me. No one had ever done it before and I liked the attention. I liked being taken care of, even if I would never say it.

"How would you feel about getting your own room, with your own things?" he asked when I was tucked in and he was settled back a bit regarding me. I shrugged and played with the hem on the blanket. I knew what I wanted to say, but I also didn't want to ask for more than I felt I deserved. They had given me a home, so what more did I have the right to?

"This is fine," I said, looking back at him as I gestured to the room around me, "Really, I've never had my own room before. I always slept with...," I trailed off and looked away, biting my lip so I wouldn't think about it. I saw him slowly clasp my hand, but he said nothing. He knew how difficult the subject was for me and how hard I worked to push back the stinging tears as well.

"This is just a guest room and you're not a guest, not anymore," he said. I looked over at him again and watched him carefully. I studied his eyes that were only filled with determination and what I thought was caring for me. It seemed impossible I could get someone to care for me, but for some reason he did. Maybe he didn't see all the rotten in me everyone else saw yet. I was dreading that day. "You're here to stay, bambino, so don't think about trying to get away," he said mock sternly. I nodded, baffled, and he reached over and brushed a piece of hair from my forehead.

"Ok," I said quietly. He smiled then and asked for permission to hug me. I gave it and he pulled me up, hugging me tightly to him. Even if all he ever gave me was this, I could be happy for a lifetime.


	12. Ch 11 Learning to Live

I own nothing except some original characters I sometimes bring in. Kelley Armstrong owns The Otherworld and all the wonderful information there.

_**Sorry for the hiatus of this story. I want to thank all Max's fans for being patient. Expect much more from this and other fics in 2013 =)**_

*Please note that there is mention of psychological, physical and sexual abuse in this chapter.

*I want to thank SheWolf13 for her excellent editing skills and making this story 100% better. I also want to say please go check out her story **Unbroken**. It is an excellent story and Max will be making background appearances in it as well. If you want to see more Max and meet some amazing new characters please read her awesome stuff.

Ch. 11 Learning to Live

I was running, filled with fear and with flashes of anger and resentment coursing through me, but they were quickly blown away on the winds of such horrible terror I could only focus on that. I had been in the woods and they had found me. They brought me back screaming and struggling. I was struck across the cheek and flung into a wall with a cry which increased my terror but made my whimpering stop. They were fighting, sometimes they did this and one of them would disappear for a time. I would bear the brunt of their anger over this and end up in twice as much pain as normal.

"Now," someone growled, pulling me from my thoughts. I looked up, adjusting the too big gun in my small hands and pointing it at Dustin—when did I get a gun?—who was trying to squirm away from my father and fight him now. What was happening? I wrapped two fingers around the trigger and closed one eye, but I didn't shoot. Sometimes my father changed his mind and holding a gun terrified me. Everything that happened around me terrified me. When I heard no instruction to stop, though, I slowly started to pull the trigger.

"Stop," Dustin suddenly growled. On edge and terrified, I yelled from the sound of his voice, terrified he would hit me again or scream at me, and dropped the gun. It hit the table and went off. I covered my ears and yelled as the shot squeezed off and hit my father. He went down with a yell and I kept screaming fearful and more terrified than ever. I was in more trouble than I ever had been before. I would be in more pain than ever before too.

"Max," I heard through my fogginess and felt a hand on my shoulder, steadying me and trying to wake me. My hands covered my ears and I couldn't seem to stop yelling out of fear. I had shot my father and he would kill me. This would be the end of my life, and even though I sometimes looked forward to that, I really wanted to live. I wanted to learn how to live, but my father was going to kill me.

"You're safe," I heard close by and felt my hands being pulled from my ears. I kept my eyes squeezed tight as I fought the assailant, but he took both my wrists and held them fast in one hand, pulling them above my head. My fearful eyes shot open then and looked up into Nick's confused and concerned face. I looked down and saw he was half on the bed and his other hand hovered over my stomach, maybe not quite sure what to do. "You're ok," he said. Slowly he let me go and settled back. I nodded and closed my eyes again, wiping the sweat from my forehead and trying to make my heart stop beating at a million miles a minute. "Do you want to...talk about it?" he asked next. I opened my eyes and shook my head, trying to make my voice work properly. I could never tell this man the things I had been through. He would never understand anything, never.

"No, I...I'm fine. I'm sorry if I woke you," I said lowly and struggled to sit up, rubbing my eyes with my hand. I was always embarrassed to have nightmares around people. I wished I could keep it inside, but ever since I had run away I had had them. It didn't take a therapist to figure out why. I supposed if I was really hard up, I could go to a therapist and let him write about my life, making book after book about me, and I could be set for life. As long as I left the werewolf part out, I would be fine.

"I just got home," he shrugged and smiled which I took to mean they were out drinking and cavorting. I also assumed they took Noah along to cheer him up. I wasn't exactly sure how drinking and sex cheered one up, but I probably wasn't the best person to form an opinion on this issue. "He alright?" I heard an Australian accent and looked up to see Reese hovering in the doorway. Nick and Reese must have gone out together. I am sure I could not have woken Reese up all the way out in the guest house. Reese looked really worried and took a step forward, but Nick waved him off. Ever since Reese took on the responsibility of being my older brother, he had been hovering and worrying about me. I can't say I minded really. It was nice to have some positive attention and to have someone, anyone, care about me, just me.

"I'm fine thank you," I answered, just stopping myself short of calling him sir. That was then and this was now, and although Reese outranked me as a wolf, I knew he wasn't my better. Here everyone was equal, except for the hierarchy that was natural in wolves, and I was treated like an idiot or unimportant just because I was essentially an omega wolf.

"You know where we are if you need anything," Nick informed me. I nodded again as he gave me one more critical look and then lifted himself from the bed and strode silently across my bedroom floor and out the door. Yes, I officially had a bedroom now at the Sorrentino home. No more sleeping with other pack members which told me I was trusted now. When Antonio told me I was to have my own room, I glanced at Jeremy to see his reaction but he only smiled. We hadn't really talked about the whole Dustin/me taking the kids situation yet, but he seemed to think more highly of me now which made me feel a lot better.

I was worried at first about my new room but I loved it. I smiled when I remembered when Antonio asked me if I wanted to see it. I nodded and he quietly held out his hand for me. I grasped it tightly, suddenly worried about what lengths he may have gone to make me happy. I mean, I loved getting things of course, who doesn't, but I didn't want to owe him anymore. I know he told me I didn't owe him anything, but I still felt I did. This man, and this pack, had saved me and I am sure they didn't know how grateful I was. How grateful I would always be for their aid. He took me upstairs, and I noticed no one followed us, and the older werewolf opened the door directly across from Noah's and right beside his own. Next to me stood an empty room, my sister would one day inherit, and right beside Noah's was Nick's. For such a big house it was possible for us all to have our own hallway, but Antonio seemed to like to keep us close. Like the pack wanted to keep everyone together while hunting, Antonio wanted to keep his own little pack together. "I hope you like it," he said quietly as he opened the door and walked in. I followed and gasped. I had seen this room a few days ago and it didn't look like this. Now the room was cerulean blue, my favorite colour. I might be a guy, but I knew the different shades of colours. I walked in further as Antonio stood by the door, watching my reaction. He had gotten bedcovers and curtains to match the colour and I found other things around the room, such as my desk chair and everything in my bathroom, matched this. He had even found some posters to put up in the room. One depicted stars and galaxies and others were from movies I said I had liked. There wasn't much in the room, but it already felt like home. It felt like me. I never had a place feel more like me before.

"It' doesn't have much in it now but I did get you...," he said, but I spun around and hugging myself to his body, saying thank you a million times before he could finish. He chuckled and patted my back before he continued. "...some new clothes, they're in the closet. We'll get some more things soon," he said.

"It's perfect," I said, grinning up at him. He smiled and, after dislodging himself from me, he went to the walk in closet and opened it. I gasped when I saw the mounds and mounds of clothes and shoes he had in there. How was this even possible?

"There, now you can do whatever you want to your clothes because I have backups," he grinned. I laughed and rolled my eyes. I wouldn't damage or hurt a single piece and we both knew it. I explored the closet for a while and, when I came back out, he was holding a few books on his lap and sitting on the bed. "We'll fill everything up soon," he promised. I nodded as I accepted the books and looked down at them.

I tried to lie back down and just think about my happy memories and my new room or force my mind into the usual quiet place, but it was impossible. Every time I close my eyes I saw Dustin and my father or I felt the cold metal of the gun or the punishment afterwards. Finally I gave up and swung my legs over the sheets. Grabbing the previous day's t-shirt, forgetting about my new closet filled with new clothes as I often did, I followed Nick's path from the bedroom and down the hall, passing his door and heading for the stairway to the lower part of the house. Quietly I descended and headed for the kitchen and a calming glass of juice before I tried to sleep again. I was just pulling the contents from the fridge when I heard a voice that startled me so much I dropped the juice and the glass container exploded all over the kitchen floor, splattering the whole kitchen in the process. I knew I was jumpy, but who could blame me? I swore and turned to see Savannah sitting at a bar stool looking smug. We hadn't had much contact since she fire balled my stomach earlier in the week, but I still didn't like her. We eventually found a way to like one another years later, but it wasn't for quite some time.

"I...I didn't see you," I said to cover up my poor coordination skills and the fact that she still terrified the living shit out of me. "Obviously," she snorted. I ignored her and reached for some paper towel to clean up the mess. Getting down on my hands and knees, I managed to clean up the majority of the kitchen with one roll of paper towel and had almost finished on the splatters littering the kitchen cupboards, walls and counter tops when she spoke again.

"I still don't trust you," she said. I froze for a second but then went back to my work, not commenting. That was fine, she wasn't the pack or the Alpha and she didn't need to trust me. "Can't even defend yourself, some werewolf," she scoffed. I turned and shoved the wet paper towels in the garbage can before looking at her chilling blue eyes.

"It's your choice whether to trust me or not and, frankly, I don't need your trust. Jeremy and the pack trust me and that is all that matters to me," I said, imitating a calm Jeremy voice and surprising myself with my courage. I realized once I had started to find my place in the pack I wanted to earn it and earning it didn't mean slouching away like a coward at ever confrontation.

"I've known them since I was thirteen and I swear to everything out there if you betray or hurt them, you're not only going to have me to deal with," she said, standing now. I looked up, she literally towered over me, but I didn't move back or let her know I was slightly intimidated.

"I have no intention of betraying the pack, Savannah," I managed to get out in a much calmer voice than I felt I should have right then. I made my feet stick to the mahogany hard wood floor. I made my hands stay perfectly still at my sides, non-threatening, and I made my eyes meet hers and not look away. All in all I was pretty proud of my accomplishment. I was even able to communicate and not stutter as much as possible. Confidence seemed to do wonders for me. As my sister would say years later, confidence was the difference between success and failure in most things. As I grew I came to find out she was quite right.

"You better not because you won't just have the pack to deal with," she threatened again, pointing her finger at me. We continued to glower at one another until finally she sighed like she was bored and turned, abruptly leaving the kitchen. I sighed in relief and slumped on a bar stool, wondering how the hell I was going to prove myself, not only to her but to the pack and the whole bloody council.

I looked at my hands for a moment, thinking. Why did she hate me so much? Sure, I took the twins, but it was for their own safety. It's not like I took them so that I could sell them or anything, but apparently she thought I did. I sighed again and got up, going to the fridge to grab some juice. I took it and gulped it back and then set my glass in the dishwasher. I knew sleep would be impossible now so I decided to explore. There were so many rooms in this house that I wanted to know about it all. I guessed it wasn't really a house but a mansion. I had never been anywhere so big before and it blew my mind that four people lived here. Well, now I did too, but still. This place could hold the whole pack and still have room for privacy and things.

I wandered and found some studies, a few living rooms and a games room. I found my way into a room that seemed to have no purpose but it had a beautiful view. Years later this would become my sister's music room, but now it was just another sitting room, I supposed. I walked from that room down the hall to find a room with elegant double doors and golden handles. I looked at it for a few minutes and then pulled on the handle. It squeaked when it opened and a bit of dust puffed out. I knew this room hadn't been used in a while.

I stepped in and looked around, seeing the room was huge, but I wasn't sure what it was just yet. I stepped back and felt the left side of the doorway and then the right. Finally I found the light switch and switched it on. Then I gasped. The room was indeed huge because it was a ballroom. A huge crystal chandelier hung down from the middle of the room, it was dusty but elegant and still shone rainbows of light onto the floor. The floor itself was marble like a lot of the floors here and there was seating and a huge fountain off to the side.

I walked to the middle of the room and spun around so I could take it all in. I could see old fashioned candle holders on the walls so I could imagine that people might have had dances here when it was first built. I could see Antonio and Nick's ancestors dressed in elegant tuxes and women in full dresses spinning and having fun. I knew it had been a long time since anything had happened in this room, but it was nice to imagine. Maybe someday we could use it again.

I wandered around some more after seeing the ballroom, but by six, when my brain had turned over the problems in my mind a million times and my body refused to let me sleep, I decided to start on breakfast for everyone to keep myself busy. No one seemed to be interested in getting up this early, even the twins surprisingly, so I started by looking for and finding cooking equipment and putting my culinary skills to good use. From the time I was seven it was my job to cook for my father and Dustin. By the time the first pack member arrived in the kitchen I had ham, pancakes, omelettes, and bacon, toast and bagels ready for everyone. I had also set the massive dining room table and set all the food out on hot plates ready for whenever everyone got up. In my experience, there is nothing more effective at waking up sleeping werewolves than the smell of food. Within half an hour of being finished, the pack had filled the dining room and was digging in. "Like I say, I don't know how we lived without him," Antonio grinned down at me. I smiled, flushing with embarrassment at the praise and accepting it like a man dying of thirst. I really was pathetic sometimes.

"It's not that hard, it's like art, kind of, except cooking" I shrugged as Tonio's booming laugh almost made me jump when I didn't expect it. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder—a move I was becoming fine with and no longer caused me great anxiety, though some still lingered, but I found I could not stand it for long periods of time—and turned us to face Jeremy, grinning and slapping his best friend on the back.

"You hear that, Jer, by his standards you should be the world's greatest chef," Tonio teased. I looked up at Jeremy and saw his lips twitch which I knew meant he was amused. Come to think of it, I had never seen Jeremy make anything of significance in the kitchen. I had seen him make toast and simple things, but I had never really seen him cook. I assumed he did not like it all that much which wasn't a surprise. Not everyone could cook or liked it. Still, I was confused; Jeremy didn't cook so why would he be the best. My confusion became greater with Antonio's next comment. "By those standards as well then you should be the world's greatest artist," Jeremy said in a light teasing tone. Tonio laughed again, letting me go and pushing me gently in the direction of a seat. I chuckled to myself at their silliness, even at their age, and took a seat next to Noah who was already chomping down. Max shook his head, confused then, and let it go. He'd get it someday, maybe, he hoped.

"Save some for the rest of us," I said quietly to Noah as I reached for the pile of ham stacked directly in front of me.

"Wha...," Noah said and then coughed, choking on bacon. I reached over to pat him on the back, but he waved me away, coughing some more, and regained his breath. After Nick and Tonio checked to see that Noah wasn't dying of food consumption, he looked over at me, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"You made a joke," he said and I nodded, accepting his comment. I had not been myself for a long time and while I never was much of a joker, not having the opportunity, it was nice to be able to be light hearted at least.

"I do that from time to time," I informed him as he continued to look at me pleased and slightly confused. My cheeks coloured and I rolled my eyes at him. Really, it wasn't that big a deal. Once I felt comfortable and at home, I might be much more like the side of Reese I had seen, always joking and laughing and wanting to play pranks. I hoped I would fit in well here. I wanted to have fun as well, so hopefully I would be able to be like my new big brother someday.

"Could have fooled me. What did you do with the old Max, bury him the backyard?" he asked as I reached for the lactose free kind of milk and poured myself a glass, snatching some bacon along the way.

"It's far enough out in the woods no one should find the body," I shrugged as he chuckled and shook his head, going back to his own food as the rest of the pack sat. I looked over at Jeremy, waiting for him to begin. For me this was no longer fear of eating before the Alpha but respect for the Alpha and his place in the pack, just as I respected Antonio and Nick and so on, waiting for everyone to begin before me.

"I think he's going to turn out more like Jeremy than we think," Reese told Noah from my right side. Noah considered this and nodded, looking at me. This pleased me greatly, if I could pick anyone to turn out like, it would have been the Alpha or Tonio and Nick, anyone but my father or Dustin, anyone but whom they groomed me to be as a child.

"I could live with that," I answered him and, surprised, Reese glanced at me before turning and answering a question directed at him from down the table. I liked keeping them on their toes. Years later my sister wouldn't believe how reserved and quiet I was at first. I was a little ball of energy by the time she came along, making jokes and standing up for myself and acting like an annoying little brother. Nothing like I used to be and nothing like I would ever be again. Once I found my voice, I never lost it again. I refused to be that person I used to be before.

After the drawn out breakfast, I wasn't surprised when Jeremy stopped me and asked to speak with me in private. We headed for Antonio's study and surprisingly he didn't sit behind the big oak desk but on one of the couches adorning the fireplace. He gestured for me to sit across from him and I did, sitting gently on the edge of my seat and looking expectantly at him.

"I assume you have questions you want to ask about everything that has happened," he began and I nodded eagerly. I was bursting with questions, but I was reluctant to ask anything before the Alpha decided to tell me. "Go on," he gestured now, making himself comfortable on the couch. I did the same, pulling my legs up under me in a trusting, non-threatening position, and began my onslaught of inquiries. I glanced around the huge study once and immediately got the feeling I should be looking for exits and entrances, escape routes and good weapons, but I quickly dismissed this and focused on the Alpha.

"Is Dustin dead?" I began, hoping against hope the pack had taken care of him for me. I couldn't tell from Jeremy's expression what he was thinking about this question and so I patiently waited for him to decide if I needed to know.

"No," he finally said. I know I slumped in my seat from disappointment. Again, the Alpha gave no indication that he was pleased or displeased with my actions. I didn't care. I could not hide this emotion from the Alpha. It was too complicated and too advanced in my opinion. It lay under my skin growing darker and darker every day until it was impossible to hide. Hate. I hated him and Bruce. I hated them all. I

"What happened then, sir, if you don't mind me asking?" I said next quietly. I wanted to keep a level of respect with him and calling him sir seemed like a good idea to me, at least at certain times and places. He didn't answer my question for a few moments and I was scared he would refuse, but finally he began.

"My first priority was of course the children. When you took them away from harm, my next priority was Jaime and Hope. Hope quite nicely managed to take down the werewolf she was fighting, her demon side doing the job more viciously than I would have liked, however, when I saw she was doing fine I turned my attention to Jaime and her safety. When Dustin saw he was outnumbered he fled," he informed me. I thought about this for a moment and then decided I needed to ask the next question whether it was disrespectful or not.

"Why didn't you go after him? I'm sure you could have taken him down easily," I said, trying to keep the accusatory tone from my voice. His expression as always was unreadable, but I sensed his next words to me would not be the answer I wanted.

"I would like to know what connection Dustin has to you, Max," he said next, quietly issuing a command and a question in one. I heard the study door open quietly before I could reply and saw Elena and Antonio slip in. The most important pack members were here, besides Clay of course. I looked at the carpet studying the pattern as I contemplated how I should answer. I was not ready to tell them everything that transpired in my childhood, but I knew I needed to make the connection between us clear for more trust to be formed.

As Antonio and Elena settled, I pulled back in my seat more and drew my knees up to my chest, wrapping my hands around my knees and legs. I was small enough that there was lots of room still on the couch, but making myself as small as possible didn't help. I could not disappear from them or their questions, no matter how small I made myself. Sometimes I wish I had the power to be invisible and wasn't a werewolf. Maybe that would have saved me a lot of hard times.

"Dustin was...," I began when I heard the pack members sit. I forced my gaze to look up at them so I could see their reaction when the truth came out. "He was my father's best friend, but he never liked me much. We weren't very close, but he liked to make sure I knew who was in charge," I informed them, trying my best to give them an accurate account but not give away too much.

"So you have known him all your life?" Elena asked. I nodded now, looking over at her. I hoped I had been able to hide the fear and worry in my eyes, but I am sure I hadn't. I am sure that at least Antonio saw it and knew immediately I was afraid. Of course the smell of fear was probably very prominent now as well. I saw he made a move towards me, but Jeremy waved him back with a small gesture. I was grateful. I would not able to accept any help right then or anyone touching me or being near me. In the future I would not be able to be without the kind touches and words of my family, especially my sister, but now I could not deal with it.

"I'm not quite sure when they met, but he has just always been there," I agreed with that at least, and although I often wondered how my father and Dustin met, I never had the courage to ask them.

"What was he to you growing up then?" Jeremy asked, pushing me a bit further than I was comfortable with. I bit my lip and looked anywhere but at the gazes around me. I had no idea how to answer this question and no idea if I wanted to. I did know it made me as nervous as hell.

"I...maybe...," I began, not finding the right words but not wanting to receive pity from them when the truth finally came out. I sighed and looked at the carpet and the hard wood floor now, frustrated and feeling a lot less bold than this morning or even an hour ago.

"Is he the reason for your nightmares?" Antonio finally asked. I looked up at him then, wondering how much they already knew about the situation. "For the scars and the anxiety?" he continued quietly. I considered what to say to this but just nodded instead, giving nothing away but letting them know the truth.

"Did your father never step in when he did these things?" Elena asked. I shook my head at her, surprised. My father would never stop the torment, but she wouldn't understand that. My father was a huge part of the torment, and while he did not always take part, he liked to stand and watch, being the sadist he was.

"I..." I started to say but couldn't force the words out. I swallowed and took a deep breath, feeling panic for a moment and clenching and unclenching my fist. I looked over at Antonio, panicked now and trying to figure out what to do.

"Max, focus on me please," Jeremy said. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, hearing him asking me to look at him again. Finally I was able to and I looked over into his dark, slightly angular shaped eyes. "Breathe, and take a moment. Draw your strength from me," he instructed. I nodded and felt a bit better. When the Alpha got behind his pack members, we could take strength from him and he from us. We could do a lot more too, but it was rare. He wouldn't use the power of the pack bonds too much but saved it like a secret weapon.

"He... he usually helped or just watched, he wanted me to be strong and tough and he thought that by letting Dustin do things to me and by doing these things himself I would grow up to be a tough werewolf," I shrugged, not realizing how my words might have sounded to them. I looked from one to the other trying to get a feel for how this conversation was going.

"Don't make excuses for them, Max. Fathers should protect their children, not neglect and torment them," I heard Antonio's voice. I looked over at him now, confused as to why he was becoming angry at me.

"I'm not making excuses, sir," I admitted, looking Antonio in the eyes. He was angry, I could tell, but not at me. I looked away after a moment, wondering if I should say anything else. I knew there was lots to tell and that I hadn't dealt with my feelings by half yet, but I didn't want to make anyone feel angry or pity me. I hated being pitied because it made me feel weak which was another thing I hated. I clenched my fist at my thoughts and was only brought back to the present by Jeremy's voice.

"Can you give us an example of the things that took place?" Jeremy asked next quietly as my attention went to him. I felt dread crawl throughout my body. This was it. When I could confess to what happened or I could lie about it and hope they would leave it alone. I had a feeling lying was a bad idea, though, and would only make them trust me less. Especially if they could tell I was lying. Werewolves always could and I was a horrible liar.

"On one condition," I said, deciding to push on and begging him with my eyes to let this be the end of it. I kept my eyes on him, but out of the corner of my eye, I saw Elena exchange a glance with Antonio. Maybe they hadn't expected me to go this route. After all, it was my past and my information to decide to tell someone or not. Maybe they thought I was willing to just spill my guts to them like a sad little kid. I wasn't and I was determined no force on earth could make me talk about it. Of course, not long after that I would meet a man who changed my life and was responsible for my mental health. He may as well have been able to move mountains because he got through to me, thankfully, and made it possible for me to live a normal life.

"Go on," he said when I waited for his answer. I slumped back in my seat now nervous, and anxious about the truth and them learning it. I no longer feared they would hate me for what happened to me, but I was afraid they would pity me and I couldn't stand being pitied all the time.

"I'll tell you a few things that happened for you to understand, but then I never want to talk about it again and I don't want to be pitied for it after. I want to leave it alone and pretend it didn't happen. I understand it will affect me for the rest of my life, but I can't let it affect my future or who I will become," I told them but kept Jeremy's gaze. In his eyes I saw the war rage between what was right and what was right for the pack and me. He could let this go and just let me be, forgetting about it, or he could push and make me reveal what he wanted to know. I could also see in his eyes that, despite what I had thought before, he seemed to have some experience with this and so in spite of my fears he nodded to this request and I relaxed immediately.

"My father and Dustin wanted me to be the perfect little fighting solider, so from a young age they trained me to fight, to dispose of bodies and the dead properly, to hide my emotions and use logic and not sentiment when dealing with a situation. To them a werewolf was a fighter and was measured by his combat and martial skills," I informed them first, so they could understand my point of view and then I waited for them to process this information. A lot of the time I found it was difficult for werewolves who had grown up differently from me, for example with loving parents, to even begin to comprehend the hell I went through. Surprisingly Jeremy seemed to understand, at least more so than Antonio, though Elena seemed to be aware as well of what I was speaking of too.

"You know how to fight then," Jeremy said which surprised me as the point he would focus on, but then again, as an Alpha he would be interested in each pack member's skills and abilities. I learned how to fight, but my problem was that unless I was up against an opponent that was about my weight, I couldn't hope to win. I was too small and weak at that point in time.

"Yes, I know how to fight and how to kill," I told him directly. There would be no point in softening what I was for his benefit.

"On a scale from one to ten, how well would you say your skills are?" he asked next, trying to get a feel for how good I was. I watched his eyes for a moment to make sure he wasn't thinking about how dangerous I was because I knew this could be a possibility too. If they thought I was dangerous, I would be watched 24/7 and I would hate that.

"I would say 9. I haven't come into my werewolf abilities fully yet and I'm not full grown, but I know the theory behind each move and can put each one of them into practice and deflect attacks. As for the other end, I have been cleaning up after my father and Dustin since I was about eight or so and I have done it often enough to say I am quite accomplished at it," I told him truthfully. He looked at me then, trying to read me I gauged, maybe trying to see if he could catch me off guard or in a lie, but everything I said was the absolute truth and in time he would come to understand that.

"I don't think any of us fully understand what your life was like, Max," Elena said softly. I nodded, realizing I would have to describe some incidents for them if I really wanted them to understand.

"My father and Dustin used to play a lot of games with me, which is why I am so good at sitting and being silent for long periods of time or detecting exactly where someone is behind me, of going into a room and figuring out the best escape routes and possible weapons and at taking orders. Sometimes I would be made to sit for full days quiet and unmoving or I would be punished. Dustin used to take me out into the woods and sneak up on me, making me tell him exactly where he was; sometimes we did this all night. Often times, he or my father would sneak up on me or terrify me in the dark so I was kept on my toes all the time," I informed them. Now I looked away when I told them this. I was ashamed of what they had done to me and I had no will to see their reactions.

"That's why you're so on alert 24/7?" Antonio whispered and I nodded. From his tone I could tell that he was going through a mix of feelings about the information I gave them.

"I am sure a lot happened to you and it would take a lifetime to go over all of it, but as per our agreement, unless you want to broach the subject some day. I only have one more question and then we will all let the subject rest," Jeremy said and meaningfully looked towards Elena and Antonio who both nodded. I almost breathed a sigh of relief because this torment was almost through.

"You mentioned punishments and I would like to know what that entailed," he said softly. I shrugged at this because I could feel I was starting to lose some composure, but he pressed on as if he knew I would truly never willingly talk about this again and if he didn't get the information now he never would.

"Psychological?" he asked next to get me to proceed. I nodded and looked at my hands now, trying not to lose it. I immediately went for my usually comfort and grasped the edge of the couch cushions with my hands, crushing the fabric with the force of my grip. If anyone noticed, they said nothing. Flashes of this torment went through my mind in quick succession. You're stupid, you're weak, and you're pathetic. All the time, day and night. It stilled haunted me now and made my healing almost impossible.

"Physical as well as neglectful?" he pushed. I nodded, closing my eyes and driving the pictures out of my head so I wouldn't have to see or feel myself being struck or yelled at, and so they wouldn't need to see my blood shot and watery eyes. Hunger, pain, cold, all meshing together. The punishment I fear so much. The pain I feared so much.

"Sexual?" he asked now quietly. I tensed because this is what I was dreading, but no matter what I told them, I would tell them the truth, however, I would never describe it. Slowly I nodded and I jumped when Antonio swore angrily. I looked up and saw he was on his feet looking livid and glaring at Jeremy now. The punishment that I dreaded disappeared from my mind's eyes as Antonio's anger filled the room.

"We can't let this go unpunished, Jeremy, they...," he roared, but Jeremy put up his hand. Antonio didn't seem any less angry, but he did stop speaking, though he only looked as if he wanted to yell some more. Max could tell the man might be going to the training room later to beat the shit out of the punching bag or throw around some weights.

"Someday, when we find Dustin and Max's father, they will receive the proper punishment, Tonio, but right now I want to focus on Max," Jeremy said lightly. Antonio looked as if he were about to argue, but then nodded, looking down at me again. He started to come forward, but I shook my head. It's not that I didn't want his comfort, but right now it would harm me more than it would help. Like before, I would not be able to accept any comfort, not yet, not for a long time.

"I want to leave and I'd like to leave this conversation in here as well as all reactions to what I have told you," I said and Jeremy, after regarding me, nodded. Immediately I got up and left the room. Thankfully no one was around and I managed to get to my bathroom and have a hot shower in peace, washing away the old memories so I could start again with the pack. From now on, I was determined to live for the future and to learn to live, adopting this as my new mantra.


End file.
